Fluttercord en equestria girls 2 Rock y Caos
by conikiblasu-fan
Summary: Después de la batalla de las mane 11 vs discord, hubo paz en canterlot high, fluttershy y discord eran novios, pero una situación inesperada provoco que fluttershy y discord terminaran, discord se marcho de Canterlot, se dirigió a otra ciudad donde se encontró con otros chicos considerados villanos por las mane 6, con ellos formo una banda de rock que quieren vengaza vs canterlot
1. Chapter 1 Días extraños

**No soy propietario de la serie de my little pony friendship is magic, tampoco de la películas de equestria girls. **

**Vuelvo a comenzar con la misma frase de principio.**

**También vuelvo a iniciar un nuevo fanfic, dedicado a la que considero personalmente la mejor pareja de MLP**

**Fluttershy y discord**

**En esta secuela se presentaran situaciones que pondrán a prueba el amor de ambos. **

**No soy bueno con las secuelas pero me gusta tanto el Fluttercord que decidi escribir mas, mas drama y accion, espero hacerlo bien**

**Es gracias a ustedes audiencia que me esforzare mas y espero que les guste esta secuela**

**Sin mas que decir, gracias por su atención y disfruten. **

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

**Días extraños**

Habían pasado seis meses desde el incidente caótico de las mane 11 vs discord.

A pesar de ello, ese recuerdo se veia tan distante y mas por los dias posteriores que fueron tan tranquilos, los estudiantes estaban en completa paz conviviendo en armonia, se respiraba un ambiente tan ameno en canterlot high, como antes de la llegada de adagio.

Discord caminaba por el pasillo que estaba lleno de estudiantes que lo saludaron afectuosamente, él con alegría les regreso los saludos.

discord se camino a su cubiculo.

Discord se habia vuelto profesor, daba clases de matemáticas, estadística y ciencias sociales, ademas de ser entrenador de fútbol soccer y americano.

Discord fue respetado y admirado, habia limpiado su buen nombre.

El chico de piel gris al llegar a la entrada de su cubiculo se encontró con su amada novia de hermoso cabello rosa, fluttershy, que lo estaba esperando enfrente de la puerta. Ambos sonrieron al verse y discord se acercó a su chica.

\- hola mi querida fluttershy! - dijo discord tomando cariñosamente de la cintura a fluttershy.

Después se dieron un beso.

\- hola discord! - dijo fluttershy Después de besar a discord - como te fue en la clase?

\- muy bien! - dijo discord - aunque rainbow dash debe esforzarse... pero en serio... esforzarse bastante para que no tenga que reprobarla.

\- discord - dijo fluttershy un poco preocupada por su amiga - serias capaz de reprobar a rainbow?

Discord sonrió con un poco de malicia.

\- si me das un beso en ambas mejillas y en los labios - dijo discord sonriendo - talvez ella aprobará el examen.

\- discord! - dijo fluttershy frunciendo el ceño con alegría - eso es un chantaje

\- si verdad! - admitió discord - y si aceptas una cita conmigo... talvez apruebe a las otras cuatro.

\- cuatro? - pregunto fluttershy

\- twilight no cuenta ya que es una calculadora andante - dijo discord

Fluttershy le dio un golpecito cariñoso a discord.

\- discord! - dijo fluttershy con un poco de alegría - no seas grosero.

\- que? !- dijo discord - tengo razon o no?

\- pues si - afirmo fluttershy

Luego volvieron a darse otro beso.

\- te amo discord - dijo fluttershy

\- y yo a ti fluttershy - dijo discord

\- vas a quedarte horas extras? - pregunto fluttershy

\- tengo que hacerlo - dijo discord dejando de sonreír y suspirando molesto - trollestia necesita ayuda y ademas el conserje y el contratista quieren que les ayude a hacer reparaciones a la escuela.

Fluttershy se sintió triste.

\- oh discord! - dijo fluttershy - quiero que me acompañes a cuidar a los animales.

\- lo se querida! - dijo discord tomando de las manos a fluttershy - pero si trabajo tiempo extra, mas me van a pagar y así pagar mantenimiento a los refugios de animales.

Fluttershy entristeció, discord besó ambas manos de fluttershy.

\- oh cariño! - dijo fluttershy - eres tan bueno con mis amigos animales y tan bueno con mis amigas.

\- claro que si! Porque tú eres mi chica! - dijo discord - y si tengo que dar la vida por ti, lo haré sin pensarlo dos veces.

Fluttershy abrazo a discord, después ella bajo su mochila al suelo, abrió la mochila y saco una bolsa de papel que contenía algo dentro.

\- ten! - dijo fluttershy dandole la bolsa de papel a discord

\- que es? - pregunto discord tomando la bolsa de papel

\- es tu almuerzo - dijo fluttershy un poco sonrojada - debes estar cansado y hambriento, y además trabajar horas extras.

\- aww fluttershy! Gracias - dijo discord con alegría - eres tan considerada

\- somos una pareja - dijo fluttershy - y como dije hace tiempo, debemos enfrentar cualquier problema juntos.

\- como marido y mujer? - pregunto discord en tono de broma.

Fluttershy se ruborizó y quedó e en silencio, discord reflexionó lo que habia dicho y al igual que fluttershy, se sonrojó y guardó silencio.

Después de unos segundos de silencio.

\- bueno fluttershy - dijo discord muy apenado - tengo que trabajar

Fluttershy sonrió cariñosamente y afirmó con la cabeza.

Discord y fluttershy se dieron un beso como despedida.

\- querida fluttershy - dijo discord abriendo la puerta de su cubiculo - te veo mañana

\- adiós amor - dijo fluttershy alejándose unos pasos de discord - hasta mañana.

A pesar de que discord abrió la puerta y que fluttershy se alejo, ambos no podia dejar de verse a los ojos, ambos no querían alejarse el uno del otro, pero ambos sabían que tenían que hacerlo.

Discord sonrió y entró a su cubiculo, fluttershy con alegría se retiró.

Al doblar a la esquina del pasillo, fluttershy choco con sus amigas, las mane 5. Fluttershy estaba sorprendida.

\- hola fluttershy - dijo twilight un poco avergonzada

\- chicas! - dijo fluttershy - que hacen todas aquí?

Las mane 5 miraban al piso avergonzadas

\- ehh... - dijo rarity muy nerviosa, tratando de buscar un pretexto

\- me estaban espiando? - pregunto fluttershy un poco molesta

\- claro que si amiga! - dijo rainbow dash - nos preocupa que discord trate de hacerte algo!

Fluttershy fruncio el ceño

\- dejen en paz a discord! - dijo fluttershy - él nunca me haría daño! Es tan dulce y tierno conmigo

\- lo entendemos - dijo twilight - pero lo que nos da miedo es que discord vuelva a perder el control y...

\- convertirse en una criatura apocalíptica - intervino rainbow dash - que extermine a todo el mundo

Fluttershy se molestó

\- él no es un monstruo - dijo fluttershy - él es mi novio ahora y deben aceptarlo

\- lo aceptamos cubito de azúcar! - dijo applejack muy arrepentida - los hemos estado espiando, pero lo hacemos por precaución

Fluttershy cruzó los brazos señal de molestia

\- bueno querida amiga, lamentamos mucho haberte espiado - dijo rarity muy dramatica - tienes razón, te dejaremos en paz con discord, pero por favor no estés molesta.

Fluttershy dejo de mirarlas molesta y las miró comprensible.

\- gracias amigas, comprendo que se preocupan por mi - dijo fluttershy - lamento haberme enojado

Después las mane 6 se abrazaron, un cálido abrazo grupal.

Luego del abrazo, pinkie saltaba de alegría

\- pijamada en mi casa! - grito pinkie

Las demás chicas sonrieron aceptando la invitación de pinkie y sin perder tiempo Los elementos de la armonía caminaron juntas hacia la salida de la escuela.

Mientras tanto Discord salió de su cubiculo y se dirigió al almacen de la escuela para ayudar al conserje y al contratista. Antes de comenzar, discord miro el almuerzo que le había preparado fluttershy, era un sándwich vegetariano, a discord no le gustaba, pero como había sido preparado por su novia, no dudo en comérselo.

Unas horas después en el almacén.

Discord habia ayudado a la reparación y mantenimiento de las tuberías de la escuela, se había hecho un gran trabajo, el conserje y el contratista se retiraron, mientras discord guardaba las herramientas que se habia utilizado, unos segundos despues aparecieron celestia y luna.

\- buen trabajo discord - dijo celestia

\- hola celestia - dijo discord - que te trae por aquí?

\- solamente vinimos a verificar que la reparación este completa - dijo celestia - es mi escuela, lo recuerdas?

\- ha ha! - dijo discord bromeando - trollestia.

Celestia fruncio el ceño y luna tapo su boca con sus manos conteniendo la risa.

\- aprovechando que estan aquí - dijo discord - pueden hacerme un gran favor?

Celestia y Luna levantaron una ceja al mismo tiempo con un poco de sorpresa, discord nunca les pedia favores.

\- podrían adelantar mi pago para hoy? - dijo discord un poco nervioso

Celestia y Luna quedaron en silencio por un momento.

\- discord - dijo luna seria - tu pago es en dos días

\- por favor - dijo discord - se los suplico

Celestia y Luna se sorprendieron

\- si quieren - dijo discord - me pongo de rodillas a sus pies y les suplicare.

Discord se puso de rodillas y empezó a suplicar

\- por favor! - grito discord

Luna rascó su mentón

\- vas a utilizar el dinero para fluttershy - dijo luna - verdad?

\- eh? - dijo discord

\- por favor discord, no somos tontas - dijo celestia burlándose - nunca te humillarias a menos que sea por fluttershy

\- eh... - dijo discord - no es verdad!

\- lo único que amas de este mundo es a la chica timida de hermosos ojos - dijo luna burlándose

\- tu tambien tienes hermosos ojos luna - dijo discord muy coqueto - permite decir que eres preciosa

Luna se sonrojó

\- hahaha! - dijo discord burlándose - te hice sonrojar, lero lero!

\- eres un tonto! - dijo luna indignada - maldito infeliz!

\- regresando al tema - dijo celestia - vas a comprarle algo a fluttershy? Verdad?

\- siendo sincero - dijo discord rascando su cabeza - si!

Celestia sonrió comprensible

\- ok discord - dijo celestia - tienes suerte de que soy muy amable

Discord sonrió

\- también - dijo celestia - tienes suerte de tener a una chica tan linda y bondadosa como fluttershy.

Celestia sacó de su bolsa dinero y se lo entrego a discord.

\- comprale algo bonito - dijo celestia

\- lo haré! - dijo discord con mucho entusiasmo

Después discord se empezó a retirar

\- gracias por todo! - grito discord despidiéndose

Discord se marcho victorioso y brincando de alegría.

Celestia y Luna miraron como se alejaba discord.

\- hermana, eres muy buena con él - dijo luna - sabias que cumplen medio año de noviazgo, verdad?

\- ademas de eso... discord es un buen chico - dijo celestia suspirando de tristeza - me hubiera gustado que sombra hubiera sido igual.

Celestia entristecio y cubrio su rostro con sus manos y Luna recargo su mano en el hombro de celestia, mostrando comprensión.

Empezo a oscurecer Sin perder tiempo discord salio de la escuela y corrió hacia la joyería, antes de que cerrara sus puertas.

Entró a la joyería, se calmo por completo, miró que el establecimiento estaba lleno de hermosas joyas y metales preciosos.

empezó a mirar cada joya que se encontraba en el mostrador, de repente apareció una mujer de cabello azul.

\- buenas noches señor - dijo la mujer indiferente - puedo ayudarle en algo?

Discord continuó mirando las joyas del aparador

\- solo estoy mirando señorita - dijo discord

La mujer de cabello azul sin mostrar intereses puso en el aparador un pequeño letrero señalando a uno de los anillos de oro, después continuó con sus deberes.

Discord miró el letrero que decia:

_esta en oferta_

discord notó que lo que estaba en oferta era un hermoso anillo de compromiso, era de oro y con un pequeño diamante.

Discord miró el precio, era una ganga

\- señorita - dijo discord señalando el anillo en oferta - me lo llevo!

Después de unos segundos, discord salio de la joyería muy feliz, discord habia acabado de comprar un anillo de compromiso para fluttershy.

Mientras caminaba hacia la escuela, discord miraba el hermoso anillo, meditando lo que habia hecho

(Mente de discord )

Espero que le guste, se lo propondré mañana

Pero espera un momento... habré exagerado?

Amo demasiado a fluttershy que quiero compartir mi vida con ella

Pero... si ella no acepta?

No seas tonto discord, hace seis meses estuvo a punto de huir conmigo y formar una escuela juntos.

Los seis meses mas maravilloso de mi vida

Pero es muy joven y yo por ley ya soy un adulto...

Pero he conocido personas que se casan siendo menores de edad

Yo quiero estar con ella... temo perderla... sin ella no podre vivir.

Ademas fluttershy es única, nunca encontraría a una chica como ella.

(Fin del pensamiento de discord )

Discord rascó su barbilla.

\- ya se! - grito discord a si mismo - le pediré que sea mi prometida, así cuando sea mayor de edad podrá casarse conmigo!

Discord empezó a saltar de alegría

\- Yahoo! - grito discord a los cuatro vientos - amo a fluttershy!

Era de noche, Discord llego a la escuela, entro sin problema con las llaves que le habían dado, se dirigió a su cubiculo, que desde hace cinco meses se volvió su cuarto, ya no dormia en la cama de libros.

Discord entró al cubiculo, había un escritorio y dos sillas, parecía una oficina, mas al fondo en el suelo había una colchoneta, una caja de cartón donde guardaba su ropa, junto había una lámpara con forma de algo similar a un "alebrije" y enfrente de la lámpara había un marco donde estaba la fotografía de fluttershy y discord.

Discord se acostó en la colchoneta con mucha alegría.

\- si! Fluttershy por fin estara conmigo siempre - dijo discord - jamás había sido tan feliz, nada podría salir mal!

El chico enamorado empezó a conciliar el sueño y después de un rato se durmió, junto a él estaba el anillo.

Mientras tanto en la casa de pinkie pie, la pijamada era un éxito, en el cuarto de pinkie todas se divertían sin problema, sin preocuparse de enfrentar alguna criatura maligna o algo por el estilo; lo que hacian era resolver situaciones que chicas de su edad enfrentarían.

\- chicas! - dijo fluttershy preparando su bolsa para dormir - les agradezco su ayuda, se que a discord le gustara la cena privada.

\- descuida cubito de azúcar - dijo applejack jugando un video juego - casi se nos olvida que mañana cumplen seis meses de novios.

\- seis meses de que fluttershy y discord son novios - dijo rarity pintandose las uñas de los pies - no puedo creerlo

\- que? - dijo rainbow dash jugando video juegos con applejack - que haya pasado seis meses tan rápido?

\- no! - dijo rarity - no puedo creer que fluttershy sea la primera de todas en tener novio...

Todas dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y miraron a rarity. Rarity se sonrojó incomodamente y continuó pintando sus uñas.

\- va a ser ultrasuperdufantasticoexpectacular! - grito pinkie con euforia - para que le demuestres cuanto lo quieres.

\- gracias chicas - dijo fluttershy sonrojandose

\- ya hable con la directora celestia - dijo twilight - y nos dio permiso de hacer su celebración privada en el auditorio para ustedes dos.

Fluttershy sonrió y se ruborizó mas

\- sera tan romántico - dijo rarity suspirando

\- flores, velas y música de violín - dijo pinkie tocando un violín desafinadamente.

Todas cubrieron sus oídos por la manera horrible de tocarde pinkie.

Después del solo de violín, pinkie pie aventó el instrumento por un lado.

Fluttershy miro a sus amigas, feliz y emocionada porque sus amigas apoyaban su relación con discord.

\- ustedes son las mejores - dijo fluttershy - en serio se los agradezco mucho.

\- no hay problema - dijo rainbow dash bromeando - solo invitanos a la boda

\- eh?! - dijo fluttershy impresionada

\- rainbow ! - grito applejack

\- puede ser! - continuó bromeando rainbow

\- posiblemente ahorita mismo discord haya comprado un anillo de compromiso y piense proponerle matrimonio a fluttershy mañana - dijo pinkie pie con euforia - y posiblemente se casen en la escuela y vivan felices para siempre.

Todas quedaron en shock y el silencio se apoderó del cuarto por el pronóstico de pinkie

\- es solo un comentario - dijo pinkie pie sonriendo

\- ok - dijo twilight tratando de cambiar el tema - creo que hay que dormir, mañana hay escuela y tenemos que ayudar a fluttershy.

\- esta bien - dijeron todas

Todas sonrieron y de nuevo hicieron un abrazo, al mismo tiempo gritaron "la amistad es magica", después cada una se acostó a dormir en sus respectivas colchonetas. Pinkie apago las luces y todas empezaron a dormir.

Todas conciliaron el sueño, menos fluttershy, ella seguía despierta pensando, tapándose con sus sábanas y abrazando a un conejo de peluche.

(Mente de fluttershy)

Será verdad lo que dijo pinkie

Discord sería capaz de proponerme matrimonio? Pinkie nunca se equivoca

Pero... somos muy jóvenes

Yo quiero acabar mi carrera y ser veterinaria o biológa.

Pero para mi no seria mala idea.

Discord es muy bueno y trabajador

Nunca me ha gustado estar sola y a nadie nunca le simpátice.

Mi vida a mejorado desde que discord llegó.

No se que hacer

A lo mejor pinkie pie solo exagera... es muy bromista

Aunque... seria interesante que fuera verdad

(Fin del pensamiento de fluttershy)

Fluttershy empezó a conciliar el sueño, después se durmió.

Mañana sera un día que ambos nunca olvidarán

CONTINUARA

* * *

**Espero que le haya gustado**

**Puse mucho derramamiento de miel de la pareja Fluttercord, siempre quise hacer eso en el fanfic**

**Además de que muchas de las acciones escritas me inspire en situaciones reales, (no todas son propias asi que no se burlen XD)**

**Fue muy cursi, de luz y maravilla.**

**Lo que hará mas difícil lo que venga a continuación.**

**Espero mejorar más, ya que quiero que mas les guste**

**Cualquier duda, consejo o quejas referente a la historia,dejen sus comentarios seran bien recibidos y si el fanfic les gustó por favor compartanlo con sus amigos eso me ayudaría mucho**

**Gracias por su atención. **


	2. Chapter 2 Crimen

**No soy Propietario de la serie de my little pony friendship is magic, tampoco de la películas de equestria girls. **

**Lamento haberme excedido del derramamiento de miel de fluttershy y discord**

**El Capítulo 1 es el mas romántico. Mientras el Capítulo 2 será todo lo contrario.**

**Espero que hayan leído la sinopsis del fanfic, para que tengan conocimiento de donde va la historia**

**ADVERTENCIA:**

**Por favor no me Odien Por este Capítulo.**

**Es demasiado pronto para sacar conclusiones**

**Gracias por su Atención y Disfruten**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**Crimen**

_Ese mismo dia en la tarde, en la escuela Canterlot_

Mientras discord y fluttershy estaban muy cariñosos; Mientras eran espiados por las mane 5.

Las CMC tambien observaron desde una distancia mas lejana a la feliz pareja. Haciendo sus propios análisis de la situación.

\- Ewww! - Dijo Scootaloo mirando como fluttershy y discordia se besaban apasionadamente - eso es asqueroso!

\- yo creo que es muy romantico - dijo sweetybell ruborizada con sus dos manos cubriendo sus mejillas, cerrando sus ojos.

\- admito que es muy lindo ver a una pareja asi - dijo applebloom - pero me da tristeza mi hermano

\- tu hermano? - pregunto scootaloo

\- si - afirmo applebloom suspirando de tristeza - desde que fluttershy se volvió la novia de discord, big mac entró en una gran depresión y amargura.

\- wow! - dijo sweetybell sin creerlo - en serio?

Applebloom llevó a sweetybell y a scootaloo donde estaba big mac.

Las CMC fueron al parque de Canterlot, en la zona de juegos. Se escondieron en los arbustos y Observaron al chico de cabello naranja con discrecion y sin hacer ruido.

Big mac estaba muy depresivo sentado en un columpio, sin moverse y mirando al suelo, solo el viento hacia mover el columpio de big mac.

Las CMC miraron a big mac con lástima

\- es tan triste - dijo sweetybell

\- lo sé - dijo applebloom muy triste - me duele ver a mi hermano así.

\- yo tengo la solución! - dijo Scootaloo muy optimista

\- cual es? - pregunto applebloom sin entusiasmo

\- busquemos una novia para big mac - dijo scootaloo

\- en serio? - dijo applebloom levantado una ceja - una novia

\- puede funcionar - dijo sweetybell

\- pero... - dijo applebloom - quien podría ser la opción indicada?

Las tres chicas se mantuvieron pensativas por un rato.

\- podría ser nuestra profesora de historia - dijo scootaloo - cheerilee

\- no creo que funcione - dijo applebloom - recuerdan lo que sucedió hace un año.

\- no creo que se acuerden - dijo sweetybell confusa - o si?

\- pero es la mejor opción - dijo scootaloo - posiblemente funcione

\- no creo - dijo applebloom

En ese momento apareció babs Seed junto a ellas

\- se necesitaría una poción de amor - dijo babs sorprendiendo a las CMC - para enamorar a big mac y cheerilee.

\- babs! ! - Gritaron las tres chicas al mismo tiempo

\- hola chicas - saludo babs

-prima! - dijo applebloom - que haces aqui?

\- estaba caminando en el parque como de costumbre - dijo babs - cuando las escuche hablar en los arbustos.

\- que ironias de la vida! - dijo applebloom sonriendo

Las CMC salieron de los arbustos y se alejaron sin que big mac se diera cuenta.

\- un momento babs - dijo sweetybell - dijiste poción de amor?

\- si! - respondió babs sin problemas

\- pero... prima - dijo applebloom - eso no es real

Babs sacó de su mochila un libro con un sol en la portada, applebloom tomó el libro y empezó a observarlo.

\- babs - dijo applebloom reconociendo el libro - este libro es de sunset shimmer.

\- lo sé - dijo babs - lo encontré en el pasillo de la escuela, creó que se le habra caido, trate de devolvérselo, pero hasta ahora no la he encontrado.

\- wow! - dijo applebloom hojeando el libro - tiene muchas notas, reportes, cartas dirijas a ... princesa twilight?

\- tienes razón - dijo babs - sus anotaciones son muy extrañas, pero revisa el apartado, en las ultimas páginas del libro.

Applebloom obedeció y revisó las últimas páginas del libro.

\- wow! No lo puedo creer - dijo applebloom con gran sorpresa - estas hojas tienen apuntados hechizos y pociones.

\- wow - dijo sweetybell con miedo - sunset es una bruja!

\- es obvio - dijo scootaloo - ella y twilight no son de esta dimensión, acaso no lo recuerdan?

\- mmmm... en verdad funcionará? - pregunto applebloom leyendo el libro

\- no lo se - dijo babs - pero seria interesante

\- pues entonces hay que hacerlo - dijo applebloom cerrando el libro con fuerza - por mi hermano.

\- devolverás el libro? - pregunto sweetybell

\- después de haber conseguir que big mac y cheerilee se enamoren - dijo applebloom

Todas con duda aceptaron

\- ok - dijeron todas uniendo sus manos - las cutie mark crusaiders en acción!

\- soy miembro oficial - dijo babs sonriendo

\- claro que si! - dijo applebloom.

Después en la casa del árbol de las crusaiders. Las cuatro niñas comenzaron su experimento.

En una gran mesa pusieron el libro en el centro, lo abrieron en una pagina donde estaba anotada una poción de amor.

Applebloom empezó a leer un fragmento:

_Me siento muy feliz de mis nuevas amigas, aunque extraño canterlot y sus tradiciones, en especial el dia de los corazones y los cascos. _

\- dia de los corazones y los cascos? - pregunto sweetybell

\- shhh! - dijo Scootaloo - silencio

Applebloom continuó leyendo:

_me encanta ese día, no es por encontrar a algún pony especial, _

_\- _pony especial? - pregunto sweetybell de nuevo

\- shhh - dijo babs - sweetybell por favor cállate!

Applebloom siguió leyendo:

_sino porque hay ciencia y magia en su leyenda, una leyenda verdadera, y pensar que los ingredientes son tan fáciles de conseguir._

las cuatro chicas estaban emocionadas por escuchar los ingredientes, applebloom siguió leyendo:

_penacho de nube_

_Resplandor de un arco iris brillante_

_Mezclado con una pluma de pegaso_

las cuatro chicas quedaron con la boca abierta.

\- que? - dijo applebloom - esto es en serio?

\- penacho de nube? Arco iris? - dijo scootaloo molesta - pluma de pegaso?

Sweetybell empezó a pensar y rascó su mentón.

\- mmmm yo entiendo que - dijo sweetybell - las nubes son vapor de agua.

\- yo se hacer un arco iris - dijo babs

\- yo tengo plumas de pegaso - dijo scootaloo

\- en serio? - preguntaron sus amigas con mucha sorpresa.

Scootaloo saco de su bolsillo una bolsa de tela guardando plumas de color azul.

\- son de rainbow dash - dijo scootaloo - recogí los que se le habían caído en el baile de otoño, y también recogí los que se le habían caído en la batalla de las bandas.

\- wow! - Gritaron todas

\- muy bien chicas - dijo applebloom - manos a la obra!

Babs utilizó un espejo undido a la mitad en una caja con agua, después lo puso cerca de la ventana donde iluminaba el sol, el reflejo del espejo con el agua hicieron que se distorsionara la luz blanca y hubiera iluminación de arco iris en la pared.

Después sweetybell con una cafetera portátil puso a hervir agua, el vapor de agua empezó a salir, inmediatamente, sweetybell puso el bote de agua debajo del arco iris artificial, inmediatamente scootaloo tomó una de las plumas de pegaso con unas pinzas y la colocó sobre el arco iris, después con el vapor de agua, todo hizo reacción.

Las crusaiders se impresionaron, el arco iris, la pluma y el vapor que tuvo contacto con los dos ingredientes anteriores, empezaron a fundirse formando un líquido de color rosa que empezó a burbujear, rápidamente applebloom puso una botella de vidrio debajo de la sustancia.

Applebloom logró meter la mayoría de la sustancia dentro de la botella, después la sustancia se volvió mas liquida, pero seguia burbujeando.

\- wow! - dijo Scootaloo - genial!

Sweetybell olfateo la botella

\- huele a jugo de uva - dijo sweetybell - delicioso

\- hay que hacer un experimento - dijo babs

Con un gotero succiono un poco de la poción, le dieron la mitad del gotero a un hamster, después la otra mitad a una lagartija.

Pusieron al hamster y a la lagartija en una misma jaula, ambas criaturas al verse a los ojos, empezaron a abrazarse y a acariciarse.

\- funciona! - dijo applebloom

\- genial! - dijo Scootaloo

\- eww - dijo sweetybell - que asco

\- esto va en contra de las leyes naturales - dijo babs mirando con repulsión al hamster y a la lagartija

\- muy bien chicas! - dijo applebloom - utilicemos esta poción a cheerilee y big mac

\- ok! - Gritaron todas muy optimistas

**al día siguiente en la mañana**

En la casa de pinkie, las mane 6 despertaron con entusiasmo, todas prepararon sus mochilas, pinkie guardo las pijamas y en pocos minutos juntas se dirigieron a la escuela.

Mientras tanto Discord despertó con nervios, guardo el anillo en una cajita negra que después guardó en su bolsillo. Discord penso que iba a ser un día especial.

Discord seguía ayudando al conserje, a discord le gustaba ayudar, además de que celestia le pagaba mas por sus labores.

Luego de unos minutos empezaron a llegar los estudiantes, discord sintió emoción y se mantuvo en la entrada, esperando a su amada.

Pasaron los minutos, la mayoría de los estudiantes habían entrado, las clases estaban a punto de comenzar, discord sintió preocupación, no había visto a fluttershy, además de que tenía que dar clases.

Sin mas que hacer se retiró de la entrada y fue a dar clase de matemáticas a los chicos de primer año.

Discord no se habían dado cuenta que las mane 6 se dirigieron al gimnasio de la escuela, decidieron sacrificar una hora de clase para ayudar a fluttershy en la decoración y preparación de la fiesta privada.

Mientras tanto las cuatro crusaiders, llegaron a la escuela, se dirijieron a la biblioteca, y prepararon su plan.

En el centro de la biblioteca pusieron una mesa, un mantel rosa encima, platos, velas y unas rosas en el centro, despues pusieron dos vasos de vidrio y junto una botella de refresco de uva mezclada con la poción, con la oportunidad de que ambos la bebieran.

Sono la campana.

Las crusaiders tenían poco tiempo por el cambio de clase, applebloom fue por big mac y sweetybell fue por cheerilee.

Mientras tanto Discord habia terminado su clase, solo daba las ultimas indicaciones a sus estudiantes.

En ese momento las mane 6 escucharon la campana, twilight empezó a inquietarse.

\- oh no - dijo twilight haciendo drama - me estoy arrepintiendo de haber perdido la clase de la señorita cheerilee.

\- tranquila twilight - dijo rainbow dash - no es tan grave, ella solo nos da clase de cívica y ética.

\- pero al perder una clase - dijo twilight haciendo drama queen como rarity - estaremos retrasadas, y si nos retrasamos, reprobaremos, y si reprobamos no degradaran de año y si nos degradan, volveremos al kinder.

\- twilight! - dijo rarity - no seas exagerada!

\- no te preocupes twilight - dijo applejack - si quieres después hablaremos con la señorita cheerilee.

\- ahora que acabó la clase - dijo fluttershy - yo puedo hablar con ella y disculparme en nombre de todas por faltar a su clase.

\- wow! Fluttershy! - dijo twilight - harias eso por nosotras

\- claro que si! - dijo fluttershy sonriendo - ustedes estan ayudándome con la sorpresa para discord, es lo menos que puedo hacer.

Las mane 5 le sonrieron a fluttershy.

\- vuelvo enseguida - dijo fluttershy saliendo del gimnasio de la escuela - no me tardo

Las mane 5 solo terminaban los últimos detalles.

\- sera espectacular - grito pinkie - todo el gimnasio para ellos dos, disfrutando de un momento mágico y romántico.

\- nunca había visto a fluttershy tan fuerte, alegre y llena de vida - dijo rainbow

\- ese discord le dio seguridad y confianza - dijo applejack

\- fluttershy es una suertuda - dijo rarity

Todas voltearon a ver a rarity, rarity se ruborizó y ocultó su rostro.

En ese momento sweetybell convenció a la maestra cheerilee de acompañarla a la biblioteca, mientras applebloom convenció a big mac de ayudarla a componer una silla en la biblioteca.

Applebloom y big mac entraron a la biblioteca, applebloom sentó a big mac en la mesa, después sweetybell entró en la biblioteca con cheerilee y la sentó en el otro lado de la mesa.

Cheerilee y big mac se quedaron sentados y callados, sorprendidos por lo que habian hecho las crusaiders.

mientras que las cuatro crusaider subieron las escaleras de la biblioteca y se mantuvieron al pendiente de la pareja.

En ese momento discord habia salido del salón y comenzo a caminar por los pasillos, buscando a fluttershy, sabía que tenía poco tiempo antes de la próxima clase.

En la biblioteca, Cheerilee y big mac se miraban con desprecio e incomodidad, algo similar había ocurrido hace un año, ni siquiera hicieron caso al refresco.

\- si me disculpas - dijo cheerilee levatandose de su asiento - voy a hablar con ellas

\- eeyup - dijo big mac sin ánimo y mirando al suelo con depresión.

Cheerilee subió las escaleras de la biblioteca y se encontró con las crusaiders. Las crusaiders sonreian nerviosas, su ridículo plan había fracasado.

\- chicas - dijo cheerilee muy seria - tenemos que hablar

\- oh! - dijo Scootaloo - rayos!

Las chicas empezaron a recibir el regaño de cheerilee, las crusaiders inclinaron la cabeza con vergüenza.

De repente fluttershy entro a la biblioteca, miro a big mac sentado en la mesa.

\- hola big mac - dijo fluttershy amablemente

\- eeyup - dijo big mac sin mirar a fluttershy

Fluttershy se dio cuenta de que cheerilee estaba en el piso de arriba, regañando a las crusaiders.

\- señorita cheerilee - dijo fluttershy - interrumpo?

Cheerilee miro a fluttershy

\- hola fluttershy - dijo cheerilee - en un momento te atiendo

Después cheerilee continuó regañando a las crusaiders.

Mientras fluttershy miro a big mac que estaba depresivo y falto de energia, sintio lastima y decidió hacerle compañía, para hacer las pases y volver a ser amigos.

\- hola big mac - volvió a decir fluttershy - puedo hacerte compañía

\- eeyup - dijo big mac sin ánimo

Fluttershy miro a big mac con mas lástima, después vio el vaso con refresco de uva. A fluttershy le encantaba el refresco de uva.

\- hey big mac! - dijo fluttershy - me das un poco de refresco?

\- eeyup - dijo big mac

Big mac abrió la botella y le sirvió a fluttershy en el vaso de vidrio que iba a ser de cheerilee.

En medio del regaño Scootaloo se dio cuenta de que fluttershy tenía un vaso con la pócima, se atemorizo, avisó a las demás, todas se dieron cuenta e intentaron bajar las escaleras, gritándole a fluttershy.

En ese momento cheerilee las detuvo en medio de las escaleras.

\- no he terminado de regañarlas - dijo cheerilee indignada - son unas maleducadas

\- pero cheerilee - dijo applebloom - fluttershy esta...

\- señorita cheerilee para ustedes! - dijo cheerilee interrumpiendo a applebloom

En ese momento fluttershy bebió de la poción de amor, las cuatro quedaron muy impactadas y con la boca abierta.

Applebloom hizo a un lado a cheerilee con un empujón y bajo al final de las escaleras.

\- fluttershy! - grito applebloom con gran miedo y desesperación - por lo que mas quieras! no veas a big mac en los ojos!

Fluttershy término de beber la poción.

\- Qué? - dijo fluttershy sin comprender - porqué?

Después de haber terminado de decir esas palabras, fluttershy miro a big mac y big mac le devolvió la mirada.

Los ojos de fluttershy se pusieron morados por un momento, señal de que la poción de amor hizo su efecto.

En ese momento fluttershy no dejó de mirar a big mac, big mac notó la mirada tierna y romantica de fluttershy, a él le encantaba.

Rápidamente fluttershy se acercó a big mac y lo abrazo calidamente.

\- big mac - dijo fluttershy muy coqueta - eres muy guapo

Big mac no entendía el cambio de actitud de fluttershy, pero no le preocupaba.

\- oh fluttershy - dijo big mac - eres mi dulce de manzana!

\- oh big mac - dijo fluttershy - yo te amo!

Inmediatamente Fluttershy y big mac empezaron a besarse en la boca.

\- no! - grito applebloom, junto a ella estaban las demás crusaiders, sin creer lo que habian ocasionado.

En ese momento cheerilee furiosa por el empujón, agarró del cuello de las camisas de applebloom, scootaloo, babs y sweetybell

\- estan en serios problemas! - dijo cheerilee muy disgustada - a la dirección!

Ignorando por completo a la feliz pareja, Cheerilee sacó por la fuerza a las crusaiders de la biblioteca, y empezaron a caminar por el pasillo hacia la dirección.

discord paso junto a ellas dirigiéndose a la biblioteca.

Applebloom y las demas sintieron un extremo pánico, trataban de resistir, pero cheerilee era mas fuerte y las seguia jalando con fuerza. Discord miró impresionado el comportamiento extraño de las crusaiders y de la profesora cheerilee.

\- espera discord - grito applebloom preocupada y tratando de resistir - no entres a la biblioteca!

\- por favor! - grito sweetybell - haznos caso!

\- discord! - grito scootaloo - lo lamentamos!

Cheerilee logro ganarles y las continuó jalando hacia la dirección. Discord vio como se alejaron, no comprendio lo que querian decir, sin perder tiempo se dirigió a la biblioteca.

Discord entró a la biblioteca con esperanza de encontrar a fluttershy.

\- fluttershy estas aquí? - dijo discord con entusiasmo

En ese momento, Discord no podia creer lo que estaba viendo, él quería morirse en ese momento, fluttershy y big mac estaban abrazados y besandose apasionadamente.

\- fluttershy! - grito discord con lágrimas en los ojos

CONTINUARA

* * *

**Posiblemente muchos me colgaran por hereje**

**No manchen, me odio a mi mismo, me escupo a mi mismo en la cara**

**No puedo creer lo que acabó de escribir**

**Pero no se preocupen, es obvio que al final del fanfic fluttershy y discord terminaran juntos. **

**Es obvio que una historia tiene que haber drama. **

**Pero bueno si me quien spamiar, pos no los culpo y ya ni modo. **

**Y si me quiere ofender, háganlo en los comentarios**

**Si el fanfic les gustó por favor dejen comentarios, compartanlo con sus amigos eso me ayudaría mucho Gracias por su atención, saludos**


	3. Chapter 3 Adiós y gracias por todo

**No soy Propietario de la serie de my little pony friendship is magic, tampoco de la películas de equestria girls. **

**Agradezco que no me hayan cortado el cuello por EL Capítulo 2, gracias por sus comentarios, amenazas y spamers XD**

**Pero, les diré que se pondrá peor.**

**También agradezco mucho sus comentarios y recomendaciones, toda recomendación es bienvenida para beneficio de la historia. **

**ADVERTENCIA :**

**este Capítulo también será muy antifluttercord, me siento muy mal por eso.**

**Pero un fanfic sin situaciones de angustia, drama y melancolía, en mi opinión personal sería muy aburrido. **

**Recuerden que estas situaciones solo reforzarán el amor que fluttershy y discord. Todo**** en el transcurso de este fanfic.**

**AVISO:**

**Posiblemente este Capítulo tenga situaciones fuertes, por favor se recomienda discreción. **

**Sin mas que decir, gracias por su atención y disfruten. **

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

**Adiós y gracias por todo**

discord no podia creer lo que estaba viendo, fluttershy y big mac se estaban besando apasionadamente en la biblioteca.

Gran cantidad de emociones nublaron su mente, la confusión, el odio, desamor y tristeza.

Discord trató de controlarse, quería respuestas inmediatamente.

Discord enfurecido se acercó a la pareja, discord empujó a big mac y tomó del brazo a fluttershy.

\- fluttershy! - dijo discord con firmeza - que esta pasando aquí?! Quiero respuestas?!

Fluttershy con desprecio trató de liberar su brazo.

\- sueltame! - gritaba fluttershy - quitame tus manos de encima!

Discord se sorprendió por la mirada de desprecio que le mostraba fluttershy

\- fluttershy! - dijo discord empezando a sacar lágrimas - como puedes decir eso?

Big mac muy imponente, se acercó a discord

\- ya oíste a la dama! - grito big mac - déjala en paz!

Big mac inmediatamente empujó a discord separandolo de fluttershy.

Después de haber sido empujado y por impulso, discord soltó un golpe rápido en la quijada de big mac, gracias al gran impacto del puño, big mac cayó al suelo.

Rápidamente, fluttershy con gran preocupación y lágrimas en los ojos fue a auxiliar a big mac, big mac quedo casi inconsciente y con la boca llena de sangre.

Discord sintio gran frustración, pero tambien sabía que había hecho algo malo, se había sobrepasado de fuerza.

\- big mac! - dijo fluttershy angustiada junto a big mac - amor mío!

Discord se acercó para verificar, pero en ese momento fluttershy abrazó a big mac y miraba con odio a discord.

\- alejate! - grito fluttershy - eres un monstruo!

Las palabras de fluttershy lastimaron a discord, discord empezó a retroceder,

En ese momento, celestia, luna y cheerilee entraron a la biblioteca por haber escuchado los gritos de fluttershy, al ver a big mac inconsciente, las tres mujeres fueron a atenderlo.

Discord por el miedo, salió corriendo de la biblioteca, sin poder contener las lágrimas.

El chico de piel gris corrió por el pasillo de la escuela, se encontró de frente con las mane 5 que estaban en la entrada del gimnasio, las cinco chicas miraron a discord con confusión.

\- discord!? - pregunto twilight - que pasó?

Discord las ignoró cubriendo su rostro y corriendo a su cubiculo. Todas no comprendieron la gravedad de la situación, asi que juntas se dirigieron a la biblioteca para buscar a fluttershy.

Al llegar a la biblioteca, todas vieron que big mac estaba en el suelo, y que fluttershy estaba a su lado.

\- oh no! - dijo applejack preocupada por su hermano - big mac... que pasó?

Big mac seguia en el suelo, pero había recuperado la razón.

\- no se preocupen - dijo big mac con dolor en su boca - estoy bien

Esas palabras tranquilizaron a fluttershy, y fluttershy inmediatamente le dio un pequeño beso en la boca.

A pesar de la preocupación, las mane 5 quedaron boquiabiertas y sorprendidas por ver que fluttershy estaba besando a big mac.

\- la verdad no lo veia venir - fueron las unicas palabras de pinkie, mientras que las demás quedaron en silencio.

Mientras tanto, Discord habia entrado a su cubiculo, respiraba con intensidad y crujía los dientes, escurria de su rostro gran cantidad de lágrimas, trataba de controlar sus emociones.

Discord sentia que la oscuridad se empezaba a apoderar de él, como hace seis meses atrás.

Discord golpeó la pared, el estruendo del golpe provocó que la escuela temblará por un segundo.

Discord empezaba a perder el control, pero en ese momento recordó a fluttershy y a las mane 5, reaccionó y recuperó la conciencia, evitando que la oscuridad caótica lo consumiera de nuevo.

En ese instante, celestia tocó su puerta y entró al cubiculo de discord, se dio cuenta de que discord estaba acostado en posición fetal, llorando.

Celestia empezó a acercarse a discord

\- discord! - dijo celestia en voz baja - te encuentras bien?

\- no celestia - dijo discord secándose las lágrimas - no me siento nada bien

\- discord - dijo celestia sentándose en la colchoneta - me enteré de lo que ocurrió, lo lamento mucho.

\- no te preocupes por mi - dijo discord levantandose - mejor preocúpate de tu escuela

\- que? - dijo celestia

Discord sacó de la caja de cartón una bolsa de tela, después empezó a empacar las pocas posesiones que tenía.

\- Qué estás haciendo? - pregunto celestia un poco preocupada.

\- celestia - dijo discord con mucha tristeza - estuve a punto de perder el control

Celestia estaba con la boca abierta, sabía de lo que estaba hablando.

\- no se si pueda resistir - dijo discord terminando de empacar - sera mejor que me marche de aqui.

\- discord! No! - dijo celestia - por favor no te vayas!

\- ya no tengo razones para estar aquí - dijo discord acercadose a la puerta - fluttershy no me quiere y estoy propenso a perder el control.

\- discord! - dijo celestia tratando de detener a discord - tienes muchas razones para estar aquí...

\- no celestia! - grito discord enojado - lastime a un estudiante dentro de la escuela... ya no quiero meterte en problemas...

Discord se preparó para marcharse., celestia sabía que no lo convenceria y que su decisión era firme.

\- muy bien Discord, ya eres un adulto y tienes derecho a elegir - dijo celestia suspirando de tristeza - si quieres marcharte, no te detendre...

Discord al escuchar las palabras de la directora, agarró la perilla y abrió la puerta.

\- discord - dijo celestia - antes de que te vayas, escúchame

Discord volteo y miro a celestia

\- cuando quieras regresar - dijo celestia llorando - te recibiremos con los brazos abiertos.

Discord sonrió, se acercó a celestia y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

\- gracias amiga! - dijo discord con melancolía - gracias por todo!

\- al contrario discord - dijo celestia - y... lamento mucho lo que pasó

Celestia y discord salieron al pasillo, antes de que celestia cerrará el cubiculo, discord sacó de su bolsillo la caja con el anillo, con desprecio aventó la caja dentro del cubiculo, de inmediato celestia lo cerró con llave.

\- adiós celestia - dijo discord despidiéndose y dandole todas las llaves de la escuela a celestia

\- adiós amigo - dijo celestia - cuídate

Discord tratando de contener las lágrimas se dirigió a la salida de la escuela.

Al momento de salir del porton principal, rarity, pinkie pie, rainbow dash y twilight lo estaban esperando.

\- discord! - dijo twilight un poco triste - no tienes que irte!

Discord se dio cuenta de que applejack y fluttershy no estaban.

\- donde está applejack? - pregunto discord - ella también me odia?

\- no discord! - dijo rarity - fluttershy y applejack estan en la enfermería, cuidando a big mac

Discord mostró molestia y empezó a marcharse

\- discord! Espera - dijo twilight tratando de detenerlo - talvez todo es un malentendido

\- no es un malentendido! - dijo discord enojado - ya se que fluttershy no me quiere, y no tengo razones para estar aquí.

\- hey discord - dijo rainbow dash - no te pongas dramático

Pero en ese momento, Discord comenzó a a enojarse, empezó a sentir dolor de cabeza. Las mane 4 retrocedieron con pavor, recordaron que discord podría perder el control de nuevo.

Discord al ver que twilight y las demas lo miraban con miedo, respiraba para calmarse, después se tranquilizo.

Al ver la mirada de miedo de sus cuatro amigas, empezó a correr lejos.

\- por eso debo irme! - grito discord corriendo llorando por su infortunio - no quiero hacerles daño!

Las cuatro chicas sin poder detenerlo, miraban con tristeza y lástima como discord se alejaba. Celestia y Luna desde la dirección también miraron como el chico de piel gris se marchaba.

\- trataré de alcanzarlo - dijo rainbow dash

Twilight detuvo a rainbow dash sujetandola de la camisa.

\- dejalo - dijo twilight llorando - talvez sea lo mejor.

Discord salió por la parte noreste de la ciudad, esa zona era un desierto desolado, donde solo había una autopista.

Discord camino sobre la autopista alejándose poco a poco de la ciudad de Canterlot.

Al darse cuenta de que estaba solo, discord ya no pudo contener las lágrimas.

\- fluttershy! - gritaba discord con amargura - yo si te amaba con todo mi corazón!

La lágrimas recorrian sus mejillas.

\- queria compartir mi vida contigo! - gritaba discord - daría mi vida por ti!

Discord no paraba de llorar

\- ojala y que ese idiota te haga feliz!

Discord seguía caminando y llorando en el inmenso calor del desierto,

Pasaron las horas y en medio de la nada, discord siguió caminando en la desolada autopista, el calor aumentaba, discord ya no podía llorar, sus ojos se habían irritado por las lágrimas y la arena.

Discord no había desayunado ni había bebido agua, el chico empezó a sentirse mareado y cansado, el sol se había hecho mas ardiente y no había sombra alguna.

Discord no aguanto mas y cayó al suelo, discord sonrió un poco, talvez pronto dejaría de sufrir.

Recordando a fluttershy en brazos de big mac, dejó de luchar, se acostó en el suelo esperando su final...

Luego de unos minutos, un chico extraño de piel azul marino se acercó a discord, sospechando que tenia vida, arrojó un pequeño chorro de agua sobre el rostro de discord.

Discord reaccionó por el agua, se levantó asustado mirando al chico misterioso.

\- tranquilo mi chavo! - dijo el chico de piel azul con un acento latino - veo que estas vivito y coleando!

Discord miró al chico de piel azul muy sorprendido, tenia ojos amarillos similar a los suyos, una cola de caballo y una mochila de explorador.

\- quien eres? - pregunto discord a la defensiva y si bajar la guardia.

\- hey mi chavo! - dijo el chico de piel azul - mi nombre es ahuizotl y tu?

\- me llamó discord - dijo discord - que haces aqui?

\- hey... De nada hombre! - dijo ahuizotl - no hubiera desperdiciado agua por ti.

Discord se calmo

\- discúlpame - dijo discord - gracias por ayudarme

\- y tu que haces aqui? - pregunto ahuizotl

\- alejándome de Canterlot - respondió discord

\- el único camino que lleva esta autopista además de Canterlot, es a manehattan - dijo ahuizotl - yo voy para manehattan.

\- ok - dijo discord - yo tambien voy para allá.

\- si quieres compadre - dijo ahuizotl - vallamos juntos a manehattan

Discord sin problema, aceptó .

discord y ahuizotl caminaron en la solitaria autopista, conversaban por mucho tiempo.

\- y tu porque vas a manehattan? - pregunto discord

\- voy en busca de una chica - dijo ahuizotl - me robo un importante tesoro.

\- wow! - dijo discord - en serio?

\- si compadre - dijo ahuizotl - logre investigar que esta en manehattan, y voy a recuperar ese tesoro a como de lugar!

\- como se llama esa chica? - pregunto discord

\- se llama Daring Do - dijo ahuizotl - esa chica me las va a pagar!

\- daring do? - dijo discord

Ahuizotl saco de su bolsillo una cartera, de su cartera sacó una docenas de fotografías que le dio a discord para que las viera.

\- mira a esta chica - dijo ahuizotl - ella es a la que busco.

Discord tomó las fotos y empezó a hechar un vistazo, la chica era parecida a rainbow dash, solo que su piel era de color arena y su cabello parecia escala de grises.

\- wow! - dijo discord - es muy bonita

Discord continuó mirando las fotografías, cada foto tenía escrito un título, que discord nombraba en voz alta:

\- daring do con reliquia

\- daring do con copa de oro

\- daring do con joyas

\- daring do comiendo una manzana - discord levantó una ceja

\- daring do durmiendo - discord levantó las dos cejas con asombro

\- daring do tomando una ducha - dijo discord muy ruborizado, sin creer la imagen que estaba viendo.

Al momento, ahuizotl muy sonrojado le arrebató las fotografías a discord.

\- creí que esta foto la había separado - dijo ahuizotl muy avergonzado

Discord miró a ahuizotl, confundido.

\- yo creo - dijo discord - que tu busca exclusivamente a la chica y no al tesoro

\- que? - dijo ahuizotl ruborizado - no! Yo busco mi tesoro

\- no me engañas ahuizotl - dijo discord - buscar tu tesoro es tu excusa para volver a ver a esa chica.

\- no! - negó ahuizotl

\- ok! Ok! - dijo discord con calma - ese es tu problema y no el mío.

Discord y ahuizotl continuaron caminando, ahuizotl le compartía agua a discord para resistir el calor del desierto.

Después de unas horas llegaron a las afueras de la ciudad de manehattan.

\- llegamos hombre pálido - dijo ahuizotl mirando el esplendor de la ciudad - la ciudad de manehattan

\- manehattan - dijo discord - que estúpido nombre, porque tendran nombres tan raros.

\- que quieres decir? - pregunto ahuizotl

\- las ciudades tienen nombres raros - dijo discord - manehattan, vanhoover, las pegasus baltimare, Ponyville, porque tan referente a los caballos?

\- no lo se mi chavo! - dijo ahuizotl - mi ciudad natal se llama tenochtitlan.

\- ok - dijo discord sorprendido.

Ambos entraron a la ciudad, se asombraron por los rascacielos y edificios, un lugar totalmente urbano.

\- muy bien cuate - dijo ahuizotl - ahora que?

\- pos cada quien por su cuenta - dijo discord

\- estas seguro compa? - dijo ahuizotl - este lugar es muy peligroso

\- lo único que quiero - dijo discord mirando los establecimientos de alrededor - es buscar un empleo y empezar de nuevo.

Discord miro un negocio, era una casa de empeño, entró a ese establecimiento.

Después de entrar se encontró con dos tipos, que eran los dueños de la casa de empeño, parecían gemelos con sombrero y trajes muy extravagantes como si fueran trabajadores de feria.

\- hola yo soy flim - dijo uno de los tipos

\- y yo soy flam - dijo el otro sujeto.

\- en que te podemos servir? - dijeron al mismo tiempo.

\- hola - dijo discord - estoy buscando empleo, me podrían ayu...

\- que? - dijo flim interrumpiendo a discord - buscas empleo?

\- aquí no hay - dijo flam - y menos para alguien andrajoso como tú

Discord se molestó por el comentario.

\- solo buscó empleo - dijo discord - al menos me podrían decir donde encontrar

\- no! - dijo flim

\- mejor vete - dijo flam

\- nos ahuyentas a los clientes - dijeron ambos en coro.

Discord salió de la casa de empeño muy molesto e indignado.

Al salir se encontró con ahuizotl que lo estaba esperando.

\- y bien carnal - dijo ahuizotl - como te fue?

\- que le pasa a esta gente? - dijo discord molesto

\- sera difícil buscar chamba aquí - dijo ahuizotl

\- y se supone que esta ciudad es de progreso - dijo discord

\- mas bien es un nido de ratas colega - dijo ahuizotl

Sin embargo Discord no se rindió, estuvo buscando empleo en diferentes negocios, ahuizotl lo acompañó, pero ninguno de ellos tuvo éxito, eran rechazados, humillados y discriminados.

Luego de un rato empezó a oscurecer en la gran ciudad.

\- genial - dijo discord muy desanimado - ahora donde pasaremos la noche?

\- pos... no lo se carnalito - dijo ahuizotl - yo solo seguiré buscando a daring do

\- ok amigo - dijo discord - eso significa un adiós, fue divertido

\- si cuate - dijo ahuizotl - estuvo chido!

Discord y ahuizotl se despidieron con un apretón de manos.

En ese momento empezaron a escuchar gritos de chicas pidiendo auxilio, que provenían de un callejón.

\- y esos gritos? - pregunto ahuizotl un poco nervioso - parece que hay problemas

\- vamos a ver - dijo discord preocupado - estan pidiendo ayuda!

Ambos fueron al callejón para ver que estaba ocurriendo.

Al asomarse al callejón, se dieron cuenta de que seis hombres, estaban tratando de someter a tres chicas de edad adolescente. Las tres chicas gritaban desesperadamente, estaban rodeadas.

Discord y ahuizotl miraban con desprecio el acontecimiento.

\- que ricas chicas - dijo uno de los individuos

\- te are mía - dijo otro

\- sujetala de los brazos y yo tomare sus piernas - dijo otro muy lujuriosamente

Una de las chicas la tendieron al suelo, trataron de encimarse en ella, otra seguia forcejeando con todas sus fuerzas, otra estaba siendo manoseada descaradamente con un cuchillo apuntando a su cuello

Discord no tolero ver que tres chicas estaban sufriendo, discord no queria que fueran víctimas de violación, sin perder mas tiempo discord entró al callejón y atacó a los tipos, ahuizotl impresionado por el valor de discord, también entró al callejón para ayudarlo.

CONTINUARA

* * *

**creo que ya saben quienes son las tres chicas**

**Ahuizotl es un hombre muy latino que busca a su amada XD (admito me gusta la pareja de ahuizotl y daring do)**

**Lamento mucho haber puesto escenas descaradas, pero reflexionen como seria la vida de unas adolescentes normales en un mundo frío, cruel y sin corazón.**

**Cualquier molestia, queja, duda, aclaración o sugerencia del fanfic, no dudes en dejar comentario, todo es bien recibido. **

**Si el fanfic les gustó por favor dejen comentario y compartanlo con sus amigos, eso me ayudaría mucho. Gracias por su atención y hasta el próximo capítulo**


	4. Chapter 4 Rebeldes

**No soy propietario de la serie de my little pony friendship is magic, tampoco de la películas de equestria girls. **

**Agradezco sus comentarios, sugerencias y que no me Odien XD**

**Pero en serio, gracias por todos sus comentarios, de todo corazón.**

**Nunca pensé que estos capítulos les gustará a pesar de ser antifluttercord. Pensé que me spamearian y la secuela sería un fiasco. **

**Yo odio el Fluttermac, bastante, pero se me hizo buena idea comenzar el fanfic con ese tema; discord y fluttershy se darán cuenta de que no pueden vivir el uno sin el otro, y el destino les hará muchas jugadas para comprobar si merecen estar juntos.**

**Todo en el transcurso de este fanfic. **

**Sin mas que decir, gracias por su atención y disfruten.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**Rebeldes**

discord entró al callejón con gran velocidad, se acercó al tipo que estaba encima de una de las chicas, lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y lo arrojó al asfalto con increíble fuerza. Después golpeó al otro tipo logrando que soltara a la chica.

los demás tipos al ver la agresión, dejaron de forcejear con la dos chicas, sacaron navajas y trataron de atacar a discord.

Discord se dio cuenta de que los cuatro chicos estaban armados, discord se puso en guardia. Ahuizotl embosco a uno de ellos, lo agarró del cuello, lo golpeó en la cara y lo tiró al suelo.

Rápidamente otro de los tipos atacó a ahuizotl, mientras que los otros dos atacaron a discord.

Ahuizotl logró esquivar el ataque de navaja y logro someter a su agresor.

discord por su habilidad logro golpear y desarmar a los dos tipos.

Los seis tipos cobardemente salieron del callejón corriendo.

\- huyan cobardes! - grito discord con furia - desgraciados!

Uno de los tipos se detuvo, volteo a ver a discord

\- maldito estúpido! - dijo el tipo amenazante - estas marcado! Cuidate la espalda!

Los tipos se marcharon.

Discord y ahuizotl verificaron que las tres chicas se encontrarán bien.

\- se encuentra bien señorita? - pregunto ahuizotl a una de las chicas

La chica de piel amarilla con frondoso cabello naranja lo miro con molestia.

\- estoy bien! - dijo la chica sin respeto y dandole la espalda a ahuizotl - alejate, yo me se cuidar sola!

\- eh? De nada - dijo ahuizotl sorprendido por la mala actitud de la chica

"¿porqué serán tan maleducados los nortequestrianos?" - pensó ahuizotl

Mientra discord se acercó a la chica que estaba en el suelo.

\- estas bien? - dijo discord dándole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

La chica de piel azul, similar al color de piel de rainbow dash, miró a discord con miedo.

Discord le sonrió a la chica, dandole confianza, la chica con temor tomó la mano de discord, discord la levantó del suelo como un caballero.

\- uh... - dijo la chica de piel azul con timidez - gracias por ayudarnos

\- no hay problema - dijo discord sonriendo

La chica miró a suelo con un poco de vergüenza y timidez, para discord era algo curioso, le hacia recordar a fluttershy.

\- te lastimaron gravemente? - pregunto discord - te hicieron algo?

\- no - dijo la chica con tristeza - afortunadamente

Mientra tanto, la chica de piel morada miró a las afueras del callejón, no podia creer lo que estaba viendo.

\- oh no! - dijo la chica de piel morada retrocediendo con miedo - creo que no ha terminado?

Discord y ahuizotl voltearon a ver, en la entrada del callejón habia un numeroso grupo de pandilleros, tenían cadenas, palos y cuchillos como armas, rodeando al callejón.

Discord y ahuizotl, al ver al grupo de vándalos, sintieron mucho miedo, pero no lo demostraban.

\- chale! - dijo ahuizotl retrocediendo dos pasos - ya estuvo que bailamos con la más fea!

En la entrada del callejón los pandilleros caminaron preparados para atacar.

\- te dije que te cuidarás la espalda maldito idiota! - grito el tipo que habia amenazado antes a discord, apuntandole con un cuchillo - no te debiste meter con "los timberwolf"

Las tres chicas con terror fueron hasta el final del callejón, se ocultaron detras de unos botes de basura que habia en ese lugar, las tres se abrazaron aferrándose.

Los pandilleros se acercaban, discord y ahuizotl no sabían que hacer. En que lío se había metido.

\- chicos! - grito la chica de piel amarilla - si nos ayudan a salir de este problema, nosotras les ayudaremos en lo que estén buscando!

Discord y ahuizotl sabía que esas adolescentes dependian de ellos y no tuvieron otra opción que defenderse.

Los pandilleros cobardemente atacaron al mismo tiempo a los dos chicos.

Ahuizotl y discord arremetieron en contra del gran grupo.

A pesar de que ahuizotl tenía condición física, fue superado en número, termino en el suelo, siendo golpeado,

Discord lograba esquivar y golpear a los pandilleros, pero tambien fue superado.

Uno de los vándalos con un cuchillo rasgo el brazo de discord, después otro lo golpeó en la espalda con un palo.

Discord término en el suelo, el dolor lo hizo enojar bastante. Los pandilleros seguian golpeándolo y pateandolo con brutalidad, discord no logro controlar la furia.

Discord se levantó provocando que el grupo retrocediera, una gran aura oscura rodeaba a discord, después le salieron cuernos y alas; el señor del caos había regresado.

Ahuizotl en el suelo miro con asombro la transformación de su nuevo amigo, las tres chicas a lo lejos también vieron sorprendidas a discord.

Los pandilleros pensaron que era un truco y empezaron a atacar a discord.

Discord con una mirada cruel y una sonrisa diabólica respondió el ataque, golpeó con gran fuerza al grupo, después con sus poderes levito a algunos pandilleros y los golpeó con fuerza en las paredes.

Rápidamente discord saco bolas de fuego de sus manos y las empezó a aventar indiscriminadamente en contra de los pandilleros.

Muchos de los pandilleros lograron esquivar las bolas de fuego y huyeron despavoridos por la gravedad de la situación, algunos malheridos también corrieron por sus vidas.

Afortunadamente ningún pandillero fue lastimado de gravedad y todos ellos viendo la terrible bestia que era discord, con horror lograron escapar de su furia.

\- pagaras caro! - dijo el mismo tipo que habia amenazado a discord antes, afueta del callejón - maldito fenómeno!

Discord apuntó con su dedo indice al tipo y disparó un relámpago, el tipo recibió el impacto del relámpago, cayó al suelo. Algunos de sus amigos lo ayudaron a levantarse y huyeron del lugar.

Discord reia maniaticamente, disfrutando del sufrimiento y miedo de esos tipos.

Ahuizotl se levantó del suelo, y se acercó a discord

\- hey carnalito? - dijo ahuizotl tocando el hombro de discord - estas bien?

Discord miró a ahuizotl con molestia, ahuizotl confundido y un poco asustado retrocedió.

Discord caminaba hacia ahuizotl con una mirada amenazante

Ahuizotl retrocediendo con mas miedo, se puso en frente de las tres chicas, para intentar protegerlas, él estaba aterrado, mientras las tres chicas miraban a discord con mas curiosidad que miedo.

\- discord! - dijo ahuizotl con miedo - compadre?

Discord continuó acercándose a ahuizotl y a las tres chicas de manera muy atemorizante, como depredador a sus presas. Discord demonio los tenia acorralados.

\- cuate? - dijo ahuizotl dando una sonrisa temerosa y sudando - tranquilizate!

Discord levantó su mano derecha queriendo chasquear los dedos, ahuizotl pensó que le daría un golpe

\- no recuerdas discord! - dijo ahuizotl - soy ahuizotl... tu amigo!

Discord escucho las palabras de ahuizotl, "amigo", discord empezó a recordar a las mane 6, recordó a celestia, luna y a canterlot high; pero el rostro de fluttershy era lo que mas recordaba.

A discord le empezó a doler la cabeza,

\- ahuizotl - dijo discord sintiendo jaqueca y regresando a la normalidad

Los cuernos y alas desaparecieron, regreso su cordura, discord se sintió un poco confundido.

Al ver los rostros de temor de ahuizotl y de las chicas, comprendio que ha perdido el control

\- por el amor de Tlaloc - dijo ahuizotl preocupado - que te pasó carnal?... no manches...

\- lo siento mucho - dijo discord muy avergonzado, apretando los puños con arrepentimiento

\- recuerdame que no te haga encabronar - dijo ahuizotl

Mientras los dos chicos hablaban, las tres chicas misteriosas los miraban. La chica de piel amarilla miro a discord, analizandolo.

"Quien es este tipo? Eso fue magia de equestria?" Pensó la chica de piel amarilla sonriendo entre dientes "no lo creo, es una magia mucho más poderosa"

Las tres chicas se acercaron a discord y ahuizotl

\- gracias chicos por habernos salvado - dijo la chica de piel amarilla fingiendo gratitud - estamos muy agradecidas.

Inmediatamente la chica de piel morada se acercó a ella y le susurró en el oído.

\- que estas haciendo adagio?! - susurró la chica de piel morada - vamonos de aquí!

\- sierra la boca tonta - susurró la chica de piel amarilla - se lo que hago

Después la chica de piel amarilla se dirigio a discord y ahuizotl

\- se los agradezco de todo corazón - dijo fingiendo ser amable - estamos en deuda con ustedes.

\- em... ok - dijo discord mirando a las chicas - no hay problema

\- como se llaman? - dijo la chica de piel amarilla - yo me llamó adagio dazzle

\- yo me llamó ahuizotl! - dijo ahuizotl sin ningún problema.

\- yo me llamó discord - dijo discord desviando la mirada.

Las tres chicas abrieron la boca, ellas había oído ese nombre antes, en el otro universo cuando eran sirenas.

\- discord? - dijo la chica de piel amarillo sorprendida.

\- si - afirmo discord - porqué?

\- solo era curiosidad - dijo la chica con soberbia - ok... ellas son aria blaze y sonata dusk, somos las dazzling.

Las dos chicas saludaban fingiendo una sonrisa amigable.

\- ok ... eh... dazzling? - dijo discord empezando a retirarse - si me disculpan me tengo que ir.

Discord salió del callejón, ahuizotl lo empezó a acompañar

Adagio no podia perder esa oportunidad, comenzo a seguir a discord. sonata y aria la acompañaron. No tardaron en alcanzarlos.

\- espera discord, ahuizotl! - dijo adagio - a dónde van?

\- buscamos donde pasar la noche - dijo discord con indiferencia

\- pues - dijo adagio - pueden pasar la noche en donde nosotras vivimos.

\- que? - dijeron discord y ahuizotl al mismo tiempo

Aria se acercó de nuevo al oído de adagio

\- hey! que haces? - susurro aria blaze molesta

\- shhh! Boba! - susurró adagio - se los explicaré mas tarde, asi que cállate

De inmediato adagio continuó hablando con discord y ahuizotl

\- nos gustaría que pasarán la noche con nosotras - dijo adagio

Discord y ahuizotl no tenían confianza de esas chicas

\- gracias pero no - dijo discord - no queremos problemas

\- es lo menos que podemos hacer por ustedes - intervino sonata acercándose a discord - por favor!

Discord observó la mirada de sonata, le hacia recordar a fluttershy.

\- nos disculpan un momento - dijo discord queriendo hablar con ahuizotl.

Alejados a poca distancia de las dazzling, Discord y ahuizotl empezaron a hablar en privado

\- que opinas ahuizotl? - dijo discord - aceptamos?

\- pos... no lo se mi chavo - dijo ahuizotl - esas chicas no me dan buena espina

\- no lo se - dijo discord - pero siento que ya había visto a esas tres en otra parte, como si ya las conociera aunque nunca las había visto.

\- pos yo no colega, yo nunca las había visto - dijo ahuizotl - tu que opinas?

\- pues si nos ofrecen alojamiento - dijo discord - solo una noche y después cada quien por su camino

\- no mas espero que no nos vallan a secuestrar y a violar amigo - dijo ahuizotl en tono de broma

\- estemos atentos - dijo discord - cualquier cosa extraña estemos alerta, además pudimos contra una pandilla, no hay que preocuparse y no hay que confiarse.

\- orales! - dijo ahuizotl - sale vale!

Mientras ellos hablaban, las dazzling también conversaban en privado

\- porque los invitaste? - pregunto aria blaze molesta

\- no lo entienden? - dijo adagio enojada - ese chico posee magia

\- para mi luce lindo - dijo sonata

\- tontas! - dijo adagio - él es discord! Señor del caos

\- pero este discord es humano y no nos ayudara mucho - dijo aria - es tan inútil como su ridicula especie

\- pero posee magia de draconequus! - dijo adagio - suficiente para vengarnos de esas malditas.

Despues de las conversaciones, Discord y ahuizotl aceptaron la oferta de las dazzling.

Las dazzling llevaron a discord y ahuizotl hacia donde vivían.

En el transcurso del camino sonata y discord mantenían conversación, discord le contaba chistes que la hacian reir, mientras las ocurrencias de sonata hacias carcajear a discord.

Ahuizotl, aria y adagio se mantenian muy reservados y callados, solo se limitaban a ver el inicio de una amistad del chico de piel gris y la chica de piel azul.

Luego de unos minutos, llegaron a su destino, ya había oscurecido.

Discord y ahuizotl no podían creer, estas chicas vivian en un almacén abandonado, era un gran edificio que estaba casi en ruinas, con las ventanas rotas y las paredes deterioradas.

\- ustedes viven aquí? - pregunto discord

Las dazzling miraban al suelo con vergüenza, se mantuvieron en silencio.

Ahuizotl le dio un pequeño codazo a discord, discord sintió mucha pena por lo que habia dicho.

Después entraron al gran almacén, adentro no habia mas que escombros y telarañas, no había luz y estaba un poco oscuro.

Las tres chicas tenian sus propias sábanas y dormían en el piso frío y sucio; ellas no tenían posesiones materiales.

Discord sintio lastima por las chicas, ellas estaban solas en el mundo.

\- pueden dormir en el suelo - dijo adagio - creo que hay trapos viejos.

\- yo tengo sábanas - dijo ahuizotl sacando sabanas de su mochila

Discord camino en la oscuridad buscando donde dormir, de repente tropezó con algo.

\- hey! - dijo una voz enojada - quien me piso

\- ohh! - dijo discord tomando por sorpresa - lo siento

La persona de la voz se levantó del suelo y miro a discord, discord logró ver que era un tipo con un aspecto muy extraño.

Su color de piel era negra con toques de grises, su cabello era largo de color negro, las iris de sus ojos eran rojas similares a los suyos.

\- quien eres tu? - pregunto el tipo muy agresivo - quien te invito?

\- me llamó discord - dijo discord enfadado por la actitud del tipo - las chicas me invitaron a pasar la noche aquí

\- no eres bienvenido - dijo el tipo - largo de aqui!

\- sombra! - Grito otra voz de mujer interfiriendo de repente - cierra la boca y déjame dormir

\- no me calles - dijo el tipo llamado sombra - tu quien te crees chrysalis!

Discord solo guardó silencio, sorprendido de que habían mas personas viviendo ahí. Logro distinguir a la otra persona.

Era una mujer piel oscura, su cabello era verde, al igual que las iris de sus ojos.

\- ya Callense! - grito adagio - yo los invite a quedarse aquí esta noche!

\- ok me da igual - dijo sombra de mal humor

\- dejenme dormir! - grito la chica llamada chrysalis

Después para evitar mas problemas, todos guardaron silencio, cada quien se acostó en su respectiva zona del suelo.

Discord se acostó en un rincón, no podia dormir, seguia sin creer todo lo que le estaba pasando, sentia arrepentimiento de haber abandonado canterlot.

Despues de unos minutos, Discord se levantó y con mucho cuidado, se escabulló a la ventana mas cercana, se asomó y miro el cielo nocturno, miraba la luna y las estrellas, sintiendo nostalgia y tristeza recordando a su amada fluttershy.

A discord le desgarraba el alma recordar a fluttershy besando a big mac, tenía ganas de llorar.

En ese momento apareció sonata a su lado.

\- no puedes dormir verdad? - dijo sonata en voz baja - descuida, ya te acostumbraras

\- que pasa sonata? - dijo discord secando las pocas lágrimas de sus ojos

\- quería decirte que - dijo sonata un poco nerviosa - gracias por haberme ayudado

\- hey! - dijo discord con un poco de humor - no hay problema

Sonata se dio cuenta de que discord estaba herido del brazo; por la pelea que tuvo con los pandilleros.

\- oh dios mío! - dijo sonata preocupada

Sonata rasgo una parte de su camisa, la utilizó como una venda y cubrió la herida del brazo de discord.

\- no es necesario - dijo discord - estare bien

\- nadie había sido tan valiente - dijo sonata - se arriesgaron para ayudarnos.

Discord solo sonrió

\- sabes, me gustan los tacos - dijo sonata - los has probado?

\- no - dijo discord

\- me gustaría volverlos a probar - dijo sonata - recuerdo cuando me daban todos los tacos que yo quería... era fabuloso!

\- Wow! Genial! - dijo discord confundido - y porque ya no?

Sonata quedó en silencio

\- que fue lo que pasó? - pregunto discord

Sonata sacó de su bolsillo un pedazo de cristal de color rojo, la miró con tristeza y empezó a llorar.

Discord noto que sonata lloraba con amargura

\- lo perdimos todo! - dijo sonata sin parar de llorar - este mundo es de lo peor! Odio mi vida!

Sonata se recargo en el hombro de discord, llorando intensamente.

Discord dejo que ella se desahogara, estaba sorprendido, a pesar de conocerla poco tiempo, una chica tan carismática y alegre como sonata, lloraba tan amargamente, sospechaba que ella no tenían a nadie con quien hablar.

Discord solo derramó una lágrima

CONTINUARA

* * *

**Espero que le haya gustado**

**Admito que parte del capitulo me base en el juego de jak 2 XD**

**AVISO : voy a regresar a clases y estoy trabajando, cada capítulo se subirá de dos a tres semanas.**

**Recuerden, De dos a tres semanas por capítulo**

**Por favor, tenganme paciencia, hare lo mejor que pueda**

**Si el fanfic les gustó por favor dejen comentarios, quejas, críticas y sugerencias, todo es bienvenido.**

**El fanfic compartanlo con sus amigos eso me ayudaría mucho.**

**Gracias por todo, y hasta el próximo capítulo**


	5. Chapter 5 Demasiado tarde

**No soy propietario de la serie de my little pony friendship is magic, tampoco de la películas de equestria girls. **

**Lo vuelvo a repetir, y siempre lo haré, de todo corazón gracias por todos sus comentarios y su paciencia, aunque algunos me Odien XD**

**He estado muy presionado, la escuela, el trabajo, proyectos escolares y personales me mantienen muy ocupado. **

**Pero gracias a ustedes lectores, seguiré este fanfic hasta el final, por ustedes mejorare el fanfic lo más que pueda.**

**Por favor tenganme paciencia, si quieren, hare este fanfic mas rápido, mas breve y sin tantos capítulos como el anterior, dejenme sus opiniones. **

**Sin mas que decir, gracias por su atención y disfruten.**

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

**Demasiado tarde**

_una hora después de que discord abandonó canterlot high:_

twilight, pinkie, rarity y rainbow dash seguian de pie en la entrada de la escuela, con la esperanza de que discord se calmaria y regresaría a canterlot high.

Después de haber esperado tanto tiempo, las cuatro chicas se encontraban tristes, sabían que habian perdido a un buen amigo.

\- regresemos a clases - dijo rainbow dash tratando de mostrar indiferencia - discord no volverá!

\- creo que rainbow dash tiene razón - dijo rarity limando una de sus uñas - ha pasado mas de una hora twilight

Twilight suspiró, mientras que pinkie sequia vigilando como centinela.

\- creí que regresaría - dijo twilight muy triste - pero me equivoqué

\- creo que ahí viene - grito pinkie pie con alegría

Todas levantaron el animo por lo que habia dicho pinkie

\- no... me equivoqué - dijo pinkie - es un cartero... hola señor cartero!

\- ashhhh! - dijeron twilight, rarity y rainbow al mismo tiempo.

\- mejor vallamos a ver a big mac - dijo twilight - veamos si se encuentra bien y que nos explique a detalle lo que sucedió.

Las cuatro chicas fueron a la enfermería para ver a big mac.

Al llegar a la entrada de la enfermería, se dieron cuenta de que big mac estaba despierto y seguia en cama, él estaba siendo abrazado amorosamente por fluttershy. Fluttershy le estaba dando pequeños besos en su mejilla.

Applejack estaba a un lado de la cama, permaneció en silencio, mirando con gran confusión e impresión a la feliz pareja.

Las cuatro se quedaron calladas, seguían sin creer lo que estaban viendo.

\- amor mío - dijo fluttershy abrazando amorosamente a big mac - me alegra que estes bien!

\- eeyup! - dijo big mac regresando el abrazo a fluttershy

\- te amo! - dijo fluttershy

\- eeyup - dijo big mac - y yo a ti!

Después fluttershy y big mac se besaron en la boca

Las mane 5 seguian sin creerlo, después del apasionado beso, rainbow dash muy molesta rompió el silencio.

\- fluttershy! - grito rainbow dash muy enojada, entraron a la enfermería - que diablos pasa contigo?

Fluttershy y big mac seguian muy acaramelados, ignorando por completo a rainbow dash

\- fluttershy! - grito rainbow dash - como te atreviste a lastimar a discord, el estaba tan enamorado de ti!

Fluttershy ignoraba por completo a rainbow, mientras big mac la miro molesto.

\- podrías dejar en paz a fluttershy - dijo big mac - ella tomó su decisión! Verdad amor?

\- eeyup amor - dijo fluttershy muy cariñosa, como si estuviera hipnotizada - lo que tu digas

Rainbow dash se enfado bastante, mientras las demás solo veían la discusión.

\- como puedes decir eso? ! - grito rainbow dash

\- rainbow dash! - dijo twilight tratando de calmar a rainbow - por favor tranquilizate

\- discord te amaba fluttershy! - grito rainbow ignorando a twilight.

\- si tanto te preocupa - dijo big mac bromeando y abrazando a fluttershy - porque no te casas con él?

Rainbow dash se puso roja del coraje, por el comentario de big mac y de la actitud indiferente de fluttershy. Rainbow apretó los dientes y los puños tratando de controlarse.

\- saben que! - grito rainbow dash - hagan lo que quieran!

Rainbow salió de la enfermería muy disgustada y con lágrimas en los ojos, las demás la siguieron, mientras que fluttershy y big mac estaban solos en la enfermería.

En el pasillo de la escuela, rainbow dash se detuvo recargandose en la pared, trató de contener las lágrimas.

Twilight y las demas la alcanzaron y decidieron hablar con ella.

\- rainbow - dijo twilight en voz baja - estas bien?

\- discord no se merecia eso - dijo rainbow dash secando sus lágrimas - nadie se merece ese mal trato.

Las cuatro estaban sorprendidas por el comportamiento comprensible de rainbow.

\- los corazones de las personas son valiosos - dijo rainbow - nunca deben lastimarlos.

\- entiendes el dolor de discord? - dijo rarity muy analítica - verdad?

Rainbow quedó en silencio

\- fue lo que te pasó con soarin? - pregunto rarity - por esa razón entiendes lo que sintió discord. ...

Rainbow respiró con dificultad, sabía de lo que hablaba rarity. Quedo cinco segundos en silencio

\- si! Lo admito - dijo rainbow - comprendo el dolor de discord... pero lo que mas me indignó fue el comportamiento indiferente de fluttershy.

\- algo no esta bien - dijo twilight muy pensativa - fluttershy no actua de esa manera

\- admito que me alegra ver a mi hermano feliz - dijo applejack quitándose su sombrero - pero lo que sucedió no fue correcto

\- que creen que haya pasado? - pregunto rarity

\- no lo se - dijo twilight - pero llegaremos al fondo!

En ese momento twilight notó que las cutie mark crusaiders las estaban espiando, a twilight le pareció muy sospechoso.

\- hey chicas! - grito twilight a las crusaiders

Las cuatro crusaiders al darse cuenta de que las habian descubierto, trataron de huir corriendo en el pasillo, rainbow dash y applejack al ser las mas rapidas, lograron detener a las crusaiders.

\- un momento señoritas! - dijo applejack poniéndose enfrente de las cuatro pre adolescentes - por qué trataban de huir? Acaso saben algo?

\- no - dijo applebloom muy nerviosa - no sabemos nada!

\- lo que ella dijo - dijo babs también nerviosa

\- si - dijo sweetybell - quiero decir no! Bueno. .. talvez. .. ya me hicieron bolas!

En ese momento llegaron las demas chicas y rodearon a las crusaiders.

\- scootaloo - dijo rainbow dash - dime la verdad o ya no te consideraré mi hermana!

Scootaloo no pudo contenerse, por la terrible amenaza de rainbow.

\- ok lo admito - dijo scootaloo llorando - fue nuestra culpa!

Las demás crusaiders miraron un poco molestas a scootaloo, ya que recordaron que minutos antes scootaloo las habia convencido de mentir y negar lo sucedido.

\- que hicieron? - pregunto twilight enojada

Las crusaiders empezaron a explicarles a detalle todo lo que habia ocurrido, applebloom le entregó a twilight el libro de sunset shimmer.

\- no puede ser - dijo twilight - hicieron una poción de amor?

\- si - afirmaron las cuatro crusaiders

\- deberían estar avergonzadas - dijo rarity - en especial tu sweetybell, esperaba mas de ti

Sweetybell desvío la mirada al suelo

Twilight hojeo el libro de sunset.

\- twilight! - dijo pinkie - sabes cual es el antídoto?

\- no hay un antídoto - dijo twilight - la única solución es que fluttershy y big mac no puedan verse a los ojos por una hora completa.

\- separarlos por una hora? - pregunto rainbow dash - no suena tan difícil

en ese momento fluttershy y big mac salieron de la enfermería y caminaron por el pasillo muy aferrados el uno al otro.

Las mane 5 y las crusaiders miraron a la feliz pareja y supieron que era una buena oportunidad para separarlos.

\- no se preocupen - dijo rainbow dash - yo me encargo

Rainbow dash se dirigió a la pareja

\- hola fluttershy - dijo raibow dash con calma - tengo algo importante que decirte

Fluttershy no hizo caso a rainbow y seguia aferrada a los brazos de big mac.

\- fluttershy! - dijo rainbow dash un poco molesta

La feliz pareja ignoraron por completo a rainbow dash

Applejack se acercó a la pareja

\- big mac - dijo applejack - tenemos que hablar.

Big mac y fluttershy también la ignoraron

Applejack disgustada sujetó a big mac de brazo y trato de separarlo de fluttershy.

\- no me ignores big macintosh! - dijo applejack muy enojada

\- hey! - dijo big mac disgustado - que estan haciendo? Déjanos en paz!

\- entiendelo big mac - dijo applejack - todo esto es una mentira y no está bien

\- no me importa lo que digan - dijo big mac frunciendo el ceño - no me separarán de fluttershy

Las demás chicas se acercaron sorprendidas por el comentario de big mac.

\- que? - dijo twilight - big mac... de que estas hablando?

\- creen que soy un idiota? - dijo big mac - se que quieren separarme de mi amada fluttershy... y no se los voy a permitir.

Las mane 5 y las crusaiders se sorprendieron, big mac no les dejaría separarlo de fluttershy

\- ya basta de tonterías! - dijo rainbow dash - plan b!

Rainbow dash, junto con las demas, incluyendo las crusaiders, se abalanzaron en contra de fluttershy y big mac, haciéndolos caer al suelo.

Las mane 5 sujetaron a big mac con fuerza trayando de contenerlo en el piso.

\- rápido crusaiders! - grito twilight forcejeando- lleven a fluttershy lo mas lejos posible y cubranle los ojos

Las cuatro crusaiders inmediatamente levantaron a fluttershy y la sujetaron con fuerza

\- big mac! - dijo fluttershy con un chillido

En ese momento babs abrió su mochila y la utilizó como bolsa y cubrió el rostro de fluttershy. Después se alejaron rápidamente.

\- fluttershy! - grito big mac muy imponente - nope!

De inmediato big mac a pesar de tener encima a las mane 5, se levantó del piso con dificultad

\- noooopppeeeee! - grito big mac.

Big mac se sacudió logrando liberarse de las chicas, todas cayeron al suelo por la fuerte sacudida de big mac.

\- Omg! - dijo rarity

\- caramba! - dijo pinkie pie - fue divertido! Otra vez!

\- no puede ser! - dijo rainbow dash - es muy fuerte!

Big mac inmediatamente corrió en el pasillo, pero al segundo fue embestido por twilight, que lo sujeto con fuerza, pero big mac resistió y siguió su marcha, después lo embistió applejack, pero big mac continuó resistiendo.

Luego rarity, pinkie y rainbow dash lo embistieron, debido al conjunto de chicas, big mac cayó al suelo. En el pasillo había muchos alumnos que solo se limitaban a ver el conflicto de las mane 5 vs big mac, algunos los grabaron con las cámaras de sus celulares.

Mientras tanto, en la salida de la escuela, las crusaiders trataban con dificultad de alejar a fluttershy de big mac. la chica de piel amarilla pataleaba y manoteaba a todas direcciones, debido a que no podia ver, muchos de sus golpes y patadas las recibía con infortunio scootaloo.

\- arggg - dijo scootaloo muy molesta por los golpes de fluttershy - porque fluttershy es tan fuerte? Se supone que ella es la tímida!

\- mi hermana me dijo que discord la llevaba al gimnasio cada fin de semana - dijo applebloom - con la intención de darle seguridad

\- wow - dijo sweetybell - cool!

En ese instante, fluttershy opuso resistencia, logrando liberarse de las cuatro pre adolescentes, fluttershy trató de huir pero inmediatamente fue detenida por babs.

En el pasillo, big mac logró recuperarse y liberarse de las cinco chicas, big mac corrió pasando junto a la cafetería escolar.

En ese momento twilight se aventó al suelo tomando el pie derecho de big mac,

\- sueltame! - exclamó big mac muy fastidiado

\- nope! - dijo twilight mientras era arrastrada en el suelo.

En una de las mesas de la cafeteria, flash sentry, soarin, cheese, blueblood y caramel estaban sentados conversando; flash sentry se dio cuenta de que twilight estaba en el suelo tomando el pie de big mac.

Flash se acercó a twilight para saber que estaba ocurriendo, soarin, cheese, blueblood y caramel lo acompañaron, ya que se habían hecho buenos amigos.

\- twilight?! - dijo flash sentry acercándose a twilight - que pasa?

\- flash! - grito twilight con desesperación - por favor! Ayúdame a detener a big mac!

Flash no entendía la gravedad del asunto, así que flash y los demás se acercaron a big mac

\- macintosh! - dijo flash confundido - espera un momento

\- nope! - dijo big mac molesto - y quitense de mi camino

Big mac a sus antiguos colegas los empujó haciendolos a un lado con gran fuerza.

Flash se molestó ante tal agresión, que se abalanzó en contra de big mac.

\- detente! - dijo flash sentry sujetando del cuello a big mac con su brazo derecho

\- sueltame! - grito big mac

En ese momento los demás amigos de flash se abalanzaron en contra de big mac, de nuevo haciéndolo caer al piso.

Mientras tanto, afueta de la escuela, las crusaiders hacían lo posible por contener a fluttershy, sujetandola con fuerza, pero fluttershy oponía mucha resistencia.

\- cuanto tiempo a pasado? - pregunto applebloom mientras tomaba el brazo izquierdo de fluttershy

\- solo han pasado ocho minutos - dijo scootaloo mientras sujetaba el tronco de fluttershy

\- sueltenme! - gritaba Fluttershy mientras pataleaba - big mac! Auxilio!

\- dios mío - dijo sweetybell sujetando el brazo izquierdo de fluttershy - ya no aguanto mas!

\- sweetybell - dijo babs - aguanta un poco más!

\- me reuniré con mi amado - grito fluttershy - y ustedes no me detendrán!

Fluttershy empezó a sacudirse con violencia y a manotear a todas direcciones, las cuatro chicas no pudieron resistir más.

Fluttershy logró liberarse, rápidamente se quitó la mochila de babs del rostro, y sin perder tiempo corrió hacia la escuela para regresar con big mac.

\- oh no! - Gritaron las crusaiders

Las cuatro chicas empezaron a perseguir a fluttershy.

En ese momento, big mac estaba en el suelo de la cafeteria sometido por 5 chicos y 5 chicas en total.

Los alumnos que estaban alrededor sentados en las mesas, simplemente observaban, disfrutando la función mientras comían.

\- big mac! - gritó fluttershy mientras corría en el pasillo en direccion a la cafetería.

Big mac al escuchar la hermosa voz de fluttershy, su fuerza de voluntad creció, se levanto a gran velocidad logrando quitarse de encima a sus sometedores.

De inmediato el chico de cabello naranja corrió para reunirse de nuevo con su amada, de inmediato el grupo de chicas y chicos lo empezaron a perseguir.

en la entrada de la cafeteria, fluttershy y big mac se reunieron abrazándose con mucho cariño.

\- oh big mac! - dijo fluttershy muy enamorada.

\- oh fluttershy! - dijo big mac teniéndola en sus brazos - nunca te dejaré.

En ese momento llegaron las crusaiders, todas respiraban intensamente por el agotamiento. Se dieron cuenta de que big mac y fluttershy estaban de nuevo juntos, el plan había fracasado.

\- rainbow dash! - dijo Scootaloo - lo sentimos mucho!

Flash, soarin, cheese, blueblood y caramel estaban miraban sorprendidos a la cursi pareja.

Mientras twilight, applejack, rainbow dash y rarity miraban con tristeza, cansancio y derrota, no pudieron salvar a su amiga del hechizo.

Fluttershy y big mac estaban a punto de darse un beso, pero antes de unir sus labios, pinkie pie con un baston eléctrico, dio electroshocks a la pareja, ambos cayeron al suelo.

\- pinkie?! - dijo twilight - no me esperaba que siguieras conservando ese artefacto

\- esta cosa es divertida - dijo pinkie con alegría - a veces me doy electroshocks, se sienten tan bien!

\- pinkie! - dijo rainbow dash con mucho enojó - porqué no lo utilizaste antes?

\- por que pensé que la persecución sería mas divertido - dijo pinkie con la misma alegría.

\- big mac es muy fuerte - intervino flash - me sorprende que discord con un solo golpe lo haya noqueado.

\- debemos mantenerlo quieto por una hora - intervino scootaloo

Después las mane 5 llevaron a fluttershy a la enfermería, mientras las crusaiders, flash y sus amigos amordazaron y encerraron en el armario del conserje a big mac, para que no causará ningún problema.

Había pasado mas de una hora, Twilight y sus amigas, estaban junto a la cama de la enfermería donde permanecía inconsciente fluttershy. esperando a que su amiga se recuperara y que se deshiciera el hechizo.

Mientras esperaban, flash sentry y las crusaiders entraron a la enfermería, los demás chicos esperaban afuera.

\- Hola chicas! - saludo flash muy amigable - como esta fluttershy?

\- sigue inconsciente - dijo twilight tratando de actuar indiferente.

Hubo un silencio de 10 segundos, twilight sentía muchos nervios al ver a flash, sus amigas solo sonserian al ver el nerviosismo de twilight

\- flash... - dijo twilight - ... gracias por habernos ayudado, no lo hubiéramos logrado sin ti

\- es lo menos que podíamos hacer los chicos y yo - dijo flash

twilight sonrió y flash le regreso la sonrisa, ambos no podia dejar de verse a los ojos.

En ese momento, fluttershy empezó a recuperar la conciencia, abriendo los ojos lentamente.

las mane 5 se alegraron de que fluttershy estaba bien.

\- hola fluttershy - dijo rarity - te sientes bien?

Fluttershy acarició su cabeza, sentia un poco de mareo.

\- chicas? - dijo fluttershy - que pasó?

Las mane 5, flash y los demás quedaron en silencio por algunos segundos.

\- no recuerdas nada? - pregunto applejack

\- no amigas... - dijo fluttershy ... donde esta discord?

Las mane 5 quedaron de nuevo en silencio, sin saber como explicarle a fluttershy todo lo que sucedió.

\- fluttershy - dijo twilight - esto ocurrió. ..

Twilight empezó a explicarle detenidamente y a detalle todo lo que habia sucedido.

\- que?! - dijo fluttershy tratando de contener las lágrimas - discord se fue!

Las mane 5 y las crusaiders afirmaron con la cabeza

\- ahhhh! - gritó fluttershy llorando con gran amargura - discord!

Fluttershy lloraba desconsoladamente, las mane 5 la abrazaron afectuosamente, tratando de consolarla.

Mientras las crusaiders miraban al suelo muy avergonzadas.

\- discord! - decia fluttershy sin dejar de llorar

CONTINUARA

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado **

**Yahoo! El Fluttermac finalmente murió XD**

**Me base en el capítulo de "leccion zero" y "corazones y cascos" en el comportamiento de big mac y de su fuerza sobrehumana XD**

**esta fue una pequeña aventura de las mane 6 ya que no apareceran mucho en este fanfic. Apareceran mas los villanos que los héroes**

**flash y sus amigos se reconciliaran con las mane 6, no se si habra mas parejas en la historia, ustedes que me recomiendan?**

**Por ahora me tardaré de dos a tres semanas por capítulo. .. tengo muchos problemas con el trabajo y otros problemas personales... por favor tenganme paciencia.**

**Si el fanfic les gustó por favor dejen comentarios, quejas, críticas y sugerencias, compartanlo con sus amigos eso me ayudaría mucho. **


	6. Chapter 6 Villanos

**No soy propietario de la serie de my little pony friendship is magic, tampoco de la películas de equestria girls. **

**Gracias por su comentarios, finalmente Fluttermac murió XD... discúlpenme los fans de big mac, pero yo adoro el Fluttercord y asi sera al final de la historia, solo que antes ocurrirán muchas situaciones que deberán enfrentar, para poder estar juntos. **

**Esta vez se conocerá mas a los villanos y como planearan su venganza en contra de Canterlot High. **

**He leido sus comentarios, de los lectores en español y en ingles, agradezco sus consejos y los tomare en cuenta. Gracias de todo corazón. ..**

**gracias por su paciencia, espero que les guste este Capítulo**

**Sin mas que decir, gracias por su atención y disfruten.**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

**Villanos**

la mañana siguiente en el edificio abandono en manehattan.

Discord se despertó y se levantó del suelo, no durmió muy bien, ya no estaba acostumbrado en dormir en el suelo. De inmediato notó que todos seguian durmiendo, incluyendo las dazzling y ahuizotl.

Camino sigilosamente en direccion a la salida; tratando de no despertar a nadie.

Cuando llegó a la salida, tomo la manija de la puerta; la abrió con cuidado, y salió sin hacer ruido, antes de cerrar, dio un ultimo vistazo a su amigo ahuizotl, que seguia dormido, también le dio un vistazo a su nueva amiga sonata, que dormia tranquilamente junto a adagio y aria, las tres chicas dormían juntas.

Discord sentia lástima por la chica, pero él sabia que debía irse e iniciar una nueva vida, completamente solo.

Sin perder mas tiempo, discord cerró la puerta y se marcho; por el pequeño ruido de la puerta, sonata despertó y se dio cuenta de que discord se había marchado, sonata sintió mucha tristeza, a pesar de haberlo conocido poco tiempo, dentro de ella le tenia mucho cariño, se cubrió con la sábana, tratando de ocultar su tristeza.

Pasaron las horas, Discord caminaba por las calles de manehattan buscando trabajo, él necesitaba dinero, alimento y un lugar en donde vivir.

Recogio anuncios de vacantes de empleos que estaban pegados en los postes, entre ellos anuncios publicitarios.

Discord recorrió varios negocios, restaurantes y tiendas en busca de empleo, pero no había tenido éxito, cuando trataba de pedir empleo, era discriminado por su aspecto físico, que a muchos causaba horror, y no le daban oportunidad de trabajo.

Discord entró en desesperación, se dio cuenta de que no tenia suerte.

Despues de horas de busqueda sin exito, con la esperanza por los suelos, empezó a caminar, lamentándose de su aspecto físico, que daba miedo a la gente, pero él sintió más arrepentimiento de haber abandonado canterlot high.

Mientras discord caminaba, a unos metros de distancia, en la casa de empeño de flim y flam, una mujer de extraño aspecto, cabello largo de color verde, piel morada y un traje de color violeta, entro a la casa de empeño.

La chica de cabello verde, sin perder tiempo atacó a flim y flam con fuerza, los amordazó, despues saqueo la caja fuerte, al llenar sus costales de dinero, salió corriendo de la casa de empeño.

Flam logró desatarse e inmediatamente hizo sonar su alarma, y despues ayudó a liberar a flim.

Rápidamente salieron a la calle gritando.

\- detenganla! - Gritaron al mismo tiempo - detengan a la ladrona!

La chica corrió intensamente con el botin en sus manos.

se empezaron a escuchar sirenas de las patrullas, la chica sabía que tenía que escapar, corrio desesperadamente entre la multitud de personas que caminaban por la calle.

Mientra tanto, Discord caminaba por la calle, sin rumbo específico, meditando su terrible infortunio, pateando una lata mientras caminaba; sin mirar hacia adelante.

De repente y por obra del destino, discord termino resbalando y cayo al suelo junto a un charco de lodo; después un automóvil paso junto a discord y las llantas pasaron por encima del charco de lodo, provocando que empapara por completo al chico caótico.

Discord maldecia su suerte, mientras limpiaba su rostro del lodo e intentaba levantarse.

En ese momento la chica extraña corrio hacia donde estaba discord, sin fijarse, la chica de cabello verde tropezó con discord, su cara término en el suelo encuciandose de lodo, por el impacto soltó el botin.

Discord un poco adolorido por el choque, miro a la chica en el suelo, después miro la bolsa llena de dinero.

La chica rápidamente se recupero, se desesperó al ver su frondoso cabello verde lleno de lodo, al escuchar los gritos de los policías y las sirenas de las patrullas acercarse, la chica por impulso se levantó y corrió tratando de Escapar ignorando por completo su botín.

La chica logró huir, discord se levantó confundido y tomó la bolsa llena de dinero.

En ese momento llegaron las patrullas, salieron los policías de las patrullas, al darse cuenta de que discord tenia un aspecto extraño y además de tener en sus manos la bolsa con el dinero. rodearon a discord apuntandole con pistolas eléctricas.

\- esta es la policía - dijo uno de los policías con un altavoz - quedas detenido por robo y agravio!

Discord estaba confundido y muy asustado, debido a la agresividad de la policía.

\- oigan! - dijo discord levantando las manos en señal de rendición - yo no hice nada!

\- eres sospechoso de ser cómplice de mane-iac! - respondió el policía con el altavoz - pongase boca abajo y con las manos en la nuca.

\- pero... - dijo discord - yo no hice nada!

\- boca abajo y las manos en la nuca! - insistió el policía

\- oigan idiotas! - dijo discord - yo no he hecho nada!

\- abominacion! pongase en el suelo y con las manos en la nuca - grito el policía ofendido - estamos autorizados a disparar.

Los policías apuntaron a discord; discord muy enojado por la terrible injusticia de la autoridad, se puso de rodillas, sus manos las puso en su nuca, en su mano derecha seguia sujetando el botin.

Los policías habían ordenado que estuviera boca abajo en el suelo, pero al ver que discord se había arrodillado en señal de rendición, uno de los policías que lo rodeaba, se acercó a discord por la espalda para esposarlo y arrestarlo.

Al momento de que el policía iba a esposar a discord, discord reaccionó, se levantó rápidamente y golpeó al policía, el policía cayó al piso, discord huyó lo mas rápido que pudo.

De inmediato los policías empezaron a perseguirlo, algunos de ellos subieron a las patrullas para la persecucion, uno de los policías pidió refuerzos.

Discord corria a gran velocidad, los policías que lo perseguían a pie no lograron alcanzarlo y terminaron agotados, los policías en patrullas trataron de alcanzarlo a pesar del tráfico que habia en la calle.

Discord corria esquivando peatones y autos cuando cruzaba las avenidas, algunos transeúntes miraban con asombro la velocidad del fugitivo. Algunos policias dispararon con sus pistolas eléctricas a discord, pero discord las lograba esquivar.

Pasaron algunas horas de persecucion, Discord continuó corriendo y evadiendo a los policias, de repente mientras corría, apareció en frente una patrulla que le cerró el paso, discord sin problema salto la patrulla y siguió corriendo, los policías quedaron impresionados por la habilidad del fugitivo.

discord logró escapar pero se sentia cansado, se detuvo un momento para respirar, de repente un grupo de policías aparecieron cubriendo las salidas, los policías tenian macanas y escudos de plástico.

Discord cansado y desesperado corrió hacia un callejón cercano. Lo policías pensaban que lo tenían rodeado, de inmediato lo siguieron al callejón para arrestarlo.

Los policías entraron al callejón, estaban estupefactos, el chico fugitivo no estaba, como si hubiera desaparecido, los policías empezaron a buscar en el callejón alguna pista o explicar como había escapado.

Lo que no sabían es que discord al entrar al callejón sin perder tiempo escaló la pared del callejón con ayuda de un tubo de cañería que la utilizó para sujetarse y subir mas rápido hasta llegar al techo del edificio.

Discord subió al techo del edificio, respiraba con intensidad, estaba agotado, desde que se había convertido en maestro, había perdido condición física.

Discord esperó hasta que la policía se marchara del lugar.

mientras tanto, discord revisó la bolsa y empezó a contar el dinero, estaba sorprendido, había mucho dinero.

Pasaron muchos minutos, la policía se habían cansado de buscar y comenzaron a retirarse.

Discord se asomó y se dio cuenta de que la policía se retiraba, era su oportunidad para escapar, bajo por las escaleras de incendio que estaban del otro lado del edificio.

Discord empezó a caminar en la calle con un poco de sigilo y discreción, evitando algun policía.

Mientras caminaba, pensaba y meditaba lo que habia ocurrido:

_( Mente de discord )_

_Es increíble que me quisieran arrestar por algo que no hice..._

_Maldita sociedad superficial_

_Pero en fin con este dinero podría irme de este apestoso lugar_

_Aunque. .. el dinero debería regresarlo a su dueño. .. eso hubiera querido fluttershy_

_(Fin mente de discord)_

Discord suspiró por haber recordado a su amada fluttershy, soltó una lágrima, con su brazo derecho limpió su rostro de la lágrima.

_(Mente de discord )_

_No... fluttershy esta con alguien mas. .. y ya no tengo a donde ir..._

_sera mejor que utilice este dinero para mi beneficio..._

_(Fin mente de discord )_

mientras caminaba, observó que habian puestos de comida, a discord se le ocurrió una idea.

...

Mientras tanto, en el edificio abandono.

Adagio estaba muy molesta, discord se había ido, una gran oportunidad para vengarse de Canterlot High se había perdido.

Mientras sombra, chrysalis y aria entraron al edificio con leña, mucho papel y periódico, sonata preparaba un gran bote de metal con un poco de gasolina en su interior. Estaban preparándose para la fría noche que se aproximaba.

Empezaba a oscurecer, las rafagas de viento se hacian mas fuertes, la temperatura disminuyó, el cielo se nubló y comenzo a llover.

Sombra y chrysalis pusieron el papel, periódico y madera dentro del bote de metal, prendieron fuego y todos se acercaron al bote para calentarse. Había goteras en todos lados que les humedecia el cabello. El grupo estaba fastidiado por la clase de vida que tenían.

unos minutos después alguien tocó la puerta, adagio ordenó a sonata que fuera a abrir.

Sonata molesta obedeció y temblando de frío se dirigió a la puerta.

Al abrir la puerta, sonata se sorprendió, era discord.

\- discord - dijo sonata tratando de contener la emocion - volviste!

\- hola sonata - dijo discord muy empapado - podrían darme asilo?

\- claro que si! - dijo sonata - entra!

Discord entró muy mojado y con una gran bolsa. adagio y aria se sorprendieron de que discord regreso, a chrysalis le daba igual y sombra lo veia muy desafiante.

\- que haces aqui? - dijo sombra

\- no tenia a donde ir - dijo discord

discord sacó de la gran bolsa comida preparada, que habia comprado con el dinero robado.

\- me alegra que la comida no se haya mojado - dijo discord - y que siga caliente.

Los cinco se sorprendieron al ver la apetitosa comida, se les hizo agua la boca.

Discord empezó a repartir los alimentos.

\- considerenlo como un pago - dijo discord - por dejarme pasar la noche aquí.

Sombra no lo podía creer, a pesar de haber sido grosero con él, le compartió comida.

\- wow - dijo sombra recibiendo una gran hamburguesa - gracias... eh... amigo

\- no hay problema - respondió discord

Todos recibieron comida, adagio recibió papas fritas, aria recibió comida china, chrysalis recibio una chuleta.

Discord se acercó a sonata

\- esto es para ti - dijo discord muy amable dandole un regalo

\- gracias - dijo sonata recibiendo afectuosamente el regalo.

Sonata abrió el obsequio y se sorprendió, era una orden de tacos, sonata sonrió bastante.

\- wow discord! - dijo sonata - Muchas gracias

\- al contrario - dijo discord - gracias a ustedes

\- por que? - dijo aria con indiferencia

\- pues - dijo discord - hasta ahora han sido los únicos que me han ayudado desde que llegue aquí.

\- oh... - dijeron todos mientras disfrutaban de la comida caliente.

\- de donde vienes? - pregunto chrysalis

\- de Canterlot - respondió discord

todos abrieron la boca por lo que habia dicho discord.

\- vienes de Canterlot? - pregunto sombra

\- para ser específico - dijo discord - de Canterlot High

A todos se les fue la mandíbula mas abajo,

\- hey! - dijo discord confundido - que pasa?

\- pues. .. - dijo adagio - todos nosotros también venimos de allá

Discord abrió la boca de la impresión.

\- Qué? En serio? - dijo discord muy sirprendido - si no es indiscreción... que fue lo que les pasó?

Todo se acercaron al bote para calentarse, ya había mas confianza en el grupo.

\- todos ya conocen mi historia - dijo sombra - no tengo ningun problema en contártelo

Discord puso mucha atención a la historia de sombra

Sombra un poco melancólico empezó a contar su historia:

( Historia de sombra)

_yo era un gran empresario automotriz, millonario y con mi amada prometida llamada celestia_

_le había propuesto matrimonio, ya habíamos planeado nuestra vida juntos._

_Todo era perfecto, luz y maravilla. _

_Un dia mis mas importantes inversionistas, querian que expandiera una planta automotriz en canterlot_

_Que mejor oportunidad que ocupar el amplio terreno de Canterlot High, ya que las escrituras del terreno eran de celestia. _

_Queria discutirlo con celestia, trapasar su escuela en otro lugar, pero los inversionistas me exigian lo mas antes posible, asi que no le dije nada, creí que celestia entendería. .. que estupido_

_Asi que habia empezado a movilizar todo_

_Sin embargo su entrometida estudiante cuyo nombre no recuerdo, pero se apedillaba sparkle _

_Y su maldita amiga llamada cadence, me estuvieron espiando y me acusaron con celestia_

_Hablaron muy mal de mi._

_Trate de hablar con ella, pero ella me rechazo por completo, el compromiso se había roto._

_ella prefirió a su maldita escuela y a sus estúpidos estudiantes Que a una vida llena de lujos conmigo. _

_Gracias a eso mis inversionistas perdieron su paciencia_

_Les pedí tiempo, pero ello prefirieron hacer contratos con mis competencias _

_Perdi credibilidad y mis acciones bajaron hasta quebrar. _

_Mas la crisis económica de hace un año... termine en ruinas_

_Llegue a manehattan para iniciar de nuevo, por eso me tienen aquí_

(Fin de la historia de sombra)

Discord quedó boquiabierto, celestia había sido prometida de sombra, twilight y cadence arruinaron sus planes.

Discord no lo podía creer, se quedo callado, tratando de evitar sospechas.

\- wow! - dijo discord

\- ha sombra - dijo chrysalis con sarcasmo - eso no es nada en comparación con mi historia

Discord puso mucha atención para escuchar la historia de chrysalis

_(Historia de chrysalis)_

_Yo no era estudiante de Canterlot High, yo era novia de un maestro de atletismo, se llamaba shining armor. _

_Lo amaba muchísimo, y estuvimos a punto de comprometernos_

_Pero con el paso del tiempo, la relación se hacía mas difícil_

_Shining decia que era muy obsesiva, celosa y muy posesiva con él_

_No le permitía acercarse a otras chicas ni siquiera a su hermana, pero lo hacía porque lo amaba Demasiado y me preocupaba._

_Después él me dejo, dijo que estaba enferma y se alejo de mi. _

_Tiempo después me enteré que estaba comprometido con esa chica de la nobleza llamada cadence. _

_Trate de hablar con él, le llamaba y le mandaba cartas y shining decia que lo dejará en paz. _

_El día de su boda, me aventure, amordase a cadence y a su hermana._

_Me puse el traje de boda y cubri mi rostro con el velo de novia. _

_En el altar shining se dio cuenta de que era yo, y descubrieron que habia amordazado a cadence y a su hermana, así que llamaron a la policía. _

_Le suplique a shining que lo amaba, pero el me gritaba que estaba loca, _

_Los policías y algunos invitados de la boda me sometieron y me metieron a un hospital psiquiatrico _

_Unos dias después escape del hospital psiquiatrico, después escape a manehattan_

_Y todo este tiempo me la he pasado aquí. _

(Fin de la historia de chrysalis )

Discord quedó en silencio, hace tiempo twilight le habían contado esa historia, Discord noto que chrysalis si tenia un tornillo suelto.

unos segundos de silencio, discord contuvo la risa ya que admitió que la historia de chrysalis era muy graciosa.

\- wow! - dijo discord simulando tristeza - no lo puedo creer, lo lamento

Chrysalis miro al suelo triste

Después discord observó a las dazzling

\- y a ustedes - dijo discord señalandolas - cual es su historia?

\- pues... - dijo adagio suspirando - nuestra historia no es muy interesante que digamos

aria blaze y sonata quedaron en silencio, dejando que adagio contará la "supuesta historia":

Discord puso mucha atención a la historia.

(Historia de las dazzling)

_Éramos las mejores estudiantes de Canterlot High_

_Todos nos adoraban desde el primer dia_

_Un dia hubo una competencia de bandas_

_Mas bien una batalla de las bandas_

_Nosotras solo queríamos poner el nombre de la escuela en alto_

_Y competir amigablemente con los demás estudiantes_

_Cantábamos y eramos muy populares, eramos las campeonas_

_Mientras cantábamos por nuestra victoria__ aparecieron de repente "las rainbrujas"_

_Con su prepotencia y su falta espíritu competitivo_

_Aparecieron interviniendo arruinando nuestra canción que quedamos en ridículo_

_Fuimos abucheadas y decidimos huir de la escuela_

_Al ser huérfanas nos valiamos por nuestra cuenta_

_Al ser humilladas en canterlot, con el poco dinero que teníamos decidimos escapar de Canterlot_

_Y por esta razón estamos aquí, tratando de sobrevivir en estos últimos meses_

(Fin de la historia de las dazzling)

Discord quedó sorprendido, esta historia también se la habían contado, pero suponia que esta era la versión de las dazzling.

Después de haber contado sus historias, todos miraban al fuego con tristeza y derrota. Discord se dio cuenta y les tuvo lástima, ya que él también fue un rechazado de Canterlot High. Compartió su dolor.

\- wow! - dijo discord - que fuerte!

\- este es el destino de los que provienen de Canterlot - dijo sombra con odio

\- te lastiman y te apuñalan en el corazón - dijo chrysalis

\- nuestras vidas son horribles - dijo aria - mientras ellos disfrutan de lujo y comodidad

Discord noto la derrota y pesimismo del grupo asi que Discord negó con la cabeza

\- chicos! - dijo discord - no Tiene que ser así!

El grupo miro a discord

\- que quieres decir? - pregunto sombra

\- no tiene porque acabar así! - dijo discord - mirense, no pueden quedarse en la derrota solo porque los vencieron una vez!

Todos miraron con asombro a discord

\- piensenlo... - dijo discord - por alguna razón el destino nos unió a todos. .. por que aquí?... por que ahora? Porque todo venimos de un mismo lugar?

Todo se empezaron a mirar con duda

\- es obvio que el destino nos unió - dijo discord con optimismo - para hacer algo grande. .. y si para eso tendremos que actuar cono villanos. .. actuaremos como villanos

Todos abrieron los ojos por asombro gracias al discurso motivacional de discord.

\- hoy en la tarde aprendí por las malas - dijo discord apretando los puños - que si la vida me da la espalda y pide que sea un delincuente. .. sere un delincuente. .. y ya verán. .. si nos aliamos, pronto el mundo caerá en nuestro pies.

En ese momento un rayo paso cerca de la ventana.

Todos se asombraron, el discurso los hizo levantar el animo

\- tienes razón - dijo sombra con ánimo

\- excelente - grito chrysalis con triunfo

Aria sonrió y sonata aplaudía

\- genial! - dijo adagio entre dientes - salió mejor de lo que yo esperaba

En ese momento discord recordó algo

\- un momento - dijo discord - donde está ahuizotl?

CONTINUARA

* * *

**Espero que le haya gustado**

**Mi pregunta es: un villano, se nace o se hace siendo un villano?**

**Aquí mostre el lado de los villanos**

**Mane-iac también aparecerá, pero después, al igual que ahuizotl**

**En verdad perdonenme por haberme tardado en subir el capítulo**

**He estado muy ocupado, de verdad de dos a tres semanas sera el próximo capítulo**

**Estoy bajo presión, la escuela es frustrante y muy agotadora**

**Talvez y renuncie y busque un nuevo trabajo donde sea un mejor horario, desenme suerte**

**Tuve que renunciar a otros proyectos, pero bueno la vida sigue**

**GRACIAS POR SU PACIENCIA Y ESPERO MEJORAR PARA USTEDES LECTORES**

**Si el fanfic les gustó por favor dejen comentarios, quejas, críticas y sugerencias**

**Compartanlo con sus amigos eso me ayudaría mucho.**

**Los veo en el siguiente capítulo, hasta la próxima**


	7. Chapter 7 Elementos del caos

**No soy propietario de la serie de my little pony friendship is magic, tampoco de la películas de equestria girls. **

**Agradezco su paciencia, me tarde mucho tiempo el capítulo anterior**

**Tuve problemas personales, lamento mucho decir de mi vida personal, no es excusa para no continuar**

**Agradezco mucho sus comentarios y recomendaciones, pronto saldrá mane-iac y luna se les unirá.**

**Aviso importante a todos los lectores: **

**Tirek no aparecerá en esta secuela, quiero que sea el villano principal de la tercera parte. **

**Quiero hacer Fluttercord 3**

**Tanto tirek y los villanos de la película de equestria girls 3 apareceran Como villanos. **

**Recientemente en una convención logre conocer a Maggie Vera la voz de fluttershy en latinoamerica aunque no lo crean me ayudó a motivarme y mejorar tanto en mis dibujos y fanfics**

**Pero no menos importantes, gracias a ustedes lectores, fans y amantes del Fluttercord que continuaré hasta el final... Todo por el Fluttercord. **

**Sin nada mas que decir, gracias por su atención y disfruten.**

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

**Elementos del caos**

ese mismo día en la mañana, una hora después de que discord se había retirado:

Ahuizotl se preparaba para marcharse, el también tenía que irse para cumplir su misión

Antes de retirarse, adagio queria entrevistarlo. Al chico de piel azul le sorprendía la cantidad de preguntas extrañas que le hacía adagio.

_por que se fue discord? _

_A dónde fue? _

_Desde cuando lo conoces?_

_Alguna vez se había transformado antes?_

_De donde proviene? _

ahuizotl, simplemente respondia con : " no y no lo se mi reina"

Sin problemas ahuizotl se fue del almacén abandonado, en busca de su enemiga mortal.

Muchas horas paso preguntando a los transeúntes direcciones, indicaciones e información, cualquier pista que le pudiera ser útil, para poder encontrar a daring do.

Ahuizotl se enteró de que próximamente habría una convención de libros, que tendría de invitada a AK Yearling.

Ahuizotl se dirigió al lugar en donde se realizaría la convención, empezó a entrevistar de manera agotadora al personal que laboraba preparando el evento.

Después de un rato ahuizotl logró conseguir la información que necesitaba, logro descubrir la direccion en donde estaba hospedada daring do.

Empezaba a anochecer.

Ahuizotl fue a la dirección que le habian informado , era un hotel de cinco estrellas de veinte pisos. él sabia que no lo dejarían entrar, sin perder tiempo decidido escalar por fuera el edificio.

Mientras escalaba, ahuizotl miraba por las ventanas de los huéspedes para averiguar cual era el cuarto de daring do.

Después de unas horas en el decimo piso, logró encontrar la habitación de daring do.

Ahuizotl echó un vistazo:

Daring Do se estaba quitando su disfraz, el sombrero y las gafas, después un gran anillo de oro lo puso en el estante.

ahuizotl tenía que ser paciente y esperar hasta que se durmiera, para entrar y recuperar su tesoro. Ahuizotl esperó.

Una hora después, daring do se había acostado a dormir.

Ahuizotl entró por la ventana sigilosamente, fue al estante en donde se encontraba el gran anillo de oro, rápidamente tomo el tesoro y estaba listo para irse.

De repente empezó a escuchar la respiración y pequeños ronquidos que provenían de daring do, a ahuizotl le dio curiosidad y se acercó a la cama de daring do.

Ahuizotl miraba como dormia plácidamente daring do, ahuizotl no lo negaba, ella se veía tan hermosa y lucia tan adorable con sus pequeños ronquidos.

Daring Do dormida, se acomodo boca arriba, ahuizotl quedo inmóvil tratando de no interferir.

Ahuizotl miraba los labios de ella, ahuizotl no resistió la tentación, y acercó sus labios a los de ella, estaban a un centímetros de unir sus labios.

\- que diablos éstas haciendo? - dijo daring do mirando molesta a ahuizotl

ahuizotl la miró con miedo, sus rostros estaban muy cerca.

Rápidamente daring do soltó un golpe a ahuizotl, cayó al suelo por el impacto y soltó el anillo de oro, daring do se levantó de su cama muy defensivamente, se dirigió al anillo y lo tomó.

Ahuizotl se puso de pie listo para atacar, aunque un poco sonrojado, ya que daring do estaba en paños menores.

\- daring do - dijo ahuizotl imponiendo furia - ese anillo es de mi pueblo, devuelvemelo!

\- no ahuizotl - dijo daring do - se muy bien tu perverso plan para crear sequia!

\- que? - dijo ahuizotl - es solo una tradición ancestral, y ese anillo es parte de ella... devuelvelo!

Ahuizotl se abalanzó sobre daring do, pero la chica de cabello escalas de grises logró esquivarlo con gran velocidad.

\- lo siento mucho ahuizotl - dijo daring do muy seductora poniendo el anillo en su cuello - tú sabes que te amo, pero no te puedo entregar el anillo a menos que me propongas matrimonio!

Ahuizotl de nuevo se abalanzó sobre daring do, la tenia acorralada en la pared, sujetandola de ambas manos

\- maldita bruja - dijo ahuizotl Mientras forcejeaba contra daring do - te quieres casar conmigo?

Daring Do le dio un golpe bajo y logro evadirlo. Ahuizotl estaba muy adolorido pero no bajo la guardia.

\- me encantaría! - dijo daring do muy desafiante - pero... tengo muchos propósitos de vida.

Después daring do agarró una lámpara y se la aventó a ahuizotl, ahuizotl esquivó el ataque, agarró utensilios del baño y se las aventó a daring do.

ese cuarto era un campo de batalla, ambos atacando con lo que tuvieran a su alcance y negadose a rendirse.

Una hora después de pelea, ahuizotl logró de nuevo neutralizar a daring do, estaba encima de ella en el suelo, sujetandola de las manos.

\- devuelveme el anillo - dijo ahuizotl - o sufrirás las terribles consecuencias!

\- oh ahuizotl - dijo daring do sin oponer resistencia - me gusta cuando me amenazas de muerte!

Daring Do miró con ternura y amor a ahuizotl, ahuizotl no esperaba ese comentario, se ruborizó, ambos tenian sus rostros muy cerca.

Daring do besó en la boca a ahuizotl, ahuizotl no lo podía creer, pero fácilmente, el chico bajo la guardia y recibió el beso con todo el amor del mundo; empezaron a abrazarse y a besarse mas apasionadamente. Daring Do acariciaba la espalda de ahuizotl, ahuizotl acariciaba el hermoso cabello de daring do.

Daring do sabiendo que Ahuizotl estaba cegado y con la guardia baja, lo golpeó en el cuello de una manera rápida y contundente, ahuizotl término en el suelo inconciente.

Unos minutos después, ahuizotl recuperó la conciencia, pero estaba en el suelo atado y amordazado.

\- ya despertaste - dijo daring do - solo esperaba para despedirme de ti!

Ahuizotl miraba con enojo a daring do, que seguia en paños menores.

\- lo siento ahuizotl pero no puedo devolverte este tesoro - dijo daring preparando su ropa - yo tambien lo necesito y lo sabes..., espero que lo entiendas.

Ahuizotl seguia mirando a daring do muy enojado. Daring Do comenzó a vestirse de una manera muy erótica para el agrado de los ojos de ahuizotl, ella se puso su traje de exploradora Y al final su sombrero.

Daring Do empaco sus pertenencias, incluyendo el anillo, después con su celular llamó a la policía.

Rápidamente abrió la ventana del hotel para escapar. Había empezado a llover.

\- ahuizotl - dijo daring do preparada para escapar - en serio me gustó mucho tu beso

Ahuizotl sólo abrió los ojos de sorpresa.

\- querido - dijo daring do un poco triste - talvez en otras circunstancias y situaciones... hubiera aceptado tu propuesta de matrimonio. ..

Ahuizotl abrió mas los ojos

\- espero verte pronto - dijo daring do dando un guiño - bye!

Daring Do salto por la ventana, ahuizotl estaba muy asombrado, ella saltar desde un décimo piso, inmediatamente ahuizotl se puso de pie, con gran dificultad logró desatarse, después se asomó por la ventana, no había señal de su amada enemiga.

Ahuizotl sabía que daring do llamó a la policía, no tenia tiempo que perder y huyó de ahí.

Ahuizotl logró escapar, mientras caminaba por la calle en medio de la lluvia, meditaba, se sentia muy avergonzado, ademas de estar enamorado de la chica, habia perdió el tesoro de su familia, su familia le habían dicho que no podia regresar a su pueblo sin el anillo de oro.

Ahuizotl estaba triste, habia deshonrado a su cultura, no podia regresar a su casa y desconocia a donde habia huido daring do; no le quedaba de otra que estar en la ciudad. Como unica opción ir con adagio para que le diera refugio para pasar la noche.

Ahuizotl llegó al almacen abandonado, era una noche con lluvia y relámpagos.

Ahuizotl toco la puerta, fue recibido por discord

\- ahuizotl? - dijo discord con sorpresa

\- discord? - dijo ahuizotl - pero, te habías ido esta mañana!

\- es una larga historia - dijo discord dejando pasar a ahuizotl - entra y calientate en el fuego

El grupo estaba alrededor del fuego, discord rompió el silencio.

\- asi que amigo míos - dijo discord el grupo prestaba atención - no podemos quedarnos así para el resto de nuestras vidas. .. tenemos que idear algo que nos ayude a salir de esto.

\- no es tan sencillo como piensas - dijo sombra - yo dirigía una empresa multimillonaria y ahora estoy quebrado.

\- tiene que haber algo - dijo discord - en donde todos trabajemos en equipo y donde podamos sobresalir.

\- un negocio de tacos - dijo sonata muy alegre

\- no lo creo - dijo ahuizotl un poco ofendido

Sonata se molestó

\- yo digo que entremos en competencias deportivas - dijo aria

\- ha! - se burló chrysalis - no me hagas reír aria!

\- pues tu sirves solo de mesera - dijo aria molesta

\- ah! - dijo chrysalis - pues tu sirves de edecan niña mora!

Aria fruncio el ceño.

Mientras el grupo seguia discutiendo y debatiendo, adagio sentía frío, tomo algunos papeles publicitarios (que habia traído discord cuando buscó empleo). los empezó a romper y a poner al fuego para avivar las llamas, luego de romper algunos papeles, hubo uno que le llamó la atención.

\- chicos! - grito adagio sonriendo - creo que esta es una buena idea

El papel se lo entrego a discord para que lo leyera en voz alta :

(Voz de discord )

_El gobierno de la ciudad de manehattan invita a jóvenes talentosos y con ganas de triunfar._

_ competencia de bandas juveniles de música abierto. _

_1 lugar. $10000_

_2 lugar $ 5000_

_3 lugar $ 2000_

_Además del premio, los ganadores recibiran ayuda para el inicio de sus carreras. _

_Inscripciones abiertas a todo público, informes e inscripción en el estadio de manehattan donde se realizarán Las competencias._

(fin de la lectura de discord )

Discord miró a adagio con un poco de pesimismo, mientras el grupo veian con duda y sin tanto animo a adagio.

\- adagio - dijo discord - Es una broma verdad?

\- que? - dijo adagio - claro que no! Es una buena idea!

\- estas segura de esto? - dijo discord

\- alguna otra idea? - dijo adagio cruzando los brazos

Discord quedó en silencio, procesando una idea

\- para entrar a alguna de esas competencias - dijo sombra interviniendo - necesitamos tener el equipo y los instrumentos adecuados, para eso necesitamos dinero.

Discord escucho a sombra, se le ocurrió una idea

\- saben que! - grito discord - yo apoyo a adagio! Ahora que lo pienso, es una buena idea!

\- en serio carnalito? - dijo ahuizotl - la banda músical?

\- En lo absoluto - dijo discord

Todos abrieron los ojos de conmoción, a excepción de adagio que sonreía maliciosamente.

\- pero viejon! - dijo ahuizotl - el chico sombreado dijo que se necesitaba invertir

Discord mostró la bolsa llena de dinero, todos quedaron impresionados, discord no les había dicho que tenía dinero, gracias a que mane-iac se había tropezado.

\- donde lo conseguiste? - pregunto sombra

\- no importa donde lo consegui! - dijo discord - apoyaremos la idea de adagio? Si o no?

Sonata y aria apoyaban a su amiga, mientras chrysalis, sombra y ahuizotl estaban un poco dudosos

Unos segundos después

\- ok ok yo la apoyo! - dijo ahuizotl - ya no tengo a donde ir

\- ok yo igual - dijo chrysalis - ya no tengo nada en el mundo

\- esta bien yo tambien apoyo la idea - dijo sombra - no tengo nada que perder.

\- ok decidido - dijo discord con emocion - haremos nuestra agrupación musical!

Todos se animaron y levantaron las manos con optimismo, adagio sonreía, su plan empezó a realizarse con éxito.

\- yo seré la líder del grupo - intervino adagio - nosotras las dazzling tenemos experiencia en cantar y bailar

\- ok - dijo discord - pueden hacer una demostración?

Las dazzling se acomodaron sonata a la derecha, aria a la izquierda y adagio en medio, las tres chicas empezaron a cantar:

_todos nos amarán _

_Y a nuestros pies estarán_

_Y no tendran otra opción_

_Bajo un hechizo estarás_

Las dazzling cantaban desafinadamente y sin ninguna sincronía, cantaban en voz alta que todo el grupo se cubrió los oídos, era un horrible espectáculo, afuera los perros ladraban y ahuyaban con desesperacion y algunas alarmas de autos se encendieron.

Después terminaron de cantar y todos se aliviaron de que habia terminado la tortura

\- que te pareció nuestro canto discord? - dijo sonata con una alegre sonrisa

\- eh... - dijo discord

\- mejor cierren el hocico mis reinas! - dijo ahuizotl con su humor latino

Todos se empezaron a reír menos las dazzling, aria y adagio fruncieron el ceño, sonata se avergonzo y cubrió su rostro para que discord no la mirara.

\- no se preocupen - dijo discord - mañana veremos lo que le toque aportar a cada quien al grupo.

\- muy bien chicos - dijo sombra - todos a dormir... me pongo de malas cuando no duermo.

Cada quien tomo su lugar correspondiente en el almacen, para dormir.

Antes de prepararse para dormir, sonata se acercó a discord para poder platicar con él.

\- eh... Discord - dijo sonata - me alegra que hayas vuelto

Discord miró a sonata por un momento

\- no hay problema amiga - dijo discord sonriendo - me gustan las nuevas aventuras y desafíos... conocer gente nueva Y lugares nuevos... y esto es parte de la aventura.

sonata devolviendole la sonrisa

\- gracias... amigo discord - dijo sonata - le has dado union y esperanza al grupo... de hecho nunca nos habiamos llevado bien ni intentabamos trabajar en equipo...

Discord se quedó callado por un momento, recordando que "el poder de la amistad" y la union hace la fuerza, lo había aprendido de las mane 6.

\- bueno gracias sonata - dijo discord - pero no sólo fui yo, adagio fue la de la idea.

\- eh... Adagio es muy boba para crear planes - dijo sonata

\- tienes toda la razón - afirmó discord con sentido del humor - sus planes son tan buenos como su voz..

Sonata comenzó a reir, discord la acompañó en las carcajadas, ambos reian tan plácidamente.

Después de reir, ambos quedaron en un silencio incómodo, un poco sonrojados.

\- bueno amiga - dijo discord desviando la mirada - tenemos que dormir

\- si discord - dijo sonata sintiendo una sensación extraña en su corazón que nunca había sentido antes - eh... ok... buenas noches

\- buenas noches sonata - dijo discord

cada quien fue a su lugar de descanso. Aria y adagio miraban con incomodidad el comportamiento de sonata cuando estaba con discord.

_al día siguiente_

el grupo caminaba por la calle en direccion a una tienda de instrumentos musicales

Al entrar a la tienda, fueron recibidos por un chico muy peculiar, parecía la versión masculina de vinyl

El chico miró al grupo con un poco de desprecio, ya que todos tenian ropa sucia y desgastada, además de que apestaban.

\- los puedo ayudar? - dijo el chico con poca amabilidad - aqui no damos limosnas!

Discord se acercó al chico muy desafiante y le mostro un gran manojo de dinero que hizo al chico guardar silencio.

\- ok amigos - dijo discord - tomen el instrumento que van a ocupar.

Todos a excepción de aria y adagio empezaron a recorrer la tienda en busca del instrumento que utilizarían para el grupo.

Chrysalis miro un saxofon, empezó a utilizarlo y le encantó.

Sombra tomó una guitarra eléctrica, la tocó un poco desafinado y le gustó

Ahuizotl tomó el bajo, ya tenía experiencia y no tuvo problemas en elegirla.

Discord le gusto el teclado, ya que hace tiempo lyra y bon bon le habían dado clases.

Discord se dio cuenta de que adagio y aria estaban cruzadas de brazos.

\- adagio, aria - dijo discord mientras probaba el teclado - van a querer instrumento?

\- no gracias - dijo aria

\- no me gusta utilizar esas cosas - dijo adagio

\- ok - dijo discord, desconociendo que ambas chicas tenían un pequeño trauma con los instrumentos que las vencieron En la batalla de las bandas, además de que no sabían tocar ningún instrumento.

En ese momento sonata se acercó a discord de buen humor

\- mira el instrumento que elegí - dijo sonata mostrando una pandereta - suena muy chistoso.

Discord observó a sonata utilizar la pandereta, le hizo recordar a fluttershy, discord derramó una lágrima.

\- paso algo discord? - pregunto sonata preocupada

\- no pasó nada! - dijo discord secando su lágrima - ese instrumento es perfecto para ti.

Sonata sonrió de alegría.

Luego de elegir los instrumentos adecuados, le pagaron al chico y se retiraron inmediatamente.

Después fueron rápidamente al estadio de manehattan.

En el área de registro e inscripciones, una mujer los atendió

\- quieren entrar a la competencia? - dijo la mujer

\- si - afirmo discord

\- como se va a llamar el grupo? - pregunto la mujer

\- "elementos del Caos" - Gritaron todos al mismo tiempo como si hubiera sido un grito de guerra

CONTINUARA

* * *

**Espero que le haya gustado este Capítulo**

**Lamento de todo corazón tardarme en subir los capítulos, no es fácil buscar un nuevo empleo**

**La escuela es muy chocante, tengo el tiempo reducido... pero por ustedes seguiré escribiendo**

**Gracias por su paciencia queridos lectores, muchos me pedian daring do y ahuizotl, fue un especial**

**Pero descuiden pronto se les uniran mane-iac y luna**

**También sabremos que hacen las mane 5 y fluttershy en canterlot high. **

**Cualquier mensaje, queja, sugerencias y crítica haganmelas saber en los comentarios, todo es bien recibido. **

**Si el fanfic les gustó por favor denle en fav y compartanlo con sus amigos eso me ayudaría mucho**

**Gracias por su comprensión y los veo en el próximo capítulo. **


	8. Chapter 8 Hay que superarlo

**No soy propietario de la serie de my little pony friendship is magic, tampoco de la películas de equestria girls. **

**Una vez mas gracias por sus comentarios, me alegran Mucho sus opiniones y críticas.**

**Wow! la verdad nunca imaginé que les gustara tanto, me piden que actualice mas rápido los capítulos, tanto en ingles y español. **

**Hare lo posible por ser más rápido y mas breve, la historia se esta extendiendo mas de lo que imaginé.**

**Insisto, gracias por su paciencia, hare que la trama se haga más interesante. Hare mi mejor esfuerzo.**

**ADVERTENCIA:**

**Por favor no me Odien Por Este capítulo (otra vez)**

**Sin mas que decir, gracias por su atención y disfruten. **

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

**Hay que superarlo**

mientras tanto, en canterlot high, habia sonado la campana, era la hora de la salida.

Fluttershy lloraba sentada junto a un arbol en el patio trasero de la escuela. Algunas ardillitas, pajaritos y conejitos salieron de su mochila y trataron de tranqulizar y consolar a su tímida dueña

Mientras tanto Twilight y las demás, espiaban a fluttershy en silencio, querian consolar a su amiga, pero decidieron mejor darle un tiempo a solas; para que el elemento de la amabilidad se desahogara en paz. Las mane 5 se retiraron, sin hacer ruido.

Unos minutos después, celestia caminaba en el patio, encontró a fluttershy llorando, ella se acerco a la chica de piel color mantequilla y la abrazó comprensible, como si fueran madre e hija.

Después celestia le pidió a fluttershy que la acompañará dentro del instituto, fluttershy acepto, de inmediato fueron a la entrada del cubiculo de discord, celestia entregó a fluttershy las llaves, le dijo que si quería hacerse cargo del cubiculo y de las pertenencias de discord, por si algún día regresaba. Fluttershy aceptó con gusto.

Fluttershy entró al cubiculo de discord, miró alrededor con nostalgia, ella recordaba los momentos que habia estado a solas con discord dentro del cubiculo; haber recordado esos momentos la hicieron entristecer mas.

Mientras observaba las pertenencias de discord, se dio cuenta de algo brillante que estaba en el suelo, se acercó y lo tomó.

Fluttershy lo observó detenidamente, era un anillo, pero no era cualquier anillo, era un anillo de compromiso, de oro puro y con un diamante.

Fluttershy se asombro, no lo podía creer, posiblemente discord iba a regalarle ese anillo en su aniversario, pero no sólo eso, comprendio perfectamente que discord "iba a proponer matrimonio".

Fluttershy tuvo una mezcla de sentimientos de emoción y tristeza, se ruborizó, no esperaba que discord la amara tanto, que quisiera compartir su vida con ella.

Descubrir el anillo no ayudó con su tristeza, fluttershy cayó de rodillas al suelo y empezó a llorar.

\- oh discord! - susurró fluttershy sollozando - discord! Te extraño!

Mientras tanto, afuera del cubiculo, celestia y luna escuchaban detenidamente el llorar de fluttershy.

\- wow! - dijo luna - esto llegó muy lejos

\- discord no debió haberse ido - dijo celestia - ... debí haberlo detenido.

\- no te culpes hermana - dijo luna - y ahora que hacemos?

\- no debemos involucrarnos - dijo celestia - comprendemos su dolor, pero ellos deben resolverlo

Luna medito por un segundo

\- a pesar de no involucrarte, cuidalas mucho hermana - dijo luna suspirando con tristeza - en especial a fluttershy que esta muy sensible.

\- lo se luna - dijo celestia un poco triste - tu tambien cuídate mucho, se que es muy importante para ti terminar el posgrado en manehattan, te deseo lo mejor hermana, te voy a extrañar.

\- y yo a ti - dijo luna

Después celestia y luna se abrazaron.

_Horas después, en la casa de fluttershy._

Fluttershy lloraba en silencio en su cuarto, no lograba superar la terrible pérdida de su novio discord.

Su conejito ángel trataba de consolarla, pero fluttershy no dejaba de derramar lágrimas.

acostada en su cama, mientras observaba el anillo, ella recordaba todos los buenos momentos con discord; siempre la hacia reir, la ayudaba a cuidar a sus animales y la ayudaba a defenderse y ser mas segura de si misma. Recordo que cada fin de semana, Discord siempre le mandaba flores, que ella sembraba en el parque.

fluttershy se preparó para dormir, con una agujeta amarró el anillo, despues amarro la agujeta alrededor de su cuello como si fuera un collar, después se puso su pijamada, se acostó en su cama y se puso a dormir, inconscientemente seguia derramando lágrimas mientras dormía.

_Al día siguiente_

Fluttershy tenía que prepararse para ir a la escuela; ella no quería ir, sabía que le esperarían situaciones difíciles.

En la escuela de Canterlot High.

Fluttershy entró sin mucho animo, algunos de los alumnos la vieron entrar, mirándola con enfado.

_se había corrido el rumor de que fluttershy había engañado a discord con big mac, discord había golpeado a big mac hasta dejarlo malherido y discord decidió huir._

_En resumen todo fue culpa de fluttershy_.

Fluttershy caminaba sintiéndose muy incómoda por la mirada de desprecio de los demás, pero lo que ella detestaba mas era ver a big mac y a las cutie mark crusaiders.

Cuando se encontró con big mac en el pasillo de la escuela, fluttershy lo miraba con desprecio y repulsión, no soportaba verlo. big mac sabía de los errores que habia cometido y por esa razón se mantenia muy distanciado, mientras que ella no volvió a dirigirle la palabra. Ella en verdad lo odiaba.

Pero, cuando fluttershy se encontró con las crusaiders, las niñas la miraban con miedo, mientras fluttershy las miraba con odio puro, ellas había arruinado su vida y la de discord. Finalmente fluttershy sabía lo que se sentia odiar a Otras personas.

Desde la entrada del salon, Las mane 5 miraban la situación de fluttershy, Empezaron a hablar del asunto.

\- pobre fluttershy - dijo raibow dash - hay que hacer algo

\- tienes toda la razón cubito de azúcar - dijo applejack - desde que se enteró que discord se fue, fluttershy se ha mantenido distanciada de todos y todo, incluyendonos, ella esta completamente sola con sus amigos animales.

\- pero que podríamos hacer querida? - dijo rarity - discord ya no está y no creo que regrese

\- rarity tiene razón - dijo twiligh - primero debemos ayudarla a despejar su mente de todas estas presiones y estrés, además ayudarla a socializar de nuevo.

\- una pijamada! - dijo pinkie con ánimo - una fiesta... o una aventura en la selva

\- no lo creo pinkie - dijo twilight suspirando - talvez tengo la solución, pero creo que no es la mejor. ..

\- cual es la solución twilight? - pregunto applejack

\- creo que deberíamos ... - dijo twilight cabizbaja - ... deberíamos hacer que fluttershy salga con otros chicos

\- Qué?! - Gritaron todas

\- no hablaras enserio? - dijo applejack

\- es una pésima idea - dijo rainbow dash

\- entiendan - dijo twilight - discord no volverá! Además fluttershy se mantendria distraida y ocupada, eso le ayudaría a superar su situación y a despejar su mente.

La demas estuvieron escépticas, pero no se les ocurria ninguna otra idea.

\- mmm ok - dijo rainbow dash - aunque dudo que valla a funcionar

\- debemos hacer una lista de posibles pretendientes - dijo rarity

\- sería muy difícil - dijo pinkie pie - mejor una mas fácil, la lista de posibles pretendientes de rainbow dash.

Todas empezaron a reír, excepto rainbow dash.

\- eres una maldita boba! - gritó rainbow

Twilight tuvo una idea.

_Más tarde en la hora del recreo._

En la sala de almuerzo, en una de las mesas, Twilight conversaba con flash sentry. Ella le explico la situación que vivía fluttershy.

\- wow ok - dijo flash entendiendo lo que le había dicho twilight - no tenia idea de la gravedad del asunto.

\- por esa razón necesito tu ayuda - dijo twilight - conoces a algún chico que este disponible... ya sabes... solamente para pasar el rato con fluttershy.

\- pues. .. - dijo flash un poco incómodo - conozco a algunos chicos que han estado muy interesados en fluttershy desde hace tiempo.

\- muy bien - dijo twilight - quienes son?

\- te haré una lista - dijo flash - y no te preocupes... son buenos chicos... excelentes para fluttershy

\- gracias flash - dijo twilight sonriendo

\- no hay problema twilight - dijo flash regresandole la sonrisa

sin esperarlo twilight puso su mano derecha encima de la mano de flash, ambos separaron sus manos y se ruborizaron.

_mas tarde en la hora de salida_

fluttershy salió de la escuela, al momento de estar afuera, fue interceptada por sus amigas las mane 5.

\- hola fluttershy! - dijo twilight con ánimo

\- Hola chicas! - dijo fluttershy sin ningún ánimo

\- amiga, nos preocupa mucho todo lo que estás sufriendo - dijo rainbow dash

\- no se preocupen - dijo fluttershy, tratando de contenelas lágrimas, que lleva conteniendo todo el día - estoy bien

\- twilight - dijo applejack susurandole al oído - creo que no deberías

Twilight ignoró a applejack.

\- fluttershy - dijo twilight - talvez parezca extraño pero nosotras no tomamos las molestias de... eh... te hicimos una cita con un chico.

fluttershy por un momento cambio su tristeza por sorpresa, no podia creer lo que habia escuchado.

\- que? - dijo fluttershy

\- y es esta tarde - dijo pinkie con alegría

\- queee? - grito fluttershy

\- se escucha extraño querida - dijo rarity - pero creímos que si conocias a personas nuevas y ampliabas tu panorama, talvez superarias lo de discord.

\- lo siento chica - dijo fluttershy - pero no aceptaré.

\- vamos fluttershy - dijo pinkie - talvez y te acabes divirtiendo

\- no acepto - dijo fluttershy gritando en voz baja

\- ok amiga - dijo twilight - nosotras respetamos tus decisiones... pero al menos dale una oportunidad

Fluttershy no estaba de acuerdo, pero sus amigas se habían tomado las molestias.

\- ok - dijo fluttershy suspirando sin ánimo - aceptaré

Las mane 5 se alegraron, después fueron a casa de rarity para prepararla para su cita.

_una hora después_

fluttershy estaba lista para su cita, su cita era con bulk bíceps.

Bulk la invito al cine, ambos estaban viendo una película llamada "the nutcracker and the chaos king", bulk estaba nervioso por tener una cita con la chica mas linda de la escuela, prestaba mas atencion a fluttershy que a la película. Mientras Fluttershy miraba la película, la trama y el personaje del "chaos king", le hacían recordar a discord.

Después de la película, fueron a tomar un café. bulk era muy callado, ambos estuvieron callados por un rato.

\- te gustó la película? - pregunto fluttershy tratando de romper el hielo

\- yeah! - gritaba bulk con furor y apretando sus músculos.

Fluttershy fruncio el ceño de molestia, bulk le recordaba a big mac.

Después dieron un pequeño paseo en el parque, donde ambos se animaron y comenzaron a platicar de manera muy amena.

Luego bulk bíceps acompañó a fluttershy hasta su casa.

en la entrada de la casa de fluttershy.

\- te divertiste? - pregunto bulk bíceps con ánimo

\- si - dijo fluttershy con una pequeña sonrisa

\- fluttershy - dijo bulk sin contener la emocion - sere sincero, en verdad me gustas mucho y me gustaría pasar mi tiempo contigo. .. que opinas? ... me das una oportunidad? ... yeeeahhh!

Fluttershy se ruborizó un poco, no esperaba que bulk fuera tan directo.

\- eh... yo... yo - dijo fluttershy tartamudeando con timidez, pero de repente empezó a recordar de nuevo a discord miro el anillo con tristeza - ... lo siento mucho bulk. .. es demasiado pronto... y ahora no me siento comoda con una relación.

Bulk se entristeció

\- pero. .. - dijo fluttershy tratando de ser comprensiva - ... no significa que no podamos seguir saliendo

Fluttershy tomo la mano de bulk y después besó su mejilla,

\- buenas noches amigo - dijo fluttershy despidiéndose

Después fluttershy entro a su casa, suspirando con tristeza, muchos pensamientos nublaron su cabeza, se dirigió a su cuarto a descansar.

_al día siguiente, en el salón de clases :_

Fluttershy estaba hablando con sus amigas

\- como te fue con bulk? - pregunto twilight

\- estuvo bien - dijo fluttershy - pero es demasiado pronto para salir con chicos

\- eh... - dijeron las mane 5

\- que? - dijo fluttershy confundida

\- pues - dijo pinkie - hicimos una cita para ti hoy

\- queee? - grito fluttershy

\- lo sentimos - dijo applejack - les dije que no estarías de acuerdo

\- querida - dijo rarity - dale una oportunidad. .. esté chico esta muy interesado y además tu lo conoces.

\- eh? - dijo fluttershy, con incredulidad.

En la tarde en un restaurante, fluttershy estaba en una cita con iron will.

\- iron will dice que luces muy hermosa - dijo iron will con una voz gruesa, haciendo poses, mostrando sus músculos

Fluttershy volvió a fruncir el ceño.

\- es necesario que actúes de esa manera? - dijo fluttershy

\- bueno... - dijo iron will - realmente no, solo quería impresionarte.

\- debes de ser sincero - dijo fluttershy - que te gustaría hacer?

\- pues. .. - dijo iron will muy avergonzado - me gustaría ir a un spa

\- ok - dijo fluttershy sonriendo - vallamos juntos a un spa

Iron will sonrió de emoción.

fluttershy y iron will fueron a un spa conocido por fluttershy. Fueron recibidos por aloe y lotus de una manera muy amable.

Iron will y fluttershy tuvieron su tratamiento de belleza, maquillaje y pepinos en sus ojos, ambos se divertían, pero quien mas disfrutaba el spa era iron will.

después del tratamiento, iron will acompañó a fluttershy hasta su casa.

En la entrada de la casa de fluttershy.

\- te divertiste fluttershy? - dijo iron will - iron will disfruto estar contigo y a iron will le gustaría pasar mas tiempo contigo.

Fluttershy sonrió con amabilidad

\- claro que me encantaría - dijo fluttershy - como amigos

\- oh si claro - sonrió nerviosamente y con desilusión en sus ojos - solo... como amigos

\- me alegra que entiendas - dijo fluttershy sonriendo, iron will le devolvió la sonrisa.

Después fluttershy se despidio dandole un beso en la mejilla.

\- buenas noches amigo - dijo fluttershy entrando a su casa.

\- buenas noches - dijo iron will - ... amiga

Fluttershy entró a su cuarto, se acostó en su cama, era curioso, se sentia mas tranquila y relajada, ella pensaba que no era tan malo conocer a nuevas personas y disfrutar de nuevas experiencias, fluttershy se sentía mejor, aunque, ella seguía extrañando y pensando en discord.

Miro el anillo por un rato, ella se pregutaba si discord se encontraba bien, y si el seguia pensando en ella, tanto como ella pensaba en él.

[(Y DIJERON HAGASE EL CAOS... Y SE HIZO EL CAOS)]

Mientras tanto en el almacen abandonado de manehattan

El grupo estaba tratando de tocar música, se hacía mucho escándalo.

La música no sonaba mal, cada quien se había acoplado con el instrumento musical que habian elegido, el problema era que no podían coordinarse el grupo.

Después de acabar el "intento de música"

\- vamos chicos - dijo discord mientras checaba su teclado - tenemos sólo dos semanas para ensayar

\- el problema es - dijo chrysalis mientras atinaba su saxofon - que sombra quiere ser el centro de atención

\- miren quien lo dice - respondió sombra - la que quiere tocar un solo infinito con el sax

\- chicos - intervino Ahuizotl - calmense!

\- yo quiero cantar - dijo adagio junto a aria, ambas molestas

\- entiendan chicas - dijo discord - ustedes son la coreografía

adagio y aria fruncieron el ceño

\- creo que falta algo - dijo sonata - algo importante que ayude a coordinar al grupo

\- estas loca - dijo aria con fastidio, sonata fruncio el ceño

Discord medito

\- sonata tiene razón - dijo discord

Aria cruzó los brazos y sonata se burló en silencio.

\- no me había dado cuenta - dijo discord - nos falta la batería

\- chale! - dijo ahuizotl - que descuidados fuimos

\- no solo la batería - dijo discord - nos faltan los amplificadores, micrófonos y bocinas, para poder adecuar el sonido.

\- nos queda dinero? - pregunto sombra

\- no - dijo discord

\- que hacemos? - pregunto ahuizotl

Todos se quedaron en silencio por un momento

Después adagio rompió el silencio

\- creo que hay que tomar cartas en el asunto - dijo adagio - y cuando digo tomar es TOMAR!

\- a dónde quieres llegar adagio? - pregunto sombra

\- adagio tiene razón - dijo discord - si somos los indeseables. .. los villanos. .. tenemos que actuar como tal.

\- si les interesa - dijo aria con un tono malicioso - hay una joyería muy cerca de aquí

\- robar una joyería - dijo chrysalis - suena interesante

\- no mam... - dijo ahuizotl - estan seguros?

\- ha! - dijo discord - ya no me da miedo terminar en la cárcel o en un ataúd

\- ok - dijo sombra - lo he perdido todo y ya no me importa nada

\- al menos en la cárcel tendria tres comidas al día - dijo chrysalis

\- ya no tengo a donde ir - dijo ahuizotl

\- hahaha! - dijo discord - decidido colegas... asaltaremos la joyería

Adagio y aria sonreían con maldad, estaban despertando poco a poco al verdadero señor del caos.

el grupo se reunió como si fuera un equipo de football americano preparando una estrategia

\- el mundo no ha quitado todo - dijo discord - es hora de regresarle el favor

\- perfecto - susurró adagio sonriendo entre dientes

\- muy bien chicos - dijo discord - este es el plan

CONTINUARA

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo**

**Lamento tardarme en subir los capítulos, es de dos a tres semanas por capítulo, tenia pensado hacerlo mas largo pero he estado muy ocupado. **

**Por favor no me maten por lo que escribí**

**Fluttermac murió**

**Y parece que Fluttercord esta en peligro de extinción**

**Pero ustedes que opinan?**

**Que opinan de fluttershy y bulk bíceps?**

**Que opinan de fluttershy y iron will? **

**Que opinan de twilight y flash? **

**Que opinan de sonata y discord?**

**Que opinan de otras parejas? O que otras parejas me recomiendan**

**Haganmelo saber en los comentarios, todo es bien recibido.**

**Si el fanfic les gustó por favor dejen comentarios, quejas, críticas y sugerencias, compartanlo con sus amigos eso me ayudaría mucho.**

**Gracias y los veo el siguiente capítulo. **


	9. Chapter 9 La sirena y el draconequus

**No soy propietario de la serie de my little pony friendship is magic, tampoco de la películas de equestria girls.**

**Wow... gracias por sus comentarios. Tanto los positivos como negativos. **

**Nunca imaginé poder crear controversia en el capítulo anterior, esa no era mi intención. **

**Algunos lectores ya estan catalogado diferentes "NAVES" incluso nombran diversos pretendientes tanto para fluttershy como para discord. **

**Wow! Agradezco sus opiniones ya que me ayudaran a inspirarme y mejorar la historia. **

**Pero antes que nada aclaro:**

**Es obvio que es una historia Fluttercord, sea o no sea "canon" Para mis gustos personales, el fluttercord es la mejor pareja de toda la serie de MLP, es el verdadero ejemplo del yin y yang Además de romper con varios tabús.**

** no me importa lo que digan o si nunca se lograra, para mi Fluttercord siempre sera lo mejor de MLP. (Entiendan que es mi opinión personal)**

**Bueno ya no los aburrire más XD y continuaré con la historia**

**Sin mas que decir, gracias por su atención y disfruten**

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

**La sirena y el draconequus**

en la ciudad de manehattan, era de madrugada.

El grupo caminaba sigilosos por la calle, evitando los lugares alumbrados por las lámparas de las avenidas Todavía habian pocos transeúntes y automóviles en movimiento, era una ciudad sin sueño.

El grupo tuvo que moverse rápido pasando las grandes calles y avenidas.

luego de unos minutos, llegaron a su destino, la joyería mas famosa de la ciudad. Sin moros en la costa, fueron a la parte trasera del edificio; discord y ahuizotl escalaron el edificio de tres pisos.

Después lanzaron una cuerda para que los demás escalaran, discord y ahuizotl tuvieron que sujetar la cuerda porque no había donde amarrarla y apenas era suficientemente larga para que los demás pudieran trepar.

Uno por uno fueron trepando con rapidez y precaución.

Mientras tanto sombra estaba en la parte de abajo del edificio después de haber forcejeado la cubierta del generador de electricidad, empezó a cortar los cables electricos utilizando un cuchillo y guantes de plástico.

Al asegurarse que el edificio estaba sin electricidad, sombra se reunió con los demás.

Después discord, ahuizotl y sombra con todas sus fuerzas lograron abrir una reja de metal que conducia al tunel de ventilación del edificio, después uno por uno fueron entrando con lentitud y sin hacer mucho ruido.

al asegurarse de que estaban en el area de mostrador, discord abrió por abajo el túnel de ventilación, salió cayendo de pie, el grupo estaba impresionado de que discord habia caido de pie sin ningún problema, sabiendo que eran tres pisos de altura.

Ahuizotl rápidamente amarró la cuerda y uno por uno fueron bajando, con mucho cuidado ya que la cuerda estaba en malas condiciones.

Después de que todos bajaron, encendieron unas linternas que habian robado antes.

\- miren todo esto - dijo chrysalis mirando unas joyas de uno de los mostradores cerrados con llave - hay que robar lo mas que se pueda.

\- tengan cuidado - dijo sombra - no rompan los vidrios del los mostradores no sabemos si tengan alarma .

\- pero - dijo chrysalis - tu habias cortado la energía eléctrica

\- no sabemos si tenga energía de reserva - dijo sombra - corte la electricidad para evitar las cámaras y alarmas exteriores.

\- para evitarnos problemas - dijo discord - solamente robaremos la caja fuerte y lo que se pueda tomar fácilmente... Ahuizotl y sombra, siganme.

Ahuizotl, sombra y discord se dirigieron al cuarto donde estaba la caja fuerte, los tres chicos empezaron a hacer lo posible por abrirla.

Mientras tanto las chicas inspeccionaban el lugar en busca de cualquier objeto de valor. Encontraban joyas de poco valor, que ellas guardaban en sus bolsas.

Habían pasado muchos minutos, con mucho esfuerzo trataban de abrir la caja fuerte, ahuizotl escuchaba con cuidado mientras discord movia la rueda donde se hacía la combinación de números.

Sonata, aria y chrysalis entraron al cuarto, mientras adagio miraba los mostradores.

\- chicos - dijo sonata - empieza a amanecer... hay que irnos.

\- solo unos minutos - dijo discord

Mientras tanto adagio miraba las joyas del mostrador, una le llamó su atención, era un rubí escarlata en forma octogonal, adagio sonrió, posiblemente era lo que estaba buscando.

Después de muchos intentos, finalmente la puerta de la caja fuerte cedió, sombra la abrió, rápidamente todos echaron un vistazo, se dieron cuenta de que habia gran cantidad de billetes, todos sonrieron.

\- chicos! - dijo discord sonriendo - el dinero es todo nuestro!

Todos gritaban victoriosos.

De repente se escuchó un vidrio romperse y siguió un gran sonido de alarma ensordecedor.

\- que pasó? - grito ahuizotl cubriéndose los oídos

\- no lo se - dijo discord

El grupo salio de cuarto, y se dieron cuenta de que adagio habia destruido el vidrio de uno de los mostradores para poder robar el rubi octagonal.

\- adagio! - grito sombra muy enojado - que has hecho?

\- eh! - dijo adagio sonriendo nerviosamente y guardando la joya en su bolsillo - ooopppsss!

La alarma no dejaba de sonar, sabían que estaban en serios problemas.

\- rápido - grito discord - tomen todo lo que puedan y largemonos de aquí!

Rápidamente el grupo empezó a saquear el lugar, recogieron el dinero de la caja y las joyas del mostrador del vidrio roto.

despues del saqueo, sin perder tiempo uno por uno empezaron a subir por la cuerda.

la mayoria logró subir, solo faltaba discord y sonata.

\- rápido amigos! - dijo ahuizotl asomándose en el túnel de ventilación

\- sube sonata! - dijo discord desesperado

\- ok - dijo sonata con miedo

Sonata empezó a subir, cuando alcanzo la mitad de altura, la cuerda se rompió, sonata empezo a caer, sonata gritaba con desesperación.

Discord muy atento, logro atrapar en sus brazos a sonata evitandole una dolorosa caida.

\- no! - dijo discord dejando a sonata en el suelo - no puede ser!

-demonios! - dijo ahuizotl - la cuerda esta rota! rapido pasenme la cuerda para que la vuelva a amarrar

Discord le aventó la cuerda a ahuizotl, ahuizotl agarró la cuerda y empezó a amarrarla, pero mientras hacia el nudo, la cuerda volvió a romperse

\- oh por quetzalcoatl! - dijo ahuizotl muy preocupado - la cuerda se esta rompiendo, esta demasiado podrida.

Ahuizotl trato de amarrar la cuerda por las partes menos podridas. Eso hizo que la cuerda se volviera muy corta.

\- rápido - grito ahuizotl - traten de subir!

Discord y sonata no lograban alcanzar la cuerda, discord cargo a sonata, subiendola a sus hombros para que ella tratara de alcanzar la cuerda, pero fue inútil.

\- no lo alcanzó! - dijo sonata muy preocupada, tratando de estirar su mano para tomar la cuerda.

\- me lleva la ch... - dijo discord crujiendo los dientes - ahuizotl, vete con los demás, escapen de aquí

\- Qué? Estas loco? - dijo ahuizotl - no los abandonare compadre!

\- sonata y yo estaremos bien - dijo discord - huyan!

\- pero. .. - dijo ahuizotl

\- váyanse! - dijo discord

Ahuizotl no tuvo otra opción que irse.

Ahuizotl salio del túnel de ventilación, afuera lo estaban esperando los demás

\- donde esta discord? - dijo chrysalis - y sonata?

\- la cuerda se rompió y no pueden salir - dijo ahuizotl

\- esperen - dijo aria - hay que regresar

\- dijo discord que huyeramos! - dijo ahuizotl - la policía ya esta en camino

En ese momento empezaron a escuchar a lo lejos, sirenas de patrullas.

\- mier... - dijo sombra - hay que irse!

\- pero. .. - dijo aria - mi hermana. ..

\- largemonos - dijo adagio jalando del brazo a aria - es ahora su problema.

Aria y ahuizotl no querían abandonar a sonata y discord, pero al ver que los demás estaban escapando, no tuvieron otra opción que acompañarlos.

Mientras tanto, Discord y sonata seguian atrapados.

\- discord ... que vamos a hacer? - dijo sonata con miedo

Discord de improviso, tomó un extintor y empezó a golpear la puerta de entrada, que era de un vidrio blindado.

Discord no dejaba de golpear con fuerza, después de varios minutos logró hacer un pequeño hoyo Suficientemente grande para que pudiera escapar uno por uno.

\- ok sonata - dijo discord recuperando el animo- podemos irnos

\- genial - dijo sonata con calma - eres Increíble!

\- wow - dijo discord - tu tambien eres sorprendente amiga

\- awwnn - dijo sonata sonriendo con ánimo - amigo!

Discord le devolvió la sonrisa, ambos se preparaban para salir.

De repente afuera de la joyería, se escuchaban muchas sirenas de patrullas de policía, las sonrisas de ánimo se convirtieron en preocupación. Ambos se ocultaron detras de la puerta.

Muchos policias empezaron a salir de las patrullas.

\- oh no - dijo discord preocupado - demasiado tarde

\- discord - dijo sonata muy nerviosa - tengo miedo.

\- no te preocupes - dijo discord hechando un vistazo a la salida - es ahora o nunca!

Discord rápidamente tomo de la mano a sonata, con gran habilidad salio del hoyo y saco a sonata, ambos estando afuera empezaron a correr.

La policía al ver a los dos ladrones salir y huir de la joyería, reaccionaron inmediatamente y empezaron a perseguirlos por la calle.

Mientra los chicos huían y los policías los perseguían, entre las sombras de un edificio, una mujer de cabello color verde miraba con enfado a los dos criminales alejarse.

Discord y sonata corrian en la calle con desesperación, Discord tenía tomado de la mano a sonata, ya que sonata no era una corredora, y discord la Sujetaba.

Discord era rápido pero sonata no podia seguirle el ritmo, lo que provocaba retrasarlo y perder velocidad.

Uno de los policías alcanzó a sonata tomandola de su cola de caballo, la jalo del cabello provocando que soltara a discord y después la tiró al suelo.

Sonata hizo un chillido de dolor, por el sometimiento del policia, discord rápidamente se acercó y golpeó con fuerza al policía, . Tres policías más viendo la agresión atacaron a discord.

Discord arremetió contra de los policías defendiendo a la chica de piel azul, que seguia en el suelo.

Después de neutralizar a los policias, discord levantó a sonata, pero sonata tenía mucho dolor en su pie derecho.

\- auch! - quejaba sonata - me duele mucho mi pie.

Discord rápidamente cargo a sonata de manera nupcial, ambos se dieron cuenta de que habia mas policía en camino para atraparlos.

Discord mirando a su alrededor notó que habia cerca un bar, mas bien un club nocturno para caballeros, habia muchas motocicletas estacionadas.

Rápidamente discord llevo a sonata hacia las motos, la subió a una de ellas

Discord abrio la parte delantera de la moto y empezó a conectar cables.

Policías y patrullas los habian interceptado.

Rápidamente discord logró encender la motocicleta y Después se subió.

\- sujetate fuerte! - dijo discord

Sonata abrazo a discord

Inmediatamente discord aceleró la motocicleta logrando escapar, las patrullas fueron los que persiguieron a los dos chicos.

Comenzaba a amanecer, la luz del sol comenzo a iluminar la ciudad, muchos de los habitantes comenzaron su día.

Discord manejaba la motocicleta a gran velocidad, esquivando automóviles y personas, las patrullas continuaban persiguiendolos.

Discord trayaba de escapar, pero los policías seguian con la persecucion.

Mientras tanto en una de las calles de manehattan, luna había salido de su nuevo departamento,

Se dirigía tranquilamente hacia su escuela de postgrado, cuando paso junto a ella discord y sonata en la motocicleta.

Luna no pudo creer lo que habia acabado de ver.

Discord continuaba manejando la moto, cuando de repente una patrulla apareció en frente tratando de envestirlo.

Discord no logró esquivarlo, y fue golpeado por la patrulla. Discord y sonata salieron volando y terminaron cayendo en un puesto de flores. Fueron cubiertos por las flores por el impacto.

Luna miro el accidente y con preocupación se dirigió a ver si su antiguo amigo no había recibido daño.

Las patrullas llegaron a escena, los policías salieron de las patrullas, y buscaron a los criminales, para su sorpresa habían desaparecido, luna También busco y no logró ver a discord o a sonata.

Discord y sonata estaban en el techo del edificio de enfrente. ambos estaban sorprendidos, discord sospechaba que habia sido gracias a sus poderes caóticos que se habían activado inconscientemente.

\- wow! - dijo discord sudando, observando hacia abajo a los policias que los buscaban airadamente - de milagro logramos escapar

\- wow - dijo sonata acariciando con cuidado su pie lastimado - no me dejas de sorprender

\- ser diferente tiene sus ventajas - dijo discord

\- discord - dijo sonata - gracias por haberme ayudado

\- no hay problema - dijo discord - no iba a permitir que te lastimaran

\- te importo? - pregunto sonata un poco nerviosa

\- claro que si - dijo discord - eres mi amiga y me preocupas.

Sonata se sonrojó un poco

\- genial! Je je je - dijo sonata mostrando la bolsa con el botin - y logramos robar el dinero.

En ese momento una mujer de piel morada apareció arrebatandole el botin a sonata. Sonata quedó sorprendida.

\- lo siento mucho - dijo la mujer de piel morada empezando a huir, riendo como loca - camarón que se duerme!

\- hey! - grito discord

Discord se abalanzó sobre esa extraña chica, la chica arremetió golpeando a discord en la cara.

Discord retrocedió, pero no se rindió.

\- quien eres? - dijo discord

\- que te importa? - dijo la mujer muy amenazante - les quite lo que por derecho es mio

\- no te lo permitiré - dijo discord

Ambos empezaron a pelear, sonata solo podia ver a los dos chicos enigmático pelear.

Discord trataba de contenerla, pero la chica utilizaba extrañas armas como aerosol para cabello, peines y pasadores, armas muy extrañas pero efectivas.

El aerosol hizo arde los ojos de discord nublandole la vista. Los pasadores eran como cuchillas pequeñas y los peines los utilizaba como cachiporras, incluso lograba golpear a discord con su cabello.

Discord término en el suelo, con lastimaduras y cortadas, mientras la mujer reia con triunfo.

\- discord! - grito sonata con preocupación

\- hahaha! Idiota - dijo la mujer - creíste que podrias contra mane-iac? Soy la criminal mas peligrosa de toda equestria, no tienes oportunidad.

Todavia en el suelo, Discord comenzó a enfurecer, no podia contener su ira. Volvió a perder el control.

Le salieron cuernos y alas, ademas de un aura oscura; mane-iac mirando el extraño suceso, retrocedió, sonata no creyo volver a ver su transformación.

\- es hora de jugar! - dijo discord sonriendo muy maniaticamente

Mane-iac con miedo empezó a correr, discord se puso de pie y chasqueo los dedos haciendola teletransportarse en frente de discord, mane-iac al ver el rostro de discord, entro en pánico y comenzo a atacarlo.

Discord ni se inmutó esquivando los ataques de mane-iac como si fue un fantasma.

\- que diablos eres?! - dijo mane-iac

Discord chasqueo los dedos, el cabello de mane-iac empiezo a moverse a voluntad, rápidamente amarraron a su dueña cubriendo su cuerpo a excepción de su cara.

\- Qué? mi cabello - gritó mane-iac

Después por la desesperación, mane-iac empezó a reír como loca con camisa de fuerza.

Discord sonrió con crueldad, se acercó a la vulnerable mane-iac preparándose para el ataque final. Levantando su mano derecha formandola como garras de león.

En ese momento sonata se puso en frente de discord, protegiendo a mane-iac

\- discord! Espera! - dijo sonata - no lo hagas!

\- hahaha! - grito discord con euforia - que piensa hacer al respecto sirena?

Sonata quedó enmudecida

\- a un lado! - grito discord - o sufrirás también tu!

\- discord - dijo sonata - tu no eres así, vuelve a ser tu mismo amigo.

Sonata abrazo a discord tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón!

El abrazo cálido de sonata dejo congelado a discord.

\- somos amigos? - dijo discord

\- claro que si! - dijo sonata - desde que llegaste a sido tan divertido estar contigo!

Discord al escuchar las palabras de sonata, conmovió su corazón, empezó a sentir una fuerte migraña. Desaparecieron los cuernos, las alas y el aura oscura.

Discord volvio a la normalidad. Sonata sintió alivio

\- sonata - dijo discord acariciando su frente - que pasó?

Sonata guardó silencio, discord sabía con amargura que habia vuelto a perder el control.

\- perdóname - dijo discord - si te hice daño

\- no te preocupes draconequus! - dijo sonata sonriendo con humor

\- Eh? - dijo discord confundido

\- nada - dijo sonata un poco apenada

\- gracias por ayudarme sonata - dijo discord

\- al contrario - dijo sonata acercándose al rostro de discord - gracias a ti

Se quedaron mirandose a los ojos, sus rostros estaban muy cerca el uno del otro.

\- hey tontolos (tortolos) - dijo mane-iac aun amarrada por si propio cabello - me van a dejar aquí o que?

Discord y sonata se distanciaron un poco sonrojados, despues Discord tomo el botin del suelo

\- te quedaras aquí - dijo discord molesto - hasta que la policía venga o alguien te libere.

\- esperen - dijo mane-iac - llevenme con ustedes!

\- estas loca - dijo discord - eres una lunática delincuente!

\- no me puedes juzgar - dijo mane-iac - no somos tan diferentes y lo sabes!

Discord quedó en silencio.

\- por favor llevenme - dijo mane-iac - no tengo a donde ir y solo robo para sobrevivir!

Discord recordó su pasado tormentoso.

\- que piensa discord? - dijo sonata - le daras una oportunidad?

\- ... ok - dijo discord - cualquier ayuda es buena.

De inmediato sonata y discord ayudaron a liberar a mane-iac y los tres con mucha precaución bajaron del edificio y se mezclaron con los transeúntes. Se dirigieron al almacen abandonado.

Mientras tanto en el almacen abandonado, el grupo estaba en silencio, no tocaron sus instrumentos, estaban sentados en sin hacer ruido, preocupados por sonata y discord.

De repente discord abrió la puerta

\- Hola hijos de pu... - dijo discord con sentido del humor - me extrañaron

todos se sorprendieron, no podia creer que discord estaba bien

\- discord! Cabr... - dijo ahuizotl - no manches! Lograste escapar!

\- yo igual - dijo sonata entrando

Todos aplaudieron felicitandola

\- wow! - dijo sombra - debió ser una aventura

\- no tienes idea.- dijo sonata

\- chicos - dijo discord un poco serio - tenemos un nuevo integrante

Todos quedaron confunfidos.

Mane-iac entró

\- hola chicos! - dijo mane-iac

Todos quedaron con la boca abierta

\- mane-iac! - Gritaron todos

\- wow! - dijo mane-iac cruzando los brazos - tengo buena reputación!

\- esa chica es el diablo - dijo ahuizotl

\- hey! - dijo mane-iac

\- tranquilos - dijo discord - ella nos puede ayudar

\- a que? - dijo chrysalis - a enloquecer

\- resulta que soy una genio - dijo mane-iac

\- en verdad? - dijo adagio cruzando los brazos y sonriendo - demuéstralo.

Mane-iac rápidamente recogio algunos cables y materiales que habia en el desván del almacén, en donde habían agarrado la cuerda podrida, después empezó a martillar y mover tuercas. Todos estaban extrañados, que estaba haciendo?

Luego de unos minutos, mane- iac había terminado.

\- miren chicos - dijo mane-iac mostrando su artefacto - este es un amplificador multifuncional

Todos miraron el artefacto con incredulidad.

Ahuizotl conectó su bajo en el artefacto para probarlo, y comenzó a tocar, se escuchaba excelente.

\- wow! - dijo ahuizotl

\- soy experta en mecatronica, electricidad y en muchas disciplinas - dijo mane-iac

\- lo ven - dijo discord - ella sera nuestra ingeniera en audio

\- chido! - dijo ahuizotl

\- okay! - dijo sombra

\- me parece bien! - dijo adagio sonriendo

CONTINUARA

**Espero que le haya gustado**

**Ok ok lo admito:**

** cuando discord y sonata corrian tomados de la mano, me base en el juego de crash twinsanity**

**Cuando fue la persecucion en motocicleta me base en el juego de jak 2 al igual la escena de su transformación.**

**Cuando entraron a robar me base en el juego de sly Cooper**

**Lo siento XD**

**hice una escena "sonacord" muchos me lo pedian**

**Por fin mane-iac se unió al grupo... próximamente luna. **

**Finalmente justifique la portada del fanfic. ..**

**Si el fanfic les gustó por favor dejen comentarios, quejas, críticas y sugerencias, compartanlo con sus amigos eso me ayudaría mucho. **

**Gracias por leer el fanfic y los vere el próximo capítulo. **


	10. Chapter 10 Rehenegados

**No soy propietario de la serie de my little pony friendship is magic, tampoco de la películas de equestria girls.**

**No dejaré de decirlo, de todo corazon, gracias por todos sus comentarios, tanto buenos y malos.**

**Por ustedes, Seguiré haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo. **

**Por cierto, para quitar algunas dudas, soy varón XD... No se porque muchos siguen pensando que soy mujer, eso explica por qué muchos chicos querían que fuera su novia y me declaraban su amor en muchos chats privados.**

**Pero es verdad soy chico y por cierto mi traductora que me ayuda a transcribir el fanfic al inglés, Viviana Carolina es mi novia**

**Asi es Vivianita, quiero decirle al mundo lo mucho que te amo princesa. Te adoro y gracias por ayudarme en este proyecto mi amor. **

**Te amo tanto que tenía que anunciarlo, mi princesa hermosa, te amo.**

**...**

**Bueno... regresando al tema en este capítulo, finalmente luna se les unirá y se conocerá el plan diabólico de adagio... muajaja**

**Sin mas que decir, gracias por su atención y disfruten.**

* * *

**Capitulo 10**

**Rehenegados**

unos minutos antes.

Después de que discord y sonata terminaron cayendo en la florería.

Luna miro la situación y quería buscar a su viejo amigo, saber si se encontraba bien.

Buscó entre los escombros del establecimiento y no encontró a discord ni a sonata.

La policía llegó a escena, hicieron a un lado a luna y a todas las personas curiosas para buscar a los criminales. El dueño de la florería lloraba con angustia por su establecimiento

Luna miraba a distancia a los policias acordonar el area y tomar muestras, luna con impaciencia miro al cielo, por casualidad del destino, al mirar arriba, se dio cuenta de que discord estaba en el techo del edificio de enfrente, acompañado de sonata y de una mujer de cabello verde.

Luna estaba sorprendida, nunca espero encontrar a discord en manehattan; para averiguar mas decidió ocultarse y no perder de vista al chico caótico.

luego de unos minutos miro a discord y a sus acompañantes bajar del edificio y mezclarse con los transeúntes.

Luna los empezó a seguir sigilosamente como una espía profesional.

Luego de un rato de persecucion, discord y sus amigas entraron en un almacén que estaba en malas condiciones. Ella los miro a cierta distancia ocultandose detrás de unos arbustos.

La subdirectora supuso que ahí vivía, sentia un poco de preocupación y lástima por el nuevo estilo de vida de discord.

Luego luna recordó que se te estaba haciendo tarde, tenía que ir a su escuela, ella se retiró del lugar recordando la dirección del almacén.

Mientras se dirigía a su escuela, luna sacó su celular y llamó a celestia.

Celestia contestó la llamada, estaba en su oficina en canterlot high.

\- hola luna - dijo celestia con alegría - como has estado?

\- hola hermana - dijo luna - estoy bien! voy de camino a la escuela

\- me alegra mucho - dijo celestia - en que te puedo ayudar?

\- hermana! - dijo luna - acabo de ver a discord

\- que?! - dijo celestia con sorpresa

\- es verdad! esta aquí en manehattan - dijo luna - y lo vi acompañado de una de las dazzling.

\- que? ! - dijo celestia sorprendida y confundida - hablas en serio?

\- si hermana - dijo luna - creo saber en donde vive

\- luna - dijo celestia - mejor dejalo así, no interfieras.

\- pero. .. - dijo luna - puede ser que discord este en malas compañías, vi policías perseguirlo y...

\- luna - intervino celestia - por favor! No vayas a hablar con él... tienes que ir a tu escuela, mejor luego hablamos del tema con mas tranquilidad. .. ok hermana

\- ok hermana - dijo luna.

Después ambas se despidieron. luna colgó el teléfono, mientras cruzaba la calle, sin darse cuenta de que el semáforo cambio a verde.

Un automóvil que iba a gran velocidad hacia luna, trato de frenar e hizo sonar su claxon, luna reaccionó y se hizo rápidamente a un lado saltando hacia la acera.

después de haber saltado se dio cuenta de que su celular habia caido al suelo y por el impacto el celular resbalo hacia una coladera, donde entró y se perdió en la oscuridad.

\- no! - dijo luna asomándose a la coladera - mi celular!

Luna metió la mano en la coladera, pero fue inútil, perdio su celular, por lo tanto también sus contacto y números.

Luna estaba muy molesta, pero no podía perder mas tiempo, se le estaba haciendo tarde. Luna con el ceño fruncido no tuvo otra opción que ir a su escuela.

Mientras tanto en el almacen abandonado.

discord y sonata estaban en la azotea del almacén, ambos reparaban el techo, utilizaban impermeabilizante para evitar goteras que pudieran afectar a los instrumentos musicales; ya que la época de lluvias estaba iniciando.

Mientras ellos preparaban el impermeabilizante, ambos platicaban muy amenamente, riendo y contandose algunos chistes.

\- para llegar al otro lado - dijo discord finalizando un chiste y conteniendo la risa.

\- hahaha! ya entendí! - dijo sonata carcajeando - es un buen chiste!

\- la verdad, no es mi mejor chiste - dijo discord mientras empezaba a expandir el impermeabilizante en la azotea - de hecho... tu eres muy risueña.

\- pues no lo se - dijo sonata - siempre he sido así, me gusta estar alegre, a diferencia de adagio y aria que son muy serias.

\- son unas amargadas - dijo discord con sentido del humor.

\- sin ninguna duda! - dijo sonata sonriendo

Ambos se rieron muy plácidamente.

\- discord - dijo sonata un poco nerviosa - en verdad... eres tan diferente a las demás personas. .. agradas mucho, eres muy divertido y muy gracioso.

\- gracias sonata - dijo discord con alegría - tu tambien eres muy agradable y linda

\- oh... crees que soy linda? - pregunto sonata un poco sonrojada.

\- si - dijo discord despreocupado - aunque no tanto como lo es aria.

\- que?! - dijo sonata totalmente sorprendida y confundida

\- su piel morada luce muy bien y me gustan las chicas serias - dijo discord frunciendo el ceño con alegría - me fascina cuando me mira con desprecio.

\- eh?! - dijo sonata sin creer lo que estaba escuchando.

\- o también adagio - dijo discord - su frondoso cabello naranja luce espectacular, además su carácter egoísta y solitario me encanta.

\- queeee?! - dijo sonata con un tono muy serio y empezando a ponerse roja del coraje.

\- aunque admito que chrysalis es muy guapa - dijo discord

\- queeeee?! - grito sonata tratando de contener su enojo, crujiendo sus dientes.

Sonata fruncio el ceño con gran ira, nunca se le habia visto tan furiosa

en ese momento, Discord comenzó a reir

\- hahaha! - dijo discord carcajeando - era una broma sonata

Sonata estaba confundida.

\- hahaha! - dijo discord sin dejar de reír - debiste haber visto tu cara... fue tan gracioso... hahaha!

Sonata fruncio el ceño de molestia y quería venganza

\- a si... - dijo sonata - pues ahuizotl es mas agradable que tu! Y me gustaría pasar mas tiempo con él

\- me parece bien - dijo discord sin ningún problema - además creo que harían buena pareja

\- que? - dijo sonata mas confundida.

\- por que a ambos les gustan los tacos - dijo discord con sentido del humor - además, ambos son de color azul.

Sonata estaba más confundida

\- eh? - dijo sonata - por que no estas molesto?

\- no lo se... tal vez sera porque somos amigos - dijo discord - además eres muy obvia tratando de hacerme enojar!

Discord comenzó a reir en un tono burlón.

\- hey! - dijo sonata - eres un tonto!

Sonata aventó un poco de impermeabilizante en la cara de discord, discord fue mamchado de la cara, él chico caótico reaccionó e hizo lo mismo.

Ambos estaban jugando, entre risas y gritos de alegría, atacandose con el impermeabilizante como si fuera guerra con bolas de nieve.

Mientras tanto en el desván del almacén, aria y adagio escuchaban las risas de discord y sonata.

A ambas les disgustaba muchísimo que su hermana estuviera conviviendo con esa criatura bípeda, ellas odiaban por completo a los humanos.

De repente mane-iac aparece.

\- ok chicas - dijo mane-iac seria y con los brazos cruzados - de que querían hablar conmigo?

\- en un momento te lo explicamos - dijo adagio susurrando - solo esperamos a una amiga más.

En ese momento llegó chrysalis

\- y bien chrysalis - dijo adagio - donde estan los demás?

\- sombra y ahuizotl fueron a conseguir la batería - dijo chrysalis - mientras tu hermana "lela" y el horrendo discord estan en la azotea. .. no nos podrán escuchar

\- perfecto - dijo adagio

\- que quieres niña? - pregunto mane-iac un poco desesperada

\- como todas sabrán - dijo adagio - ese chico... Discord... pose un poder fuera de lo ordinario, su poder va mas allá de la comprensión de este torpe planeta, con solo decirles que solo a usado el 3 por ciento de magia total.

Aria, chrysalis y mane-iac prestaron mucha atención. En ese momento Mane-iac recordó a discord en su forma caótica, le causó miedo pero también mucha curiosidad.

\- imaginen si lo pudiéramos obtener nosotras - dijo adagio apretando sus puños - podríamos hacer que este patético mundo nos adore.

mane-iac sonrió y chrysalis miro a adagio con escepticismo.

\- entiendo perfectamente adagio - dijo mane-iac - pero... como hacemos para absorber sus dichos poderes.

\- afortunadamente se de magia - dijo chrysalis - de santería y oscurantismo.

\- por esa razón las necesito - dijo adagio sacando de su bolsillo el rubi octagonal y un fragmento de cristal de color rojo - pueden hacer que las propiedades especiales de este fragmento se puedan traspasar a la joya octogonal?

Mane-iac tomo el fragmento y con una lupa empezó a examinarla. La chica loca notó algo muy extraño en ese fragmento rojo.

\- esta piedra roja no es de por aquí - dijo mane-iac un poco sorprendida - verdad?

\- en eso tienes razón - dijo adagio - pero al grano... pueden hacerlo?

\- podríamos hacer que se fundieran ambas - dijo chrysalis - aunque tomaría algo de tiempo y necesitaría de materiales.

\- podría hacer que aumentará su poder - dijo mane-iac - después de que se fundieran ambas piedras.

\- me parece perfecto - dijo adagio

Las cuatro chicas juntaron sus manos, en señal de un acuerdo grupal

\- recuerden chicas - dijo adagio - estamos juntas en esto! Nada de traiciones

\- no te preocupes - dijo chrysalis - te apoyaré con tal de que con ese poder puedan ayudarme a vengarme de shining armor y cadence.

\- muy bien... yo también acepto - dijo mane-iac - los poderes de discord son increíbles, desearía tenerlos en mis manos, asi nadie nos podría detener.

\- recuerden chicas - intervino aria - este es un pacto!

\- un pacto de perras! - grito chrysalis con maldad pura.

Todas se quedaron en silencio, mirando a chrysalis con las cejas levantadas

\- ooopppsss! - dijo chrysalis sonriendo - se me paso la mano

\- nadie más debe de saberlo - dijo adagio - esto queda entre nosotras.

\- creo que me agradan chicas - dijo mane-iac - esto será el inicio de una nueva amistad.

\- el comienzo de una dominación mundial - dijo chrysalis sonriendo diabolicamente como villana de telenovela.

\- tranquila chrysalis - dijo adagio - todo a su tiempo, además necesitaremos que la banda funcione... estan de acuerdo?

\- ok - dijeron todas.

En ese momento sonata apareció. Mientras discord seguia en la azotea.

\- hola chicas! - dijo sonata muy alegre y cubierta de impermeabilizante

Cada una guardo silencio y saludaron alegremente a sonata, fingiendo una sonrisa amigable.

Unos minutos después, sombra y ahuizotl llegaron con la batería, la instalaron, despues Discord con unas baquetas probó las percusiones y los platillos, sonaba increíble.

Empezó a oscurecer, el cielo se nubló y empezó a llover. Afortunadamente ya no había goteras, pero había otro problema para el pequeño grupo caótico, necesitaban un baterista.

\- adagio - dijo discord probando su teclado - quieres ser la baterista?

\- no! - dijo adagio enojada - yo quiero cantar!l

\- adagio. .. tu más que nadie sabes que cantas muy desafinadamente - dijo discord - y tu aria... que me dices?

\- digo que es una tontería - dijo aria enojada y con los brazos cruzados

Discord sólo fruncio el ceño

\- vamos chavas - dijo ahuizotl - tenemos poco tiempo

\- dejen de ser fresas - dijo sombra - y que alguien toque la batería

Aria y adagio desviaron la mirada con enfado.

Discord solo crujió los dientes de enfado.

En ese momento se escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta.

\- quien podrá ser? - dijo discord acercadose a la puerta. todos guardaron silencio, sentían un poco de nerviosismo, temían que fuera la policía.

Seguian tocando la puerta

\- no queremos pan duro! - grito discord

Insistían con los golpeteos a la puerta. El grupo sentía preocupación.

Discord molesto por la insistencia, abrió la puerta Con enfado.

Para su sorpresa, y de todo el grupo, quien habia tocado la puerta era una mujer joven de piel azul marino, estaba totalmente empapada por la lluvia.

\- luna? - dijo discord totalmente sorprendido

\- hola discord! - dijo luna un poco incómoda y simulando una sonrisa.

El grupo con curiosidad miro a la chica, todos a excepción de ahuizotl y mane-iac, sabían perfectamente quien era.

Por su parte, luna reconoció a la mayoría del grupo, no le causaba nada de gusto, pero le sorprendió mucho que discord este reunido con las personas indeseables de Canterlot High.

\- no puede ser! - dijo sombra en voz baja casi inaudible.

\- esto cada vez se pone mas raro - susurró chrysalis

\- luna? - dijo adagio susurrandole a sonata y a aria - que hace ella aquí?

Luna escuchaba el cuchicheo del grupo, pero decidió ignorarlos.

\- puedo pasar? - pregunto luna

\- claro - dijo discord dejandole pasar a su vieja amiga.

Luna entró, echó un vistazo al lugar, ella sintió un poco de lástima al ver las condiciones tan "humildes" de vivir De sus inquilinos.

\- vives aquí? - pregunto luna

\- si - dijo discord un poco molesto por la pregunta de luna - que pasó luna? A que debo tu visita? Y como me encontraste?

\- eso no importa discord - dijo luna - amigo... por favor... regresa a canterlot high.

Discord estaba serio, cruzó los brazos; mientras tanto el grupo solo observaban la discusión, como simple audiencia.

\- para que? - dijo discord - para que se burlen de mi? Para que me rompan el corazón?

\- discord... estas equivocado - dijo luna - todos te extrañamos...

\- por mi que todos se pudran - interrupio discord - tengo una nueva vida y nuevos amigos

\- discord - dijo luna - déjame explicarte lo que pasó con flut...

\- te lo suplico luna - dijo discord interrumpiendo nuevamente con una voz quebrada por el llanto y sacando algunas lágrimas - no la menciones. .. mejor retírate por favor.

Luna quedo en silencio por un momento, discord seguia lastimado y triste por lo que ocurrió con fluttershy. discord seco sus lágrimas, tratando de no perder la compostura

Mientras tanto, el grupo seguian mirando silenciosamente la discusión entre luna y discord, como un público mirando una obra teatral.

\- esto se esta poniendo bueno - dijo mane-iac en voz baja mientras comía unas palomitas.

Mientras el grupo seguia mirando, sonata tuvo sentimientos encontrados por discord, sentia simpatia ya que él tambien tuvo un pasado difícil en canterlot high. Verlo secar sus lágrimas la hicieron sentir compasión por él y un gran odio a canterlot high por haberlo lastimado.

\- luna - dijo discord abriendo la puerta de salida - gracias por preocuparte por mi, pero estoy bien, seria mejor que cada quien por su lado.

Luna con tristeza estaba a punto de salir, pero antes dio un ultimo vistazo, se dio cuenta de los instrumentos musicales.

\- wow discord! - dijo luna - al menos me puedes decir que estan haciendo?

\- tratamos de hacer una banda músical - dijo discord - aunque nos falta un baterista.

Luna levantó una ceja

\- en serio? - dijo luna

\- por que? - dijo discord

\- por pura casualidad - dijo luna - se tocar la batería

Discord y el grupo quedaron impactados.

\- que? - dijo discord - no te creo

Luna se acercó a la batería y tomó las baquetas. El grupo caótico se mantuvo escéptico, chrysalis solo se burlaba, mientras sombra habia dado una risa seca.

Para la sorpresa de todos, luna comenzó a tocar las percusiones, de una manera muy profesional.

La mandíbula de todos se abrió, no lo podía creer, luna estaba haciendo un increíble solo de batería.

Luna finalizó su solo golpeteando los platillos de manera espectacular.

\- oh - fue lo lo único que pudo decir discord

\- esa chica es cabr...a - dijo ahuizotl.

\- wow! - dijo sombra sin dejar de sonreír - luna es increíble...

Chrysalis observó a sombra un poco seria.

Mientras, Luna miro al grupo

\- que me dicen? - dijo luna - estoy en la banda?

\- claro que si! - dijo discord

\- practicare con ustedes en las tardes - dijo luna - que son mis horas libres... les parece?

El grupo estuvo de acuerdo.

\- finalmente el grupo esta completo - dijo sonata saltando de alegría

\- tienes razón sonata - dijo discord - ya podemos prácticar sin problemas ni retrasos.

\- genial - dijo adagio guiñando un ojo asus nuevas aliadas - esto se esta poniendo cada vez mas... interesante

Las aliadas de adagio sonreían maliciosamente.

Luna se alegró de hacer nuevos amigos con sus antiguos enemigos. Pero las verdaderas intenciones de la subdirectora era vigilar a su amigo discord, que no se metiera en problemas, y hacerlo entrar en razón.

\- muy bien chicos - dijo discord preparando su teclado - sera mejor si practicamos desde ahorita.

El grupo muy animado, inmediatamente cada quien preparo su propio instrumento con excepción de adagio, aria y mane-iac.

Luna tomo asiento junto a la batería.

\- listos? - grito discord

\- listos! - respondió el grupo

\- uno... dos... - grito luna golpeteando las baquetas - tres. ..

El grupo comenzó a practicar

CONTINUARA

* * *

**Espero que le haya gustado el capítulo**

**De verdad, perdonenme por haberme tardado.**

**Me despidieron de mi trabajo (injustamente por algo que no hice) y estoy buscando un nuevo empleo. No es excusa para no continuar escribiendo, por favor tenganme mucha paciencia, **

**En verdad gracias por su ayuda mis amigos lectores. **

**Si el fanfic les gustó por favor dejen comentarios, quejas, críticas y sugerencias, compartanlo con sus amigos eso me ayudaría mucho. **

**Los veo en el próximo capítulo. **

**Posdata: Vivianita te amo!**


	11. Chapter 11 El fin justifica los medios

**No soy propietario de la serie de my little pony friendship is magic, tampoco de la películas de equestria girls.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios**

**También por sus recomendaciones... wow! muchos piden que en el fanfic se hagan mas emparejamientos, mas romance, que aparezcan mas personajes, mas protagonismo de las mane 6, entre otras cosas.**

**Pues... haré lo mejor que pueda, "lo que el público mande XD" tomare muy en cuenta sus opiniones. **

**Pero, siendo sincero, no tenia pensado hacer mas parejas, solamente hacer "sonacord" y "fluttercord" además quería que esta secuela se centrará mas sobre "los villanos sedientos de venganza hacia toda canterlot high".**

**Pero si ustedes quieren aunmentare mas los temas, historias y trama, todo para mejorar el fanfic y para que sea mas del agrado del público. **

**Todo por ustedes el publico, fans y lectores, sin mas que decir, gracias por su atención y disfruten.**

* * *

**Capitulo 11**

**El fin justifica los medios parte 1**

_**Resumen de la Primera semana (canterlot high):**_

En el trancurso de la semana, Fluttershy había salido con muchos chicos, obviamente obligada por sus amigas. Había muchos pretendientes, Fluttershy estaba muy sorprendida, no esperaba que muchos chicos estuvieran muy interesados en ella, muchos de esos chicos eran bien parecidos, pero para fluttershy era lo de menos.

Había tenido citas con thunderlane, braeburn, buttercosh, entre otros chicos, fluttershy lo admitía, le encantaba hacer nuevas amistades, habia disfrutado pasar tiempo con cada uno de esos chicos; pero ella no estaba interesada en iniciar una nueva relación amorosa, ella solamente quería hacer amigos.

Fluttershy había agradecido a las mane 5 por haberse preocupado por ella, pero la chica piel mantequilla les dijo que no estaba interesada y que era mejor ayudar a sus amigos animales y preocuparse por sus estudios.

Las cinco amigas aceptaron sin problema, ya que a fluttershy se le veía mas tranquila y relajada, dando a entender que habia superado lo de discord.

A pesar de ser buenas amigas, cada una tenía sus propios intereses y relaciones personales, por esa razón ya no estaban mucho tiempo juntas, y cada una se aventuraba en situaciones mas digamos "de su edad".

~ pinkie pie había hecho las pases con cheese sándwich, pero ella había preferido salir con un chico llamado zapatos rojos, que juntos hacian eventos y entretenimiento en fiestas particulares, iniciando un pequeño negocio.

~ applejack seguia trabajando en su granja, pero por extrañas obras del destino, silver shill la invito a salir, la chica campirana acepto su invitación, se habia hecho amiga de caramel y le alegraba que él tuviera novia.

~ rarity no volvió a hablar para nada con blue blood, no contestaba sus llamadas y lo bloqueo en las redes sociales, ella mantuvo una relación romántica con fancy pants, a pesar de tener diferencia en edad.

~ rainbow dash se mantuvo muy reservada amorosamente, ella prefirió seguir con el deporte y la música, algunas veces hablaba con soarin, dejando el pasado atrás.

~ sunset shimmer había terminado desde hace tiempo con flash sentry, ella sabía que él seguía interesado en twilight, prefirió dejarlo por la paz antes de que alguien resultara muy lastimado, ella ya no rondaba por canterlot high, ella pidio permiso a la princesa twilight para poder pasar un tiempo en su respectivo "mundo" Para disculparse y hacer las pases con la princesa celestia.

~ twilight aparte de la escuela y la biblioteca, tambien pasaba tiempo con flash sentry, pero solo como amigos para limar asperezas y conocerse mejor, a pesar de que en el pasado flash había actuado como un cretino, le dio una nueva oportunidad.

...

Finalizando la semana, Fluttershy estaba en el parque, atendiendo a sus amigos animales, como siempre lo había hecho.

Le alegraba ayudar a todos los animalitos, pero a pesar todo, la linda chica seguia extrañando a su amado discord.

Fluttershy no dejaba de pensar en él, simulaba sentirse mejor, para no preocupar a sus amigas, pero la verdad era que fluttershy lloraba todas las noches.

Fluttershy recordaba que discord siempre la acompañaba a cuidar a todos los animalitos, incluso él ayudó incontables veces en el parto de diversas criaturas, para fluttershy, discord era incomparable a pesar de que todos opinarán lo contrario.

Sentada en el pasto, junto a sus amiguitos, continuó recordando las divertidas veces que tenian sus picnics secretos, las veces que discord le robaba besos y cuando peleaba con el conejito ángel con tal de tener su atención.

fluttershy empezo a derramar algunas lágrimas, no se percataba de que era espiada por las CMC, que estaban detrás de uno de los árboles.

Las cuatro niñas no podían soportar ver a fluttershy sufrir, decidieron disculparse

\- lo sentimos mucho fluttershy! - dijo applebloom dejando de ocultarse

Fluttershy se sobresalto, volteo y miro a las cutie mark crusaiders, al darse cuenta de que la estaban espiando, las miró con un odio legendario.

\- en verdad fluttershy - dijo sweetybell un poco triste - lamentamos todo lo que ocurrió!

\- ojalá pudiéramos enmendar nuestro error - dijo scootaloo con arrepentimiento.

Fluttershy se tranquilizó, y miró a las chicas mas comprensible, prestando mucha atención a sus sinceras disculpas.

\- talvez y nunca nos perdones - dijo babs - pero queríamos decirte lo muy arrepentidas que estamos.

Fluttershy las miró muy seria, pero al observar el arrepentimiento en los ojos de las pequeñas; se conmovió.

Fluttershy se acercó a las chicas y las abrazo cariñosamente.

\- las perdono chicas! - dijo fluttershy empezando a llorar - se que no era su intención. .. pero en verdad me dolió y me sigue doliendo

\- lo sentimos! - Gritaron todas las crusaiders, abrazando a fluttershy, también llorando

Después del abrazo de conciliación. Empezaron a secar sus lágrimas.

\- nos gustaría arreglar el problema - dijo scootaloo - si quieres, iniciaremos una búsqueda para encontrar a discord

\- si! - Gritaron las demas con animo

\- oh scootaloo! Chicas... gracias. .. pero no! - dijo fluttershy un poco triste - no se preocupen... si discord decidió irse, yo respetaré su decisión. .. pero. .. eso no significa que no lo voy a extrañar y que no dejaré de amarlo.

La chica estaban asombradas por fluttershy, ella en verdad amaba a discord, les hizo recordar el dicho "si lo amas, dejalo ir". Las cutie mark crusaiders respetaron la decisión de fluttershy.

\- no te preocupes fluttershy! - dijo sweetybell - pronto discord volverá por ti, te lo puedo asegurar!

\- en serio? - dijo fluttershy sonriendo tiernamente

\- claro que si! - dijo applebloom con optimismo - eres la chica mas linda y hermosa del mundo!

\- discord sería un tonto si no regresa! - dijo Scootaloo - ninguna chica lo amaria tanto como tú, y él lo sabe. ..

\- que chica se podría comparar contigo? - intervino babs - en serio, discord solo te ama a ti y esa es razón suficiente para que regrese.

\- Gracias chicas - dijo fluttershy sonriendo comprensible - en serio... se los agradezco

De nuevo fluttershy abrazó a las crusaiders, las abrazo tan calidamente como una madre a sus hijos.

_**resumen de la Primera semana (manehattan):**_

mientras tanto en manehattan

Los elementos del Caos practicaban con intensidad, tenia poco tiempo, el grupo tenía primero que perfeccionar sus propios instrumentos, conocer por completo sus tonos, agudos y graves. Aprender las notas musicales y saber leerlas.

Para toda la agrupacion, la semana fue estresante, incluso hubo fricciones, discusiones y peleas entre todos; pero discord al conocer mas de la "amistad" hacia lo posible por mantener al grupo tranquilos y motivados. A discord le sorprendía la cantidad de individualismo y falta de compañerismo de cada uno,

a pesar de ello, empezaba a haber cooperación.

~ luna practicaba con el grupo en las noches, todos seguian fascinados por el talento de la exsubdirectora, que motivaban al grupo a mejorar para estar a su altura, en especial sombra.

~ a pesar de no llevarse tan bien con el grupo, luna le gustaba formar parte de la banda musical, empezaba a sentir cierta "familiaridad" con ellos, como si los conociera De otro lugar.

~ en su tiempo libre, ahuizotl trataba de investigar el paradero de daring do, para su desgracia, no logró encontrar nada, ahuizotl sentia una gran obsesión por ella, pero sabia que tenía que superarlo, ya que ella jamás le correspondería.

~ adagio y las demás chicas nefastas seguian en secreto el plan para recuperar la gema de sirena.

~ Mane-iac y chrysalis asaltaron muchos laboratorios, para robar diversos utensilios para fusionar las gemas de aria, sonata y adagio.

~ ignorando por completo el plan secreto de sus hermanas, sonata pasaba tiempo con discord, en su tiempo libre paseaban juntos, conversaban y reian muy plácidamente.

...

Finalizando la semana, descansando de las practicas intensivas, Discord y sonata estaban en un restaurante de comida mexicana, platicaban de cualquier tema sin sentido para pasar el rato.

\- y es por eso que la nubes deberían de ser color rosa - dijo discord

\- hahaha! - dijo sonata - genial!

-aunque - dijo discord - tu teoría del universo en forma de taco es intrigante sonata, bastante creíble

\- wow! Gracias! - dijo sonata - eres la primera persona que dice eso

\- por que? - dijo discord confundido

\- todos piensan que soy una tonta - dijo sonata un poco seria - que no tengo sentido común

\- sonata - dijo discord - no Tiene sentido tener sentido. .. seria todo muy aburrido

\- tienes razón! - dijo sonata sonriendo con optimismo - tu si me entiendes

discord devolvió la sonrisa. después un mesero dejo en la mesa una orden de tacos que habia pedido sonata minutos antes. Discord no habia pedido nada.

Sonata empezó a comer los tacos con gusto, discord solo la miraba comer.

\- quieres un taco? - dijo sonata dándose cuenta de que discord la miraba

\- no sonata - dijo discord - gracias. .. pero no tengo hambre

\- vamos! - dijo sonata - come un taco!

Sonata levantó uno de los tacos y lo dirigió a la boca de discord; discord no se movió solo miro al taco acercarse.

\- abre la boca! - dijo sonata amablemente

\- no sonata - dijo discord - no me gustan los tacos!

\- oh vamos! - dijo sonata jugueteando con el taco - aquí viene el trenecito!

Sonata fingia hacer ruidos de tren, discord disfrutaba de la actitud divertida de sonata, después sonata convenció de que discord abriera la boca, y sonata le dio a probar el taco.

Discord de gustó el taco, pero lo que mas le gusto fue que sonata se lo diera a probar.

Discord recordó cuando fluttershy hacia lo mismo en sus picnics secretos. Por un momento creyo ver en frente de él a fluttershy; negó con la cabeza y resultó que era sonata.

Discord no podia negarlo, seguia extrañando y amando intensamente a fluttershy

CONTINUARA

* * *

**Espero que le haya gustado**

** Quería escribir mas pero tengo el tiempo encima y ya me pedían el siguiente capítulo, de verdad perdonenme Por no hacer un capítulo mas largo. Por esa razón el capítulo es la primera parte. **

**También hay otra razón.**

**En la temporada 5 de la serie, habrá un episodio un poco controversial talvez sea el episodio 7 no se si sea un capítulo fluttercord o antifluttercord**

**Pero me gustaría verlo para poder hacer el fanfic mas apegado a la serie a pesar de ser una historia equestria girls. **

**que piensan ustedes?**

**Si el fanfic les gustó por favor dejen comentarios, quejas, críticas y sugerencias**

**Compartanlo con sus amigos eso me ayudaría mucho**

**Gracias por leer el fanfic, **

**Los veo en el próximo capítulo. **


	12. Chapter 12 El fin justifica los medios 2

**No soy propietario de la serie de my little pony friendship is magic, tampoco de la películas de equestria girls.**

**Una gran disculpa por haber dejado el capítulo a medias**

**Quería saber lo que ocurriría en el capítulo 7 de la quinta temporada; buen capítulo, pero yo quería que hubiera mas fluttercord.**

**Además de que conseguí nuevo empleo, la mala noticia es que tendré menos tiempo libre por lo tanto tardaré más en subir los capítulos. En verdad perdonenme**

**Aun asi agregaré personajes nuevos, para hacer el fanfic mas al día con la serie.**

**Gracias por su comprensión, sin mas que decir, disfruten del capitulo**

* * *

**Capitulo 12**

**El fin justifica los medios parte 2**

_resumen de la segunda semana ( canterlot high ):_

Las chicas seguian con sus vidas y sus situación personales

~ rarity seguia saliendo con fancy pants, ya eran novios oficialmente, hace días fancy pants presentó a rarity con su familia, el dia fue espectacular ya que rarity impresionó a la familia de su apuesto novio, pero habría un problema, fancy pants quería conocer a la familia de rarity, mientras que rarity no quería y se negaba rotundamente.

~ applejack y silver shill seguian saliendo, solo como amigos, pero la relación se hacía cada vez mas sería, silver shill agradecido por haberlo hecho entrar en razón contra flim y flam, todos los dias le ayudaba a applejack en el huerto de manzanas, applejack no se sentia sola, hubo incluso un beso.

~ pinkie pie seguia con zapatos rojos, el negocio de las fiestas era todo un éxito, a pinkie le encantaba pasar su tiempo con su divertido novio, también a ella le alegro mucho que cheese sándwich, saliera con su hermana maud.

~ rainbow dash seguia con sus rutinas de entrenamiento, las olimpiadas juveniles se acercaban, y ella queria competir en todas las disciplinas, pero ella también pasaba su tiempo con su guitarra y su mascota tanque.

~twilight disfrutaba de la amistad de flash, disfrutaban estar juntos, flash quería dar el siguiente paso con twilight, pero ella prefirió seguir con la amistad, mandandolo a la "friend zone", además ella seguía estudiando arduamente tanto los libros de la escuela como los libros de magia, para poder estar al día, por si ocurría una nueva amenaza.

~ después de haber hecho las pases con las crusaiders, fluttershy pasaba mucho tiempo con las cuarto chicas, iban de campamento en ocasiones especiales, las crusaiders se volvieron voluntarias y ayudaban a fluttershy a cuidar a los animales del parque y de los refugios; talvez para compensar el daño;

Fluttershy hizo amistad con una chica llamada "tree hugger", exadicta, ambas tuvieron en común el gusto por los animales, a pesar de su pasado tormentoso, fluttershy la acepto y se convirtieron en grandes amigas,

_resumen de la segunda semana ( manehattan )_

con el tiempo encima, el grupo practicaban con intensidad, habia mejorías pero no era suficiente, lograron hacer cuatro canciones que necesitarían para la competencia.

Muchas veces el grupo terminaba agotado, no era fácil hacer canciones, por lo cual algunas veces despejaban sus mentes.

~ ahuizotl seguia buscando a la chica de cabello escalas de grises, lo único que logró conseguir fue el nuevo libro de daring do, publicado dias atrás, le encantaba leerlo, él nunca se perdía de sus obras literarias, le encantaba que lo mencionara en todas sus aventuras, a pesar de que algunas de las escenas eran verdaderas y otras totalmente falsas.

~ el grupo comenzaba a socializar, luna también, le gustaba convivir con sus antiguos enemigos, por alguna razón se sentía en casa y no era excluida como en canterlot high.

~ sombra trataba de convivir mas con luna, al principio su intención era que luna le contara información acerca de celestia, pero después comprendio que la exsubdirectora era mas agradable. Mientras tanto luna hacia lo posible para distanciarse de sombra, era el ex novio de su hermana, sabía que estaba mal, pero por alguna razón quería pasar mas tiempo con sombra.

~ las chicas malvadas había logrado fundir y formar una gran gema de sirena, tres veces mas grande que las gemas originales, adagio seria la portadora, mane-iac le advirtió que a pesar de ser una gema mas grande y poderosas, requeriria de mas carga de energía y magia, por lo tanto no se activaria al principio.

~ mientras tanto, sonata y discord convivían más tiempo juntos, eran casi inseparables, discord no se divertia tanto desde que término con fluttershy; y sonata nunca se había divertido tanto con un amigo.

...

la madrugada del viernes, sonata y discord estaban en el techo del edificio, era su lugar especial, ambos conversaban mientras bebían te; también esperaban ver el amanecer.

\- y por esa razón - dijo discord sujetando una taza de té - le puse el nombre de smooze!

\- hahaha! - reia sonata también sujetando una taza de té - oh discord! Eres tan genial! Ninguna persona ha sido tan divertido como tú!

\- ha gracias! - dijo discord - pero tú también eres divertida, muy diferente a tus hermanas

\- son unas tontas! - dijo sonata después de darle un sorbo al te - obsesionadas por ser adoradas

\- no te gustaría ser adorada? - dijo discord masticando una galleta - a veces yo quisiera estar por encima de todos

\- osea - dijo sonata - dominar al mundo... seria genial!

\- si - dijo discord bromeando - quisiera ser un dictador, que todos hicieran lo que yo les ordenara... hacer un nuevo orden mundial.

\- yo tambien pense igual - dijo sonata - ... sabes... pero al conocer los tacos y conocer tu amistad, me siento mucho mejor... a pesar de que no tengamos nada, siento que tengo todo lo que necesito.

Discord sonrió, sonata devolvió la sonrisa. Quedaron en silencio.

Minutos después, comenzaba el amanecer, ambos observaban iluminarse el cielo por el sol.

\- wow! - dijo sonata - es muy hermoso

\- si que belleza - dijo discord mirando a sonata

Sonata miró a discord con ternura, ella comenzaba a sentir emociones que no había sentido antes, a pesar de ser un chico tan diferente, considerado por los humanos como feo, para ella era muy atractivo.

Ambos no dejaban de verse a los ojos, como si estuvieran hipnotizados, por instinto ambos empezaron a acercar sus rostros, ambos cerraron sus ojos y se dejaron llevar por el impulso del momento.

Cuando estaban a dos centímetros de unir sus labios, discord recobró la razón por un momento, volvió a recordar a fluttershy, discord la seguia amando, discord alejó su rostro, evitando los labios de sonata.

Sonata también recobró la razón, recordando que era una sirena, este no era su mundo y que sus hermanas se decepcionarian de ella, sonata también guardo distancia.

Ambos rieron incomodamente, estaban muy sonrojados.

Había amanecido, aria y adagio salieron del edificio en busca de su hermana, descubrieron que estaba con discord en el techo.

\- sonata! - grito adagio molesta - baja en este instante!

\- la competencia es en unas horas - grito aria - deja de hacerte tonta!

\- ya voy! - grito sonata, molesta por interrumpirle su momento privado con discord.

Sonata y discord comenzaron a bajar del techo, sonata se veía optimista, le encantaba tener esa emoción humana, a pesar de ser un error, le hubiera gustado sentir lo que es un beso. Mientras tanto Discord estaba preocupado, sonata era una chica increíblemente hermosa, inteligente y divertida, pero seguia extrañando a fluttershy; sentia que su corazón se había dividido en dos.

_día de la competencia (estadio de manehattan)_

finalmente el día llegó, la competencia estaba por comenzar,.

Mientra tanto en los vestidores, chrysalis en la utileria, consiguio diferentes utencilios y vestimentas sencillas para el grupo, para proteger su identidad y poder evitar cualquier tipo de problema, ahuizotl fue el único que no acepto.

= sombra utilizo una tiara muy similar a una corona de plata y un estandarte rojo con gris, le encantaba su traje, lo hacía sentirse un rey poderoso.

= mane-iac tuvo que amarrarse el cabello, cubrió su rostro con un pañuelo de ceda.

= chrysalis cubrió su rostro con un velo de novia.

= luna eligió un casco de color negro, para evitar algun otro problema, por alguna extraña razón decidió que su nombre artístico fuera nigthmare moon.

= sonata se quitó su chamarra color violeta, mostrando una blusa color azul marino, deshizo su cola de caballo, dejando libre su larga cabellera, discord se puso un poco nervioso al ver el nuevo look de sonata, lucia preciosa.

= aria y adagio al ser solo la coreografía, se pusieron unos vestido de color blanco con lentejuelas, lo malo de los vestidos era que la faldas eran demasiado cortas, las dos sirenas sentian mucha vergüenza, pero no tenían otra opción, mientras que sus compañeros varones disfrutaban del "panorama"

= discord para cubrir su identidad de la policía, utilizó un sombrero de fedora color negro, y unas gafas grandes y oscuras.

La competencia comenzó, los elementos del Caos eran los decimos en la lista de un total de 25, las reglas etan simples, cada grupo tocaría una canción, si la canción le gustaba a los jueces pasarían a la siguiente ronda. Para las dazzling, era una situación que les causaba nostalgia.

El grupo estaba nervioso, los demás equipos se veian muy preparados y sus canciones eran increíbles, la competencia sería muy dura.

Después de un rato, ya era su turno.

Todos entraron en pánico, pero hacían lo posible para contener la calma.

Subieron al escenario, discord se acercó al micrófono

\- hola a todos - dijo discord tras el micrófono muy nervioso - eh... ah... nosotros somos los elementos del Caos... y... eh... vamos a cantar... una canción.

Los jueces miraba serios al grupo.

\- y uno y dos - grito luna golpeteando las baquetas - y tres

Los elementos del Caos comenzaron a tocar los instrumentos, discord comenzó a cantar :

_Dinamita eres nena_

_No te lo tomes a mal_

_Yo quisiera llorar_

_Por a tu lado estar_

El grupo seguia cantando, mientras que aria y adagio trataban de bailar, se sentian incomodas por las faldas cortas.

El grupo no tocaba mal, la música era rítmica, pero los jueces no opinaban igual.

Uno de los jueces, un señor mayor con barba, con un altavoz en mano comenzó a hablar.

\- muy bien - dijo el juez - ya fue suficiente

Los elementos del Caos se detuvieron sin poder terminar su canción, era una mala señal

\- lo siento pero no son lo que buscamos - grito el juez sin ninguna simpatía

\- que? - dijo discord hablando por el grupo - pero. .. se iba a poner mejor

\- no decimos que canten mal - interfiriendo una de las jueces - pero hay grupos con mayor experiencia que ustedes, se nota que son amateurs

\- pero. .. - dijo sombra - por favor den nos una oportunidad

\- lo sentimos - dijo el juez con el altavoz - que tengan un buen día, siguiente!

El grupo bajo del escenario frustrados y furioso.

Los demás grupos se burlaron de ellos, ya que fueron los primeros en no terminar su canción. Fue bastante humillante.

En el almacen, todos, a excepción de luna que estaba en su casa, estaban molestos, su plan no funciono, demasiada práctica y sacrificio en vano.

\- esto apesta! - dijo mane-iac - fue una tontería

\- a quien engañamos - dijo sombra - somos unos fracasados

Mientras tanto Adagio murmuraba con chrysalis

\- que pasó? - dijo adagio - por que no se activo la gema?

\- ya te lo habíamos dicho - dijo chrysalis - necesita absorber mas energía y magia para que funcione

El grupo estaba cabizbajo, se sentian derrotados

\- quien dijo que deberíamos jugar limpio? - dijo discord

\- a que te refieres compa? - dijo ahuizotl

\- no permitiré que me humillen - dijo discord enojado

El grupo puso mucha atención al chico caótico.

\- somos villanos verdad? - dijo discord - creo que debemos actuar como tales!

Discord les mostro unas hojas, donde estaban apuntadas las direcciones de algunos grupos de la competencia.

\- donde los conseguiste? - pregunto aria

\- los robe antes de irnos - dijo discord - entonces. .. quien viene conmigo?

El grupo sedientos de venganza, aceptaron acompañar a discord.

En medio de la noche, el grupo caótico fueron a las direcciones de algunos grupos. En cada uno Se escabulleron dentro y sin dudarlo, robaban o destruían los instrumentos musicales que lograban hayar.

Para ellos fue una noche divertida, finalmente se pudieron desquitar.

Al día siguiente, recibieron una llamada, de que inesperadamente muchos grupos no podian seguir compitiendo y que les darían una oportunidad.

Todos celebraron.

\- esto es genial! - dijo luna alegre, desconociendo por completo lo que hicieron sus colegas - es un milagro!

\- es apenas el comienzo! - dijo discord con un poco de malicia

Sonata miró a discord con con asombro, soltando un suspiro

Mientras las demás chicas sonreían, tendrían una nueva oportunidad y no la desperdiciarian.

CONTINUARA

* * *

**Espero que le haya gustado**

**Finalmente el grupo comenzó a retumbar**

**Me base en el nuevo capítulo de MLP. **

**Luna no es mala, solo cambio su nombre y desconoce las atrocidades de sus nuevos amigos. **

**Finalmente un capítulo sonacord**

**Tardaré mas tiempo por cada capítulo, finalmente tengo trabajo y el horario es diferente. **

**Espero que me entiendan**

**Si el fanfic les gustó por favor dejen comentarios, compartanlo con sus amigos eso me ayudaría mucho. **

**Gracias por sus comentarios, gracias por leer el fanfic. **

**Los veo en el próximo capítulo. **


	13. Chapter 13 Rehenegados

**No soy propietario de la serie de my little pony friendship is magic, tampoco de la películas de equestria girls.**

**\- Primer que nada una gran disculpa por el capítulo anterior, lamento que haya sido tan corto además para muchos haya sido pésimo. **

**Lo admito fue un mal capítulo, no fui tan concreto ni descriptivo con los personajes y escenas.**

**En serio una gran disculpa.**

**\- Segundo, gracias por su comentarios, en serio tanto los positivos y negativos... wow... algunos comentarios muy alagadores, me hicieron sonrojar X3**

**\- tercero, muchos les gustó el "Sonacord", pero otros lo odian, se me hizo buena idea emparejar a discord con sonata, ya que sonata tiene una personalidad similar a la de pinkie pie, y hace un año yo era fan de pinkiecord; pero después preferi el fluttercord**

**Solté la sopa XD. Además es para darle un poco de drama a la historia. También de que sonata es uno de mis personajes favoritos y no merecía ser abucheada.**

**Un aviso importante: Lo que pasa es que estoy super ocupadisimo, adaptarse al trabajo, mas la escuela y algunos problemas familiares, algunas veces pienso en suspender por un tiempo el fanfic; USTEDES QUE OPINAN? **

**dejen sus opiniones...**

**Sin mas que decir, gracias por su atención y disfruten.**

* * *

**Capitulo 13**

**Rehenegados**

**El que no hace trampa no avanza**

El almacen abandonado rebosaba de alegria, El grupo estaba contento, lograron deshacerse de algunas bandas con tal de pasar a la siguiente ronda, se sentian orgullosos, sin ninguna pizca de vergüenza o remordimiento, con excepción de luna que pensó que habia sido por suerte; ninguno de sus supuestos amigos le dirian la verdad.

El grupo Celebro con refresco, sombra empezó a hablar.

\- brindo por las segundas oportunidades! - dijo sombra levantando su vaso de refresco.

De inmediato todos levantaron sus vasos al aire.

Salud! - Gritaron todos, chocando los vasos de plástico.

\- no desaprovechemos esta oportunidad - dijo luna con una gran sonrisa - debemos hacer nuestro mejor esfuerzo!

\- tienes razón mi reina! - dijo ahuizotl - esos grupitos presumidos, no saben con quien se metieron.

\- debemos prácticar y mejorar - dijo discord apretando los puños con gloria - usar toda nuestra energía para ganar!

\- amén! - grito mane-iac

al escuchar las palabras de discord, adagio se puso sería, miro su amuleto, no podia absorber la energía de discord, algo andaba mal con esa joya, aunque por otro lado, gracias a la joya podia detectar la energía y escencia de magia, como lo hacía antes de la batalla de las bandas; pero había algo raro, no sólo discord, también los demas tenian una gran escencia de magia y energía, muy diferente al de los humanos ordinarios, en especial chrysalis y sombra, pero adagio estaba dispuesta primero a absorver el inmenso poder caótico de discord.

Adagio recordó lo que le había dicho chrysalis, la joya necesitaba primero recargarse, la chica sirena comprendio que debia pasar mas tiempo y tener contacto fisico con discord para absorber sus poderes; le repugnaba la idea de estar cerca de ese chico horrible, además de ser un loco nada gracioso,

De repente, se dio cuenta de que sonata miraba a discord con encanto, y discord mientras practicaba con su teclado le devolvio la mirada a sonata.

Adagio tenía un plan, sonreía por su idea.

mientras seguian celebrando en plena madrugada, Adagio llamó a sonata para hablar con ella en privado, acompañadas de aria blaze, fueron al sótano del edificio, estaba un poco oscuro.

\- que ocurre adagio? - pregunto sonata muy confundida

\- sonata - dijo adagio - se mas que nadie que extrañas tu amuleto de sirena

Adagio se quitó el amuleto y se lo entrego a sonata, sonata lo tomó y empezó a observarlo.

\- wow! ya lo había visto en tu cuello - dijo sonata observando el amuleto - pensé que te habías vuelto reguetonera!

Adagio movió la mirada de lado, señal de fastidio.

\- esto es en serio boba! - gritó adagio molesta - te estoy encargando una misión sumamente importante!

\- que es? - pregunto sonata inocentemente.

\- tonta! pon atención! - dijo aria interviniendo - queremos que drenes los poderes de discord!

\- que?! - dijo sonata con sorpresa - por que?!

\- para que volvamos a ser lo que somos! Diosas Sirenas! - dijo adagio sujetando del cuello de la camisa a sonata, - y mejor aun, tener el control de este apestoso mundo y de equestria!

\- pero. .. pero. .. - dijo sonata con un poco de miedo

\- idiota! - grito adagio sujetando con mas fuerza - acaso quiere pasar el resto de tu vida como un horrible humano! Sufrir de hambre! De frio! Sufrir esos dolores cada mes! Que los asquerosos humanos traten de lastimarte o abusar de ti!... Eso quieres?!

Sonata quedó en silencio, mirando al suelo, recordando las horribles experiencia que sufrieron después de haber sido abucheadas y humilladas en Canterlot High,.

\- no - dijo sonata en voz baja

\- muy bien - dijo adagio soltando a sonata - entonces harás lo que te ordene!

\- pero - dijo sonata - discord saldrá herido?! No quiero hacerle daño

\- solo quiero que absorbas su magia - dijo adagio - eso dependera de ti, tienes que pasar el mayor tiempo posible a su lado, asi absovera el amuleto su poder.

-oh... en serio? - dijo sonata un poco ruborizada - dejarán que este cerca de discord?

A aria se le ocurrió una idea.

\- de hecho - dijo aria - si nos ayudas a adquirir sus poderes, volver a ser sirenas y tener el control universal... si el plan tiene éxito. .. podrias quedarte sin ningún problema con discord para siempre.

Sonata abrió los ojos y se ruborizó como un tomate.

\- que opinas sonata? - dijo adagio sonriendo - aceptas?

Después se calmo, suspiró y cerró los ojos, "estar con discord para siempre" Pensó sonata para si misma. Sonata sonrió

\- ok - dijo sonata poniendose la joya de sirena en el cuello - acepto

\- me parece perfecto! - dijo adagio sonriendo - asi que! Disfruta estar con tu novio!

\- ok chicas - dijo sonata saliendo del sótano brincando con alegría.

Adagio y aria sólo la miraron alejarse, ambas sonreían, su plan estaba saliendo a la perfección.

Después de la celebración, era hora de descansar, luna se despidio y salió del almacén en direccion a su casa. Mientras los demás se preparaban para dormir en sus respectivas áreas en el suelo, cubriéndose con sus respectivas sábanas.

Pasaron los minutos, todos dormían tranquilamente, a excepción de sonata, se sentia "nerviosionada" la sirenita sabía que debía ayudar a sus hermanas para poder estar con la única persona que en verdad se ha preocupado por ella.

Sonata sabía lo que tenia que hacer.

La chica se levantó, sin despertar a sus hermanas, se acercó sigilosamente a donde dormía discord, con mucho cuidado se acostó junto al chico caótico, él estaba de espaldas, ella cubrio a ambos con la sábana.

Sonata muy nerviosa abrazo a discord suavemente, ella recargo su rostro en su espalda, ella sentia su aroma a sudor, tierra y mugre, por alguna razón, a ella no molesta en lo mas mínimo. Además, al estar abrazando a discord, sentia una gran calidez, se sentian a salvo, le hizo recordar cuando su madre las protegía y las abrazaba, cuando las dazzling eran sirenas bebés.

Sonata disfrutaba del momento, se sentia muy cómoda, pocos minutos después se quedo dormida y empezó a soñar.

(Sueño de sonata)

_sonata soñaba que era una sirena, ella estaba en el abismo marino, huyendo de un "monstruo come sirenas"_

_Uno de los tentáculos del aterrador monstruo atrapó a sonata, ella gritaba pidiendo ayuda, su magia era inútil._

_Cuando el monstruo estaba a punto de clavar sus colmillos en la suave piel de sonata, una luz alumbro el abismo. _

_Apareció un draconequus con inmenso poder, el draconequus lanzo bolas de energía al monstruo, el monstruo libero a sonata y huyó del lugar._

_La sirena miró al draconequus, sonata estaba acostumbrada al aspecto humano, pero al ver al draconequus, un aspecto muy similar al de su especie, se le hacía muy guapo. _

_\- gracias! - dijo sonata muy ruborizada_

_\- no hay de que mi princesa - dijo el draconequus haciendo una reverencia real._

_\- discord? ! - dijo sonata reconociéndo la voz_

_El draconequus afirmó con la cabeza_

_Sonata rápidamente nado hacia discord y lo abrazo, agradecida de haberla salvado. _

_\- oh discord! Mi héroe! - dijo sonata - no quiero alejarme de ti nunca!_

_\- oh sonata! quiero estar contigo! - dijo discord abrazando cariñosamente a sonata - tenemos mas en común de lo que crees. _

_Sonata abrazo con mas fuerza a discord_

_\- hay que crear desharmonia! - dijo sonata_

_\- descuida querida! - dijo discord con su magia haciendo aparecer en la cabeza de sonata una corona - juntos nadie no va a detener y si tu lo deseas, el mundo entero estará a tus pie.. .. quiero decir, aletas_

_\- en serio? - pregunto sonata_

_\- claro! - respondió discord - mi princesa de agua salada. _

_\- reinaremos el universo juntos? - pregunto sonata muy melosa_

_Discord hizo aparecer un plato con tacos, burritos y nachos, a pesar de estar en el océano, los alimentos seguian intactos._

_\- para siempre - dijo discord_

_Después se les vio a la sirena y al draconequus sentados en sus grandes trono, uno junto al otro, mirando al mundo lleno de caos, y desharmonia, ponis esclavizados y peleando entre ellos. La feliz pareja reian con maldad. _

_..._

Sonata seguia disfrutando de su sueño maravilloso, mientras que la joya continuaba absorbiendo la energía y magia de discord, sin que nadie pudiera notarlo.

Al día siguiente, la mayoría del grupo se despertó temprano, muy optimistas y emocionados por la competencia de bandas

ahuizotl y sombra fueron los primeros levantarse, también fueron los primeros en notar que sonata y discord estaban durmiendo juntos.

\- que? - dijo ahuizotl tratando de contener la risa - wey! No manches!

\- se nota que no les alcanzó para el hotel - dijo sombra tomandole a la dormida pareja una fotografía con su celular, que hace dias había "conseguido"

Chrysalis y mane-iac también observaron a los "tortolitos" durmiendo; a chrysalis le daba igual, mientras que mane-iac se limitaba a sonreír, ambas sabía la razón de que sonata se mantuviera cerca de discord.

Adagio y aria fueron las últimas en despertar, ellas también observaron a sonata durmiendo con discord y abrazandolo.

A pesar de que drenaba sus poderes, las dos sirenas se sintieron un poco ofendidas, de que su hermana se rebajará al estar con un simple humano, pero era necesario, a si que las dos los dejaron solos.

En el patio trasero del almacén, el grupo desayunaba sardina , atun y frijoles enlatados, adagio y aria obtaron por los frijoles.

De repente apareció sonata muy alegre y rebosante de energía.

\- hola a todos - dijo sonata con un tono músical y dando vueltas como bailarina de ballet - buenos días!

\- hola - dijeron todos con un poco de incomodidad

\- quieres acompañarnos? - pregunto ahuizotl

\- gracias! - dijo sonata - pero no tengo hambre, me siento tan bien!

Aria y adagio sabían que gracias a la joya, sonata se había alimentado de la energía y magia mientras dormía junto a discord.

Efectivamente, sonata no se había sentido tan bien desde que absorbía la energía negativa de los seres vivos que estaban al otro lado del portal-espejo. Ella Rebosaba de energia como una batería recién cargada.

Adagio con un poco de preocupación, solo esperaba que sonata no se hubiera aborazado toda la energía y que haya guardado algo en la gran joya.

Diez minutos después, discord apareció, se le notaba cansado, un poco mas pálido y con mas ojeras.

\- buenos días - dijo discord sin tanto animo y dando un gran bostezo.

\- hola - dijeron todos un poco sorprendidos

\- estas bien compadre? - pregunto ahuizotl con una ceja levantada.

\- no me siento bien - dijo discord - creo que no dormi bien

\- te dejo agotado - dijo sombra mirando a sonata - verdad?

Sonata seguia alegre, disfrutando de los frijoles, mientras adagio y aria golpearon sus frentes con las palmas de sus manos, al mismo tiempo; fastidiadas del comportamiento ridículo de su hermana menor.

\- eh? - dijo discord sin entender nada y con déficit de atención por el cansancio - solo necesito un poco de leche con chocolate.

Discord tomó asiento y sin resistir más, se durmió y empezó a roncar. Todos lo miraron con un poco de sorpresa.

Sonata empezó a preocuparse, algo no andaba bien, penso la chica de piel azul, las sirenas solo pueden absorver magia y energía negativa, por que discord estaba tan agotado? Acaso será por que es la contraparte del amo del caos, que él es total energía negativa.

Sonata se sentia arrepentida, comprendio que debia pasar un tiempo moderado con discord, para no lastimarlo y absorver lo suficiente.

...

(EN EL ESTADIO DE MANEHATTAN A UNOS MINUTOS DE LA COMPETENCIA)

Discord estaba mas descansado y con mas energía, el grupo se estaba preparando para cuando sea su turno.

Ya tenían un plan, hacer lo posible para ganar, deshacerse de los demás competidores a como de lugar.

Todos ya sabían lo que tenían que hacer y los errores no eran opción.

Las bandas empezaron a tocar una por una, los elementos del Caos, con precisión y discreción los arruinaban.

Desde cortar los bultos que sostienen parte del escenario, arruinar y desafinar los instrumentos musicales, incluso hechar miel en las cuerdas de las guitarras y gaseosas en sus amplificadores. Al grupo se les hacía divertido arruinar a los demás, el papel de villanos se los empezaban a tomar muy en serio.

Cuando era su turno, el grupo tocaban sus canciones con enjundia y pasión, no querian volver a ser humillados.

Obviamente el grupo pasaba a las siguientes rondas, por alguna razón, a las dazzlingse les hizo tan familiar, como si fuera un "deja vu"del destino, solo que en manehattan en lugar de Canterlot High; y que ellas solo serían coreografía, a excepción de sonata que con ayuda de la joya empezaba a cantar hermoso y a hacer dueto con discord; beneficiando al grupo.

Algunos de los grupos competidores denunciaban que los elementos del Caos eran los causantes de arruinar y atentar contra los demás, pero los jueces no hicieron nada, obviamente adagio tomo medidas como lo hizo con celestia y luna; pidiendo prestada la joya de sonata cargada con una de las magias mas fuerte de equestria, pero todavia muy limitada.

CONTINUARA

* * *

**lamento mucho haber parado aquí, estoy muy cansado y me retrase bastante, son las 4 de la mañana y tengo que ir a un asunto a las 7 de la mañana**

**Les prometí subir cada dos semanas y no quiero defraudarlos. De verdad lo siento por no hacer mas largos y completos los capítulos**

**Como les había dicho antes, no se si suspender el fanfic hasta adaptarme a mis horarioso me den mas tiempo al subir capítulos, por favor denme su opinión sincera**

**Si el fanfic les gustó por favor dejen comentarios, quejas, críticas y sugerencias, compartanlo con sus amigos eso me ayudaría mucho. **

**Gracias por leer el fanfic y los veo en el próximo capítulo. **


	14. Chapter 14 hora de la venganza

**No soy propietario de la serie de my little pony friendship is magic, tampoco de la películas de equestria girls.**

**Gracias por sus recomendaciones. La verdad descanse un poco y espero pronto regresar al ritmo de antes.**

**Una gran disculpa, lamento repetirlo mucho...**

**En serio. .. woooow! **

**Hay fans del sonacord y fans del Fluttercord... lo peor... es que me han puesto en duda.. no lo puedo creer. ..**

**Yo siempre quise que fuera fluttercord, pero sonata es una personaje tan preciosa y agradable además de ganar protagonismo...**

**O si quieren denme ideas para mejorar el fanfic, algunas veces las ideas del público son mucho mejores que las ideas del mismo autor... todo sera bien recibido.**

**Agradezco sus comentarios, **

**Ok amigos sin nada mas que decir, gracias por su atención y disfruten.**

* * *

**Capitulo 15**

**Hora de la venganza**

Estadio de manehattan, después de la competencia:

lo habían conseguido, pasaron la penúltima ronda, con total trampa y muy orgullosos de haberlo hecho, todos estaban felices, mañana era la final.

Salieron del estadio en direccion a su hogar (el almacen abandonado) luna los acompañó. Luna miro a sus nuevos amigos tan tranquilos y tan quitados de la pena.

La chica del posgrado no era nada tonta, ella sabía que sus "supuestos nuevos amigos", incluyendo discord, habia arruinado a las demás bandas y hecho trampa, pero por alguna extraña razón, no dijo nada, ni intento detenerlos o llamarles la atención, incluso se sentia cómplice, le agradaba la idea, como si ser villana fuera parte de su naturaleza, recordandole su oscuro pasado.

El grupo caminaba en la calle, en la oscuridad de la noche, conversaban tan amenamente diversos miembros del grupo.

\- hiciste un buen trabajo - dijo sombra un poco seductor

\- gracias - dijo adagio sin mostrar emociones - tu tambien lo hiciste bien

\- bailas espectacular - dijo sombra - me gustaría verte cantar

\- pronto lo harás - dijo adagio sonriendo con maldad

\- me encanta tu carácter de niña mala de las telenovelas! - dijo sombra - espero uno de estos días invitarte a cenar.

Adagio miró a sombra por un momento, estaba un poco nerviosa, sin saber que responder, nunca había entablado conversación con nadie excepto con sus hermanas.

\- me encantaría - dijo adagio muy ruborizada, sin creer lo que habia acabado de decir.

Sombra sonrió, adagio le devolvio la sonrisa, adagio recuperó la razón, ella totalmente roja y temblando se alejó de sombra, y se junto con mane-iac y chrysalis.

Sombra dio una risa seca, en ese momento se acercó luna

\- sabes que eres mayor que ella, verdad? - dijo luna molesta

\- que te puedo decir luna - dijo sombra muy seguro de si mismo - alguna vez te había dicho que mi debilidad son... las chicas de ojos verdes.

\- pero adagio tiene los ojos color. ..

\- sabes a lo que me refiero - dijo sombra interrumpiendo a luna

\- no has cambiado - dijo luna enojada mirando a sombra con repudio.

\- tu hermana fue la que me dejó - dijo sombra muy directo y muy ofendido - prefirió a sus estúpidos estudiantes que a una vida de lujos y prosperidad a mi lado.

\- mi hermana te amaba - dijo luna enojada - esa no fue la única razón por la que te dejo

\- que? - dijo sombra confundido

\- no te hagas pend... - dijo luna - ella te espió cuando estabas en uno de los salones, cortejando a su estudiante twilight

Sombra quedó en silencio, empezó a sudar, luna continuaba hablando.

\- y que su perrito spike te haya atacado, antes de que pudieras ponerle las manos encima...

\- hey!... pero... - dijo sombra tartamudeando - todo fue un...

\- lastimaste a mi hermana - dijo luna interrumpiendo a sombra - pero yo no soy quien para juzgar, además viendo tu nuevo estilo de vida, creo que estas pagando tu condena

\- y tu tambien no has cambiado - dijo sombra - siempre tan insensible, amargada y frustrada

\- gracias! - dijo luna

Sombra quedó en silencio, luna lo ignoró y siguieron caminando

Mientras tanto, ahuizotl y aria también hablaban mientras caminaban

\- esto es chido - dijo ahuizotl - las demas bandas tragaron camotes, mañana el triunfo carnalita.

\- pues a mi me da igual - dijo aria molesta y cruzando los brazos

\- que te pasa amigocha? - dijo ahuizotl - por que eres tan sería y enojona?

\- no lo se! - dijo aria - lo detesto todo y a todos, a las personas, la ciudades. .. el mundo entero!

\- también a tus carnalas? - dijo ahuizotl

\- incluso a ellas! - dijo aria - adagio y sus ideas tontas y totalmente estupidas... y a sonata y sus detestables, asquerosos e indeseables tacos, burritos y nachos.

Aria molesta miro a ahuizotl, ahuizotl miró a aria un poco triste y ofendido.

Al mirar la cara de ahuizotl, Aria dejo de estar molesta, se sentian un poco apenada, se habia dado cuenta de que de alguna forma habia ofendido a ahuizotl.

\- eh... - dijo aria tratando de ser comprensiva - lo siento si te ofendí

\- no te preocupes... - dijo ahuizotl desviando la mirada - se totalmente bien que mi raza no es bienvenida en esta parte de equestria... es normal que pienses asi de mí.

\- yo no quise decir eso - dijo aria un poco preocupada - en verdad perdóname!

\- no te preocupes - dijo ahuizotl - de hecho, mi raza inventó los tacos, los burritos y los nachos. .. lo curioso es que no los comemos

\- que? - dijo aria levantando una ceja - en serio?

\- claro que si los comemos - dijo ahuizotl con humor- solo estaba bromeando

Aria quedó en silencio

\- pero nuestra verdadera dieta es comer carne de venado cruda - dijo ahuizotl siendo muy especifico - acompañada de frijoles remojados, mazorca cruda y una salsa de puros chapulines.

\- eh... wow! - dijo aria sorprendida - en serio?

\- no! - dijo ahuizotl con tono de broma - solo estaba bromeando

Aria desvío la mirada, con su mano cubria su boca, tenia una ligera sonrisa por la broma de ahuizotl.

\- que extraño sentido del humor - dijo aria - muy diferente al de mis hermanas

\- soy diferente a "sonatadelicious" - dijo ahuizotl - o a la versión chafa de "Shakira"

Aria cubrió sus manos en su boca tratando de contener la risa.

\- imagínate que adagio bailara el "waka waka" - dijo ahuizotl con tono simpático - o cantar "loba"

Aria no pudo más y empezó a reír a carcajadas, ahuizotl también reia con ella.

Luego de recuperar aire por la risa.

\- nunca te había visto reír - dijo ahuizotl mirando de manera tranquila a aria - de hecho, tienes una hermosa sonrisa

Aria miró a ahuizotl y sonrió por el alago, ahuizotl le devolvio la sonrisa, de inmediato aria recuperó la razón y tímidamente se alejó de ahuizotl y se agrupo con sus hermanas.

\- ha! igual que daring do - susurró ahuizotl para si mismo con simpatía.

Mientras tanto, adagio le susurraba al oído a sonata, posiblemente explicándole un plan, sonata sin problemas acepto, afirmó con la cabeza, después se alejó de adagio y se acercó a discord.

\- buen trabajo discord - dijo sonata tomando del brazo a discord

\- gracias - dijo discord tomando por sorpresa - tu tambien lo hiciste muy bien. ..

Sin darse cuenta al momento de tener contacto con discord, la joya empezo a drenar su energía.

\- nunca imaginé que cantaras así - dijo discord con alegría - últimamente has cantado de manera majestuosa... en serio woooow!

\- gracias! - dijo sonata un poco tímida, para ella era muy agradable ser valorada y felicitada, cosa que sus hermanas nunca hicieron.

\- discord - dijo sonata - te puedo pedir un favor

\- claro mi "taconequus" - dijo discord con su clásico sentido del humor.

\- ok mi "alebrije" - dijo sonata sonriendo, ambos se habían puesto apodos especiales.

Sonata saco de su bolsillo una hoja de papel un poco arrugado, se lo entrego a discord. Discord tomó la hoja y la empezó a revisar, para su sorpresa eran notas musicales, abajo de cada nota habían palabras, posiblemente las letras de la canción.

\- mi hermana adagio quiere cantar esto mañana - dijo sonata un poco lenta tratando de ordenas sus palabras, ya que a ella le costaba mucho trabajo mentir - mi hermana es tan tímida que me pidió que yo te lo dijera a ti. .. pero en verdad te lo agradecería... por favor!

Discord volvio a hechar un vistazo a la hoja.

\- las notas son simples- dijo discord - y la letra luce muy interesante... pero... estas segura que deba cantar adagio?

\- por favor - dijo sonata aferrándose a discord y haciendo unos ojitos de cachorro, discord no podia resistir esa mirada de ternura.

\- ok sonata - dijo discord - por ti lo haré, convencere a los muchachos de que toquemos esa canción y que adagio sea la vocalista.

\- ha! - dijo sonata riendo, recargando su cabeza en el hombro de discord - oh discord! Eres tan manipulable!

Discord un poco molesto solo fruncio el ceño.

En ese momento Mane-iac apareció en medio de la pareja recargandose en sus hombros.

\- que onda chicos? - dijo mane-iac con entusiasmo y energía - esta madrugada asaltamos la licoreria de los acaudalados "Orange", solo para celebrar.

\- claro que si! - dijo discord con ánimo - y de camino también asaltamos la tienda de abarrotes del señor gruñón. ..

\- me parece bien! - dijo sonata apoyando a discord.

_Al día siguiente, estadio de manehattan:_

La final había llegado, el estadio estaba lleno, el público se emocionaba de ver a las nuevas futuras estrellas, el grupo caótico se sentian nerviosos ya que habia mucho más público que las competencias anteriores.

El equipo "rebeldazos" fue el primero en concursar, ese grupo de jóvenes tocaban y cantaban fenomenal; eso puso tensos a los elementos del Caos, ya que no planearon hacer trampa ya que se habían ocupado en asaltar la licoreria y pasar toda la noche celebrando, por esa razón algunos de los miembros del grupo seguian teniendo dolor de cabeza y jaquecas.

Mientras el grupo competidor seguia tocando, lo elementos del Caos se preparaban detrás del escenario, tenían sus respectivos trajes e instrumentos.

\- no ma... - dijo ahuizotl afinando las cuerdas de su bajo - discord... estas seguro de que debemos tocar esa canción?

\- no lo se - dijo discord - pero confío en sonata y en sus raras hermanas.

\- no lo se discord - dijo luna revisando la hoja- esta canción no me da buena espina y menos las dazzling

\- no se preocupen - dijo discord - verán que tengo razón

\- como digas compadre - dijo ahuizotl

Mientras tanto, en otra área,, las dazzling hablaban.

\- rápido sonata - dijo adagio - dame la joya!

\- pero - dijo sonata - y si yo...

\- no seas ridícula y entregamelo! - dijo adagio

\- o entregamelo a mi - dijo aria haciéndose notar.

Adagio miró con gran furia a aria, al notarlo, aria solo se alejo un poco tratando de ponerse a salvo.

Sonata dudo, pero después no tuvo de otra, se quitó el amuleto y se lo entrego a adagio.

Adagio se puso la joya, adagio se sentia muy bien, la magia y energía recolectada de discord era asombrosa, solo era cuestión de tiempo para conseguir todo su poder.

El grupo competidor había acabado, ya era su turno.

El grupo de villanos se dirigió a la parte de enfrente del escenario, mientras lo hacían, adagio y aria se incomodaban con las pequeñas minifaldas de su vestimenta, trataban de estirarlas mientras caminaban.

De repente adagio notó que una moneda rodaba en el suelo muy cerca de ella, la moneda término callendo en frente de ella.

Adagio se inclino para recoger la moneda, justo al momento de tomarla, se escucho un ruido similar al de una cámara al momento de tomar un fotografía.

Adagio volteo y pudo notar que era sombra que le había tomado una fotografía a su "retaguardia", con su celular, mientras que ahuizotl se moría de la risa.

\- no ma... wey! - dijo ahuizotl - no pensé que fueras capaz.

\- que te puedo decir, mi debilidad son las chicas - dijo sombra mirando a su celular, ahuizotl miró la foto del celular y se ruborizó un poco.

Adagio se puso de pie rápidamente, sintió la peor vergüenza de su vida, su rostro se puso muy rojo, tanto de vergüenza y de furia.

Aria trataba de contener la risa, sabía que los chicos habían hecho mal, pero también queria ver a su hermana mayor siendo humillada, se lo merecía por ser tan antipatía y por obligarla a seguir órdenes.

Adagio estaba furiosa con sombra y ahuizotl; quería verlos arder, pero sabia que ellos eran piezas claves de sus planes, no tuvo otra opción mas que darles la espalda e ir al escenario.

Rápidamente el grupo estaba listo, todos con sus respectivos instrumentos, esperando la señal.

Adagio tomó el micrófono, el grupo estaba nervioso, ellos sabían que adagio cantaba pésimo y no habían practicado lo suficiente, ya que habian ido a "celebrar". Pero confiaban en discord, y si discord les convenció que era lo correcto, era más que suficiente.

Mane-iac había preparado los moduladores, sistemas de sonido y la mezcladora.

Adagio estaba al frente del escenario, el público gritaba implorando que comenzará la música.

Adagio estaba asustada temiendo lo peor, que la joya no sirvieta o se rompiera, pero recordó vagamente todas sus experiencias en el escenario, desde la batalla de las bandas en canterlot, hasta el duelo legendario de musica contra starswirl el barbado. Haberlo recordado, le provocó gran valor y coraje.

Adagio tomó su gema con la mano izquierda mientras tenía el micrófono en la derecha.

De inmediato aria y sonata también agarraron micrófonos y estuvieron a lado de adagio, como en los viejos tiempos.

Adagio al tener a sus hermanas a lado aumento su seguridad y empezaron a cantar :

Las tres iniciaron con su coro caracteristico de sirenas, aria y sonata trataban de no desafinar, mientras que adagio con ayuda de la joya, era la que tenia un tono de voz angelical.

Tanto el público y sus amigos no podían creer lo que estaban escuchando, todos quedaron con la boca abierta.

Después del coro angelical, sonata empezo a mover la pandereta con ritmo.

_no sabíamos lo que era unión_

_Y ustedes no saben lo que sufrimos_

_Aprendemos de los errores_

_Y ahora nosotras contra atacaremos_

(ahuizotl y sombra despertaron de su pequeño trance, y empezaron a tocar la guitarra y el bajo)

_esta es una nueva oportunidad_

_Ahora las loser seran ustedes_

(Después chrysalis los acompañó con una tonalidad de saxofon suave)

_Nosotros vs ustedes_

_Ustedes vs nosotros_

_No sera lo mismo que ayer_

_(Después luna acompañado tocando el bombo, y discord empezó a tocar el teclado)_

_Venganza! _

_Vamos a tenerla!_

_Que haya venganza! _

_No les tendremos compasión!_

_Venganza! _

_No saben todo lo que yo sufrí!_

_Quiero venganza!_

_Venganza! _

_Venganza! _

(la canción se escuchaba espectacular, el público enloquecía con la canción, aunque nadie se percataba de que adagio estaba cumpliendo su objetivo, de absorver la energía, y al ser un lugar mucho más concurrido que canterlot high, adagio disfrutaba del enorme festín, incluso los demás miembros del grupo, a pesar de tocar la musica con gran entusiasmo, también les estaban adsorviendo sus energías, la joya había adquirido gran poder, ya no era necesario estar cerca de discord para drenar su magia, adagio sonreía, esperando no volver a compartir la joya nunca mas)

_Nosotros vs ustedes_

_Ustedes vs nosotros_

_No sera lo mismo que ayer_

_Quiero venganza!_

_Venganza!_

_Venganza!_

_Que haya venganza! _

Justo al momento de finalizar la canción, mane-iac oprimió uno de los botones de su consola que activó hermosos fuegos artificiales.

El público gritaba y aplaudia con furor, las dazzling hacian reverencias al público, mientras los demas miembros del equipo no se lo esperaban, por alguna extraña razón, la canción resultó ser mucho mejor de lo que habían pensado.

A pesar de que el grupo habia bajado del escenario, el público seguia gritando y aplaudiendo, se escuchaban múltiples gritos y porras para "los elementos del Caos".

Para adagio le sentaba de maravilla, podía absorver la emocion, la excitación y el furor de todo el público, a pesar de no ser energía negativa, al parecer, chrysalis y mane-iac hicieron un estupendo trabajo, modificando la ya poderosa gema.

Después uno de los jueces subió al escenario para dar el veredicto final

\- creo que ya sabemos quienes son los ganadores! - dijo el juez mirando al equipo caótico.

La tensión cubrió a ambos equipos, mas a los elementos del Caos, tanto que se tomaron de las manos, mostrando una gran unidad.

\- felicidades elementos del Caos - dijo el juez

No lo podían creer, a todos la mandíbula se les fue abajo.

El público gritaba con emocion, en señal de felicitar a los ganadores. Mientras el equipo rival, tristes y cabizbajos se retiraron.

\- ganamos?! - pregunto adagio con nerviosismo e imperactividad - en verdad ganamos?!

Los demás integrante quedaron en silencio y con una ceja levantada

\- eh... si - dijo luna un poco confundida - por que lo dudas?

\- no se ustedes - dijo adagio suspirando - pero siempre me ha pasado que cuando al momento de llegar a la cima, algo o alguien aparece y lo arruina todo.

De nuevo el grupo quedó en silencio, analizando lo que habia acabado de decir adagio.

\- te entiendo - dijo sombra recordando con desprecio a twilight, cadence y un perro llamado spike - a mi también me ha pasado

\- y a mi - dijo mane-iac suspirando, recordando a unas seis extrañas heroínas

\- ami también - aportó ahuizotl, recordando a daring do y a unas seis chicas exploradoras.

Los demás se quedaron callados, algunos desviaban la mirada y otros rascaban su cabeza, señal que también les había sucedido ese extraño "karma".

\- pues que esperaban - dijo chrysalis con los brazos cruzados recordando con odio a shining armor y cadence - siempre son los buenos, o los chicos guapos o las chicas lindas con tendencia de parecer princesas de cuento. .. siempre son ellos los que ganan y no gente como nosotros.

\- pues es hora de cambiar esa tradición - dijo discord apretando los puños - ahora es nuestro turno...

Todos pusieron atención a discord, estaban de acuerdo con él.

En ese momento el juez mando a llamar al grupo para entregar sus medallas y reconocimientos.

Los elementos del Caos subieron al escenario, los jueces y miembros del staff les entregaron sus medallas, reconocimiento y el cheque de 10000 bits entregado por el representante del gobernador de manehattan. Discord fue el que tomó el cheque.

El público seguia apoyando al grupo, en el escenario empezó a caer cofety y en el cielo habían fuegos artificiales.

El grupo estaba feliz, se sentian en la cima del mundo, brindaban de alegria, era la primera vez que se les veía tan felices

De repente en medio de la celebración, un hombre con gafas y traje formal se acercó a discord

\- disculpa - dijo el hombre desconocido dando un toque al hombro de discord - eres el líder del grupo?

Discord volteo y miro al hombre desconocido, en ese instante ahuizotl y los demás se acercaron a discord para saber que estaba pasando y con quien conversaba.

\- una disculpa - dijo el hombre sacando de su bolsillo una tarjeta- me llamó businessman, soy representantes del grupo juvenil "unas direcciones"

El hombre le entregó la tarjeta a discord, discord miro la tarjeta, estaba confundido al igual que la mayoría del grupo, con excepción de luna y mane-iac que ellas eran grandes fans de "unas direcciones"

\- oh si ya lo reconocí!- dijo luna muy emocionada - que lo trae por aquí?

El hombre dio unos pasos atras sintiéndose incómodo por la actitud de luna y mane-iac

\- mis chicos los escucharon cantar por la radio - dijo businessman - me mandaron para pedirles personalmente que si les gustaría abrir en su concierto del próximo sabado en cloudsdale.

Mane-iac y luna no pudieron resistir y empezaron a gritar eufóricamente y a dar saltos como si fueran pinkie pie.

\- eh... yo creo que - dijo discord sin intereses

\- aceptamos! ! - Gritaron luna y mane-iac

Sombra y ahuizotl solo voltearon los ojos con fastidio, ya que ellos odiaban a esa famosa agrupación juvenil.

Mientras tanto adagio y sus hermanas conversaban en voz baja

\- esto esta resultando mejor de lo que creí - dijo adagio mirando su invaluable joya - entre mas energía, no tardaremos en volver a ser las poderosas sirenas que éramos

\- cloudsdale es una gran oportunidad - dijo aria

\- además necesitamos mas magia de draconequus - dijo adagio

Sonata no dijo nada, solo esperaba que todo salieta bien, tanto para sus hermanas como para el draconequus.

\- pronto - dijo adagio con coraje - pronto nos vengaremos de esas rainbrujas, por todo el sufrimiento y toda la humillación!

\- amén! - grito aria

...

Sin mas el grupo acepto la propuesta de businessman, pero mientras tanto disfrutaban de su momento de triunfo.

CONTINUARA

* * *

**Espero que le haya gustado, **

**Lamento no escribír lo que sucede con las mane 5, fluttershy o en canterlot high. Pronto escribire sobre ellas**

**Este fanfic se centra mas en los villanos y su enorme sed de venganza a las chicas que les hicieron la vida miserable. **

**Quise centrarme mas en todo lo que hicieron para poder triunfar, que los villanos enfrentaran diversas situaciones, demostrando que son rivales para los elementos de la armonía, **

**En el próximo capítulo ya se verán las caras**

**Si el fanfic les gustó por favor dejen comentarios, quejas, críticas y sugerencias, tambien compartanlo con sus amigos eso me ayudaría mucho. **

**Gracias por leer y los veo en el próximo capítulo. **


	15. Chapter 15 Cara a cara parte 1

**No soy propietario de la serie de my little pony friendship is magic, tampoco de la películas de equestria girls.**

**Una vez mas, gracias por sus comentarios. ..**

**Aunque algunos fueron un poco ofensivos, a esas personas solo les puedo decir que "lo siento" y gracias por sus opiniones...**

**Desafortunadamente aprendí que no se puede complacer a todo el mundo, tampoco tengo el tiempo disponible y algunos problemas personales. .. pero bueno, en mi caso no hay vacaciones, ni modos**

**Haré lo que pueda para que a la mayoría les guste.**

**Y a los comentarios, reviews y privados, donde me explicaron sus ideas, incluyendo los comentarios en ingles, muchas gracias, algunas de sus ideas son muy inspiradoras, las tomare muy en cuenta. .. en verdad, muchas gracias de todo corazón. **

**ADVERTENCIA:**

**otro capítulo antifluttercord, se recomienda discreción y si quieren cortarme la cabeza, por favor que sea rápido y sin dolor XD**

**Ok... Sin mas que decir, gracias por su atención y disfruten.**

* * *

**Capitulo 15**

**Cara a cara parte 1**

_a la mañana siguiente, en canterlot high_

la escuela estaba mas activa que de costumbre, los eventos deportivos estaban a días de comenzar, para algunos serian otros eventos extracurriculares aburridos y sin valor alguno, pero para otros, recordando los sucesos pasados, la valentía de sunset shimmer y las mane 5 contra los shadowbolts, serian una nueva aventura.

En una de las canchas deportivas de la escuela, rainbow dash, rarity y twilight hacían algunos de los preparativos para los juegos, mientras escuchaban música en la radio portátil de rainbow dash.

\- quiero venganza! - canto rainbow dash al ritmo de la canción, mientras colocaba algunos blancos - que canción tan rítmica. .. no lo creen chicas?

\- como tu digas querida - dijo rarity poniendo con delicadeza uno de los blancos- aunque no se te hace familiar la canción y la voz?

\- que quieres decir? - pregunto rainbow dash - esta canción es nueva... del evento de ayer en manehattan

\- se parece mucho a las dazzling - dijo rarity

\- las dazzling... esas perdedoras desafinadas? - dijo raibow dash - haha! Ellas ya no tienen poderes, lo recuerdas, deben de estar mendigando por las calles de canterlot... ademas, si fueran ellas, las venceriamos de un golpe. .. no es así twilight?

Twilight estaba leyendo un libro, habia accedido a ayudar a sus amigas, pero los exámenes estaban a pocos días y twilight no dejaba de estudiar y leer libros.

\- no suenan a las dazzlings - dijo twilight sin dejar de leer el libro - la entonación de la vocalista esta mas balanceado y mejor que el de adagio, mientras que sus coros son muy bajos y sin estilo... las dazzling no son así... ademas el estilo de la canción es de rock urbano, muy diferente al "pop" de las sirenas.

\- wow! - dijeron rainbow y rarity impresionadas.

\- lo que me sorprende - continuó twilight - la canción suena como una declaración de guerra, mucho resentimiento y odio hay en la canción.

\- wow - dijo rainbow dash con su típico humor sarcástico - no quisiera ser la persona que la hizo enojar... pero en fin a quien le importa. .. lo único que me interesa es que pronto pateare traseros de "shadowbolts".

\- no te confíes querida - dijo rarity limandose las uñas.

\- por que no? - dijo rainbow dash con gran soberbia - somos las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía... tenemos una gran racha de victorias, tanto en competencias y contra diferentes tipos de villanos. .. aceptenlo... somo casi invencibles!

\- como digas - respondió rarity.

...

Mientras tanto, en uno de los pasillos del instituto. ..

Fluttershy platicaba con tree hugger mientras se dirigían a sus respectivos salones.

\- no es maravilloso?! - dijo fluttershy - pronto sera la migración anual de las mariposas monarcas

\- eso es tan groovie - dijo tree hugger - eso relajara mis chacras.

En ese momento, big mac apareció en frente de ellas.

\- em... - dijo big mac un poco nervioso - hola fluttershy

Fluttershy seguia molesta con él, lo miro con menosprecio.

\- que quieres big mac? - dijo fluttershy en un tono serio

\- fluttershy - dijo big mac - lamento mucho lo que pasó. .. pero en verdad me gustas mucho...

Fluttershy prestó atención, cruzando los brazos y frunciendo el ceño, mientras que tree hugger miraba a la nada.

\- se que no habló mucho - dijo big mac - así que prepare esto para ti.

Big mac silvo, después de silvar aparecieron en escena snips y snails vestidos de hawaianas y flash sentry tocando un ukulele hawaiano.

Big mac empezó a cantar:

_quierooooo... seeeeer... tu novioooo!_

_Quiero ser tu novio! _

_Tu novio (Gritaron snips y snails en coro)_

_Quiero ser tu novio!_

_Eyup!_

_Tuuuuuu... nooviooooooo!_

Después hubo unos destellos de luz en los casilleros que decían: "quiero ser tu novio".

Big mac se puso de rodillas, en frente de fluttershy, sonriendo desesperadamente.

\- que opinas fluttershy? - dijo big mac con una mirada de esperanza.

\- alejate de mi! - dijo fluttershy dándole la espalda

\- espera fluttershy - dijo big mac levantándose y tomando el brazo de fluttershy - por favor escúchame!

\- déjame en paz - dijo fluttershy fastidiada

\- pero. .. - dijo big mac

En ese momento un chico tomó el brazo de big mac

\- ya escuchaste a la dama - dijo el chico misterioso - déjala en paz!

Big mac miró al chico misterioso, era un muchacho con piel color azul cielo muy claro, cabello negro y con unas grandes gafas oscuras.

Big mac sabía quién era, así que soltó el brazo de fluttershy, y simplemente se hizo a un lado, derrotado, por no haber recobrado el corazón de fluttershy.

Flash también se retiró, mientras snips y snails estaban hablando.

\- bueno... la idea fracaso - dijo snips

\- incluso para mi - dijo snails - fue una idea estúpida.

\- ok - dijo snails - vallamos con las crusaiders para que nos digan como hacer una poción de amor, para hacer que trixie se enamore de mi.

\- genial! - dijo snails - yo quiero que sunset shimmer se enamore de mi.

\- eso es genial! - grito snips

Ambos chocaron las manos con emoción y se fueron.

\- cool! - dijo tree hugger felicitando a los dos chicos.

Mientra tanto, Fluttershy miro a su defensor.

\- neo light? - dijo fluttershy impresionada.

\- hola fluttershy! - dijo neo light

Fluttershy seguia impresionada y un poco ruborizada.

\- perdón por la pregunta - dijo fluttershy - pero... que estas haciendo aquí?

\- hahaha! - dijo neo light - su respetable directora no dio permiso de visitar su plantel para conocer la zona en donde se realizarán los juegos.

\- wow! - dijo fluttershy

\- es para limar asperezas - dijo neo light - y evitar cualquier percance como sucedió la ultima vez, si lo recuerdas.

Fluttershy recordó vagamente los anteriores juegos.

\- si - dijo fluttershy - ya lo recuerdo

\- ok - sonrió neo light - mis compañeros de equipo y yo estaremos algunos días por aquí.

\- bueno - dijo fluttershy - eso me parece bien

Tree hugger miro a la pareja y sonrió

\- muy bien - dijo tree hugger con su entonación de los sesentas - creo que los dejaré solos.

\- que? - dijo fluttershy un poco sonrojada - espera tree hugger. .. a donde vas?

\- no te preocupes amiga - dijo tree hugger - recuerda que "smooze" me invito a salir y no quiero llegar tarde. .. ademas puedes estar con tu nuevo amigo.

\- pero. .. - dijo fluttershy

\- paz maestra! - dijo tree hugger despidiéndose de fluttershy dejándola con neo light.

\- bueno - dijo neo light un poco nervioso - podrías darme un recorrido por tu hermosa escuela

Fluttershy miro al chico un poco temblorosa.

\- seguro - dijo fluttershy casi tartamudeando.

...

(SI LA VIDA TE DA CAOS, APRENDE A VIVIR CON EL Y A UTILIZAR EL CAOS A TU FAVOR)

Mientras tanto, en un autobús en direccion a cloudsdale, los elementos del Caos estaban en sus asientos, hablando entre ellos, con tal de no aburrirse por el largo viaje.

\- que emoción! - grito luna - conoceremos a "Unas direcciones"

\- lo se! - dijo mane-iac - es tan genial!

\- aaaahhhhh! - Gritaron ambas mujeres, los demás pasajeros se cubrieron los oídos muy molestos.

\- hahaha! - dijo sombra sentado adelante de luna y mane-iac - parecen niñas chiquitas

\- muy calentonas bro - dijo ahuizotl sentado junto a sombra - escuchar a esos afeminados las ponen cachondas.

\- hahaha! - reia sombra.

Mientras tanto sonata y discord estaban sentados juntos, aria y adagio estaban en los asientos de atrás de sonata y discord.

Sonata solo observaba que Discord estaba con una libreta haciendo apuntes.

\- que haces discord? - pregunto sonata

\- estoy escribiendo nuevas canciones - dijo discord - para lucirnos en el concierto

\- wow! - dijo sonata - debe ser muy difícil!

\- la verdad no! - dijo discord - esto se me hace muy divertido, me sorprende que a muchos compositores les paguen mucho por escribir una canción.

\- eres talentoso - dijo sonata - hasta adagio le tomaba tiempo para escribir una canción!

\- de hecho - dijo discord - algunas de las experiencias que me han contado cada uno de ustedes, han servido para inspirarme.

\- woooow! - dijo sonata recargandose en el hombro de discord - me parece tan... lindo... espero que compongas una canción que lleve tacos y ponche de frutas

-ha! - dijo discord riendo - lo haré sonata!

Sonata sonrió, después de unos segundos, se quedo dormida, ella continuaba recargandose en el hombro de discord.

Discord ruborizado continuo escribiendo y componiendo canciones, notas musicales que el creía que eran las correctas.

Luego de un rato, de escuchar la respiración de sonata y sentir su calidez y tranquilidad; discord empezó a tener sueño, guardó su libreta y decidió tomar una siesta.

El autobús seguia su curso, habia empezado a oscurecer.

Mientras que algunos pasajeros descansaban, sonata despertó, alegre de estar a lado de discord, ella observó a discord dormir, discord hacia unos pequeños ronquidos que hacían a sonata reír.

\- oh discord! - dijo sonata en voz baja para no despertar a discord - eres tan gracioso y divertido.

Aria y adagio escucharon a su hermanita hablar, sin hacer ruido, se asomaron por detrás del asiento de sonata y prestaron atención.

\- me has hecho reír en estos tiempos de pena y tristeza - dijo sonata - además recuerdo cuando me salvaste de esos depravados y de ayudarme cuando me lastime mi tobillo.

La voz de sonata comenzó a quebrarse

\- nadie se había preocupado por mi antes - dijo sonata - ni siquiera mis hermanas, oh discord! Somos tan iguales. .. dos parias en este mundo que nos ha rechazado. .. debe ser el destino!... nuestro destino es enfrentar al mundo juntos... espero que lo logres entender. ... Discord yo te am...

En ese momento, Discord se movió un poco, todavía seguia dormido, después inconscientemente dijo en un tono bajo: "fluttershy" mientras suspiraba.

Sonata quedó un poco estremecida por las palabras inconscientes de discord, ¿quien era esa tal fluttershy? Algun familiar? Algun amigo? O una chica?

Miles de pensamientos pasaron por la cabeza de la sirenita, no sabia que hacer, no podia conseguir la calma. Además lo que también le preocupaba era que el nombre "fluttershy" ya lo había escuchado antes.

Sonata no sabia que hacer, su pecho le dolía y su mente ardia con rabia, mezcla de tristeza, ira y desamor que no había sentido antes.

En ese momento adagio se acercó a sonata y le mostró su joya de sirena.

\- te acuerdas de nuestro trato? - dijo adagio sacudiendo lentamente con sus dedos la joya

Sonata miró la joya e impulsivamente se la arrebato a adagio, se lo puso en el cuello y se aferro a discord, abrazandolo con fuerza, trataba de controlar su ira para no despertar a discord.

\- excelente! - dijo adagio, mientras que aria solo se limitó a ver la escena, por alguna razón sentia lástima por su pequeña hermana.

Al día siguiente, ciudad de cloudsdale

El autobús llegó a la estación, los villanos recogieron sus pertenencias y salieron con la multitud de pasajeros.

Al último salió discord, muy ojeroso y pálido, le costaba trabajo abrir los ojos, el chico de piel gris temblaba de frio; sonata le entregó la joya a adagio y se acercó a discord.

\- estas bien? - pregunto sonata

\- no dormi bien - dijo discord con calosfrios - creo que dormi chueco y siento mucho frío

Los demás integrante estaban sorprendidos, "tener frío en un dia muy cálido".

\- no te preocupes - dijo sonata - te conseguiré leche con chocolate

Después la chica abrazo a discord

\- te abrazaré para que entres en calor - dijo sonata

\- gracias sonata - dijo discord con mucho cansancio

Después el grupo se dirigió al estadio de cloudsdale

...

Al anochecer en el estadio de cloudsdale.

El grupo ya había conocido el escenario y preparado sus instrumentos, ya habian quedado de acuerdo con businessman que solo 4 canciones se tocarían para abrir el concierto.

Con la ayuda del descanso y de las grandes cantidades de leche de chocolate y algodón de azúcar, que le proporcionaba sonata, discord volvio a recuperar sus fuerzas. Listo para tocar.

El estadio empezó a llenarse, multitud de niños, jóvenes y adultos gritaban con emoción.

Los elementos del Caos estaban "nerviosionados", pero no iban a desperdiciar esa oportunidad, en especial las dazzlings.

El grupo se dirigió al escenario, tomaron sus instrumentos.

El público gritaba, pidiendo que cantaran los "unas direcciones" poniendo de nervios al grupo caótico

\- tranquilos - dijo discord a sus amigos - llegamos desde muy lejos,

\- no hay que rajarse - dijo ahuizotl

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y se prepararon

Adagio tomó el micrófono, los demas comenzaron a tocar.

Luna comenzó a tocar las baquetas con ritmo, después ahuizotl con el bajo, sombra hizo chillar a su guitarra y después chrysalis con su saxofon. Adagio comenzó a cantar

_En las calles de manehattan_

_Siempre tienes que aguantar_

_La pobreza y discriminación_

_Pero siempre oyes una voz_

_AGUANTA! AGUANTA! _

_Y LUCHA! Y LUCHA! _

Chrysalis empezó a tocar su solo de saxofon

La audiencia escuchaba la música, algunos empezaban a moverse con el ritmo de la canción

Al finalizar la canción el público aplaudió con mucho animo, a adagio le agradaba la cantidad de energía que absorbía, pero quería más

Luego la siguiente canción

_Quiero venganza!_

_Venganza! Venganza!_

El grupo tocó la canción que los llevo al éxito en manehattan, el público empezaba a entrar en calor.

Después el grupo comenzó a tocar una nueva canción

Sonata empezó a tocar su pandereta y discord comenzó a cantar, mientras adagio habia coro.

_se llama rainbow y tiene historia_

_Aunque más que historia_

_Es un fanfic..._

(Después ahuizotl y sombra comenzaron a tocar)

_Dentro de una caja, una fría mañana_

_Una pegaso, color azul cielo_

_Después un muchacho _

_La había encontrado y la había adoptado_

_EL SUEÑO DE TODO HOMBRE!_

_MI PEQUEÑA DASHIE_

_MI HERMOSA DASHIE_

_talvez a muchos les guste su historia_

_Pero que manera la de volar_

_Miren que soberbia es su mirada_

el público empezó a gritar con emoción y extasis, las canciones les estaban gustando, tras bambalinas la agrupacion "unas direcciones" miraban sorprendidos al grupo caótico.

Luego la ultima canción, decidieron que la cantara ahuizotl

Ahuizotl empezó con el bajo, después discord cambio su teclado con un acordeón, después luna los acompañó con la batería.

_haber nacido en equestria es como una bendición_

_Tierra de hermosos paisajes que alegra el corazón_

_Animales de mil colores; bellas chamacas y flores_

_A todos los pueblos de equestria les canto esta canción_

_(Chrysalis toco el saxofon)_

_DE EQUESTRIA YO SOY!_

_DE EQUESTRIA YO SOY!_

(a pesar de su acento, la gente les fascinaba la canción y la bailaron con gran ritmo,

_Manehattan Fillydelphia Baltimare Las Pegasus_

_Appleloosa Crystal Empire cloudsdale Dodge city_

_White Tail Woods tambien Vanhoover_

_Ponyville Canterlot y tenochtitlan_

_A todos los pueblos de equestria les canto esta canción_

_DE EQUESTRIA YO SOY!_

_DE EQUESTRIA YO SOY!_

Ahuizotl finalizo, mientras que luna hizo un gran solo de batería para cerrar el debut de los elementos del Caos, tocando los platillos y los tambores.

Despues del solo de bateria, mane-iac activó unas luces de bengala, iluminando el escenario.

La gente aplaudió con extasis, la apertura del concierto fue todo un éxito.

Los elementos del Caos salieron del escenario con ovaciones.

El público entrado en calor, al ver a los "unas direcciones" se entusiasmaron bastante, obviamente porque era la agrupacion principal.

Mientras la agrupacion principal tocaban, tras el escenario mane-iac y luna disfrutaban de ver a sus estrellas favoritas ; los demás solo se aburrían.

Después de un rato, businessman habló con ellos. Todos a excepción de mane-iac y luna prestaban atención

\- felicidades elementos del Caos! - dijo businessman - ustedes llegarán lejos

\- eh? - dijo discord - y nuestro pago?

\- lo tendrán - dijo businessman - pero antes dejenme decirles que "Teylor sweety" quiere que abran en su concierto mañana en Fillydelphia

\- queeeeeee?! - Gritaron todos

En ese momento Mane-iac y luna miraron a businessman

\- aaaahhhhh! - Gritaron mane-iac y luna con gran excitación - sssiiiiii! aceptamos! Aceptamos! Aceptamos!

\- eh? - dijo businessman - ok... los vere mañana en el estadio de Fillydelphia

Después businessman se retiró.

En cambio, los elementos del Caos estaban atónitos

\- en serio no lo puedo creer - dijo sombra -es en serio... wow!

\- si celestia me pudiera ver ahora - dijo luna

\- chicos - dijo discord - esta es una nueva oportunidad. .. no hay que desperdiciarla. .. quien viene conmigo? !

\- debes estar idiota al preguntar eso - dijo chrysalis guardando su saxofon en su estuche - claro que te seguiremos!

\- a huevo! - dijo ahuizotl - eres nuestro compadre y te apoyaremos siempre

Después sonata abrazo a discord

\- te seguiré hasta el final - dijo sonata

\- muy bien amigos! - dijo discord - vamos allá!

\- si! ! - Gritaron todos juntando sus manos

...

(Resumen)

Tan pronto como pudieron, tomaron el primer autobús a Fillydelphia, como era de esperarse, sonata se sentó junto a discord, utilizando la joya de sirena.

Al llegar a Fillydelphia inmediatamente se dirigieron al estadio, sonata cuidaba del agotado discord para que se recuperará justo antes del concierto.

En la apertura del concierto cantaron las cuatro mismas canciones como en cloudsdale, fueron un enorme éxito.

Quien saldria mas benefiada sería adagio.

Pero lo que mas sorprendió fue que luna y mane-iac convivieron con Teylor sweety después del concierto.

(Fin del resumen)

En la madrugada afuera del estadio de Fillydelphia, el grupo se preparaba para marcharse, con un buen sabor de boca, a pesar de no ganar dinero, se alegraban de ser queridos y adnirados aunque sea por un momento.

En ese momento apareció businessman.

\- hola agrupación de garage - dijo businessman aplaudiendo- linda noche

\- viniste a pagarnos o que? - dijo discord con una entonación un poco molesta - siempre aparece de esta manera?

\- lo lamento chicos!... Qué hayan tocado de a gratis en esos conciertos - dijo businessman - pero a cambio les daré algo mejor

\- no entiendo - dijo discord

\- debido al éxito de sus canciones - dijo businessman - van a tener su propio concierto

Al grupo la mandíbula se les fue abajo.

\- en serio? - dijo discord

\- si, sera en dos días - dijo businessman - si tienen éxito, firmarán un contrato con mi disquera; y hasta en diez dias tendrían su primer sencillo a la venta.

Todos agradaron sus ojos, para algunos el corazón latía intensamente por la emoción.

\- asi que. .. que opinan? - dijo businessman - aceptan?

El grupo intercambiaron miradas, esto estaba siendo demasiado bueno para ser verdad, pero tampoco tenían nada que perder.

\- aceptamos - dijo discord con un apretón de manos a businessman

\- por cierto - intervino chrysalis - en donde será el concierto?

\- sera en canterlot - respondió businessman

El grupo quedó en estado de shock, a excepción de adagio y aria blaze, que sonreían entre dientes

CONTINUARA

* * *

**Espero que le haya gustado**

**En verdad una disculpa, quería que este capítulo se encontraran cara a cara con los elementos de la armonía. Ni modos sera el siguiente capítulo**

**Cambie muchas cosas ya que quiero agregarle un poco lo que sera de la próxima película de equestria girls, friendship games.**

**Talvez resulte, talvez no, desenme suerte**

**La primera canción fue inspirada po la canción "morenaza de la maldita vecindad"**

**La tercera canción fue inspirada por la canción de "lola de cafe quijano"**

**La cuarta canción fue inspirada por la canción de "american de los tigres del norte"**

**Son mis canciones favoritas y nose componer canciones XD**

**No me adaptó al trabajo, ni en vacaciones tengo tiempo, por favor sean pacientes, discúlpenme por tardarme mucho**

**Si el fanfic les gustó por favor dejen comentarios, quejas, críticas y sugerencias, compartanlo con sus amigos eso me ayudaría mucho. **

**Gracias por leer el fanfic y los veo en otro capítulo. **


	16. Chapter 16 Cara a cara parte 2

**No soy propietario de la serie de my little pony friendship is magic, tampoco de la películas de equestria girls. **

**En serio woooow! Mas de 200 reviews en 14 capítulos, un récord de la academia como diría spitfire XD**

**Gracias por todo su apoyo mis queridos lectores, ahora si se van a ver las caras, lo prometo... espero hacerlo bien y que a todos les gusten. **

**Ya espero terminar el fanfic para poder continuar con fluttercord en equestria girls 3 o con mi antiguo fanfic lyra Heartstring humanos en equestria.**

**No lo se pero espero aprovechar este periodo para lograrlo**

**Gracias por sus comentarios y pequeñas historias, las tomare muy en cuenta, incluso compusieron algunas canciones, muchas gracias, también las tomare en cuenta, en especial tus canciones alexilicius, son muy bonitas. **

**Bueno sin mas que decir, gracias por su atención y disfruten. **

**Por cierto feliz día del brony que fue hace unos días. **

* * *

**Capitulo 16**

**Cara a cara parte 2**

Seguian afuera del estadio de Fillydelphia en la oscuridad de la noche.

los villanos no pudieron creer lo que dijo businessman, que su debut profesional sería en canterlot.

\- en serio? - dijo discord un poco nervioso sintiendo escalofríos - canterlot high?

\- eh?... dije en el estadio de Canterlot - respondió businessman - no la escuela de Canterlot

\- em? - dijo discord confundido sobando sus ojos y sonriendo nervioso - que fue lo que dije?

\- dijiste canterlot high - intervino Ahuizotl - se te chispoteo.. verdad?

\- oh... seee - dijo discord- claro...

\- chicos, escuchen con atención - dijo businessman - esta oportunidad es única, si logran tener éxito en canterlot, tendrán éxito en todos los rincones de equestria.

\- pero - dijo discord muy dudoso, recordando con nostalgia a canterlot high y fluttershy - yo no creo poder...

\- que? - Gritaron todos sorprendidos por la negación de discord.

\- por que no? - dijo adagio furiosa

-no creo poder - dijo discord - lo que pasa es que. ..

En ese momento un pequeño grupo de jóvenes, niñas, adolescentes y señoras se acercaron al grupo.

\- ustedes son los elementos del Caos? - dijo una niña no mayor que applebloom

\- eh? - dijo ahuizotl - yes?

El grupo de admiradores grito con emoción

\- nos dan sus autógrafos? - dijo una de las señoras del grupo - please?

El grupo un poco confundidos y sin esperarlo, aceptaron.

Empezaron a darles autógrafos, algunas pidieron tomarse selfies con los integrantes.

\- eres muy buena con el saxofon - dijo una niña a chrysalis al momento de entregarle una hoja de papel para que lo autografiara.

Chrysalis se sonrojó un poco, sonrió amablemente de una manera dulce, algo que nunca había hecho en su vida, sin problemas hizo el autógrafo.

\- nos das tu autógrafo - dijo un grupo de chicas a sombra - eres muy guapo y nos gusto cuándo tocaste la guitarra.

Sombra miró al grupo de niñas, con sus minifaldas y sus sonrisas inocentes, sombra las observó de una manera un poco pervertida.

\- sera un placer - dijo sombra sonriendo y firmando autógrafos.

Todos los elementos del Caos firmaron autógrafos, ahuizotl estaba sorprendido de que chicos y chicas le pidieran autógrafos y fotografías a pesar de su diferencias culturales. Mane-iac al convivir con sus fans estaba feliz, recordaba cuando era admirada por ser una famosa empresaria de shampoo y experta en peinados a moda.

\- te admiró - dijo un chico a luna - para mi eres la número uno.

Luna se ruborizó, era la primera vez que alguien creía que ella era la mejor, luna no dejo de sonreír y soltar algunas lágrimas. Luna en sus autógrafos firmaba:

_con amor Nigthmare moon_

Sonata daba los autografos sin problemas y con una gran sonrisa a todos.

Adagio y aria no lo creian, habia personas que las admiraban y sin la necesidad de activar la joya en el momento, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, ellas ni se lo creían.

Tomando conciencia de lo que ocurría, ambas hermanas ignoraron su orgullo de sirena, y fingiendo alegría y sonrisas empezaron a dar autógrafos a sus fans.

Discord al sentirse admirado también entregó autógrafos, al estar rodeado de jóvenes le recordaba cuando estaba en canterlot high, alumnos y alumnas pidiendole consejos, entregandole tareas de ultimo minuto e incluso felicitandolo por sus divertidas clases.

Luego de un rato, los fans se retiraron contentos. El grupo estaba feliz, sus primeros fans, eran emociones fuertes, Businessman sonrió

\- entonces - dijo businessman empezandose a retirar, muy seguro y sonriendo - los vere en dos días, buen viaje.

Después de que se retiró businessman, el grupo miró a discord.

\- no nos abandones - dijo sombra - tu empezaste todo esto

\- pero. .. - dijo discord sufriendo en silencio - es que...

En ese momento sonata tomó la mano de discord.

\- te entiendo, a mi también me lastimaron en canterlot, fue muy doloroso - dijo sonata sonriendo y mirando comprensible a discord - pero... ya es tiempo de olvidarlo.

Discord miro a sonata, después a su grupo que tenían mirada de esperanza. Discord no tuvo otra opción que aceptar.

Por la altas horas de la noche, el grupo fue a un hotel. Rentando dos cuartos uno para los chicos y otro para las chicas. Obviamente en las altas horas de la noche, algunos chicos las espiaron por un rato.

Al día siguiente, a primera hora, con el dinero que les quedaba del premio, decidieron rentar un autobús privado con vidrios polarizados; sombra, ahuizotl y discord se turnarian para conducir ya que sería un viaje bastante largo y estaban fastidiados de ser pasajeros de autobús.

Era el turno de ahuizotl, habían hecho una parada en manehattan, al viejo almacen abandonado, donde el grupo recogieron las pocas pertenencias que tenían, mane-iac aprovecho en meter al autobús una pequeña máquina que habia dejado escondida en el almacen; por miedo a ser descubierta.

Después de recoger sus pertenencias, el grupo miró por última vez su antiguo hogar, tuvieron sentimientos encontrados, tristes pero a la vez felices de "no volver".

Después era el turno de discord para manejar el autobús, mientras cruzaban el desierto empezó a oscurecer y todos empezaron a agobiarse de estar mucho tiempo en un autobús en movimiento.

Hicieron una parada en medio del desierto, sin problemas luna hizo una foga, las demás chicas trajeron algunos pedazos de madera, discord y sombra encontraron grandes piedras para utilizarlos como asientos alrededor de la fogata. Mientras que minutos después ahuizotl llegó con dos liebres muertas, ya que habia ido de cacería.

\- tengo la cena - dijo ahuizotl

Pusieron las liebres al fuego, después de un rato, las liebres se veian muy apetitosas, incluso las dazzling a pesar de que su naturaleza era vegetariana, no pudieron resistir a la tentación.

Todos rodeando la fogata, empezaron a comer sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Después, mas entrada la noche, todos satisfechos, siguieron mirando la fogata, luna aventó algunos leños para avivar las llamas.

\- aunque no lo crean - dijo luna - esto ha sido tan divertido

Lo demás pusieron atención

\- se que suspendi mis estudios de postgrado - continuó luna - pero ha válido la pena, en verdad no me arrepiento.

\- en serio? - pregunto sombra

\- jamás creí poder conocer a "Unas direcciones" o Teylor sweety - dijo luna con una sonrisa muy sentimental - o incluso... jamás creí tocar en mas de un concierto... ser admirada y respetada... en serio. .. gracias amigos... ha sido una gran aventura. ..

\- pues - intervino sombra - creí que seria mi fin al perderlo todo. .. pero ahora. .. me doy cuenta de las segundas oportunidades...

\- yo igual compadre - dijo ahuizotl mirando en secreto una foto de daring do

\- esto es cursi como una telenovela - dijo mane-iac - pero. .. siempre pense que toda mi vida seria una criminal, pero ahora se que puedo hacer otras cosas. .. wow. .. esto si fue muy cursi.

\- aunque no lo crean - dijo chrysalis - amo tener fans, se siente tan bien!

\- sin duda - dijo sombra

Mientras el grupo seguia platicando, Discord sin decir nada, miro el desierto a pesar de su oscuridad, recordó que hace semanas había pensado darle fin a su vida en el desierto, por la horrible traición de fluttershy, pero por obras del destino, fue ayudado por ahuizotl; provocando que su vida cambiara drasticamente.

Discord se había dado cuenta de que estaba sentado junto a sonata, ambos se devolvieron las sonrisas.

Discord pensó:

_Y si sonata tiene razón? _

_Es momento de olvidar? _

_Pero. .. sigo amando a fluttershy... mas que a nada en este mundo..._

_No la puedo olvidar. .. en verdad la amo_

_No se que hacer... Malditas emociones!_

En ese momento ahuizotl se puso de pie.

\- muy bien compadritos nortequestrianos - dijo ahuizotl estirando los brazos - hay que regresar al autobús.. mañana sera un dia importante...

\- seguro chico, algun otro cliché? - dijo mane-iac sin emoción

Todos aceptaron, se levantaron y se metieron al autobús.

Cada quien se acostó en un asiento doble para estar cómodos, discord estaba cómodo y listo para dormir, antes de dormir, sonata se acercó a discord.

\- hola discord - dijo sonata abrazando una pequeña almohada que habia encontrado

\- que pasa sonata? - pregunto discord

\- puedo dormir contigo? - pregunto sonata un poco triste - tengo pesadillas

Discord se puso muy rojo, no lo podía creer, empezó a sudar

\- eh? - dijo discord extremadamente nervioso - es que. ..

\- por favor - dijo sonata un poco desesperada

\- ok - dijo discord temblando

Ambos se acordaron, sonata se recargo en el brazo de discord como una almohada.

Discord estaba muy sonrojado, no sabia que hacer, estaba petrificado y mas al sentir la respiración de sonata y su cuerpo junto al de él.

Después de un rato, discord miro a sonata, estaba dormida,.

(Pensamientos de discord)

_"oh por dios! _

_Tengo que admitir que sonata es muy bonita_

_Si tan solo yo..."_

En ese momento discord negó con la cabeza

(Pensamientos de discord)

_"En que estoy pensando? Nooo..._

_Aunque me gustaría saber que se..."_

en ese momento discord se dio una bofetada

(Pensamientos de discord)

_Qué pasa conmigo? No es correcto!_

_Estupidas locuras de hormonas!_

_Además ( discord suspiró)_

_Todavía me duele lo de fluttershy_

_No puedo superarlo... ok... nunca se lo diré a nadie. .. _

_pero soy muy sensible en temas sentimentales._

_Trato de mostrarme fuerte, pero muchas veces lloro y me revuelco en la miseria. _

_(en ese momento discord miro a sonata)_

_Bueno. .. _

_Al menos tengo a alguien a quien proteger (discord acarició el cabello de sonata)_

_Al menos tengo una razón para vivir, no lo se... talvez y algún día. ..._

Discord beso la frente de sonata, luego discord empezó a bostezar y en poco tiempo, se durmió.

Sonata fingia dormir, se alegro mucho de sentir el beso de discord, y trato de conservar la calma.

(Pensamientos de sonata)

_si! No me equivoqué! _

_Estamos destinados a estar juntos! _

_Je je apuesto a que mi madre no lo aceptaría_

_Y que mis hermanas lo detestarian_

_Pero. .. al estar cerca de él. .. me siento a salvo!_

_Odio dormir sola, odio este mundo, siempre tengo horribles pesadillas... temo mucho por mi vida! _

_Al haber perdido las joyas de sirena. .. hemos sido tan vulnerables que... ( sonata soltó una lágrima recordando amargas experiencias)_

_Odio a este lugar, lo odio tanto! al igual que mis hermanas. .. lo quiero ver arder..._

_Con discord a mi lado. .. haremos estremecer al mundo_

_(Fin pensamientos de sonata)_

Sonata empezó a cerrar los ojos, después se quedo dormida.

Adagio y aria miraron a su pequeña hermana dormir con el chico caótico, adagio estaba muy molesta, no sólo por que sonata dormía con discord sin utilizar la joya, si no que también era que sonata estaba enamorada de un horrible humano, un acto casi imperdonable para las sirenas.

Aria también estaba enfadada pero comprensible, entendía que eran infelices en este mundo, y que sonata veía a discord como una luz en la oscuridad.

Sin mas que hacer, todos se durmieron.

Al día siguiente, era el turno de sombra para conducir el autobús, estaban a pocos kilómetros de canterlot, el grupo estaba en silencio, mientras que sonata y discord intercambiaban miradas.

Al momento de entrar en la ciudad, adagio se colocó su joya de sirena, y empezó a hacer su canto junto a luna. Un brillo verde iluminó los ojos de luna. Luna se puso de pie y de dirigió a sombra.

\- creo que deberíamos ir a canterlot high - dijo luna - quiero saludar a mi hermana

\- que? - pregunto sombra muy confundido - pero luna yo no creo que...

En ese momento, adagio volvió a cantar como sirena, los ojos de sombra también tuvieron un brillo verde.

\- ok luna - dijo sombra como si estuviera hipnotizado.

Sombra hizo una desviación en direccion a canterlot high, Aria se acercó a adagio

\- que estas haciendo? - pregunto aria susurrandol oído de adagio

\- vamos a deshacernos de las rainbobas de una vez por todas - dijo adagio

\- pero... - dijo aria con mal humor - primero absorvamos la energía en nuestro concierto y después nos vengamos de ellas.

\- no aria - dijo adagio apretando los puños - si ellas se enteran de que nosotros estamos aquí, posiblemente planearían algo para acabar con nosotras, como la última vez, pero si las tomamos por sorpresa, nos deshacemos de ellas fácilmente.

\- ok - dijo aria con sarcasmo y cruzando los brazos - como tu digas

Sombra manejo el autobús en direccion a canterlot high, mientras que los demás no se habían dado cuenta.

...

Mientras tanto en canterlot high.

En la direccion, Celestia conversaba con cadence y shining armor, felicitandolos por hacer un buen trabajo en Crystal prep y organizando los próximos juegos entre ambas escuelas.

En los pasillos, habia gran tranquilidad y armonía, estudiantes de canterlot y Crystal prep convivían amenamente, fluttershy y neo light no eran la excepción.

Ambos caminaba, conversaban y reian.

\- me sorprende la música que tu creas - dijo fluttershy

\- Checa en mi fasebuc - dijo neo light - soy muy popular

\- si lo creo - dijo fluttershy riendo tímida

En ese momento neo light tomó la mano de fluttershy, fluttershy se sonrojó bastante, pero con amabilidad se soltó de la mano de neo light

\- neo - dijo fluttershy - no

\- vamos fluttershy - dijo neo light - dame una oportunidad. ... por favor?

Fluttershy miro al suelo tímidamente.

\- me tengo que ir - dijo fluttershy

Fluttershy se fue corriendo, neo light sólo sonreía, sin ningún problema, se retiró para reunirse con los shadowbolts.

Fluttershy seguia corriendo, después, se detuvo por un momento, para observar el periódico mural de la escuela.

Había una sección que decía:

_Fluttershy, no es la chica tímida que todos pensábamos_

fluttershy miro esa sección totalmente impactada, habia fotografías de ella con discord, de ella con big mac y de ella con neo light.

Fluttershy estaba asustada y siguió leyendo:

_al parecer fluttershy resultó ser peor que sunset y las sirenas juntas. Ustedes que opinan?_

Fluttershy leyó los comentarios, la mayoría fueron ofensivos, no pudo contener las lágrimas y siguió corriendo en busca de sus amigas.

Fluttershy encontró a las mane 5 sentadas en el pórtico de la escuela, sus fieles amigas la consolaron, pero mas que los comentarios y los sucesos desafortunados, lo que mas le dolió a fluttershy fue haber perdido a discord, recordarlo le desgarraba el alma.

En ese momento los elementos de la armonía se dieron cuenta de que un gran autobús se había detenido enfrente de la escuela, eso las confundió.

...

Mientras tanto en el autobús, discord y los demás conversaban alegremente, al sentir que el autobús se detuvo, los confundió.

\- ya llegamos? - pregunto discord

Al observar en la ventana la escuela de Canterlot; discord quedó con la boca abierta; al igual que chrysalis.

\- oppsss - dijo sombra rascando du cabeza, totalmente confundido y asustado. Adagio, sonata y aria sonreían entre dientes.

...

Las mane 6 seguian mirando al extraño autobús, la puerta del autobús se abrió y salió luna.

\- hola chicas! - dijo luna alegre de ver a twiligh y a las demás.

-subdirectora luna! - Gritaron las mane 6 con gran sorpresa

Otros estudiantes escucharon a las chicas gritar, al ver al autobús y a la subdirectora luna, de inmediato pasaron la voz en toda la escuela, celestia, cadence y shining armor también se enteraron, y rápidamente fueron a ver. Toda la escuela se reunió para ver lo que ocurría, inclusive los shadowbolts.

Celestia salió del instituto para recibir a su hermana.

\- luna! - grito celestia con alegría.

\- hermana! - grito luna

Ambas se abrazaron con mucho cariño, los estudiantes miraban la escena con ternura y aplausos, mientras que los elementos del Caos solo se limitaban en ver la escena dentro del autobús, sin hacer ruido, todos estaban muy serios. En especial discord, no podia quitarle la mirada a fluttershy, se veía mas hermosa que antes.

\- por que no me llamaste? - pregunto celestia

\- es una larga historia - dijo luna - como te ha ido?

\- bien hermanita - dijo celestia - lindo autobús. .. es tuyo?

\- es de mis... - dijo luna un poco dudosa y desviando la mirada - amigos

\- en serio? Wow - dijo celestia - me gustaría conocerlos

\- veras... - dijo luna - eh?

En ese momento, sombra bajo del autobús,

\- hola celestia - dijo sombra muy frío

Todos enmudecieron, en especial celestia, ella tenía los ojos completamente abiertos.

\- sombra - dijo shining armor muy enojado y apretando los puños - que diablos haces aqui?

\- no te lo tomes tan a pecho shining querido - dijo chrysalis bajando del autobús.

\- chrysalis! - dijo cadence

\- zorra - dijo chrysalis enojada

Cadence se enojo y quería golpear a chrysalis, Chrysalis igual.

En el autobús, discord se percató de que chrysalis tenía un pequeño cuchillo escondido en su mano derecha; eso lo estremeció.

Chrysalis y cadence se acercaron una a la otra, listas para atacarse. las mane 6 detuvieron a cadence, mientras que discord bajo del autobús para detener a chrysalis.

\- chrysalis calmate! - dijo discord quitandole el cuchillo a chrysalis discretamente - estas loca?

\- discord? - dijo fluttershy sin creer lo que estaba viendo - eres tu?

\- eh? - dijo discord nervioso - hola?

\- que diablos esta ocurriendo? - grito rainbow dash con fastidio - y ahora que falta?... que las sirenas estén aquí?

\- desde luego - dijo adagio bajando del autobús, junto a aria y sonata - rainbrujas!

\- no lo puedo creer - dijo applejack

\- lo mismo digo dulzura - dijo rarity

En ese momento, sonata abrazo a discord y le dio un beso en la mejilla

\- esta todo bien discord? - pregunto sonata un poco preocupada - acaso estas brujas te están molestando?

\- eh? - dijo discord

Fluttershy no podia creer lo que habia acabado de ver, sonata abrazando y besando a discord; eso provocó que fluttershy enfureciera.

\- discord - dijo fluttershy enojada - que estas haciendo con sonata?

\- eh? - dijo discord sudando - emm..eh...uh...

\- discord - dijo sonata - conoces a estas desgraciadas?

\- discord! - grito fluttershy - como pudiste hacerme esto?!

\- que? - dijo sonata enojada - discord. .. de que esta hablando?

\- esperen un momento - dijo discord - esto ni yo lo entiendo

En ese momento neo light se acercó a fluttershy, la tomó de los hombros con ternura

\- preciosa - dijo neo light - esta todo bien? Acado estas personas te están molestando?

Discord al ver a fluttershy y al chico con gafas, empezó a enojarse

\- pero que mier... - grito discord

\- eh... - dijo fluttershy - discord no es lo que tu crees

Todos los estudiantes de la escuela estaban tan entretenidos con el espectáculo

Mientras tanto afuera del autobús, mane-iac y ahuizotl disfrutaban con palomitas.

\- esto es muy entretenido - dijo mane-iac

\- tu lo has dicho - dijo ahuizotl

\- aunque - dijo mane-iac señalando a los elementos de la armonía - esas seis chicas se me hacen familiares

Ahuizotl observó a las seis chicas un poco serio.

\- no puede ser! - dijo ahuizotl

CONTINUARA

* * *

**Espero que le haya gustado**

**El siguiente el enfrentamiento entre los elementos del Caos vs las mane 6**

**Gracias por sus comentarios y consejos**

**Si el fanfic les gustó por favor dejen comentarios, quejas, críticas y sugerencias, compartanlo con sus amigos eso me ayudaría mucho.**

**Siganme en Facebook y en deviantart, se los agradeceré de todo corazon. **

**Gracias por leer el fanfic, los vere en el siguiente capítulo. **


	17. Chapter 17 Sus juegos nuestras reglas p1

**No soy propietario de la serie de my little pony friendship is magic, tampoco de la películas de equestria girls.**

**Jamas creí que el sonacord les gustara a muchos, en otras páginas web donde publican algunos de mis dibujos de sonata y discord, lo nombran "disconata" XD.**

**En este capítulo agradezco mucho a:**

**MrBrony25, Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1, Fasara, OmniverseGazer, Zthree3-777-XfourX, leon solitario, Sofi Di Jackson, Gunsmith-6798, profesorslendy, Randy the duck, SofiJuli46, OmniverseGazer, Prodigy23, Tokatl, Jackal Sleipnir, Brony Frozen, Ilion17, Laliasd, croolerxworriz, darkblack25, Antuanet Ice Shield, supertotitoti, daniel, rich, RokerRalax , persona, "Guest", Natalie, Camila, brony654, Javier, Raquela, L. , selena antuanett, Angel Brony, brony 774, GinanekoDarkKawaiiBrony, 4, Angel, alicornio 'Angelical Love, eljefe2000, carlos, emili, hector, eduardo, carla, peter, Lucia Snchez, artisbrony, jok, Afromario, kevin sanchez, luxter77, Gatty8, Cozmiix , eli, Perla, Lolo, charlychan500, James Anderson, Ana, , Yin-princesa-del-olvido, orochivan, love, ngela, NightManelo, nguyenorion12, Cozmiix, Cattherine, Slash Torrance, megaman x ultimate, Terrex Sonic, dbcupcake, Alexidelicius**

**Son todas las personas que han dejado mensajes en mi fanfic, si alguno me falto haganmelo saber. **

**Agradezco personalmente a cada uno de ustedes fans y lectores, agradezco totalmente sus comentarios y mensajes, aunque algunas personas fueron ofensivas, groseras y haters; aun asi gracias ya que sin sus reviews yo no trataría de mejorar y continuar la historia.**

**Ya estamos en la recta final. .. yahoo!**

**Por cierto. .. wow Alexidelicius te volviste muy popular, ya muchos me preguntan por ti... mmm... por cierto me gustaría que me dieras tu numero de teléfono ;) XD (hahaha solo bromeaba con lo del numero XD) pero en serio gracias por tus canciones y tus consejos...**

**Bueno sin mas que decir, gracias por su atención y disfruten. **

* * *

**Capitulo 17**

**Sus juegos, nuestras reglas parte 1**

En la entrada de Canterlot High, todos los estudiantes disfrutaban del espectáculo, ver a su exprofesor y su exsubdirectora junto a enemigos pasados, discutiendo con las mane 6, la directora celestia, cadence y shining armor, no había duda de que todos prestaban mucha atención a esa situación que consideraban divertida, pero sin percatarse que se pondría peor.

Mientras tanto, Ahuizotl observó con detalle a las mane 6, estuvo en shock, no podia creer que eran ellas, ahuizotl apretó sus dientes con rabia; recordando ese día nefasto.

**(Flash back resumido por ahuizotl)**

yo era el general mayor de los guerreros jaguar, a pesar de que mi padre era el tlatoani del gran imperio de tenochtitlan, hasta ahora el único pueblo que ha seguido su cosmovisión y no se ha adaptado, sometido o se ha corrompido al mundo moderno que rodea a toda equestria.

Ese día fatídico, se iba a realizar una celebración importante para mi pueblo, ademas de un sacrificio humano, la víctima sería nada mas y nada menos que daring do, la chica mercenaria que por años estuvo saqueando tesoros de incalculable valor histórico de mis templos, ademas de hablar mal y ensuciar la reputación de mi cultura en sus libros.

Dos dias antes de la celebración, yo personalmente había detenido y arrestado a daring do; por todos sus crímenes su castigo era sacrificarla por los dioses.

A pocas horas de la celebración, yo custodiaba el calabozo de daring do. Al asomarme a su celda contemplaba su gran belleza, nunca se lo dije a nadie, pero estuve mucho tiempo enamorado de ella, la amaba tanto que muchas veces intencionalmente la dejaba escapar, y que se saliera con la suya... pero ella seguía saqueando y atentando contra mi pueblo, asi que no tuve elección.

Daring Do me suplicó que la dejará ir, yo no quería que fuera sacrificada, así que con discrecion abrí su celda y le dije que escapara por las catacumbas y le suplique que nunca volviera, ella lo habia jurado... que idiota fui!

Dentro del gran templo mayor, Había iniciado la celebración, un ritual a huitzilopochtli, dios del sol, para ello se necesitaba el gran amuleto supremo de oro, que tenia forma de un anillo, colocada en el centro del interior de la piramide encima de una pequeña columna de oro; toda la ceremonia estaba saliendo a la perfección, el pueblo estaba feliz

Hasta que inicio el desastre, daring do logro escabullirse al centro del templo para robar el amuleto de oro. El pueblo se molestó y mis guerreros decidieron atrapar a daring do, para nuestra sorpresa, no estaba sola, daring aventó el amuleto a un grupo de seis intrusas, al parecer eran niñas vestidas como exploradoras a igual que daring, pero lo extraño de ellas, era que tenían extrañas orejas puntiagudas, grandes extensiones de cabello, algunas de ellas tenían lo que parecian ser alas, ademas de que cada una emitía una luz particular.

Ellas chicas las consideramos como demonios; salvar el amuleto era primordial, asi que atacamos a las chicas, pero algunas lograron evadirnos volando, otras se desvanecieron frente de nuestros ojos y apareciendo en otros lugar, además de que tenían una extraña energía que al contacto podian lastimar.

Por mas que intentamos atraparlas, ellas lograron escapar con el preciado amuleto,. Lo que fue peor, en una de las ventanas de la piramide daring do se despidio y agradeció que la haya ayudado a escapar, el pueblo, mis guerreros y mi padre me miraron muy enfadados y con un enorme disgusto.

Pero la cerecita sobre el pastel fue que daring do había colocado bombas con detonador en las columnas de la piramide, ella al momento de salir activo las bombas que explotaron en conjunto, provocando que la gran piramide se derrumbará y terminará en mil pedazos, afortunadamente nadie de mi pueblo salió gravemente herido.

Daring Do escapó con el invaluable amuleto y destruyó el templo mayor, mi padre estaba avergonzado de mi, era obvio que todo fue mi culpa, habia deshonrado a mi pueblo, el castigo que me dio fue el exilio sin escolta; la única manera de regresar y recuperar mi honor sería recuperando el amuleto robado.

Y asi fue como comenzó mi larga búsqueda de la chica que tanto odio y amo.

**(Fin del flash back)**

ahuizotl gruñia un poco inaudible mostrando sus colmillos.

\- ustedes! - grito ahuizotl dirigiéndose a las mane 6

Los elementos de la armonía miraron a ahuizotl, todas abrieron sus ojos como platos, no se habían percatado antes del chico azteca, hasta ese momento.

\- ahuizotl?! - dijo rainbow dash tragando saliva

Ahuizotl se enfureció más, miro amenazadoramente a las mane 6.

\- wow! se acuerdan de mi! - dijo ahuizotl acercándose mas a las mane 6

En ese momento, la mascota de twilight, spike, salió de la mochila y empezó a ladrarle a ahuizotl, en defensa de su dueña, provocando que ahuizotl retrocediera por la sorpresiva aparición de spike, inmediatamente twilight agarró a spike y lo mantuvo en sus brazos.

\- hey! - dijo mane-iac mirando a spike y a twilight - esperen un momento!

Mane-iac miro a las seis chicas y al perro, finalmente logro reconocer quienes eran.

**(Flash back resumido por mane-iac)**

No siempre fui la criminal que todos temen y respetan, antes me dedicaba a los productos de belleza, como era de esperarse tuve un accidente en mi fábrica, cables eléctricos y contenedores de sustancias químicas, mala combinación.

Ese accidente me dejo secuelas fisicas y mentales, que hasta ahora sigo teniendo, pero a pesar de que se que tengo un tornillo suelto, no puedo evitar ser yo, no puedo evitar el sentir placer de robar y hacer actos ilícitos, además de querer desquitarme con el mundo y hacer lo posible por estar por encima de todos, la locura es inherente en mi.

Con el pasar del tiempo, mi fama y respeto en el oscuro mundo de la delincuencia organizada, me dio estatus, tenia gran número de secuaces, la fama internacional, riquezas incalculables, carros del año y ropa a la moda; era tan popular que muchas empresas hicieron cómic de mi e incluso juegos de video a mi nombre, donde yo era una supervillana con poderes, el terror del mundo ficticio.

Un día todo cambio, mis secuaces y yo habíamos asaltado el banco principal de canterlot, todo estaba saliendo a la perfección, pero, al momento de salir del banco e intentar huir antes de que llegara la policía, se nos interpusieron en nuestro camino seis extrañas chicas con disfraces ridiculos, acompañadas de un cachorro estúpido que también estaba disfrazado

A mis secuaces y a mi nos dio risa ver a esas chicas ridículas vestidas de cosplay de super héroes, pensábamos que se trataba de una broma y no las tomamos en serio.

Al interponerse en mi camino nos encargamos de ellas, dándoles una pequeña paliza dejandolas en el suelo,, ya que al parecer eran simples niñas.

Después de darles la paliza, nos preparábamos para escapar, hasta que ese ridículo perro me mordió el trasero aferrandose, no podia quitármelo.

Un segundo después las seis chicas se recuperaron, pero algo no estaba bien, cada chica emitia una luz de diferente color, sus orejas y sus cabellos cambiaron. No tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando.

Mis secuaces decidieron volverlas a atacar, pero para mi sorpresa fueron vencidos y amarrados, la situación se volvió escalofriante y trate de escapar, pero fue inútil, esas extrañas powerperras lograron someterme, me amarraron y me amordazaron con mi propio cabello, como odio que se metan con mi cabello.

Después las powerputas desaparecieron, llego la policía y nos arrestaron.

Muchos meses estuve en la prisión femenil de máxima seguridad, fue un horrible infierno, después de muchos intentos, hace unas cuantas semanas logre escapar de prisión.

Todo este tiempo he vivido como fugitiva, aun asi lograba realizar asaltos menores, sola sin secuaces, sin nada. También pasaba tiempo analizando esa extraña experiencia con esas ridículas super heroínas y esas extrañas energías que ellas emitieron. .. si pudiera utilizar ese poder a mi favor...

Hasta que conoci a discord...

**(Fin del flash back )**

\- son ustedes! - grito mane-iac de una manera maniática - Malditas hijas de pu...!

Por el grito, las mane 6 miraron a la loca chica, impactadas empezaron a retroceder unos pasos

\- no puede ser! - dijo twilight con una mirada temerosa - mane-iac! También estas aquí?

\- déjense de tonterías cliché! - grito mane-iac enfurecida - en este momento voy a romperles la columna vertebral!

\- lo haré yo primero! - dijo ahuizotl muy airado, haciendo a un lado a mane-iac y corriendo hacia los elementos de la armonía.

En ese momento shining armor se puso en su camino. Poniendose enfrente de su hermana twilight y sus amigas con la intención de protegerlas.

\- momento "tizoc" - dijo shining armor amenazante - primero tendrás que pasar sobre mi antes de ponerle una mano encima a mi hermana y a sus amigas.

-hahaha! Eso se puede arreglar! - respondió ahuizotl extendiendo los dedos de sus manos, sus uñas parecían garras afiladas - "gringo"

En ese momento discord intercedio evitando que shining y ahuizotl se atacarán.

\- espera un momento ahuizotl - dijo discord - relájate!

\- no! - grito ahuizotl señalando a las mane 6 - esas malditas chicas arruinaron mi vida!

\- tiene razon! - intervino chrysalis

\- mi vida fue horrible gracias a ellas - también intervino sombra

Todos los villanos miraron con inmenso odio a las mane 6, mientras que ellas los miraban con un poco de terror, esta situación las habian tomado por sorpresa; jamás imaginaron ver a todos sus enemigos juntos.

Mientras tanto adagio disfrutaba de la energía negativa que se estaba manifestando intensamente, las discusiones de ambos bandos le sentaba de maravilla.

Discord no dudaba de que sus nuevos amigos les harían daño a las chicas, así que discord se puso en medio de ambos bandos extendiendo las manos impidiendoles el paso.

\- esperen! Todos relájense un momento! - dijo discord tratando de ser diplomático y sonriendo nervioso- esto se puede arreglar

\- olvidalo! - grito mane-iac dirigiéndose a las mane 6 - yo les cortaré el cuello!

\- no! - dijo discord poniendose enfrente de mane-iac - no te lo permitiré!

Tanto los elementos del Caos y los elementos de la armonía estuvieron en silencio por un momento. Sorprendidos por el comportamiento de discord.

\- discord! Que pasa? - dijo sonata molesta aunque tratando de ser comprensible - por que defiendes tanto a esas chicas? Acaso las conoces?

\- eh... - dijo discord sin saber que responder- es que...

\- discord - dijo sonata con una mirada triste - dime la verdad!

Discord dio un enorme suspiró antes de responder

\- por que ellas son. .. - dijo discord en derrota - mis mejores amigas... y las quiero mucho. ..

\- discord! - dijeron en voz baja mane 6 al mismo tiempo sorprendidas y un poco alegres

Mientras que los elementos del Caos furiosos cruzaron los brazos y fruncieron el ceño, mirando acusadoramente a discord, queriendo respuestas.

\- y... una de ellas - dijo discord mirando con un poco de tristeza a su amada fluttershy - fue mi novia...

La mayoría de los villanos simplemente abrieron mas los ojos por la confesión de discord, molestos de que discord les haya ocultado el secreto.

Mientras que sonata estaba muy impactada; no sabia que decir o que pensar, miles de pensamientos y emociones nublaron su cabeza; de inmediato se dio cuenta de que discord miro a la chica tímida con piel color mantequilla y cabello rosa; por alguna extraña razón que no entendia, empezó a odiar profundamente a la chica de piel mantequilla.

"Ella debe ser la tal fluttershy" Pensó sonata mirando con coraje a esa chica, recordando la batalla de las bandas; cuando ella la atacó con mariposas mágicas utilizando su pandereta.

Fluttershy estaba molesta y triste despues de que discord dijo "fue mi novia", ya que nunca habian terminado oficialmente, pero era obvio debido a las situaciones que habian ocurrido; Fluttershy se dio cuenta de que sonata la estaba mirando con odio, ella no se acobardo y le devolvio la mirada de odio a sonata; sabía que ella trataría de manipular a discord, eso la molesto mas; aunque era mas que obvio que lo que sentía eran celos.

\- por favor amigos - dijo discord - dejen las en paz!

\- al diablo con las modestias! - dijo mane iac sacando un peine en forma de cuchillo - las haré sufrir como ella me hicieron sufrir.

En ese momento, una flechas golpeó el cuchillo de mane-iac provocando que la soltara, mane-iac quedó desconcertada al igual que sus amigos.

\- no darán un paso más! ! - grito una voz femenina muy enérgica.

Los elementos del Caos miraron a la dirección donde fue lanzada la flecha y donde se escucho la voz femenina.

Quien habia lanzado la flecha era una chica de piel amarilla similar al de adagio, con pecas en su rostro, cabello color violeta y mechones color verde, la chica estaba en medio de un grupo de estudiantes, chicos y chicas, todos utilizaba un uniforme de color vino. Para sorpresa de los elementos del caos, todos los estudiantes uniformados tenía arcos y flechas apuntandoles.

\- esbirros! Escuchen con atención! - dijo neo light que estaba en medio del grupo de estudiantes - si desafian a los wondercolts, estan desafiando también a los shadowbolts!

\- neo light! - dijo fluttershy sorprendida del comportamiento bélico de los shadowbolts.

\- les sugerimos que se vallan! - dijo neo light mirando a discord con desafío - o verán las consecuencias!

\- neo light - dijo fluttershy - detente!

\- yo te protégete fluttershy - dijo neo light - a como de lugar! Asi que haganse un lado, nosotros nos encargaremos.

Los shadowbolts seguian apuntando sus flechas hacia los elementos del Caos. Ahuizotl recogió la flecha y la examinó.

\- awww que lindos! - dijo ahuizotl con sarcasmo, después partió por la mitad la flecha con una sola mano.

Discord no dejaba de ver con gran odio a neo light y su grupo de shadowbolts.

\- wow! - dijo discord tratando de provocar a los shadowbolts - se sienten mas valientes si nos apuntan con armas!

\- discord! - dijo fluttershy como si fuera regaño

\- que dijiste? - dijo neo light

\- lo que escuchaste - dijo discord

Ambos se miraron con desafío.

\- esperen un momento - dijo twilight en voz alta -alto!... no tenemos que llegar tan lejos.

\- no - dijo discord enfadado - no tenemos!

\- eh? - dijo twilight

\- elementos del Caos! - ordenó discord - vamonos!

\- Qué? - dijo adagio siendo interrumpida de disfrutar su manjar - pero es que...

\- dije vamonos! - grito discord enojado y con una lágrima que salia de su ojo derecho

Adagio sabía que discord estaba enojado y seguia poseyendo magia, así que no le convenía hacerlo enojar y solo obedeció al igual que los demás integrantes. Sin mas que hacer el grupo caótico se dirigieron al autobús.

Mientras tanto celestia y luna estaban discutiendo.

\- luna - dijo celestia - no puedo creer que hicieras esto

\- hacer que? - dijo luna un poco molesta

\- hacer amistad con esta clase de personas - dijo celestia - son mala influencia

\- como te atreves a decirles así! - respondió luna mas enojada - ellos son mis amigos!

\- tus amigos? - dijo celestia muy seria - te refieres a chrysalis, sombra y las dazzling?

\- si! - respondió luna con furia - y?!

\- luna - dijo celestia - por favor... escúchame!

\- no celestia - grito luna - no te permitiré que los insultes! Tu no los conoces como yo!

\- luna! - dijo celestia - acaso... renunciaste a tus estudios? ... por ellos?

\- si hermana - dijo luna - y no me arrepiento!

\- luna! - dijo celestia molesta - por que hiciste eso?

\- por que ellos han hecho más de lo que tu hubieras hecho por mi - respondió luna

\- Qué? - respondió celestia confusa

\- he tocado la batería en conciertos - dijo luna en tono alto - he conocido a artistas famosos, he dado autógrafos, ademas firmaremos con una disquera... todo gracias a ellos! Todo fue gracias a mis amigos!

\- hermanita - dijo celestia

\- en cambio tu - dijo luna - me encerraste en ese horrible internado por todo un año!

\- pero. .. - dijo celestia - yo solo...

\- ya no seré tu sombra! - dijo luna - eso se acabó!

\- luna - dijo celestia - escúchame!

\- Nigthmare moon para ti! - dijo luna muy furiosa - y soy un elemento del Caos!

\- hermana! - dijo celestia triste

\- adiós celestia! - dijo luna dándole la espalda y marchándose

Lo elementos del Caos se dirigían a su autobús, el gran grupo de estudiantes solo los miro, los shadowbolts bajaron sus armas. Mientras los elementos de la armonía miraban como sus antiguos enemigos se retiraban.

\- asi es! - grito rainbow dash a los elementos del Caos - huyan mientras puedan!

\- rainbow dash! - dijo twilight regañando a rainbow - que estas haciendo?

\- saben que no pueden contra nosotras! - grito rainbow dash ignorando los regaños de twilight

Todos los elementos del Caos seguian caminando a su autobús, tratando de ignorar a la chica de cabello multicolor.

\- además de perdedores! - grito rainbow dash - cobardes!

Al escuchar las palabras de rainbow dash, todos los integrantes del gruposin excepción voltearon a ver a las mane 6 con gran ira, Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

\- que dijiste pinc... escuincla? - dijo ahuizotl molesto

Rainbow dash se tapó la boca con ambas manos. Mientras que los elementos del Caos se acercaron lentamente a las mane 6.

\- a quien le dijiste cobarde? - dijo adagio

Tras unos segundos de silencio.

\- a ustedes! - respondió rainbow dash envalentonada - les hemos ganado antes y lo volveríamos a hacer

\- ah si?! - dijo aria con desafío

\- si! - respondieron las mane 6 al mismo tiempo

\- conmovedor! - dijo chrysalis con sarcasmo

\- y no estan solas! - dijo flash sentry entre la multitud - nos tienen a nosotros!

\- si! - grito la multitud de estudiantes con gran ánimo

\- y también cuentan con nosotros! - dijo neo light en medio del grupo de shadowbolts

Los elementos del Caos vieron al inmenso grupo de adolescentes, no se inmutaron.

\- wow! - dijo Adagio fingiendo ser una víctima - siempre han tenido que ser los enfrentamientos tan desiguales.

\- que quieres decir? - pregunto twilight

\- lo poco que se de ustedes - dijo adagio - es que nos han vencido a cada uno individualmente. .. ahora que nos hemos aliado... necesitan de toda la escuela y de otra escuela para enfrentarse contra nosotros, que solo somos nueve, ademas de que ustedes poseen magia. .. que injusto!

\- no necesitamos de nadie - dijo rainbow dash muy orgullosa -nosotras las rainbooms podemos patearles el trasero en cualquier día.

\- en serio? - dijo adagio muy soberbia - entonces... cuando?

\- que te parece hoy! - dijo rainbow mirando cara a cara a adagio - las rainbooms contra ustedes... una batalla de bandas como la de hace tiempo.

\- me parece bien - dijo adagio sonriendo victoriosa

\- sera en una hora en el gimnasio de la escuela - dijo rainbow - asi que prepárense!

\- hahaha! - reia adagio - lo mismo digo!

\- mientras tanto - intervino luna - amigos, ustedes pueden explorar a su antojo toda la escuela, antes del duelo.

\- de verdad? - pregunto aria blaze

\- si! - dijo luna

Después luna miro a su hermana mayor.

\- oh... acaso hay algún inconveniente? - dijo luna queriéndo salirse con la suya - hermanita?

Celestia miro a su rebelde hermana,

\- no - dijo celestia resignada y dando un gran suspiró de preocupación - no hay problema

\- genial! - dijo luna sonriendo por haber logrado su objetivo, molestar a su hermana.

Lo elementos del Caos se reunieron.

\- wow! - dijo sonata - yo siempre quise un recorrido completo por el instituto!

\- siempre quise conocer la escuela que quería demoler! - dijo sombra en tono de broma

\- muy bien - dijo adagio - recorran la escuela si quieren! Nos vemos en una hora!

\- ok! - Gritaron todos

\- dentro de una hora sera nuestra venganza! - dijo adagio

Los elementos del Caos se rieron con maldad mientras que discord solo negaba con la cabeza en silencio.

La campana sonó, el grupo de estudiantes se empezó a disolver para continuar con sus asuntos.

\- vamonos! - dijo rainbow dash a sus amigas - debemos arreglar el escenario para el duelo, hoy patearemos traseros de villanos!

\- rainbow dash - dijo twilight - debiste haberte quedado callada!

\- tranquilizate cerebrito - dijo rainbow dash - somos las portadoras de los elementos, ademas acabaremos con nuestros enemigos de una vez por todas!

\- no estoy segura cubito de azúcar! - dijo applejack

\- concuerdo con applejack cariño! - dijo rarity

Fluttershy solo se limitó en escuchar la discusión de sus amigas, en un momento fluttershy volteo para ver a discord, curiosamente discord hizo lo mismo, ambos intercambiaron una mirada de un segundo, pero para ellos era una eternidad.

Después cada quien se retiró con su grupo, prepaeandose para el duelo.

Mientras nadie se daba cuenta, en el techo del edificio de canterlot high, una chica de piel color arena y cabello de escalas de grises, estuvo observando toda la discusión, preocupada por lo que iba a suceder

CONTINUARA

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**En verdad lamento tardarme mucho, les prometo que el siguiente capítulo ya es el duelo de bandas**

**Por favor tenganme paciencia**

**Si el fanfic les gustó por favor dejen comentarios, quejas, críticas y sugerencias, compartanlo con sus amigos eso me ayudaría mucho. Gracias por leer el fanfic y los veo en el siguiente capítulo**


	18. Chapter 18 Sus juegos nuestras reglas 2

**No soy propietario de la serie de my little pony friendship is magic, tampoco de las películas de equestria girls.**

**Wow! Les encanto el capítulo, espero seguir haciendo bien el trabajo.**

**Las batallas las tenía pensado escribir similares al de las películas de equestria girls. .. pero. ..**

**Algunos lectores quieren que se haga una pelea de verdad, al estilo guerra con "derramamiento de sangre", dejenme pensarlo bien. ..**

* * *

**Capitulo 18**

**Sus juegos, nuestras reglas parte 2**

Los elementos del Caos eran libres de recorrer la escuela a su antojo, asi que sin ningún problema se dirigieron primero a las canchas de la escuela.

Mientras caminaban, discord volteo la mirada hacia atras para ver a fluttershy aunque sea de larga distancia.

Notó que las mane 6 estaban hablando con los shadowbolts, y ese tal neo light estaba muy cerca de fluttershy, tomandola de los hombros y hablando con ella, a discord le dolía y le enojaba mucho, le herbia la sangre del coraje aunque no lo demostraba.

Mientras tanto fluttershy conversaba con neo light, tratando de alejarse un poco del chico, ya que se sentia un poco incómoda al tener su rostro muy cerca.

Mientras escuchaba a neo light, Fluttershy volteo para poder ver a discord aunque sea de lejos; para su sorpresa, notó que sonata se acercó a discord y sujeto su brazo con el suyo para que ambos caminarán tomados del brazo como si fueran una pareja, a fluttershy le dolió ver esa escena.

Después, los elementos del Caos observaron con un poco de asombro lo eventos que se estaban realizando, al parecer eran eventos deportivos como si fueran olimpiadas escolares, pero para ellos lucia como un parque de juegos.

\- wow! - dijo ahuizotl asombrado de ver a chicos entrenar en la zona de tiro con arco.

\- si! - dijo sombra mirando a las motocicletas - wow!

Mane-iac observó la carrera de obstáculos con mucho interés.

\- muy bien chicos! - dijo luna con mucho entusiasmo - gracias a celestia pueden hacer cualquiera de estos eventos si quieren, mientras esperamos a que pase la hora.

\- me parece bien! - dijo mane-iac con malicia.

\- a mi me da igual - dijo chrysalis con desinterés

\- una cosa mas - dijo luna - por favor, no se vallan a meter en problemas

\- no te preocupes lulu! - dijo sombra

\- tu tranquila y yo nervioso! - dijo ahuizotl

\- ok amigos - dijo luna - asi que. .. diviertanse!

El grupo se disperso para ver las diferentes actividades que se estaban realizando.

...

Sombra sin ninguna duda fue a la zona de las carreras en motocicletas.

Sombra se acercó a la línea de salida, habia cuatro competidoras, supuso que dos eran wondercolts y las otras dos shadowbolts. Para su horror una de las wondercolts era rainbow dash

-hola! - dijo sombra muy seguro de si mismo - señoritas

\- Hola - dijeron todas a excepción de rainbow dash

\- puedo unirme a la carrera? - dijo sombra

\- hahaha! - se burló rainbow dash - tu no podrías contra nosotras!

\- piérdete chico raro! - dijo una de las competidoras con piel color azul oscuro y cabello blanco con azul.

\- si creen que soy un perdedor - dijo sombra - entonces no tendrían ningun problema si compito con ustedes

\- ha! Ok - dijo rainbow dash muy egocentrista - trixie, prestale tu motocicleta

\- que?! - dijo trixie enojada - la gran y poderosa trixie no le prestara su moto a...

En ese momento sombra sonrio seductoramente y le guiño el ojo, trixie se ruborizó bastante, le costaba admitirlo, pero sombra era muy atractivo.

\- ok - dijo trixie un poco nerviosa bajando de su moto

\- gracias! - dijo sombra besando la mano derecha de trixie como todo un caballero - linda señorita.

Trixie quedó en silencio, su corazón latía muy rápido; mientras tanto en las gradas, snails veía la escena con mucha molestia.

\- ya podemos empezar?! - dijo rainbow dash muy fastidiada.

Sombra se subió a la motocicleta, no quiso utilizar el casco.

\- muy bien - dijo rainbow dash - a la cuenta de tres

Rainbow dash guiño un ojo a las shadowbolts, las shadowbolts afirmaron con la cabeza.

\- uno! - grito rainbow dash - tres!

Tanto rainbow dash y las dos shadowbolts arrancaron a toda velocidad, dejando a sombra atrás y desconcertado.

Sombra sabía que las chicas hicieron trampa, pero no se molestó al contrario, sonrió y aceleró su motocicleta a gran velocidad.

La arena de motocross era con curvas y obstáculos, rainbow dash iba a la delantera. Sombra iba en último lugar.

Sombra sonriendo de manera sombría, aceleró la moto y derrapo en las curvas sin perder velocidad.

Rápidamente sombra rebasó a las shadowbolts y después a rainbow dash.

Rainbow dash estaba estupefacta, ella ya había prácticado en la pista muchas veces, no podia creer que sombra la había rebasado tan rápidamente, ella noto que sombra era un temerario al maniobrar la motocicleta tan radicalmente, no le cabía duda de por qué celestia se había enamorado de él.

Sombra estaba cerca de llegar a la meta.

Mientras junto a la meta; la banda de honor de la escuela de Canterlot estaban practicando su coreografía y música, la líder de la banda, una chica de piel amarillo claro, cabello rosa claro con lineas de rosa oscuro, tenia dos coletas y su hermoso uniforme de banda escolar color azul claro y su falda blanca. Ella estaba al frente de la banda marchando con orgullo.

Sombra antes de llegar a la meta, no pudo resistir la tentación de ver a esa chica, ver su sonrisa, sus hermosos ojos verdes, al marchar, ver sus hermosas piernas color amarillo claro; sombra quedó totalmente enajenado.

Gracias a esa distracción, sombra perdió el control de la moto, provocando que cayera al suelo muy bruscamente.

Sombra quedó en el suelo, pero la moto por la velocidad y la fricción salió disparada, volando por los aires, terminando cayendo encima del automóvil de celestia, de inmediato la alarma del carro de celestia empezó a sonar.

Rainbow dash y las shadowbolts llegaron a la meta. Mientras tanto sombra seguía boca abajo en el suelo; la líder de la banda, notó el accidente, rápidamente se acercó a sombra para ayudarlo. De inmediato se puso de rodillas, puso a sombra boca arriba, rapidanente recostó a sombra en su regazo para acomodar su cuerpo y para verificar sus signos vitales.

Pocos segundos después, sombra abrió sus ojos y miró a la hermosa chica.

\- te encuentras bien? - pregunto la chica

\- ahora - dijo sombra sonriendo - me siento mucho mejor!

La chica solo se ruborizó y solo se limitó a sonreír.

A lo lejos, adagio miró la situación, no entendia por que, pero estaba un poco molesta de ver a sombra recostado en las piernas de esa chica.

Mientras tanto, desde el instituto, desde la ventana de la dirección, celestia miro la escena con furia, no sólo por lo de su carro, si no también porque sombra estaba coqueteando con una de sus estudiantes.

\- sombra! - dijo celestia enojada y crujiendo sus dientes

\- wow! Tía- dijo cadence al lado de celestia - es la segunda vez que un hombre que te gustaba destruye tu automóvil!

Celestia sólo se limitó a ver con enfado a cadence, mientras cadence sólo sonrió nerviosamente.

...

Mientras tanto, en otra zona, estaba por comenzar la carrera de obstáculos, mane-iac miro a las competidoras, entre ellas estaba applejack.

\- hola - dijo mane-iac de manera amistosa - que van a hacer?

\- mane-iac! - dijo applejack tratando de tranqulizarse y no ser grosera

\- ah! - dijo mane-iac tratando de burlarse de applejack - con que tu eres la ramera que amordazó a mis secuaces.

Tanto applejack y las demás competidoras quedaron con la boca abierta por lo grosera que era

\- por cierto - dijo mane-iac - que tipo de tela era tu traje? Lycra? Spandex? Porque lucia muy incomodo y apretado cuando nos enfrentamos por última vez.

Applejack quedó roja como un tomate, mientras que las demás chicas se reian en silencio.

\- ya basta! - grito applejack - es una carrera de obstáculos, sera mejor que no interfieras y mejor te largues de aquí.

\- carrera de obstáculos. .. genial! - dijo mane-iac - yo quiero competir!

\- estas loca! - dijo una de las shadowbolts

\- en ocasiones - respondió mane-iac

\- no tendrías oportunidad contra nosotras - dijo applejack

-si son tan buenas y profesionales - dijo mane-iac - no deberían tenerme miedo!

\- tenerte miedo! - dijo applejack molesta - acepto competir contigo!

\- nosotras igualmente! - respondieron las demás competidoras.

\- apostamos $ 500 bits por cada una - dijo mane-iac - o acaso no creen ganarme

\- trato hecho! - dijo applejack furiosa

Mane-iac se dirigió a la línea de partida, todas estaban listas, se escucho el disparo de salida, todas corrieron a gran velocidad applejack esquivaba y saltaba los obstáculos, mane-iac hacia lo mismo, ambas dejaron muy atrás a las demás competidoras. Rápidamente mane-iac logró rebasar a applejack; no conforme con rebasarla, mientras seguia corriendo, saco de su bolsillo una botella de shampoo que empezó a derramar en el camino, applejack logro esquivarlos, las demás competidoras no tuvieron la misma suerte y muchas se rebalaron, terminando en el suelo.

Mane-iac como último recurso, saco su esmalte de uñas y se lo lanzó a applejack, el esmalte le cayó en los ojos y no pudo seguir corriendo ya que le ardían mucho los ojos. Mane-iac riendo a carcajadas llegó a la meta.

Applejack y las demás competidoras llegaron a la meta muy enojadas.

\- eres una desgraciada! - dijo applejack - hiciste trampa

\- jamás estipularon eso en la apuesta - dijo mane-iac - hablando de apuestas. .. me deben $500 bits cada una.

\- que? - grito applejack

\- acaso no son mujeres de palabra - dijo mane-iac - dónde esta su honestidad?

Applejack quedó en shock, ya que era el elemento de la honestidad, y las demás no podia ensuciar la honra de los shadowbolts.

Unos minutos después, todas pagaron su apuesta

\- fue un placer hacer negocios con ustedes - dijo mane-iac riendo y retirándose del lugar.

...

Ahuizotl con su mochila en la espalda, se dirigió a la zona de tiro con arco, miro con detalle a cada uno la manera de como tiraban las flechas.

Para su sorpresa, se encontró con la chica que habia lanzado la flecha en contra de mane-iac y también con la chica piel color mantequilla y cabello rosa que habia ayudado a daring do.

De repente todos los miraron a ahuizotl, y dejaron de tirar flechas.

\- hahaha! - dijo ahuizotl a todos los presentes - bonitos sus arco y flechas

\- tu que vas a saber aborigen? - dijo la chica de piel amarilla que era de los shadowbolts - mejor regresa a tu pueblo!

\- si vete! - decían los demás con excepción de fluttershy que solo estaba en silencio - extranjero!

\- ve a sacar corazones o a sacrificar bebés - dijo un chico entre la multitud

\- ya no tenemos vacantes de conserje - dijo una chica de la multitud - ni de barrendero

\- vete a dormir junto a un nopal - dijo otra persona - a beber tequila

Ahuizotl simplemente se dedico a ignorar esas opiniones, era obvio que estos chicos habían leído los libros de daring do y tenían ideas negativas de él.

\- me lo dicen novatos que apenas saben utilizar el arco y flecha - dijo ahuizotl

\- que quieres decir - dijo la chica - soy la mejor de toda equestria!

\- lo dudo mi reina! - dijo ahuizotl

\- te reto!- dijo la chica muy enojada - tu y yo

\- ok - dijo ahuizotl - me parece perfecto bizcocho!

Los demás competidores, se acercaron para ver el enfrentamiento.

\- wow! - dijo un chico entre la multitud - sour sweet enfrentará al chico azteca

Los demás gritaban de emoción, fluttershy rápidamente se hizo a un lado y se retiró del lugar para evitar problemas, ademas de que le tenía mucho miedo a ahuizotl.

\- sour sweet? - dijo ahuizotl - lindo nombre!

\- como sea - respondió sour sweet de mala gana - elije tu arco y flecha

\- no gracias - respondió ahuizotl bajando su mochila al suelo - yo tengo mis materiales

Ahuizotl abrió su mochila y saco piezas desarmadas de madera, sour sweet y los demás solo observaron lo que hacía.

Rápidamente ahuizotl armo su arco, era un arco decorado con figuras y glifos de alto y bajo relieve, parecía una pieza artesanal. Después saco sus flechas, eran palos de madera con una punta de piedra muy afilado y con plumas en la parte posterior.

\- wow! - dijo sour sweet un poco impresionada - puntas de piedra?

\- obsidiana para ser exactos - respondió ahuizotl

\- ok! - dijo sour sweet - mira esto!

De inmediato sour sweet apunto y disparo tres flechas al mismo tiempo hacia un blanco, hizo lo mismo con los cinco blanco mas; una flecha había quedado en el centro de cada blanco. Sus amigos y competidores aplaudieron por la asombrosa demostración de sour sweet.

\- supera eso indígena! - dijo sour sweet - apuesto a que no podría tirar tres flechas al mismo tiempo.

\- no, no podría - dijo ahuizotl mirando cada blanco - veras niña bonita, en mi pueblo. ..

Ahuizotl caminaba alrededor de sour sweet, obviamente manteniendo distancia. Ahuizotl no dejaba de mirarla a los ojos.

\- en una guerra - dijo ahuizotl preparando su arco y flecha - no puedes darte el lujo de gastar flechas, por lo tanto solo lanzamos una por una.

Ahuizotl sin dejar de ver a sour sweet lanzó la flecha hacia el centro de un blanco.

\- ohhh! - dijo el público sin creer lo que habian visto

\- no es sólo aprender a tirar - dijo ahuizotl preparando otra flecha - es conocer y memorizar el campo de batalla.

Lanzó otra flecha al blanco

\- y aprender a donde se movería tu enemigo - dijo ahuizotl lanzando la flecha a un blanco en movimiento - conocer si hay corrientes de aire.

\- woooau! - Gritaron los demás.

Ahuizotl atinó a todos los blancos sin dejar de mirar con desafío a sour sweet; en cambio sour sweet estaba impresionada, no podia creer que ahuizotl daba en el blanco sin necesitada de mirar y tomarse el tiempo para disparar.

\- creo que yo gane - dijo ahuizotl imitando un acento anglosajón - señourita!

\- como le hiciste? - pregunto la chica

\- con entrenamiento - dijo ahuizotl - es parte del entrenamiento militar de tenochtitlan

\- woooooow! - dijo sour sweet con la boca abierta - en serio?

\- si, asi siempre ha sido - dijo ahuizotl - nunca nos ha gustado utilizar sus nuevas armas y tecnologías, no nos gusta imitar a los demás. .. amamos nuestras raíces que nos formaron como cultura

\- oh! - fue lo único que sour sweet dijo.

\- y en cuanto a sus ideas sobre nosotros, estan muy mal - dijo ahuizotl - INVESTIGUEN ANTES DE JUZGAR.

La multitud se quedo en silencio, avergonzados.

Despues, Ahuizotl le aventó su arco a sour sweet para que lo atrapará

\- sigue practicando, eres muy buena - dijo ahuizotl retirandose sin mirar atras - por mi quedatelo...puedo hacer otro y mucho mejor

\- espera!- dijo sour sweet - como te llamas?

\- ahuizotl - dijo ahuizotl alejándose tranquilamente

Sin darse cuenta, todas las chicas que estaban en ese lugar, incluyendo sour, dieron al mismo tiempo un suspiró encantador hacia ahuizotl.

Aria miró a lo lejos lo que ocurrió, por alguna extraña razón que no entendia, le molestaba ver a ahuizotl actuar de esa manera con las chicas.

\- a mi jamás me regalo nada - dijo aria molesta y cruzando los brazos

\- que? - dijo adagio sorprendida de la opinión de aria - que dijiste aria?

\- nada - dijo aria enojada pero ruborizada

...

Después las dazzlings caminaron hacia unas gradas llenas de estudiantes, talvez sería una nueva oportunidad de absorver energía.

Al llegar notaron que iniciaría una carrera de exhibición, lo que mas les sorprendia era que sería una carrera en patines, les desagrado ver que uno de los elementos de la armonía iba a competir, tenia cabello rosa muy esponjoso y su piel era color rosa claro.

En ese momento la chica miró a las dazzlings, les sonrió y con gran velocidad se acercó a ellas.

\- hola soy pinkie! - grito la chica muy imperativa enfrente de las sirenas - que emoción! Mis enemigas mortales!

La dazzling estaban en silencio mirando a pinkie, sonata sonreía amigablemente

\- quieren unirse a la competencia? - dijo pinkie - sera divertido!

\- yo creo que. .. - dijo adagio fastidiada

\- si! - interrumpio sonata - sera divertido!

\- verdad! - grito pinkie

\- claro que si! - grito sonata

\- que emoción! - grito pinkie

\- totalmente! - grito sonata

\- me alegra - grito pinkie

\- a mi también - grito sonata

Aria y adagio estaban fastidiadas del parloteo de esas dos bobas.

\- quieres competir? - dijo adagio quitándose la joya y poniéndola al cuello de sonata - adelante! Pero por favor cierra la boca!

Sonata se emocionó, rápidamente pinkie le dio unos patines, casco y rodilleras, se los puso y fue a la línea de partida.

\- lo peor es que esa boba no sabe andar en patines - dijo aria

\- por eso le preste la joya - dijo adagio - quiero ver que más puede hacer esa joya!

Había iniciado la carrera, pinkie pie patinaba a gran velocidad, junto con las demás competidoras, mientras que sonata patinaba lento tratando de no perder el equilibrio.

Pinkie estaba a punto de llegar a la meta; sonata no quería perder, así que la sirena imaginó que discord la abrazaría y la felicitaria por su triunfo.

Sonata tuvo más fuerza y corage, la joya se activo iluminandose por completo, las ruedas de sus patines empezaron a derrapar y después los patines empezaron a ir con gran velocidad llevando a su propietaria que gritaba y manoteaba hacia la meta.

Pinkie pie no lo podía creer, habia perdido contra sonata, pero no le importaba, habia hecho su mejor esfuerzo y se había divertido, eso era lo importante.

\- gane? - dijo sonata un poco confundida, después de haber cruzado la meta

\- no lo puedo creer - dijo aria sentada en las gradas

\- logre demostrar que podemos usar parte de la magia de draconequus - dijo adagio - esto se pone mejor

\- si! - grito sonata después de quitarse los patines y el casco - no puedo esperar para decirle a discord que gane!

Sonata empezó a correr dando brincos alegres hacia el instituto en busca de su chico caótico.

...

Chrysalis recargada en la pared del edificio, observó desde lejos a sus supuestos amigos competir en esos juegos estúpidos, a ella le daba igual esas tontería, a ella todo le causaba asco y no le gustaría compartir con nadie todo lo que ella había logrado.

De repente empezó a escuchar ruidos, llantos y risas en el la esquina del edificio. A chrysalis le daba igual, pero esos ruido la ponian de malas y decidió investigar que ocurría.

Al asomarse notó que un grupo de chicos estaban molestando a una chica.

\- eres rara - dijo uno de los agresores

\- es un fenómeno - dijo otro chico burlándose

\- parece un peluche deforme! - dijo otro

Al ver lo que sucedía, no pudo dejar que se salieran con la suya

\- ustedes ineptos! - dijo chrysalis - vallan a molestar a la pu... de su ma...

Chrysalis empujó a los chicos, ellos sin tomarlo en serio la agresion se retiraron.

\- dejemos a estas locas aquí! - dijo uno de los agresores antes de irse.

Después de que se fueron, chrysalis miro con molestia la chica que fue víctima de los agresores; ella cubría su rostro con sus manos

\- hey tu - dijo chrysalis en forma de regaño - que diablos pasa contigo? Ten un poco de dignidad

La chica dejo de cubrir su rostro y miró a su salvadora. Chrysalis miro a la chica, su cabello era color rosa claro, su color de piel era de un rosa mas claro, sus ojos eran color jade, vestia un suéter blanco y una falda azul cielo.

\- al menos di algo! - dijo chrysalis con desinterés

La chica no dejaba de ver a chrysalis, a chrysalis le empezó a incomodar

\- eh? - dijo chrysalis dando unos pasos hacia atras - si no quieres no me lo digas

La chica seguia mirando perdidamente a chrysalis, la chica no dijo nada, solo se limitó a sacar la punta de su lengua.

\- eres rara - dijo chrysalis dando media vuelta y empezando a retirarse.

Mientras chrysalis caminaba, empezó a tener el extraño presentimiento de que alguien la seguia.

Al voltear, efectivamente, era la chica de color rosa que la estaba siguiendo

Chrysalis entró en pánico y se dirigió a la chica

\- que? - grito chrysalis - que es lo que quieres?

La chica rosa volvió a sacar la punta de su lengua sin dejar de mirar a chrysalis.

Chrysalis no podia creer lo que le estaba sucediendo.

...

Discord caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela, recordando viejos tiempos, ya habian pasado algunas semanas desde que se había ido y nada había cambiado.

Al doblar a la derecha del pasillo se encontró con nada mas y nada menos que la chica que le robo su corazón.

\- discord! - dijo fluttershy igual de impresionada como discord

\- fluttershy! - dijo discord.

Ambos se quedaron petrificados, no sabían que hacer o qué decir, después de unos segundos discord rompió el silencio.

\- como te ha ido? - pregunto discord con un poco de indiferencia

\- bien. .. supongo - dijo fluttershy con timidez - y a ti?

\- bien - dijo discord - supongo que ahora eres novia de ese tal neo light

\- discord! - dijo fluttershy un poco molesta - porque me dices eso?

\- él quiso impresionarte - dijo discord molesto

\- y tu que... - dijo fluttershy - tu estas con sonata. .. esa chica es mala!

\- no es mi novia! - dijo discord

\- y ese beso que te dio? - acusó fluttershy

\- y cuando besabas a big mac? - respondió discord

Fluttershy quedó en silencio, por un momento, mirando a discord con tristeza.

\- perdón por decir eso - dijo discord sacando lágrimas - pero la verdad me dolió hasta la médula verte con otro chico.

\- discord! - dijo fluttershy llorando a mares - todo fue un malentendido... en verdad perdóname. ..

Discord sin pensarlo abrazo a fluttershy, fluttershy quedó inmóvil, sorprendida por el abrazo.

\- en verdad te extrañe mucho - dijo discord sin dejar de abrazar a fluttershy, sintiendo la suavidad de su piel y su dulce aroma.

\- discord! - dijo fluttershy sin parar de llorar, pero dentro de ella sentia gran alegría de sentir de nuevo los abrazos de discord - en verdad perdoname

\- no fluttershy. .. perdóname tu a mi - dijo discord acariciando delicadamente el rostro de fluttershy - debi ser mejor novio. .. dedicarte mas tiempo

\- discord. .. eres un buen novio - dijo fluttershy - lo que pasó fue...

\- fluttershy! - dijo discord interrumpiendo a fluttershy - no me importa que haya pasado. .. no me importa si tu te equivocaste o yo me equivoqué. .. estas semanas comprendi que no importa cuanto triunfe... yo no puedo vivir sin ti! Eres todo mi mundo!

\- estas semanas fueron horribles sin ti - dijo fluttershy - en verdad me hacías falta! Me alegra mucho volverte a ver!

Fluttershy abrazó a discord., lloraba desconsoladamente en su hombro.

\- yo te amo! - dijo fluttershy

\- y yo a ti! - dijo discord

Mientras tanto sonata caminaba por el pasillo en busca de discord, escucho conversaciones al otro lado del pasillo, sonata decidió asomarse para ver quienes eran.

Al asomarse, no podia creer lo que estaba viendo, discord estaba abrazando a fluttershy cariñosamente, sonata quedó con la boca abierta, se aferro a la pared tratando de contener las lágrimas.

Para su desgracia, fue testigo al momento de que fluttershy y discord se dieron un beso.

Las lágrimas empezaron a recorrer las mejillas de sonata.

CONTINUARA

* * *

**Espero que le haya gustado**

**Fanfic especial para el estreno de equestria girls friendship games (dentro de una semana)**

**Espero no haberme equivocado en algunas cosas, no soy un adivino XD**

**Pero si algo pasa yo lo cambiaría y lo arreglaría**

**AVISO IMPORTANTE:**

**Hola amigos, tengo muy malas noticias, esta semana un familiar mío me contacto para poder trabajar con el en una empresa de televisión por el estado guerrero, muy lejos de mi casa. Tendria que vivir con el.**

**Por lo tanto ya no escribiría fanfic, ni haría dibujos en devianart , hasta nuevo aviso, ya que no se si pueda tener computadora o entrar a Internet. **

**En verdad perdonenme, yo quiero seguir con el fanfic, pero también puede ser una gran oportunidad. .. la verdad no se... solo el tiempo lo dirá**

**Amigos ... no es un adiós. ... es un hasta luego**

Verdad perdonenme

FLUTTERCORD POR SIEMPRE


	19. Chapter 19 Caos vs armonía

**No soy propietario de la serie de my little pony friendship is magic, tampoco de la películas de equestria girls**

**Genial! ! He vuelto, bueno por la falta de tiempo tardaré mucho en actualizar**

**Gracias por leer mi fanfic, gracias a todos por su apoyo, por ustedes trataré de seguir escribiendo**

**Sin mas que decir, gracias por su atención y disfruten**

* * *

**Capítulo 19**

**Caos vs armonía**

Segundos antes:

fluttershy y discord estaban abrazados, ambos disfrutaban ese mágico momento.

\- oh amor! - dijo fluttershy - crei haberte perdido por completo al formar amistad con sombra, las dazzlings y los demás...

\- no te preocupes fluttershy! - dijo discord - yo nunca iría en tu contra, ni en contra de tus amigas.

\- fuiste muy valiente al defendernos - dijo fluttershy

\- no quería que les rompieran la columna - dijo discord en un tono burlón - o les cortarán el cuello

Después discord acarició la nariz de fluttershy.

\- oh fluttershy - dijo discord - me gustaría empeza de nuevo contigo.

\- no discord! - dijo fluttershy sonriendo, discord quedó confundido - nunca terminamos tontito!

Fluttershy saco de su bolsa el anillo de oro que discord le iba a regalar en su aniversario.

Discord estaba impresionado, no podia creer que fluttershy conservara el anillo.

\- nunca me lo puse - dijo fluttershy - esperaba a que me lo dieras

Discord tomo el anillo y se lo puso en el dedo anular de fluttershy, fluttershy contempló el anillo en su dedo.

\- te amo fluttershy - dijo discord acercando su rostro al de fluttershy

\- y yo a ti discord - dijo fluttershy cerrando sus ojos esperando el contacto de sus labios a los de discord.

Ambos unieron sus labios, ambos disfrutaron el momento al igual como fue su primer beso hace seis meses atrás.

mientras tanto, sonata observó a la feliz pareja, toco su pecho con su mano derecha, su corazón le dolía intensamente, no podia dejar de llorar en silencio, el rimel empezó a recorrer sus mejillas por las lágrimas.

Lloraba amargamente, pero aun no terminaba el asunto, después del beso, fluttershy y discord continuaron hablando, sonata tuvo que resistir para seguir escuchando su conversación.

\- eres tan hermosa - dijo discord sujetando de las caderas a fluttershy - no volveré a dejarte ir!

Discord volvio a besar a fluttershy, y fluttershy recibió el beso afectuosamente.

\- pero... Discord - dijo fluttershy después del beso - que pasará con tus amigos?

Sonata prestó atención, mientras secaba sus lágrimas

\- con mi grupo? - dijo discord - pues... los dejaré... son talentosos... podrán triunfar sin mi

Sonata se aferro a la pared, cerrando los ojos y apretando los puños, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, discord abandonaría a los elementos del Caos por fluttershy, sonata estaba sufriendo por dentro, era tanto su dolor que la misma joya que poseía absorbía su energía negativa

\- en serio? - pregunto fluttershy

\- si mi amada fluttershy - dijo discord acariciando el hermoso rostro de fluttershy - no te preocupes. .. hablaré con ellos

Después fluttershy y discord fueron a buscar a las rainbooms, ambos caminaban en el pasillo tomados de la mano.

Sonata miraba con tristeza y odio a la feliz pareja; Adagio y Aria aparecieron en escena, encontraron a Sonata. La vieron llorando y aferrada a la pared, ya que no tenia un hombro en donde llorar y desahogar su sufrir.

\- Sonata! - dijo adagio molesta - ¿Quién dijo que podías llevarte la joya contigo?!  
\- Boba! - dijo aria - Si las Rainbrujas ven la gema, se darán cuenta y todo se arruinara...

En ese momento, sonata las miró con gran cantidad de lágrimas y con el rimel disuelto por las lágrimas

\- hermana? - dijo aria - se puede saber que te pasa?

Sonata señala a Discord y Fluttershy caminando juntos por el pasillo, tomados de la mano, entonces sus hermanas entendieron.

\- Oh, vaya - dijo aria - Entiendo.

Adagio no le gusta ver que la magia de Discord se le escapará. Pero ve que la gema está suficientemente cargada para que la venganza comience.

Adagio y aria acariciaron la espalda de su hermana menor, señal de consuelo.

\- Sigue mi voz, Aria... - dijo adagio empezando a cantarle a Sonata.

_"Viste tú, pequeña hermaaana_  
_¿viste lo que paso?_  
_El amor es para los débiles_  
_que no tienen ambición._  
_No desperdicies láaaagrimas_  
_no debe ser así._  
_Escucha bien, pues solo quiero lo mejor para ti..."_  
_Adagio y Aria (juntas):_  
_"Llegó la hora!_  
_Terminemos lo que iniciamos aquí_  
_La campana sonó, el momento llegó_  
_La venganza ya debe empezar._  
_Llegó la hora!_  
_Lo que es nuestro debemos reclamar_  
_El poder y el control_  
_de este mundo es mejor._  
_Con la magia hay que empezar._  
_Hay que empezar"_  
_Aria:_  
_"Dicen que en las tormentas,_  
_los rayos no caen en el mismo lugar._  
_No es más que una mentira_  
_como lo que por un chico pudiste sentir._  
_No seas ingenua_  
_el momento esta por llegar..._

\- pero. .. - dijo sonata aun triste - todavía sigo amando a discord. .. a pesar de todo. .. a pesar de su traición. .. LO AMO!

\- pues entonces... escucha con atención hermanita - dijo adagio sin perder el ritmo de la canción

_Aria:_

_Pero si tú insistes_  
_lo que es tuyo reclama ya!"_

\- pero si te vuelve a rechazar - dijo aria con maldad

_Adagio:_  
_"Y ahora el señor del caoooos_  
_esta por descubriiiir._  
_Que a una sirena no se debe hacer sufrir._  
_En esto estamos juntas las tres_  
_ya es hora de iniciar._  
_Nuestro propio reino y la venganza_  
_que en ellos caerá..._  
_(JUNTAS CON GRAN CONFIANZA)_  
_En ellos caerá!_  
_En ellos caerá!_  
_En ellos caerá!_  
_En ellos caeráaaaa!_  
_Llego la hora!_  
_Terminemos lo que iniciamos aquí_  
_La campana sonó, el momento llegó_  
_La venganza ya debe empezar._  
_El momento llegó_  
_Podremos lograr_  
_Prepárense para su gran final!_  
_Llegó la horaa!"_

\- aplastaremos a las rainbooms! - dijo sonata secándose las lágrimas - quiero que todas sufran! En especial la chica de las mariposas! Que desaparezcan para siempre!

\- si hermanita! - dijo adagio abrazando a sonata - y a cambio... si todo sale conforme al plan, como soy una buena hermana... Después de la venganza. .. utilizaré la magia restante para que te quedes con el... "draconequus boy" para siempre. ..

Sonata, sin dudar afirmó con la cabeza, se quitó la joya del cuello y se lo devolvio a adagio, sonata no estaba dispuesta a perder a la única persona de este repugnante, cruel y despiadado mundo, que realmente se ha preocupado por ella, que la ha defendido, brindadole seguridad, alegria y confort a pesar de las situaciones difíciles; ofreciendole la ayuda y cariño que ella tanto necesitó.

Pero por otro lado, la mente loquita de sonata también pensó que si discord no correspondía a sus sentimientos, por malo que parezca, también sufriría el mismo destino que cualquiera que intentará interponerse en su camino o el de sus hermanas, ya que el corazón y sentimientos de una sirena son sumamente valioso que si se rechaza o se lastima, no existe el perdón.

\- bien chicas! - dijo adagio poniendose la joya en el cuello - hay que prepararnos. ... Se acerca la hora de la verdad! Hay que avisar a los otros de la grave traición de discord

Aria afirmó con la cabeza, sonata solo miro al piso.

...

Minutos después, en el gimnasio de la escuela, las dazzlings hablaron con chrysalis, sombra, ahuizotl y mane-iac. Chrysalis tenía a su lado a la chica de cabello y piel rosa que no se alejaba de ella.

\- que?! - Gritaron todos molestos

-asi es amigos - dijo adagio - discord va a abandonarnos por esas rainbrujas

\- no puedo creerlo - dijo ahuizotl golpeando la pared - por esas mal nacidas!

\- discord nos abandonara... por seis faldas - dijo sombra - Bueno... posiblemente yo hubiera hecho lo mismo

\- esto es serio sombra - dijo adagio molesta por el comentario de sombra - el futuro de la banda esta en juego!

\- que piensas hacer? - dijo chrysalis tratando de alejarse de la chica rosada.

\- ya lo veran - dijo adagio mirando su gran joya.

En ese momento llegó luna.

\- chicos - dijo luna - ya va a empezar la batalla... estan listos?

\- oh si - dijo adagio sonriendo con maldad

Un segundo después, adagio empezó a cantar su clásico canto de sirena.

Todos los presentes a excepción de sonata y aria fueron hipnotizados por el canto de adagio.

\- tú - ordenó adagio a la fan número uno de chrysalis - retírate!

La chica de rosa completamente hipnotizada se retiró sin problema, parecia una fiel marioneta.

Después de retirarse, adagio continuó hablando

\- actúen tranquilos.. - dijo adagio - y en la batalla toquen y canten con tanta energía y fuerza como nunca antes... entendieron?

Los demás con los ojos iluminados de color verde afirmaron con la cabeza.

\- hagamos estremecer al mundo! - grito victoriosa adagio apretando su puño derecho hacia el cielo - pero primero. .. veamos a nuestro ex-amigo... hagamolos entrar en razón!

Los elementos del Caos fueron a buscar a discord.

...

mientras tanto, Discord y los elementos de la armonía platicaban en la sala de música

\- woooooow! Discord - dijo rainbow dash - ustedes son una agrupación musical!

\- y daran un concierto! - dijo rarity muy sorprendida

\- esta noche! - dijo pinkie pie emocionada

\- y si tienen éxito - dijo applejack - serán famosos?

\- si - dijo discord - exactamente!

\- eso es. .. - dijo rainbow dash - asombroso!

\- no! - dijo discord

\- queeeee? ! - dijeron todas las chicas

\- yo desertaré - dijo discord mirando con amor a fluttershy y tomandola de la mano - por mi querida fluttershy!

Fluttershy y discord se abrazaron amorosamente.

\- wow discord! - dijo rainbow dash - eres un tonto! Yo que tú no renun...

Las demás chicas miraron enojadas a rainbow dash.

\- ok ok - dijo rainbow dash apenada - lo siento...

\- discord - dijo twilight - de casualidad. .. has visto que tus nuevos amigos. .. se han comportado extraño. ..

\- tendrás que ser mas específica querida twilight - dijo discord

\- me refiero - dijo twilight con molestia - a que han hecho cosas. .. fuera de lo ordinario. .. sobrenatural?

Discord rascó su barbilla recordando los buenos momentos que tuvo con sus amigos.

\- no - dijo discord muy seguro de si- sobrenatural?

\- si.. pero... en serio? - dijo twilight - ni siquiera las dazzling? o mane-iac?

\- mmm... no, twilight - dijo discord - por que?

\- nada discord - dijo twilight, creyendo que era mejor no decir nada a discord y generar más problemas, mientras que las demás chicas se quedaron en silencio.

\- ya escucharon rainbooms! - grito rainbow dash tocando su guitarra con ánimo - no son una amenaza potencial; entonces será pan comido!

\- rainbow tiene razon - dijo twilight - creo que será mejor ponerle fin a esto antes de que pueda suceder algo.

En ese momento celestia abrió la puerta.

\- chicas! - dijo celestia con un tono formal - ya va a comenzar la batalla... estén preparadas

\- si directora celestia! - Gritaron al mismo tiempo las mane 6

\- y... Discord - dijo celestia dando una pequeña sonrisa - me alegra mucho que hayas regresado

\- te eche de menos trollestia - dijo discord sonriendo y guiñandole un ojo.

\- discord ... cambiando el tema - dijo celestia suspirando - si es posible. ... habla con mi hermana. .. por favor. .. convencela de quedarse de nuevo en canterlot high. ..

\- lo haré princesa - dijo discord abrazando y dando un beso en la mejilla a fluttershy - no se preocupen. .. hablaré con ellos. ... todo va a salir bien... ademas, que podría salir mal?

...

En el pasillo de la escuela, discord se encontró su grupo, todos se veían tranquilos, con una mirada sería hacia discord.

\- hey - dijo discord con ánimo - hola chicos! Finalmente los encuentro. .. veran yo...

\- no podemos creer lo que estás haciendo - dijo chrysalis - nos abandonaras por esas pend..

Todos cruzaron los brazos y miraron de forma severa a discord

\- eh? - dijo discord confundo - hey amigos. ..que pasa?

\- eres sordo o que? - dijo mane-iac

\- chicos... pero - dijo discord dando unos pasos atras

\- eres un traidor - dijo sombra - dejarnos por esas perras sexys!

\- hey! - dijo discord enojado - no les hablen asi!

\- por culpa de esas malditas - dijo ahuizotl apuntando con el dedo a discord - mi vida ha sido miserable! Las odio!

\- ustedes no las conocen - dijo discord molesto

\- oh claro que las conocemos! - dijo aria con una sonrisa hipócrita - chicas guapas, ricas y mimadas, que lo han tenido todo en la vida. .. no saben lo que es vivir en las calles y sufrir la cruda realidad...

\- saber lo que es sobrevivir en un mundo frío y sin corazón - agregó sonata caminando hacia discord - entiendes nuestro sufrir?

Discord los entendió perfectamente, apretó los puños, crujió los dientes y desvío la mirada; recordando su pasado doloroso

Adagio le entregó a sonata la gran joya de sirena, la chica azul se lo puso inmediatamente.

\- discord! - dijo sonata con un tono encantador enfrente de discord - no somos tan diferentes. .. y junto hemos logrado salir adelante. .. y si permanecemos asi, podremos lograr lo que sea... que me dices?... te unes a nosotros?

Discord miro a sonata de una manera compasiva.

\- lo siento sonata - dijo discord suspirando - lo siento chicos. .. pero no puedo.

Todos ampliaron sus ojos; no esperaban esa respuesta, Sonata se molestó un poco.

\- eso crees? - dijo sonata - no tiene que ser asi!

Después sonata empezo a cantar como sirena, discord escuchó el sonido, quedo paralizado, empezó a dolerle la cabeza y sus ojos empezaron a ponerse de una tonalidad verde, discord cerró los ojos y apreto los dientes, tratando de resistir.

\- Podríamos ser felices, - dijo sonata de una manera angelical - tú y yo... vamos a vivir de la forma que tu quieras... tú y yo, juntos para siempre ... - despues sonata susurró al oído - por toda la eternidad.

Discord escucho las palabras dulces de sonata, empezaba a rendirse y sentía que sonata dominaba su mente y su corazón; pero de repente, empezó a recordar los momentos hermosos de canterlot high, recordando a sus inigualables amigas, pero en especial recordó a la chica tímida, amable y de un enorme corazón, recordarla lo tranquilizo y lo hizo entrar en razón.

\- no! - dijo discord haciendo a un lado a sonata.- no lo haré!

\- oh! - grito sonata enojada y fastidiada - pero... que le viste a esa chica? A esa chica moja pañales!

\- no le digas asi! - dijo discord enojado - escuchen!... mejor vallanse de aquí o no respondo!

Sonata fruncio el ceño y por su furia salia una gran cantidad de aura verde de sus ojos, sonata levantó la mano dando una señal a sus amigos.

De inmediato ahuizotl, chrysalis, sombra y mane-iac rodearon a discord, y lo sujetaron con fuerza.

\- no me dejaste opción - dijo sonata

Rápidamente ahuizotl golpeó a discord en el estómago, y chrysalis con una navaja rasgo la pierna derecha de discord, sombra lo golpeó en la cara.

Discord término de rodillas en el suelo, el dolor de los golpes y la cortada provocaron que se enojara.

Empezaba a salir un aura oscura de discord, habia vuelto a perder el control, era la oportunidad que sonata esperaba. .

A Discord empezó a salir cuernos, alas y cola; sombra, ahuizotl, mane-iac y chrysalis trataban de retenerlo con todas sua fuerzas; discord empezaba a tener una fuerza sobrehumana.

Sonata se dirigió a discord, ambos estaban cara a cara, antes de que discord terminará de transformarse y ser una gran amenaza, sonata no dudo en unir sus labios con los de discord, sonata de cierta forma disfrutaba del beso, mientras que discord se empezaba a sentir cada vez mas débil; sonata drenaba con gran velocidad la magia y los poderes de draconequus gracias al beso.

Discord empezó a dejar de luchar, su cabello y su piel se volvieron mas opaco, discord se sintió extremadamente cansado.

Después sonata dejo de besar a discord, discord ya no podía ponerse en pie, era sujetado por los cuatro elementos del Caos.

De inmediato los cuatro chicos azotaron en el suelo a discord.

Discord estaba en el suelo, no podia moverse, sentia mucho dolor y frío en su cuerpo, no tenia energía, incluso respirar se le dificultaba.

Discord miro a sonata, ella lo miro con odio.

\- yo te amaba - dijo sonata - y tu convertiste mi amor en odio!

Discord solo miro a sonata, no podia decir nada.

\- no quiero volverte a ver! - dijo sonata mirando con repudio a discord, pero con lágrimas en sus ojos - si tratas de interponerte de nuevo, tendrás el mismo destino que las personas de este apestoso mundo!

Sonata se arrancó la joya del cuello y se lo entrego a adagio, después con seriedad se dirigió hacia el gimnasio, los demás elementos la siguieron sin problemas, a excepción de adagio que estaba en frente de discord, se habia puesto la joya.

\- te lo agradezco discord - dijo adagio con maldad - mi hermana ya no esta enamorada de ti.

Después adagio tomó del cuello a discord levantándolo del piso, poniéndolo de pie, solo que discord no podia sostenerse, solo era por la fuerza de adagio.

\- también gracias por la magia - dijo adagio apretando el cuello de discord - ahora. .. haremos que la vida de tus seis amigas se vuelva un verdadero infierno!

Discord abrio los ojos de preocupación

De inmediato adagio se dirigió a un casillero, la abrió con fuerza y metió a discord dentro.

\- por cierto - dijo adagio - mi fuerza fue también gracias a ti.

Después adagio cerró el casillero con fuerza y se dirigió al gimnasio con los elementos del Caos.

Dentro del casillero, Discord con su poca energía trataba de golpear la puerta para que alguien lo ayudará, pero nadie lo escucho, trato de gritar pero su voz era débil

...

Gimnasio de la escuela

La batalla de bandas estaba apunto de comenzar, en el escenario las rainbooms estaban listas, mientras en el otro lado del escenario los elementos del Caos se estaban preparando, mane-iac preparaba su máquina ocultandola debajo de su sistema de sonido.

Todos los estudiantes de la escuela y maestros se habían reunido para ver el espectáculo, incluso los shadowbolts.

De inmediato los elementos del Caos estaban listos, fluttershy estaba desconcertada, no estaba discord con el grupo rival ni entre la multitud, eso la preocupó.

\- no te distraigas fluttershy - dijo raibow dash - hay que concentrarnos para vencerlos de una vez por todas.

\- pero. ... - dijo fluttershy - discord. ..

\- si discord no esta con ellos - dijo twilight - sera mas fáciles de vecer

\- pero. .. - dijo fluttershy

\- no te preocupes - dijo applejack - todo saldrá bien

En ese momento, fueron interrumpidos por adagio

\- van a empezar a tocar - grito adagio - o seguiran parloteando!

Las rainbow fruncieron el ceño.

\- si tan sólo - dijo twilight un poco nerviosa - sunset shimmer estuviera aquí!

\- no se preocupen! - grito rainbow dash con optimismo - a darle!

\- cinco, cuatro, tres, dos - dijo pinkie pie golpeando sus batacas

CONTINUARA

* * *

**Espero que le haya gustado**

**En verdad una disculpa por haberme tardado mucho, quería que el capítulo fuera mas largo pero he tenido algunos problemitas y asuntos personales jeje**

**Gracias por sus comentarios y aportaciones, significa mucho para mi. **

**Mi novia Vivianita me esta haciendo el favor de subir mis fanfics en otras páginas. .. gracias amor en verdad eres la mejor novia del mundo, ella les puede dar el link y apoyennos a fomentar el fanfic.**

**Cualquier cosa, mandennos un mensaje privado**

**Si el fanfic les gustó por favor dejen comentarios, quejas, críticas y sugerencias, compartanlo con sus amigos eso me ayudaría mucho. Gracias por leer el fanfic y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. **


	20. Chapter 20 Se los agradezco

**No soy propietario de la serie de my little pony friendship is magic, tampoco de la películas de equestria girls. **

**Ya vamos para la recta final, todavía faltan algunos capítulos, pero la pregunta es:**

**Con quien les gustaría que se quedara discord? A pesar de reconciliarse con fluttershy no garantiza que terminarán juntos, entonces que les gustaría**

**Quedarse con fluttershy? Quedarse con sonata? O sin ninguna? **

**Dejen sus opiniones y comentarios, todos será bien recibido**

**Lamento mucho la tardanza, gracias por esperar**

**Sin mas que decir, gracias por su atención y disfruten**

* * *

**Capítulo 20**

**Se los agradezco**

segundos antes. ..

La batalla estaba a punto de empezar, cada bando preparaba los últimos detalles, fluttershy miro por todos lados, al grupo rival, al público y tras bambalinas, no había rastro de discord. La chica tímida empezó a asustarse.

De repente se dio cuenta de que sonata la estaba mirando de manera amenazante, crujiendo los dientes, pudo notar que sonata tenía los ojos un poco irritados y el rimel escurriendo en sus mejillas, señal de que estuvo llorando, también notó que los demás elementos del Caos sonreían con malicia como clásicos villanos que se salieron con la suya.

Fluttershy se estremeció, temiendo que algo le hayan hecho a discord, sabía que estos chicos eran muy peligrosos.

\- van a empezar a tocar - grito adagio - o seguiran parloteando!

Las rainbooms se molestaron y se prepararon

\- a darle! - grito rainbow dash -

\- chicas! - dijo fluttershy con un tono tembloroso - debemos vencerlos a como de lugar

Todas asistieron con la cabeza.

\- cinco, cuatro, tres, dos - dijo pinkie pie golpeando sus batacas

Las rainbooms empezaron a tocar.

Mientras tanto, Discord continuó dentro del casillero, escuchó musica, sabia que habia iniciado la batalla de las bandas, tenia que salir de ahí.

Discord golpeaba la puerta del casillero con la poca fuerza que poseía. Trataba de gritar, pero seguia muy débil y cansado.

\- hola! - grito discord débilmente, apenas audible - saquen me de aquí!

Unos segundos después, en el mismo pasillo de la escuela, aparecieron caminando tres estudiantes, se trataba de big mac que acompañaba a Marble pie y a limestone pie, hermanas de pinkie pie; estaban dando un pequeño paseo por la escuela.

En cierta forma habia una cierta química entre big mac y Marble pie.

Mientras caminaban y conversaban amistosamente, limestone escucho los ruidos de los golpes de discord dentro del casillero.

El pequeño grupo se detuvo, limestone señaló de donde provenían los golpes, big mac y marble lograron escuchar los ruidos; todos decidieron abrir el casillero para saber que ocasionaba los ruidos.

Mientras big mac abria el casillero, Marble pie por el miedo se oculto detrás de su hermana.

Al abrir por completo el casillero, Discord salió y terminó boca abajo en el suelo moviéndose lentamente.

\- eh? - preguntaron con sorpresa las hermanas de pinkie pie - profesor discord?

\- ayuda! - dijo discord débilmente

Big mac miró con enfado a discord, sin moverse de su posición.

Discord al saber que era big mac, decidió arrastrarse por el suelo; tratando de alejarse era mas lento que una tortuga.

\- a donde crees que vas? - dijo big mac poniendo su pie derecho en la espalda de discord, aplastadolo.

Discord sentia dolor al ser aplastado por big mac.

\- big mac! - dijo marble con un poco de miedo - que estas haciendo?

\- no te preocupes - dijo big mac - todo esta bajo control

\- maldito - dijo discord - escúchame!

\- nope! - dijo big mac dejando de aplastar a discord y sujeto a chico caotico del cuello y azotandolo a la pared, discord termino sentado en el suelo y recargando su espalda en la pared

Limestone y marble solo miraron con un poco de miedo la escena.

Big mac se empezó a acercar a discord de manera amenazante; estaba débil y muy lastimado, el chico caotico solo miro acercarse a big mac.

\- big mac! - dijo marble

\- le pondré fin! - dijo big mac preparado para el golpe final

\- alto! - grito neo light apareciendo en escena

Big mac se detuvo, marble y limestone miraron al chico de gafas, discord todavía en el suelo no parecía alegrarle la presencia de neo light.

\- él es mio! ! - grito neo light con rabia - pagarás caro discord

Big mac sólo levantó una ceja, Marble y limestone sólo quedaron en silencio, discord abrió los ojos con preocupación apretando los dientes, empezó a sudar.

(Mente de discord )

_oh no_

_Primero big mac y ahora neo light_

_No tengo energía para defenderme_

_Que voy a hacer? _

(Fin de pensamiento)

Neo light estaba a punto de atacar a discord, pero de repente, las hermanas pie se pusieron enfrente de discord para defenderlo.

\- alto! - dijo limestone pie - que pasa con ustedes?

\- él es una amenaza - dijo neo light

\- no ven que esta demasiado debil para defenderse - dijo limestone

\- deberían... dejarlo... en paz - dijo marble pie con mucha timidez

\- pero. .. - dijo big mac

\- deberían ser compasivos - dijo marble

Discord miro confundido a Marble pie, era igual de tímida como fluttershy e igual de valiente. acaso seran parientes? Pensó discord

\- chicas! - dijo discord con su poca energía - escuchen!

Las chicas de piel color gris prestaron atención a discord.

\- las rainbooms estan en grave peligro! - dijo discord

\- queeeee?! - dijeron al mismo tiempo - pinkie y sus amigas están en peligro!

Big mac y neo light se preocuparon un poco

\- por favor! - dijo discord - hay que ayudarlas, llevenme al gimnasio!

\- big mac! - dijo marble muy preocupada - ayúdanos a llevar a discord al gimnasio

\- nope! - dijo big mac molesto

\- applejack, pinkie y las demás esta en peligro - dijo limestone enojada - que están esperando?

Neo light miro a limestone, tan sería, dura y hermosa como una piedra preciosa; eso le llamó mucho la atención.

\- por favor big - dijo marble - ayúdanos

Big mac miró a Marble, la mirada de la chica lo conmovió.

\- eeyup - dijo big mac suspirando en derrota

\- ok - dijo neo light también en derrota - ayudaremos

Rápidamente neo light ayudó a levantar a discord. Después big mac puso en sus brazos a discord.

De repente big mac tiro a discord en el suelo; discord se retorcía de dolor.

De inmediato big mac volvió a cargar a discord.

\- lo siento - dijo big mac con una sonrisa

\- lo hiciste a propósito - dijo discord enojado todavía quejándose de dolor

\- eeyup! - dijo big mac - quise decir, nope!

-no perdamos mas tiempo - dijo limestone molesta

Rápidamente empezaron a correr hacia el gimnasio, Marble le dio a discord un dulce de piedra, esperando que el dulce le diera energía a discord.

...

Mientras tanto, las rainbooms iniciaron la batalla tocando una de sus canciones mas recientes, twilight era la vocalista, mientras que las demás tocaban sus instrumentos con sentimiento y energía:

_"A nuestra escuela proteger_  
_es lo que hay hacer._  
_Si la oscuridad llegó_  
_la luz hay que encender._  
_Porqueee la amistad triunfará por siempre_  
_y al mal va a enfrentar._  
_Nuestra melodía representa_  
_la magia de la amistaaaad._  
_Nunca miedo deberán sentir_  
_Todos juntos se pondrán unir._  
_Porqueee la amistad triunfará por siempre_  
_y el mal va a enfrentar._  
_Nuestra melodía representa_  
_la magia de la amistaaaad."_

de repente las mane 6 empezaron a deslumbrar cada uno con el color de su elemento, empezaron a salirles orejas y tener extensiones de cabello; a twilight, fluttershy y rainbow dash les salieron alas.

El público estaba impresionado, en especial los shadowbolts, todos gozaban y bailaban al ritmo de la canción.

Mientras tanto los elementos del Caos estaban un poco asustados, con excepción de las dazzling, enfrentar a esas chicas con extraños poderes, les causó pánico pero no lo demostraban.

\- tranquilos! - dijo adagio con seriedad acariciando la joya en su cuello - ya saben que hacer.

Los elementos del Caos comenzaron a cantar, interrumpiendo a las rainbooms, tal como ellas interrumpieron a las dazzlings, hace tiempo atrás.

-¡Ja! ¡Superen eso, Dazzlosers!- ríe Rainbow, muy optimista y sin importante que las hayan interrumpido

-Con gusto- susurra Adagio.

Le hace una seña a sus hermanas y a los otros. La musica empieza a aumentar el volumen, despues las dazzlings Comienzan a cantar:

_Adagio_

_"Que comience el show_  
_la reina ahora soyyy._  
_No quiero alardeaaaar_  
_digo la verdad."_

_Juntas: "_

_Mi ira sentiráaaan_  
_la venganza empezaráaaa._  
_Siempre espere_  
_y ahora comencé..."_

Adagio empezó a elevarse por los aires, deslumbrando con una gran aura oscura, después aria y sonata tomaron las mano de adagio, ambas drenaron parte de la magia oscura de adagio.

Las dazzling comenzaron a tranformarse, les salieron orejas y alas, pero lucian muy diferentes, las alas eran mas grandes y oscuras como alas de murcielago, les salieron dos cuernos dispares a cada una, uno era azul y otro era blanco como de venado; tambien les salieron extensiones de cabello, y su cabello era mas oscuro, como si fueran darks.

Sonata al sentir este increíble poder, no pudo evitar gritar con una risa maniática:

_"Yo quiero tener,_  
_lo que me merezco._  
_Ya no quiero pasar,_  
_miseria y soledad._  
_Pues la venganza, _  
_ya comienza._  
_Y también... EL CAOOOOS!_

las rainbooms vieron la transformación de las dazzling, eso las inquietó bastante, en especial a fluttershy, que reconoció los cuernos en las cabezas de la dazzling.

\- hahaha! - reia sonata con locura - ahora es nuestra venganza

Las mane 6 solo miraron con nervios a las nuevas dazzling.

\- pero como tenemos nuevos amigos - dijo adagio - es hora de compartir este poder.

Las dazzling sin dudar lanzaron rayos a los demás elementos del Caos.

Ahuizotl, sombra, mane-iac, luna y chrysalis al ser alcanzados por esos rayos, comenzaron a tranformarse. A todos les salieron orejas y se extendieron sus cabellos, pero cada uno tuvo una transformación particular

A sombra le salio un cuerno y en sus ojos salia un aura verde y morada, a ahuizotl le salió una cola con una mano, mane-iac podía controlar su cabello a voluntad como si fuera extremidades, a chrysalis le salieron alas de insecto y un gran cuerno desfigurado, a luna su piel y cabello hicieron oscuros, le salieron alas y un cuerno, el casco que usaba cubrió su rostro.

El público estaba atónito, mirando el enfrentamiento y sus transformaciones; entre la multitud, una chica encapuchada de cabello escalas de grises, se limitó a observar.

En ese momento, en la entrada del gimnasio, big mac que seguia cargando a discord habían llegado junto a las hermanas pie y neo light.

Discord empezó a recuperar fuerzas y bajo de big mac, ya podía ponerse de pie, pero seguia extremadamente agotado. El grupo miro con sorpresa y miedo la situación que estaba ocurriendo.

\- wow! - dijo neo light - que locura!

\- Sonata! - dijo discord sin creer lo que estaba ocurriendo con sus amigos.

\- hermana! - dijo marble pie.

Las mane 6 sin perder tiempo siguieron tocando y convocaron a sus elementos, una gran iluminación blanca cubrió a las rainbooms provocando que una gran y radiante luz fuera disparada hacia los elementos del Caos.

En ese momento Mane-iac activó su máquina de rayos, que había escondido, el rayo de la maquina choco con el rayo de las rainbooms; neutralizo el ataque.

\- que? - dijo twilight

\- si! - grito mane-iac riendo con maldad

\- ahora es nuestro turno! - grito adagio - listos!

Los elementos del Caos se concentraron, una gran bola de energia negativa cubrió al grupo completo, estaban listos para atacar.

En ese momento discord sabía lo que sus examigos estaban a punto de hacer; ignorando su dolor y agotamiento se dirigió al escenario lo mas rápido que pudo.

Las dazzling como lideres, dispararon su poderoso rayo negro hacia las mane 6.

discord subió al escenario, embistió a fluttershy, ambos cayeron al suelo, después discord cubrió a fluttershy poniendose encima de ella.

El rayo golpeó a las mane 5 restantes, por el impacto las chicas salieron volando y chocaron con la pared del gimnasio, por la fuerza la pared colapso cayendo encima de las chicas de equestria.

El público quedó en silencio y en estado de shock, fue una acción brutal.

La batalla había terminado, los elementos del Caos triunfantes se destranformaron a voluntad propia, cada uno estaba facinado con sus nuevos poderes.

entre los escombros twilight logró asomar su cabeza, sentía que su brazo derecho estaba roto, adagio se acercó a ella.

Mientras que no eran vistos, fluttershy y discord se ocultaron detras de telón del escenario para no ser descubiertos

\- esta es una advertencia - dijo adagio a twilight, estaban cara a cara - vuelven a interferir y no salen vivas.

Twilight con dolor no respondió nada

\- por cierto. .. tenías razón - dijo adagio sonriendo - la amistad es magica, gracias por enseñarnos esa valiosa lección.

Después adagio se dirigió a su banda

\- vamonos! - dijo adagio - tenemos un concierto!

\- pero... Adagio - dijo aria molesta - las dejarás vivir?

\- no somos asesinas - dijo adagio - además, si absorbemos la energía de todo el público del concierto. .. seremos totalmente invencibles.

\- espero que no te arrepientas - dijo aria cruzando los brazos.

Sin perder mas tiempo, lo elementos del Caos se retiraron, el público no se movieron ni dijeron nada por miedo, sonata miró a la montaña de escombros, esperando que fluttershy estuviera enterrada viva.

Segundos de que los elementos del Caos se retiraron, los estudiantes se acercaron a los escombros para auxiliar a las rainbooms, entre ellos fluttershy y discord.

Lograron sacar a las chicas de los escombros, estaban inconscientes y rápidamente las llevaron a la enfermería.

...

Mientras tanto en la entrada del instituto canterlot, en el portal espejo, apareció sunset shimmer con un sombrero de paja con una maleta en su mano izquierda y un vaso de limonada en la derecha.

Sunset disfrutaba de su limonada y miró al instituto

\- me abre perdido de algo? - dijo sunset para si misma

CONTINUARA

* * *

**Espero que le haya gustado**

**Lamento mucho haberme tardado en actualizar, estoy teniendo mucho contratiempos y situaciones personales un poco pesadas **

**Gracias por sus ideas en especial a NightManelo, Terrex Sonic, megaman x ultimate, DJValquiria y mas especial a Alexidelicius por sus hermosos dibujos**

**En serio gracias por su ayuda**

**Si el fanfic les gustó por favor dejen comentarios, quejas, críticas y sugerencias, compartanlo con sus amigos eso me ayudaría mucho. Gracias por leer el fanfic y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo**


	21. Chapter 21 Contraataque

**No soy propietario de la serie de my little pony friendship is magic, tampoco de la películas de equestria girls.**

**Lamento muchísimo la tardanza. **

**Gracias por toda su paciencia, me alegro que les gustara el capítulo anterior, gracias por su comentarios y sus ideas, para mi fue un placer haber escrito sus ideas.**

**Gracias a sus consejos e ideas, el fanfic esta quedando genial. .. mejor de lo que yo esperaba y mejor de como originalmente lo habia planeado. .. ¿QUIÉN DIJO QUE EL FANSERVICE ERA MALO?**

**Agradezco a Ismael Gonzales por recomendar mi fanfic a un concurso de fanfics de MLP; a pesar de que no lo quisieron aceptar, ni siquiera la quisieron leer; gracias Ismael, fue muy lindo de tu parte... y no te preocupes, algun dia habrá otra oportunidad. **

**Agradezco también a Manuel Cordero Telez por crear una página de Facebook y un grupo para fans de conikiblasu-fan, donde pueden publicar dibujos suyos o de cualquier tipo, comentarios y recomendaciones, por favor visitenlas**

**También agradezco a Viviana Carolina por publicar mis fanfics en diferentes sitios web. **

**En verdad muchas gracias, a todos y a cada uno de ustedes queridos lectores, estos hermosos detalles ayudan a uno a mejorar y seguir adelante, y sin ustedes, no lograria nada, MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS**

**Sin mas que decir, gracias por su atención y disfruten**

* * *

**Capitulo 21**

**Contraataque**

sunset shimmer traspaso por completo el portal espejo, disfrutando de su limonada, se dirigió a la entrada de la escuela, notó que el cielo está sospechosamente nublado, y algunos rayos caian y truenos se escuchaban.

Sunset estaba confundida, no había ningún estudiante o maestro a la vista, tan desolado y silencioso estaba el lugar.

\- hey? - grito sunset shimmer caminando hacia la entrada - hay alguien aquí?

\- twilight? ... chicas? - seguia gritando sunset shimmer a pesar de no recibir respuesta - snails? Alguien puede oírme?

Al subir los escalones, sintió un mal presentimiento recorrer su espina, escuchó risas del otro lado de la entrada.

Sospechando lo peor, decidió mejor ocultarse entre los arbustos de la escuela.

Pasaron los segundos, la puerta principal se abrió, sunset guardó silencio y permaneció oculta.

Sunset no podía cree lo que estaba viendo, eran las dazzlings junto con otras personas que salían del instituto canterlot, el grupo reian victoriosos, burlándose de las rainbooms, sunset abrió los ojos como platos, acaso vencieron a los elementos de la armonía.

\- me hubiera gustado romperles el cuello - dijo ahuizotl Mientras bajaban los escalones de la entrada - pero me conformo con haberlas humillado!

\- y nuestro poderes seran permanentes? - dijo mane-iac cargando su máquina

\- lo serán muy pronto - dijo adagio dijo sonriendo con maldad

El grupo camino dirigiéndose a su autobús, sunset estaba muy asustada, sólo esperaba a que subieran al autobús y se fueran para que pudiera ver si sus amigas estaban bien.

Mientras se dirigían al autobús; Adagio se detuvo, miro con sospecha a la estatua de la escuela canterlot, después se dirigió a la estatua, sunset empezó a preocuparse mas.

Adagio estaba frente a frente de la estatua, la sirena contempló el espejo (portal espejo), sunset empezó a sudar frío cuando adagio acercó su mano derecha al portal.

\- que esperas adagio? - grito aria mientras subía al autobús logrando evitar que adagio tocará el portal - vamonos de esta porquería de lugar!

De inmediato adagio se alejó de la estatua y subió al autobús.

Luego el autobús se retiró del lugar, sunset de inmediato entró a la escuela en busca de sus amigas.

Después de entrar y recorrer algunos pasillos, finalmente logró ver en el pasillo central, que cinco de sus amigas estaban inconcientes y eran llevadas en brazos por varios estudiantes a la enfermería. Alrededor del pasillo; grandes grupos de estudiantes platicaban preocupados.

\- hey - dijo sunset mirando como metieron con cuidado a las mane 5 a la enfermería. - alguien me puede decir que esta pasando?!

\- sunset! - dijo fluttershy acercándose con prisa a sunset y con gran cantidad de lágrimas.

\- fluttershy! - dijo sunset preocupada - que pasó?

Fluttershy abrazó a sunset shimmer y continuó llorando, sunset notó que a unos metros de distancia, discord estaba mirando al suelo, con la mirada preocupada; sunset sospecho que fue su culpa.

Debido a la situación, las clases se suspendieron, todos los estudiantes y algunos maestros continuaron esperando afuera de la enfermería, esperando saber si se encontraban bien las rainbooms.

Los minutos pasaron, junto a la enfermería fluttershy le explico todo lo sucedido a sunset, discord estaba a su lado, con sus manos acariciando la mano derecha de fluttershy, en señal de consuelo; pero lo que realmente hacia era calentar sus manos, ya que no recuperaba su energía.

\- no entiendo! - dijo sunset - como pudieron tener tanto poder y transformarse?

Ambas miraron a discord; discord se quedo callado.

\- discord! - dijo sunset un poco irritada - que pasó?

\- eh? - dijo discord mirando a fluttershy - antes de la batalla de las bandas... Sonata absorbió toda mi fuerza, quede inmóvil y me metieron dentro de un casillero.

Fluttershy miro sería a discord y levantó una ceja.

\- ummm - dijo sunset rascándose la barbilla - como hizo para absorber toda tu energía tan rápido? Y... por que no lo hicieron antes?... Y... por que sonata?

Ambas miraron serias a discord, discord desvío la mirada, empezó a sudar y se sonrojó un poco, recordando la unión de sus labios con los dulces y suaves labios de sonata.

\- eh... - dijo discord tartamudeando un poco - solo recuerdo que ellos me hicieron enojar... perdí el control, si eso... y... y... recupere la conciencia en el suelo sin mi energía. .. eso es todo lo que recuerdo. ..

Discord sonrió nervioso, fluttershy miro muy seria a discord, sabía que discord estaba mintiendo, pero decidió no decir nada.

\- ok - dijo sunset enojada - tienes idea de con quién has hecho amistad? Gracias a tus nuevos amiguitos, twilight y las demás pueden estar gravemente heridas!

\- lo siento - dijo discord cabizbajo- en verdad lo lamento!

Discord miró al suelo con arrepentimiento, fluttershy dejo de mirar con seriedad a discord y lo miro con un poco de comprensión, a ver sido traicionado por sus amigos, ella lo entendió perfectamente.

En ese momento el medico escolar junto a sus enfermeras abrió la puerta, todos los estudiantes, incluyendo fluttershy, discord y sunset se acercaron para escuchar al medico.

\- como se encuentran? - pregunto la directora celestia

\- las chicas están bien! - respondió el médico - pero algunas de ellas sufrieron fracturas en diferentes partes del cuerpo, afortunadamente logramos acomodar y enyesar las fracturas, lo que necesitan ahora es descanso y reposo.

\- podemos hablar con ellas? - pregunto celestia

\- si directora - respondió el médico - pero que no sean muchas personas

Celestia, sunset, fluttershy y discord entraron a la enfermería, mientras que cadence, shining armor y el resto de los estudiantes se limitaron a esperar afuera.

Las mane 5 permanecia cada una en una cama, estaban despiertas y quejándose un poco de sus heridas, twilight se había fracturado el brazo derecho. Rainbow dash se fracturó la pierna derecha, applejack estaba usando un collarín y pinkie pie se había roto una costilla, la única que no había tenido heridas de gravedad era rarity.

\- a mi me tocó lo peor! - se quejaba rarity haciendo su clásico "drama queen" - hay muchos escombros en mi hermoso cabello recién lavado!

Desde sus camas, las demás mane miraron a rarity muy molestas

\- que? ! - dijo rarity

\- hola chicas - dijo fluttershy entrando a escena

\- fluttershy! - dijeron al mismo tiempo con un poco de dolor por sus heridas

\- Hola chicas - dijo discord

\- hola discord! - dijeron todas sin tanto animo

\- se encuentran bien? - pregunto sunset shimmer

\- sunset shimmer! - Gritaron todas al mismo tiempo al volver a ver a su querida amiga, recuperando el animo

\- amiga - dijo twilight - cuando regresaste?

\- eso ya no importa - dijo sunset preocupada - fluttershy y discord me contaron un poco lo sucedido... estamos en serios problemas!

\- se volvieron muy poderosa - dijo twilight con seriedad - por sus acciones, sospecho que discord tuvo que ver.

Todas miraron con incredulidad a discord.

\- absorvieron mis poderes - dijo discord mirando al suelo muy avergonzado - y mi fuerza

\- en serio? - pregunto rainbow dash

Para probarlo sunset shimmer agarró la mano de discord y la apretó con fuerza; discord no soportó el dolor, trataba de librar su mano pero era inútil, sunset no demostraba utilizar demaciada fuerza, discord por el dolor terminó de rodillas; las mane 6 y celestia miraron con sorpresa la escena.

\- ya sueltame! - suplicó discord sin poder soportar el dolor - ok... ya entendieron!

\- tiene la fuera de un niño de 5 años - dijo sunset liberando la mano de discord

\- es una broma? - pregunto rainbow dash

\- no - dijo sunset con seriedad

Rápidamente rainbow dash empezó a reír a carcajadas, olvidando por completo el dolor de sus heridas

\- no lo puedo creer! - dijo rainbow dash secandose una lágrima por la risa - el imparable y fuerte discord tiene la fuerza de un niño de 5 años!

\- hey! - dijo discord enojado y sobando su mano - no es gracioso!

\- si lo es! - dijo rainbow dash - y mucho

\- rainbow dash! - dijo fluttershy un poco molesta por las burlas de rainbow - esto es serio!

\- chica! - dijo sunset - alguna idea de como vencerlos.

\- no lo se - dijo twilight - son demasiado poderosas y estamos lastimadas. .. me quede sin ideas

\- ok... - dijo sunset- discord. .. tu que los conoces mejor... alguna idea?

\- no! - dijo discord rascándose la cabeza con desesperación- de hecho no tengo idea de nada. .. creo que también absorvieron mi inteligencia... me cuesta mucho razonar.

Fluttershy miro a discord con compasión mientras que las demás solo lo miraron con incertidumbre.

\- yo tengo una idea - dijo una chica encapuchada entrando por la ventana - deberán atacarlos con todo el poder que tienen!

Todos al ver a esa chica encapuchada se petrificaron por su aparición.

La chica se quitó su traje, mostrando su rostro y su cabello escalas de grises.

\- daring do! - Gritaron las mane 6

Rainbow dash caminando con dificultad por su herida se acercó a daring do y la abrazó

\- oh daring do! - dijo rainbow dash abrazando a la chica con fuerza - que te trae por aquí?

\- el problema que les aqueja - dijo daring do haciendo a un lado a rainbow dash.

\- no entiendo - dijo sunset shimmer - Cómo sabes de todo esto?

\- se lo suficiente - dijo daring do - no hay tiempo que perder, hay que detenerlos antes de que absorban mayor poder.

\- pero. .. señorita do - dijo rarity - por si no te diste cuenta, nos dieron una horrible paliza.

\- no si cuentan con esto - dijo daring do mostrado un enorme aro de oro.

Las mane 6 miraron el amuleto con nostalgia.

\- eso nos ayudará? - pregunto twilight

\- no es cualquier amuleto o tesoro invaluable - dijo daring do - esta reliquia tiene una especie de poder

Todos en el cuarto prestaron mucha atención a daring do.

\- cuenta la leyenda azteca que esta reliquia fue uno de los obsequios de su dios Quetzalcoatl les regaló a su pueblo para poder enfrentar a los señores del infierno, poder salvar al mundo de la destrucción y de una oscuridad inquebrantable.

\- y que hace? - pregunto rainbow dash mirando la reliquia.

-en mis quince años de investigación lo único que pude recabar - dijo daring do mirando el anillo de oro - es un amuleto que absorve energía negativa,... como si fuera un pozo sin fondo.

\- woooow! - dijeron todos con asombro.

\- un segundo! - grito rainbow dash - quince años de investigación. .. pues... cuantos años tienes?

\- tengo 30 años de edad - respondió daring do sin ningún problema

\- pues... pensé que tenias mi edad - dijo rainbow dash

\- creías que este era mi color de cabello natural? - señaló daring do a su hermoso cabello escalas de grises. - si te lo preguntabas... son canas!

\- pero. .. - dijo rarity - como le haces para lucir tan joven?!

\- dormir bien, comer vegetales, no fumar, no beber alcohol y hago gimnasia! - dijo daring do fastidiada - ahora. .. si no es mucha molestia. .. no perdamos mas tiempo y vamos a enfrentar a esas amenazas.

\- un momento arqueóloga - dijo applejack con seriedad - por que no nos ayudastes antes?

\- por que no sabia que esto iba a ocurrir - dijo daring do - miren. .. pase por su escuela y note que ahuizotl estaba aquí. .. supuse que habría problemas y por eso me disfrace para vigilarlo, pero en la batalla de bandas, al ver esas transformaciones no sabia que hacer. .. hasta ahorita que recordé sobre el anillo de oro. .. en verdad lamento no haberlas ayudado chicas.

\- descuida daring do - dijo raibow volviendo a abrazar a daring do - nadie es perfecto

\- recuerdas? - dijo daring do mostradole a rainbow dash una orden de restriccion.

Rainbow dash triste soltó a daring do y se alejó unos pasos.

\- tenemos que hacer un contraataque - dijo twilight levantándose de su cama - pero no estamos en condiciones. .. no podemos hacer esto solas.

\- tal vez nosotros podemos ayudar - dijo flash sentry junto con sus amigos entrando al cuarto de enfermería.

\- flash! - dijo twilight muy impresionada

En ese momento apareció trixie

\- la gran y poderosa trixie también ayudará! - dijo trixie con su traje de hechicera

\- yo tambien - dijo lyra Heartstring junto a bonbon

\- y yo! - dijo derpy

\- las cutie mark crusaiders también - grito applebloom juntos a sus tres amigas

Las mane 7 y discord mirando sorprendidos, todos los estudiantes de la escuela estaban congregados afuera de la enfermería.

\- twilight! - dijo flash sentry - todos sabemos la situación que esta pasando y estamos dispuestos a ayudarte!

\- flash! Chicos! - dijo twilight - es muy lindo de su parte, pero esto es muy peligroso, ademas. ..

\- tal como dijo su directora hace un año - dijo sour sweet interrumpiendo; a su lado estaban los shadowbolts -salvar al mundo nos beneficia a todos! Y es eso lo que queremos hacer

\- pero. .. - dijo celestia un poco preocupada - chicos. ..

\- nos concierne a todos - dijo neo light - los shadowbolts ayudaremos!

\- gracias chicos! - dijo twilight - cual es el plan?

\- tengo una idea! - dijo discord haciendo bizcos - eso creo...

...

Mientras tanto en el estadio de Canterlot, en el camerino donde estaban los elementos del Caos.

\- esto es fabuloso - dijo ahuizotl abriendo una lata de refresco - la buena vida

\- ¿estas segura que estas tranformaciones seran para siempre? - pregunto mane-iac tranformada, utilizando su cabello para sujetar varias rebanadas de pizza - por que me encanta..

\- si el estadio esta lleno - dijo adagio maquillandose- el amuleto tendra suficiente energia para que nuestros poderes seran para siempre.

\- me parece bien - dijo chrysalis - después de esto le haré una visita a mi amiga cadence

Mientras tanto sonata estaba sentada en un rincón, meditando lo que habia ocurrido, discord le rompió el corazón, pero ella y sus amigos también lo lastimaron y también lastimaron a las mane 6; a pesar de todas las circunstancias, la sirena admitió seguir profundamente enamorada de discord, disfrutó haberlo besado; pero no había marcha atrás, quería también sus poderes e incluso regresar a la equestria pony, anhelaba regresar a ese mundo, así que apoyaría a sus hermanas.

\- chicos - dijo adagio a todo el grupo - a pesar de las circunstancias y que nuestro plan esta resultando... por favor. .. por lo que mas quieran! ... nada de traiciones!

El grupo la miraron un poco confundidos, pero también sorprendidos.

\- adagio. .. me sorprendes - dijo luna - renuncie a mi hermana por ustedes

\- no me malentiendan... lo que pasa es que siempre. .. - dijo adagio un poco apenada - siempre los villanos perdemos y mas cuando dejamos de estar unidos.

Sombra se acercó a adagio, se arrodilló, y tomó su mano

\- yo nunca te abandonaría o traicionaria - dijo sombra, después besó suavemente la mano de adagio - incluso. .. recibiría las balas por ti

Adagio se quedo muda y un poco ruborizada.

\- ustedes han sido mis mejores cómplices - dijo mane-iac - y no los cambiaría por nada.

\- desde que me desterraron - dijo ahuizotl - sera cursi. .. pero ustedes han sido como mi familia. ..

\- ok.. ok yo opino igual - dijo chrysalis tratando de no mostrar emociones

\- sin traiciones! - grito aria extendiendo la mano al frente.

Los demás entendieron la señal, se acercaron a aria, hicieron un círculo y extendieron las manos y las unieron.

\- que somos? ! - grito adagio

\- villanos! - Gritaron todos al unísono - y muy orgullosos de serlo!

En ese momento abrió la puerta del camerino businessman.

\- chicos! - dijo businessman - estan listos? Tienen un minuto para ir al escenario

\- ok! - dijeron los elementos del Caos

\- por cierto - dijo businessman - donde esta discord?

\- él? - dijo adagio un poco nerviosa, olvidando que discord era el líder de la banda y que él había firmado el acuerdo - no podrá estar... ya que. .. tiene un pequeño asunto que hacer

Businessman levantó una ceja

\- pero descuide yo lo represetare - dijo adagio - y cantaremos como nunca antes!

\- ok - dijo businessman - no hay que perder mas tiempo y suban al escenario

\- bien! - dijeron todos

...

Se inmediato los elementos del Caos subieron al escenario, no lo podían creer, el estadio estaba mas lleno de lo que habían pensado, el público gritaba con euforia, los elementos del Caos adquirieron confianza, adagio acomodó su joya en el cuello y sin ningún problema comenzaron a cantar.

30 minutos después fuera del estadio

Discord, las mane 7 y el resto de los estudiantes estaban en la entrada, discord se acercó para hablar con los guardias de entrada, mando a llamar a businessman.

De inmediato businessman llegó a la entrada

\- businessman - dijo discord - ya estoy aquí!

\- discord? - dijo businessman - me dijeron que tenías un inconveniente y adagio tomó el mando del grupo.

\- si lo se - dijo discord improvisando tratando de no mostrar nerviosismo - lo que pasa es que en realidad estaba preparando una sorpresa para el concierto.

\- sorpresa? - pregunto businessman

El gran grupo de estudiantes wondercolts y shadowbolts aparecieron, todos y todas utilizando vestimentas de estilo carnaval tropical.

Businessman al ver la gran cantidad de bellezas jóvenes mostrando demasiada piel y con sus atuendos muy sensuales, el hombre empezó a sudar.

\- ok - dijo businessman sin dudarlo y secándose el sudor con una servilleta que tenía - pueden pasar... y muestren un increíble show; ya de por si tus compañeros estan haciendo un concierto increíble...

\- ok... lo tomare en cuenta! - dijo discord sonriendo.

De inmediato discord entró, después entraron los estudiantes, Businessman estaba sorprendido, eran demasiadas personas, como si fueran una escuela entera, pero como la gran mayoría eran chicas, no tuvo inconveniente, tal vez y seria como uno de esos shows extravagantes de "las Pegasus".

Mientras se dirigían al escenario, algunos estudiantes empezaron a ponerse su ropa y en algunos casos sus uniformes.

\- no se si afortunada... o Desafortunadamente - dijo celestia un poco seria - el cuerpo de una mujer puede doblegar a cualquier hombre. ..

\- bendito machismo y bendita perversión! - dijo discord riéndose como un tonto

Fluttershy miro molesta a discord, pero comprendió que discord ya no poseía su inteligencia y coherencia.

Tras las grandes bambalinas, twilight se asomó para ver a sus contrincantes, no lo podía creer, sus canciones eran geniales y el público estaba enloquecido.

Sabía que adagio incrementaba su poder por segundo asi que no podian perder mas tiempo

Ella y sus amigas no podían tocar sus instrumentos a excepción de rarity y fluttershy, en ese momento todos los estudiantes prepararon sus instrumentos, mientras los shadowbolts prepararon sus arcos y flechas. Por si acaso.

Antes de iniciar el contraataque Fluttershy se acercó a discord.

\- discord - dijo fluttershy - sigues sin tu fuerza verdad?

Discord trató de ganarle en las vencidas a scootaloo, pero scootaloo le ganó fácilmente.

\- supongo que no - dijo discord acariciando su mano - ni mi fuerza, ni mi inteligencia y ni mi magia.

\- oh discord cuanto lo siento - dijo fluttershy muy triste

En ese momento sunset, daring do y spitfire sometieron, amarraron y amordazaron a discord.

\- lo siento discord - dijo fluttershy - pero esto es demasiado peligroso y no quiero que te sigan lastimando.

Discord no podia decir nada y miró a fluttershy con confusión.

\- en verdad perdóname! - dijo fluttershy.

Rápidamente daring do encerró a discord en un cuarto cercano.

Después el gran grupo se preparó para la batalla.

\- listos chicos! - dijo sunset shimmer

\- listos! - Gritaron con gran fuerza, todos taparon sus oídos, listos para la batalla

CONTINUARA

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**En verdad lamento la tardanza, tuve muchos contratiempos, en especial por hacer un video de YouTube llama "bride of discord equestria girls - fragment episode 10"**

**Pensarán que exageró pero un grupo fuerte de villanos y con la magia de draconequus como los elementos del Caos, son casi invencibles; es más que obvio que se necesitaría de un ejercicio para enfrentarlos y mas si la mayoría de las mane no están en condiciones para la batalla, también es necesario que esten presentes para convocar su magia, ademas sunset tampoco podría con ellos. **

**Por favor todavía no saquen conclusiones. **

**Gracias por sus comentarios y recomendaciones, **

**Si el fanfic les gustó por favor opinen con criticas constructivas, compartanlo con sus amigos eso me ayudaría mucho. **

**Gracias por leer, los veo en el siguiente capítulo**


	22. Chapter 22 ¿ De que lado estás?

**No soy propietario de la serie de my little pony friendship is magic, tampoco de las películas de equestria girls. **

**Este talvez sea el penúltimo capítulo del fanfic, espero acabarlo bien y que les guste el final, trataré de hacerlo lo mejor posible.**

**Gracias por sus opiniones y tienen razón, en especial tu Omar, decidí hacer a los villanos mas... humanos (de hecho todos se podría decir que son humanos XD) ya que no tiene caso dar a conocer ideas o sentimientos de las mane 7, por que todos o la gran mayoría ya las conocemos... y hay que admitirlo, seria mas aburrido, ya que son niñas consentidas y de clase alta, lo tienen todo. ..**

**En cambio a los villanos, quise mostrar sus carencias, sentimientos y personalidades... como un justificante de porque son como son. .. "algunas de las razones de por qué son villanos"... en mi opinión ese tema es más interesante. **

**Gracias por tu comentario Rob, (y gracias por tus hermosos dibujos que subes en mi Facebook) Y NO! LOS VILLANOS NO VAN A MORIR!... pero si los conocen bien sabrán que ellos preferirían morir antes que volver a perder contra los elementos de la armonía**

**Bueno mejor hay que proseguir con la historia. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y recomendaciones**

**Sin mas que decir, gracias por su atención y disfruten. **

* * *

**Capitulo 22**

**¿De que lado estás?**

(Cantando con ritmo los elementos del Caos)

_Hey no soy como vos! _

_Y somos los malos de esta generación! _

_Nada nos va a detener_

_Y va a silenciar esta ola de calor!_

_El sonido joven de la maldad!_

_..._

mientras tanto tras bambalinas.

\- listos - grito sunset shimmer

\- listos! - Gritaron todos con gran fuerza, todos taparon sus oídos, preparados para la batalla.

De inmediato Indigo se dirigió al generador eléctrico, bajo el interruptor y apago todas las luces del escenario, mientras lemon zest en el edificio principal del estadio apago todas las demás luces del mismo.

Debido al apagón, los elementos del Caos dejaron de tocar música, el público empezó a gritar descontentos por la situación inesperada.

Los elementos del Caos se vieron en aprietos.

Adagio rápidamente para continuar con el concierto, chasqueo los dedos provocando que únicamente las luces del escenario y los instrumentos musicales funcionaran, un sacrificio de magia y energía para poder continuar con la absorción.

Antes de que los elementos del Caos siguieran con el concierto, fueron interrumpidos por el carro de vinyl que apareció junto al escenario, rápidamente el auto se tranformo convirtiéndose en una gran máquina de luces y sonido.

Todos los integrantes del grupo estaban confundidos, a excepción de las dazzling; no podian creer que esto estaba volviendo a suceder.

\- no se saldrán con la suya! - grito twilight junto al carro de vinyl acariciando su yeso

Junto a twilight aparecieron los elementos de la armonía, ninguna de ellas tenían instrumentos musicales.

\- Malditas! - grito adagio furiosa

Los elementos del Caos al ver a las rainbooms se pusieron en guardia; para su sorpresa aparecieron los demás estudiantes de canterlot y los shadowbolts a un lado del escenario, al ser mas que los elementos del Caos, los villanos tuvieron que retroceder al otro lado del escenario, tratando de guardar distancia de esta nueva gran amenaza.

Mientras tanto el público miraba con confusión la escena, se escuchaban murmullos, curiosamente entre la primera fila, zona vip; estaba el grupo juvenil "unas direcciones" también Teylor sweety, asistiendo al concierto como agradecimiento por haber abiertos en sus anteriores conciertos.

\- que abra pasado? - pregunto alguien del público

\- debe ser parte del show! - dijo alguien entre la multitud

\- ohhhhhhh! - Gritaron la mayoría del público crédulos que la situación del escenario era simple actuación.

Mientras tanto en el escenario.

Los elementos del Caos miraban furiosos a los wondercolts, shadowbolts y rainbooms.

\- a la mier... con esto! - grito mane-iac preparando su máquina de rayos apuntando a las rainbooms -acabaré con ustedes!

Antes de que la máquina disparará, sour sweet con un arco y flecha disparo hacia la punta de la maquina obstruyendo la salida del rayo haciendo que el aparato se calentará, provocando un corto circuito y que el aparato explotara.

Los elementos del Caos no lo podían creer, su mejor arma fue destruida, ahuizotl se odió a si mismo, el arco y flecha que le regaló a sour sweet fueron los que destruyeron la maquina; la verdad no lo vio venir.

El grupo de villanos furiosos convocaron sus respectivos poderes mágicos y se tranformaron como lo hicieron en la anterior batalla.

El público ignorando la situación solo aplaudían y gritaban, disfrutando el espectáculo.

\- Malditas! - grito chrysalis - acabaremos con todos ustedes! Ya lo verán!

\- si! - dijo sombra rodeado de energía oscura - seran mas... pero son simples adolescentes. .. no tiene oportunidad contra noso...

\- te equivocas! ! - grito twilight interrumpiendo a sombra - la magia de la amistad no solo son únicamente de nosotras siete.

Los elementos del Caos miraron a la rainbooms apretando los dientes, pero prestando atención al discurso de twilight.

\- la magia de la amistad esta en cada persona - dijo twilight - que brinda ayuda y apoyo a sus amigos y a los que no lo son. .. cualquier símbolo de ayuda es algo mágico asi que mientras haya bondad, alegria, honestidad, generosidad, y lealtad, siempre habrá magia aunque los ojos no lo puedan ver. ..

Después de esas palabras cada una de los elementos de la armonía empezó a brillar, el gran brillo iluminó y alcanzó tanto a wondercolts y shadowbolts que sentian la agradable y deliciosa luz acariciar sus cuerpos.

Después cada uno de los estudiantes empezo a brillar con su luz propia y con sus propios colores, de inmediato les aparecieron orejas, les aumento el cabello, a algunos les salieron alas.

\- oh no! - dijo adagio con los ojos totalmente abiertos - no puede ser!

\- no... por favor no! - dijo aria enojada pero con un poco de suplica en su voz - esto no puede estar pasando!

Los demás villanos solo quedaron con la boca abierta, sin creer que ahora en lugar de seis ahora era todo un ejército de chicos mágicos.

\- ya bailamos con la más fea! - dijo ahuizotl tratando de tener un poco de humor, pero en el fondo sentía miedo

\- me vale ma... - dijo sombra - no importa cuántos chicos y chicas estilo sailor mun haya... acabemos con ellos!

\- siii! - Gritaron todos

Sin perder tiempo todos los elementos del Caos se concentraron uniendo sus energías y con gran potencia lanzaron una gran bola de energia hacia las rainbooms.

De inmediato con sus alas y orejas de pegaso, daring do volo a gran velocidad hacia las rainbooms, se puso en frente de ellas y con el gran anillo de oro lo colocó como un escudo

El agujero del anillo empezó a absorber la bola de energia como si fuera una alcantarilla drenado agua, lo curioso es que al otro lado del anillo no salia nada, eso impresionó a todos ver ese extraño anillo como una especie de agujero negro dimensional.

\- queeeee?! - dijeron los elementos del Caos al unísono viendo que su poderoso ataque fue inútil

\- y eso no es todo! - dijo daring do sonriendo - el anillo probó su energía negativa y la absorberá hasta que no quede nada

\- QUEEEE! - Gritaron los elementos del Caos

Rápidamente se dieron cuenta de que sus poderes estaban siendo absorbidos poco a poco por el anillo, en pocos minutos se quedarían sin poder.

Ahuizotl no lo podía creer, la leyenda de sus ancestros era cierta, ese amuleto fue uno de los regalos que los dioses les habian dado para poder enfrentar a los señores del infierno.

\- chicos! - dijo ahuizotl un poco preocupado - ese anillo sera imparable! No importa cuán lejos escapemos! Absorbera nuestros poderes por completo!

Los elementos del Caos retrocedieron unos pasos

\- desgraciadas y tramposas!- grito furiosa adagio; derramando lágrimas - siempre tienen que enfrentarnos con ventajas!

\- esto no tiene que ver con lo justo adagio - dijo sunset shimmer - tiene que ver con hacer justicia sin importar los medios!

Adagio seco sus lágrimas, seguia iracunda.

De inmediato wondercolts y shadowbolts se pusieron enfrente de las rainbooms, para defenderlas y proteger el anillo

Los elementos del Caos estaban entre la espada y la pared

\- la única manera para enfrentarlos y que absorban menos posible nuestro poderes - dijo ahuizotl - es enfrentarlos cuerpo a cuerpo! Traten de no lanzar energía, eso nos puede agotar.

\- mmm... cuerpo a cuerpo - dijo sombra mirando a las chicas shadowbolts - yo me encargo de las chicas del bonito uniforme.

\- adagio, aria y sonata - dijo chrysalis - traten de seguir cantando y absorbiendo energía, los demás nos ocuparemos

\- esta es la ultima vez que arruinan un sueño mío - dijo luna - ya veran mocosos fieles a celestia

\- no pienso volver a la cárcel - dijo mane-iac - prefiero morir aquí antes.

\- fue un placer haber estado con ustedes - dijo adagio

\- vamonos a demostrarles a estos pend3j05 - dijo ahuizotl con un grito de guerra - de que estamos hechos los villanos!... UTO el que se raje!

\- siii! - Gritaron - a la carga!

Sin pensarlo los elementos del Caos corrieron hacia el gran grupo de estudiantes.

\- rainbooms! - dijo flash sentry - sigan cantando y generando mas poder! Nosotros nos ocuparemos!

De inmediato el gran grupo de estudiantes se abalanzaron sobre los elementos del Caos.

Mientras tanto el público miraba con emoción la pelea encarnizada que se libraba en el escenario, como si estuvieran viendo una película de acción

\- woooooow! - dijo alguien entre el público

\- que efectos! - dijo otro

-que buen show - dijo Teylor sweety en su asiento comiendo palomitas- como si fueran el circus suley!

Mientras tanto, las rainbooms cantaban con ánimo, mientras que vinyl se encargaba de la música y melodía.

_yo vencere!_

_Siiiii!_

_Y siempre triunfare!_

_No me rendiré! !_

_No!_

_Jamas no daremos por vencidas!_

la magia de las rainbooms crecia, mientras que la fuerza de los elementos del Caos disminuía.

Cada uno de los villanos peleo con fuerza, negados a rendirse a pesar de la diferencia numérica.

Cada uno enfrentaba a un grupo determinado.

Sombra enfrentaba a las shadowbolts, ignorando las advertencias de ahuizotl, él utilizaba su energía oscura para atacar, pero para su desgracia, las chicas al usar magia para defenderse, no eran rivales fáciles, sombra empezaba a sentir el agotamiento.

Adagio enfrentó a los grupos de trixie, de derpy, photo finish y a las crusaiser, le costo admitirlo, pero no era rival para ellas, su energía empezó a ser limitada, le sorprendió que ellas pudieran atacarla con magia tal como las rainbooms en esa terrible batalla de las bandas.

Adagio estaba rodeada.

\- no debiste meterte con la gran y poderosa trixie - dijo trixie

Adagio estaba cansada y respiraba con dificultad, para ella ser derrotada por simples chicas, era humillante, ya no sabia que hacer.

Sombra al ver eso de inmediato aventó una gran ráfaga de viento oscuro a las shadowbolts y sin perder tiempo fue a auxiliar a adagio.

\- bye bye bruja! - dijo trixie lanzando con su guitarra un rayo de magia hacía adagio

Sombra apareció en frente de adagio, a pesar de estar agotado, Sombra convocó un escudo que los protegió del ataque de trixie.

\- hey! - dijo adagio - no debiste sombra. .. ademas estamos sentenciados!

\- no me importa - dijo sombra tratando de recobrar el aliento - recuerda lo que dije. .. no te abandonaría. .. incluso recibiría las balas por ti.

Adagio se quedo callada, se ruborizó bastante por las lindas palabras de sombra, era la primera vez que alguien en verdad estaba dispuesto a protegerla.

\- no estaba mintiendo - dijo sombra cerrando los ojos, recordando a su difunta novia "hope" con dolor - ... no pienso perderte también.

Ambos no perdieron el tiempo y siguieron la pelea.

...

Mientras tanto ahuizotl entre la multitud trato de alcanzar a daring do y recuperar la reliquia, pero fue detenido por big mac, bulk bíceps y shining armor, con quien tuvo problemas desde mas antes; a pesar de ello, continuó peleando.

Aria estaba acorralada por los grupos de flash sentry, lyra y octavia, el agotamiento era inminente, su poder de sirena era inútil. Debido al cansancio, aria término de rodillas.

Ahuizotl se dio cuenta de eso, mando al diablo el intentar recuperar el anillo y fue a ayudar a aria blaze.

El chico azteca actuó rápido golpeó a flash en la quijada y noqueó a su grupo musical, lyra, bonbon y octavia retrocedieron.

\- te encuentras bien? - pregunto ahuizotl

\- hey! - dijo aria un poco molesta - no soy una damisela en peligro!

\- nunca dije que lo fueras - dijo ahuizotl - eres una chica increíble que necesita un poco de ayuda

\- pero ahuizotl - dijo aria - es imposible ganarle, cada vez su poder esta aumentando y el nuestro se esta extinguiendo

\- si caemos! - dijo ahuizotl extendiendo su mano hacia aria - caeremos juntos!

Aria se sonrojó, tomo la mano de ahuizotl, él la ayudó a levantarse.

...

Nigthmare moon estaba fastidiada de que celestia y sus estudiantes siempre arruinaran sus planes, usando sus alas quiso realizar un ataque aéreo a las ya detestables rainbooms. Pero fue interceptada por celestia y cadence que la embistieron.

\- ya basta luna! - dijo celestia

\- por favor tía - dijo cadence - entra en razón

\- estoy harta de que siempre interfieran en mi vida! - grito Nigthmare moon

\- de que hablas luna? - dijo celestia - todos te queremos en canterlot high

\- para ser siempre tu sombra?! - grito Nigthmare moon - jamás! !

Nigthmare moon disparó en direccion a las rainbooms, a donde estaba sunset shimmer, al saber del ataque, snails corrió hacia donde estaba sunset, la empujó para ponerla a salvo y el recibió el ataque de Nigthmare.

\- snails! - grito sunset

Sunset de inmediato empezó a socorrer a snails.

...

Chrysalis al igual que sus amigos luchaba con la intención de llegar a las rainbooms y detener su endemoniado canto que era la razón de que sus poderes aumentarán.

Entre la multitud, haciendo a un lado a quien se interpusiera chrysalis esta a punto de llegar hacia twilight y sus amigas, hasta que alguien se puso en su camino.

La chica de piel y cabello rosa apareció en frente de ella.

\- tú? - dijo chrysalis - hazte a un lado!

La chica solo sacó su lengua.

\- no entiendes? - dijo chrysalis - quítate!

La chica se acercó a chrysalis, Chrysalis sintió un pequeño escalofrío e intento huir de esa chica, pero la chica rosada la persiguió.

...

Mane-iac se divertía, al utilizar su cabello como extremidades superiores; para ella era un placer darle palizas a sus adversarios, a pesar de su cansancio ya estaba acostumbrada debido a las experiencias de su pasado criminal y su tiempo en la cárcel.

Mane-iac en su locura atacó a trixie amarrandola en su cabello

\- prepárate para una gran y poderosa golpiza - dijo mane-iac - niña idiota.

En ese momento apareció snips y con unas tijeras corto el cabello de mane-iac y rescató a trixie, que terminó en sus brazos.

\- snips - dijo trixie - gracias!

\- no hay de que mi gran y poderosa hermosura! - dijo snips

...

Debido a la situación, sonata perdió inspiración, al ver que todos sus amigos y sus hermanas luchaban, era imposible absorber energía, ya sentía el cansancio; ese anillo causo grandes problemas

Ver a las rainbooms cantar en especial a fluttershy la hacia enfurecer, no sabia que hacer, deseaba que estuviera discord para ayudarlos como siempre lo había hecho, pero era obvio que ayudaría a esa chica, sonata no pudo contenerse y empezó a soltar lágrimas.

Fue inútil y una pérdida de tiempo, sin importar los intentos lo elementos del Caos no pudieron doblegar a los shadowbolts y wondercolts, comprendieron que sus poder provenía de las rainbooms y los elementos de la armonía que representaban. Entre mas poder tenian las rainbooms, mayor poder tendrian los estudiantes.

los elementos del Caos tuvieron que retroceder y recuperar aire.

Las rainbooms dejaron de cantar, habian logrado activar su elemento en estado mas puro; cada una tenía una gran iluminación celestia, los vendajes, yesos y collarín se deshicieron como si nada y se curaron milagrosamente de todas sus heridas, las siete chica parecían ángeles divinos.

\- se rinden - dijo sunset shimmer celestia - estan a tiempo de rendirse!

\- descuiden - dijo daring do sujetando el anillo - ya les falta poca energía

\- jamás nos rendiremos! - dijo adagio apretando los puños junto a sus amigos

\- eso temíamos - dijo twilight con tristeza - lamento mucho que tengamos que hacer esto

\- no lamenten nada perrillas! - grito sombra - chicos! Un último ataque!

\- siii! - Gritaron todos

_villanos somos!_

_No nos avergüenza serlo!_

_Te vencere! _

_O caeras con nosotros! _

...

Discord trataba de liberarse, pero era inútil, no era tan fuerte, escuchaba los ruidos afuera y queria saber que ocurría, de pronto recordó cuando le quito el cuchillo a chrysalis cuando estaban en canterlot high, logró sacar el cuchillo del bolsillo y logró romper las cuerdas que lo ataban; después con el mismo cuchillo abrió la puerta y pudo salir, rápidamente se dirigió al escenario.

Discord se asomó en el escenario, estaba sorprendido, todos los estudiantes transformados, las rainbooms parecian ángeles y sus antiguos examigos estaban concentrando energía negativa.

\- wow! - dijo discord a sí mismo - me perdí de mucho

Mientras tanto los elementos del Caos se concentraron con la poca energía que tenían, todos con cólera lanzaron una gran y último ataque.

Un gran rayo de energia negativa se dirigió a las rainbooms, pero daring do como al principio se adelantó y uso el anillo para detener el ataque. Los elementos del Caos se concentraron mas y siguieron lanzando energía a pesar del dolor y agotamiento.

\- deténgase! - dijo daring do - saben que sera inútil!

Los elementos continuaron con el ataque.

\- les dije que. .. - dijo daring do mirando el anillo con sorpresa.

El anillo comenzó a romperse

\- no puede ser! - dijo daring do

Los elementos del Caos dejaron de atacar, todos estaban cansados y respiraban rápidamente, como si hubieran acabado de correr una maratón.

El anillo se rompió en mil pedazos en las manos de daring do

\- no - dijo daring do negando con la cabeza

\- gracias daring do! - dijo rainbow dash - ahora nosotras nos encargaremos

Ahuizotl y sombra seguían en pie con dificultad, mientras que las chicas terminaron en el suelo por el cansancio

\- lamentamos esto - dijo sunset shimmer - pero son una gran amenaza y no nos dejaron otra opción

\- en verdad lo sentimos - dijo fluttershy comprensible. A pesar de su agotamiento sonata la seguia viendo con odio.

Las mane 7 se concentraron y extendieron sus manos en direccion a los elementos del Caos, mientras tanto los villanos no se movian, solo miraban con desprecio esperando su trágico desenlace que se aproximaba.

Discord mirando la situación no sabia que hacer. No quería que los elementos del Caos sufrieran como él.

Mientras tanto el público había disfrutado de la "puesta en escena" que habia ocurrido.

\- eso estuvo chido! - dijo alguien del público

\- lo efectos me recordaron a "guerra de las estrellas" o "viaje a las galaxia - dijo otro

\- concuerdo contigo - dijo otra persona

CONTINUARA

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**

**Quise hacerlo a un estilo "loco" perdon por si no se entendió, malditas drogas XD**

**Era más que obvio que como en la serie, los buenos tienen mas ventajas que los malos; en cierta manera me siento mal por los elementos del Caos; pero era la única manera para vencerlo, ya que siendo sinceros los elementos del Caos son imparables. **

**SI TE PREGUNTAS QUE LES VAN A HACER. .. EL PLAN DE LAS RAINBOOMS ES CONVERTIRLOS EN PIEDRAS**

**El final esta ya muy cerca**

**Si el fanfic les gustó por favor dejen comentarios, si este capítulo no se entendió o hubo errores; haganmelo saber para que lo pueda corregir, compartan el fanfic con sus amigos, eso me ayudaría mucho. **

**Gracias por sus comentarios y los veo en el siguiente capítulo. **


	23. Chapter 23 y al final

**No soy propietario de la serie de my little pony friendship is magic, tampoco de la películas de equestria girls. **

**El final ya esta listo**

**Fue un gran placer haber escrito esta historia, en verdad me divertí mucho y me agrado mucho poner a volar la imaginación y mas el saber que ustedes queridos lectores les haya gustado. **

**En verdad este viaje fue sensacional!**

**Bueno ya no me pondré sentimental jeje... pero sinceramente muchas gracias! Por sus comentarios, recomendaciones, por sus canciones y apoyo, DE TODO CORAZÓN GRACIAS A CADA UNO DE USTEDES. .. tengo ganas de llorar. ...**

**Bueno sin mas que decir, gracias por su atención y disfruten**

* * *

**Capítulo 23**

**Y al final **

Sin ser visto discord llego detrás del escenario y observó todo lo que estaba sucediendo, frente a miles de personas; tanto sus amigos villanos y los estudiantes estaban transformados y con auras luminosas, sus aspectos eran similares a la de fluttershy y sus amigas cuando perdió el control hace siete meses atrás.

Pero lo que más le impresionó era el aspecto de las mane 7 que parecian ángeles con sus atuendos blancos , joyas de oro y diamantes, ademas de que las siete chicas tenian alas completamente luminosas y radiantes; discord simplemente no lo podia creer y continuó observando.

\- lamentamos esto - dijo sunset shimmer con un tono piadoso - pero son una gran amenaza y no nos dejaron otra opción.

Discord enmudeció por las palabras de sunset, Sospechando lo que iba a suceder.

\- en verdad lo sentimos! - dijo fluttershy en un tono triste y comprensible.

Discord empezó a preocuparse y miró a sus amigos villanos; ellos estaban en el suelo, mirando con gran odio a las mane 7, la batalla debió haber sido muy dura por la que se veian tan agotados.

Discord notó que las alas, orejas y el aura oscura de los elementos de Caos comenzó a desvanecer hasta desaparecer por completo. El grupo de villanos volvieron a ser humanos.

\- maldición! - dijo adagio dando un golpe al suelo con su puño como un berrinche - no!

\- que esperan ángeles del infierno? - pregunto sombra tratando de mantenerse en pie - dejen esas tontetias de telenovela y acaben con nosotros de una vez!

Las mane 7 y el grupo de estudiantes se sorprendieron del comportamiento de los villanos.

\- no tiene que terminar así! - dijo twilight - escuchen! noso...

\- guardate tu piedad de porquería! - dijo ahuizotl - saben que nosotros no nos arrepentimos de nada! Y... en especial yo... quiero verlas arder en el infierno!

\- chicos! - dijo twilight tratando de ser diplomática - por favor escuchen!

\- vete a la mi3rd ! !- grito chrysalis en el suelo - todos y cada uno de ustedes!

\- prefiero morir que volver a prisión! - grito mane-iac - así que. .. que esperan rainperras?!

\- son unos groseros - dijo rarity

\- oh chicos! - dijo twilight siendo muy tolerante - por fa...

\- olvidalo twilight - dijo applejack interrumpiendo a twilight - no tiene caso que sigas insistiendo

\- applejack tiene razon - dijo rainbow dash - mejor hay que darles a estos perdedores un verdadero escarmiento!

\- wow! Que mal educada - grito ahuizotl - ¿y se supone que estas niñitas mimadas son las buenas?

\- eres un... - dijo rainbow dash

\- un momento rainbow dash - dijo sunset shimmer calmando a rainbow dash

\- si esa es su decisión - dijo sunset shimmer a los elementos del Caos - en verdad y espero que nos perdonen! Y que celestia se apiade de sus almas!

Los elementos del Caos más que asustados se quedaron confusos por las últimas palabras de sunset.

\- que mi3rd dijo? - pregunto sombra

\- que onda con esa vieja? - dijo ahuizotl con un poco de humor - estará peda o algo así por el estilo?

Los elementos del Caos dieron una risa seca olvidando por un íntimo minuto su dolor y el amargo sabor de la derrota.

Las mane 7 se tomaron de las manos; las luces de colores que cada una emitía se había vuelto de color blanco, empezando a deslumbrar, como si fuera un sol. La pequeña risa de los elementos del Caos se había convertido en horror absoluto.

Todos los villanos pero en especial las dazzlings sabían o sospechaban lo que iba a suceder a continuación; totalmente con todo en su contra y con su final cerca; no había nada que hacer, estaban cansados, muy mal heridos, acorralados, no había por donde escapar y si escapaban solo les quedaría el horrible sabor de la derrota y la terrible humillación de haber vuelto a perder contra esas chicas.

\- no se ustedes pero yo no me quedare a esperar mi final - dijo chrysalis poniendose de pie con mucha dificultad - trataré de darle una buena paliza a twilight antes de que sus estúpidas amigas me vuelvan cenizas!

\- aunque sea un golpe! - dijo mane-iac también poniendose de pie -

\- desde cuando tengo ganas de darle un puñetazo en la cara a sunset! - dijo adagio levantándose con ayuda de sombra

\- hay que atacarlos de nuevo! - dijo ahuizotl limpiando su boca de algunas gotas de sangre! - que podemos perder?

Los villanos a pesar de su agotamiento y sus malestares; juntaron sus manos como un gran equipo.

\- villanos y muy orgullosos de serlo! - Gritaron todos al unísono - a la carga!

Los elementos del Caos corrieron en direccion al gran grupo.

\- wow! - dijo alguien entre el público

\- que valor! - dijo otra persona del público

\- este ha sido el mejor show en vivo - dijo otro

(- +)

Discord observó a sus examigos dirigiéndose a los estudiantes y las rainbooms, todos los wondercolts y shadowbolts los estaban esperando con sus respectivas transformaciones, mientras que las rainbooms se preparaban para el ataque definitivo.

En ese momento discord empezó a percibir todo en cámara lenta; y a razonar con mas claridad

Por un momento miro a los elementos del Caos, a pesar de no estar transformados, con sus heridas, su fatiga, y desventaja numérica, querían seguir peleando; no había duda que eran como él, odiaban la derrota.

A pesar de haber sido traicionado por ellos, no les guardó algún tipo de rencor, de hecho sentía lástima, ya que como él, estaban sólos y con el mundo en su contra.

Las mane 7 le habían explicado que con quienes habia hecho amistad eran personas completamente malas, que ellos eran maldad en estado mas puro. .. pero se habian preguntado... por que?...

Recordó cuando cada quien le había contado su terrible pasado; haber sido exiliados, metido a prisión o haberles roto el corazón, a cualquiera lo hubieran convertido en villano.

Ser ignorado, Haberlo perdido todo o ser humilladas por toda la escuela, y por culpa de las supuestas heroínas, cualquiera querría vengarse.

Y ahora, que tenían la oportunidad de triunfar y mejorar sus vidas, se les era arrebatado por las mismas personas que les causaron penas en el pasado.

Después miró a las rainbooms y a todos los estudiantes, no habia duda que eran Buenos chicos, alegres y amistosos, canterlot high era de un ambiente pacífico y placentero.

Pero era muy obvio; todos eran chicos de clase alta, lo tenían todo, con tantos bailes, fiestas y eventos extracurriculares... incluso recordó brevemente la fiesta de hace cuatro meses, cuando fluttershy y las demás llegaron a la fiesta en una limusina... UNA GRAN LIMUSINA, mientras que discord tuvo que pedirle prestado a celestia un atuendo decente para aquella fiesta.

De nuevo miro a los elementos del Caos, recordó todas esas aventuras que vivió en manehattan con ellos, a pesar de que vivieron pobreza, eran felices y a discord nunca le molesto ya que en su crudo pasado vivió sin nada y con una completa soledad.

El chico caótico se dio cuenta de que tenía más en común con los elementos del Caos que con las rainbooms.

Discord empezó a recordar los lindos momento que compartió con las rainbooms, en especial con la chica que mas había amado en la vida.

Pero también recordó lo momentos emocionantes, los actos criminales, las trampas y todas las aventuras que hizo con los elementos del Caos, recordando también los momentos dulces que vivió con sonata.

La mente del chico caotico empezó a nublarse, tratando de razonar lo que tenia que hacer.

De inmediato tuvo una idea que no le agradaría pero posiblemente detendría todo esto.

Las rainbooms cantaron:

_sin importar los problemas_

_La armonía se levantara_

con esas últimas palabras, la energía de las mane 7 alumbró con mas intensidad y después un gran rayo fue disparado hacia los elementos del Caos.

El suelos empezó a temblar y había muchas ráfagas de aire, los elementos dejaron de correr , totalmente paralizados por el miedo, debido a la gran energía que los iban a golpear.

Rápidamente discord se puso en frente de los villanos, extendió los brazos y las piernas tratando de ocupar espacio.

De inmediato discord fue golpeado por el rayo luminoso de las mane 7, discord empezó a gritar

Los elementos del Caos y las mane 7 no creía lo que veía.

\- discord! - Gritaron sonata y fluttershy al mismo tiempo

Debido a la acción de discord, la mane 7 rápidamente dejaron de atacar, deteniendo el rayo y volviendo a ser humanas de nuevo.

Los estudiantes volvieron a la normalidad también.

Los elementos del Caos tuvieron la desgracia de ver de cerca como su gran amigo empezó a caer al suelo. Pero todos presenciaron que discord termino en el suelo convertido en piedra.

Todos enmudecieron, el estadio por completo.

Rápidamente sonata y fluttershy corrieron para socorrer a discord

Ambas ignorando sus diferencias se acercaron a discord.

\- discord! - grito fluttershy llorando con intensidad de rodillas junto a discord de piedra.

\- oh discord! - dijo sonata empezando a derramar lágrimas - por que? No debiste!

Después lo elementos del Caos corrieron hacia discord, mientras que las mane 7 y los demás estudiantes solamente se quedaron quietos. Twilight y las demás miraban con tristeza y gran arrepentimiento lo que habian hecho.

\- discord mi amigo! - dijo ahuizotl muy triste - recibiste el ataque... por nosotros

\- a pesar de todo lo que le hicimos - dijo sombra muy preocupado

\- nunca nadie se había sacrificado por mi- dijo chrysalis empezando a sollozar.

Mientras aria y adagio no dijeron nada solamente desviaron la mirada, sintiendo culpa

Fluttershy y sonata no paraban de llorar.

De repente sonata tuvo una idea, corrió hacia sus hermanas.

\- adagio! - dijo sonata - dame la joya!

\- que? - dijo adagio un poco molesta - pero que. ..

\- damelo! - grito sonata con desesperación

Adagio apretó la joya en su mano negándose a entregársela.

\- adagio - dijo sonata sin dejar de llorar - él te salvo la vida! Sin el no seriamos nada!

Aria solamente se limitó a mirar sin mostrar emoción a adagio, adagio estaba molesta, pero sin poder hacer nada y con los demás miembros del grupo mirandola con seriedad, con mucha dificultad entregó la joya a sonata.

Sonata tomó la joya y se dirigió a discord.

Fluttershy seguia al lado de discord, sonata llegó con la joya; luego trato de concentrarse, después golpeó la joya al pecho del discord de piedra.

\- que estas haciendo? - pregunto fluttershy muy asustada

\- la joya sigue conteniendo poco del poder de draconequus - dijo sonata - si rompo la joya el poder de draconequus regresara a él y posiblemente pueda liberarse del hechizo.

Fluttershy se quedo en silencio, de inmediato, sonata logró romper la joya sobre discord, después una bola oscura que salio de los restos de la joya se incorporó al cuerpo de piedra de discord; pero a pesar de lo que sucedió, discord seguia como una estatua.

tanto fluttershy , sonata y los demás elementos del Caos empezaron a preocuparse.

Después las mane 7 se acercaron con mucho cuidado, tratando de guardar distancia de sus enemigos.

\- descuiden - dijo twilight un poco seria - nosotras nos ocuparemos

Los elementos del Caos frunciendo el ceño, se alejaron dándole espacio a las rainbooms.

Las mane 7 rodearon a discord, se concentraron hasta activar sus respectivos elementos, cada una lanzo magia hacía discord, que hicieron reacción, se agrieto la estatua hasta romperse y discord fue liberado.

Discord empezó a moverse y a toser, tratando de recuperar aire.

\- discord! - Gritaron villanos y héroes al unísono, sorprendidos de que discord regreso a la normalidad.

\- oigan. . - dijo discord respirando agitadamente - Me estaba asfixiando... que diablo fue lo que paso?

En ese momento fluttershy sin dudarlo abrazo a discord

\- discord! - dijo fluttershy llorando a mares - en verdad creí haberte perdido!

Los elementos del Caos se tranquilizaron de ver a su amigo en buen estado y las mane respiraron de alivio.

Mientras tanto sonata contempló a discord y Fluttershy abrazándose, sin decir nada, simplemente sonata se alejó; llorando en silencio.

El público creyendo todavía que todo era actuación, empezaron a aplaudir

Se escuchaban ovaciones y aplausos en gran magnitud.

\- bravo! - dijo businessman aplaudiendo y subiendo al escenario - muy buen show, el público está enloquecido!

Todos en el escenario prestaron atención a businessman

\- en serio ustedes tienen mucho talento! - dijo businessman - en serio no me esperaba tanto y quiero hacer un contrato con ustedes

\- ya lo sabía - dijo rainbow dash muy prepotente - lo siento mucho caóticos !

Después rainbow dash se acercó a businessman

\- las rainbooms aceptamos tu propuesta señor - dijo rainbow dash con vanidad - fue mi enorme talento lo que. ..

\- ustedes no! - dijo businessman haciendo a un lado a rainbow dash - los elementos del Caos!

\- que! - Gritaron todos

\- oigan - dijo businessman - ser bueno, las cancioncitas de flores, mariposas y de todo rosa melcocha esta pasando de moda. .. lo de ahora ser villano esta de moda... la rebeldía, ser criminal, estar en contra de la sociedad y del mundo... es lo que llama más la atención.

Los elementos del Caos miraron sorprendidos, mientras que las rainbooms solamente tenían la boca abierta, más rainbow dash

\- elementos del Caos - dijo businessman - mi disquera quiere un contrato con ustedes

\- eh... ok - dijo discord levantadose sin creerlo todavía.

\- solo con una condición - dijo businessman - no vuelvan a hacer todo ese teatrito de luces, peleas y tranformaciones. .. solamente canten... y no traten de destruir el escenario

\- ehmmm... ok... - dijeron los elementos del Caos al mismo tiempo

\- muy bien los veo en las Pegasus - dijo businessman retirándose - les llamare en la mañana

Después el público empezó a retirarse, también algunos de los wondercolts y shadowbolts debido a que villanos y héroes ya no pelearon mas, simplemente estaban en el escenario tratando de digerir la situación.

\- en serio? - dijo adagio con brillo en sus ojos - eso quiere decir que. ... ganamos?

\- me parece que si - dijo sombra - al parecer, seremos famosos y ricos tal como tu querías. ..

\- aunque - dijo adagio recogiendo del piso un fragmento de la joya - odio volver a ser humana y no tener mis poderes.

Adagio empezó a llorar en silencio, sufria el no poder volver a ser sirena y no poder regresar a su mundo

\- se que esto no compensará la situación - dijo sombra tomando de la mano a adagio - pero nunca te abandonaré, velare por ti, si tu me lo permites.

Adagio miró a sombra. ..

Mientras tanto ahuizotl se acercó a los fragmentos que quedaban del anillo de oro, se puso de rodillas y empezó a llorar.

\- creo que nunca podré volver a casa - dijo ahuizotl a si mismo derramando lágrimas sobre los fragmentos.

\- Se lo que se siente - dijo aria sentándose junto a ahuizotl y recargandose en su hombro

Daring Do miro a lo lejos a ahuizotl y aria, alejándose con discrecion.

\- lo siento mucho ahuizotl - dijo daring do casi inaudible, rápidamente escapó del lugar...

Chrysalis solo cruzaba los brazos, detestaba las escenas de telenovela de sus compañeros, de repente apareció la chica de rosa y se aferro a ella tomandola del brazo, chrysalis pensó por un momento y regreso el abrazo a esa chica, tal vez y no estaría mal, pensó chrysalis.

Mientras tanto celestia se acercó a luna. Luna molesta le dio la espalda

\- luna - dijo celestia - por favor escúchame! Lamento todo lo ocurrido y tenias razón. .. no debo involucrarme en tu vida. .. y si este sera tu camino. .. lo respetaré y... estoy muy orgullosa de ti... te amo hermana

Luna volteo y miro a celestia

\- lamento mucho mi bipolaridad - dijo luna - perdóname. . Yo también te amo hermana

Ambas se abrazaron, no tenia sentido seguir peleando

...

\- alegrese elementos del Caos - grito mane-iac - seremos ricos y famosos! Celebridades y gente importante!

El grupo de villanos empezó felicitarse, ignorando por completo a las rainbooms

Las rainbooms simplemente miraron a los elementos del Caos, incluso ellas estaban sorprendidas de que ya no tratarán de atacarlas o vengarse.

\- y ahora que twilight? - pregunto sunset shimmer

\- sin esa joya - dijo twilight - vuelven a ser chicos normales... no son una amenaza

\- los dejaremos ir? - pregunto rainbow dash - asi nomas?

\- vamonos - dijo discord abrazando a fluttershy - es lo mejor

Discord y las rainbooms se retiraron, discord observó a sus examigos felices en el escenario continuando con su celebración.

Al día siguiente, en la entrada de la escuela canterlot.

\- me tengo que ir - dijo twilight - sunset regreso y ahora es mi turno de volver

\- en serio twilight? - dijo triste pinkie pie

\- no es un adiós - dijo twilight - es un hasta luego

\- te vamos a extrañar cubito de azúcar - dijo applejack

\- descuiden - dijo twilight - volveré pronto

Twilight miro a discord

\- adiós discord - dijo twilight - y por favor. . Portate bien!

\- lo haré! - dijo discord tomando de la mano a fluttershy - por fluttershy!

Twilight simplemente sonrió y sin ningún problema, entró al portal

Las mane 6 y discord contemplaron el portal espejo.

Segundos después apareció el autobús de los elementos del Caos, todos bajaron del autobús y se acercaron a las rainbooms.

\- que quieren aquí? - dijo raibow dash a la defensiva

\- tranquilizate - dijo discord - Qué pasa amigos?

\- solo venimos a despedirnos amigo - dijo ahuizotl - gracias por a vernos ayudado

Discord y las rainbooms se sorprendieron

\- sin resentimiento rainbrujas - dijo mane-iac - digo rainbooms

\- hablan en serio? - pregunto sunset shimmer- no me convencen

\- sere sincera - dijo adagio - las odiamos, bastante. ... quisiera bailar en sus tumbas. ... pero entendemos que no vale la pena gastar nuestro tiempo con ustedes. .. ahora que seremos famosos. .. es mejor dejar el pasado atrás Y pensar en el futuro

\- eh? - dijo rarity

\- adagio quiso decir que lo sentia mucho - dijo aria sin emoción

\- perdonanos discord - dijo chrysalis tomando de la mano a su fan número uno

\- descuiden amigos - dijo discord sonriendo - somos villanos. .. es parte de nosotros ser asi

\- seguro que no nos quieres acompañar? - pregunto luna - ser una estrella!

\- no amigos. . Aquí tengo todo lo que necesito - dijo discord mirando a fluttershy, fluttershy se sonrojó.

\- fluttershy - dijo sonata - eres muy afortunada... Discord es un gran chico

\- gracias sonata - dijo discord - tu tambien eres una gran chica!

Sonata sin dudarlo abrazo a discord, discord le regreso el abrazo.

\- le dare a fluttershy razones para no dejarte ir - dijo sonata sin dejar de abrazar a discord

\- eh? - dijo discord

Sonata le robo un beso apasionado a discord, discord se quedo petrificado

Tanto rainbooms y elementos del Caos se quedaron mirando con sorpresa el beso, en especial fluttershy

\- adiós discord - dijo sonata soltando a discord y regresando al autobús

Discord dejo estar petrificado y simplemente estaba rojo de la cara.

\- wow compadre - dijo ahuizotl - en verdad estaba enamorada de ti

\- hay que irnos - dijo mane-iac un poco fastidiada

\- bueno amigo, - dijo ahuizotl sentimental - este es el adiós

\- adiós amigos - dijo discord regresando a la calma - cuidense y no causen problemas

\- no prometemos nada - dijo chrysalis cargando a la chica de rosa de manera nupcial muy romántica.

\- somos villanos y nos vamos a portar mal - dijo sombra - ese es nuestro slogan

\- adiós - dijo aria con seriedad

\- suerte - dijo adagio sin emoción y sin voltear atras, siendo la última en subir - y lo siento

Los elementos del Caos encendieron el autobús y se fueron.

Discord observó al autobús alejarse, sonriendo, haberse tomado las molestias de regresar a despedirse y disculparse; discord comprendió de que ellos en verdad eran sus amigos.

\- adiós amigos - dijo discord en voz baja.

Fluttershy se acercó a discord

\- y ese beso que? - dijo fluttershy frunciendo el ceño

\- eh? - dijo discord

\- eres un tonto hipócrita! - dijo fluttershy enojada.

Discord sonrió y abrazó cariñosamente a fluttershy

\- sueltame - dijo fluttershy forcejeando - eres un. ..

Discord beso a fluttershy, el beso provocó que fluttershy dejará de luchar y ambos empezaron a besarse apasionadamente.

Las mane 6 simplemente los miraban sonriendo de que todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

\- fluttershy yo te amo! - dijo discord después de besarla - y este es el mejor beso que he tenido en el día

Fluttershy simplemente sonrio con desconcierto.

"O talvez no?" Pensó discord por un momento

Sin tomarle importancia a su pensamiento, discord volvio a besar a fluttershy, las rainbooms miraron al cielo pensando que iba a suceder después. Que obstáculos ocurrirían en el futuro.

FIN

* * *

**mi segundo fanfic terminado, hurra!**

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**Lamento haberlo terminado asi, era ahora o nunca amigos**

**Gracias por leer el fanfic y por su paciencia**

**Gracias a todos y cada uno, a Alexidelicius, Rob, Ismael, Daniel, no acabaria de nombrarlos; pero en verdad de todo corazón, gracias todos ustedes queridos lectores**

**Fue un honor haber creado esta historia para ustedes**

**Era obvio que seria un final feliz para ambos bandos**

**Cualquier duda o aclaración haganmelo saber**

**Si el fanfic les gustó por favor dejen comentarios, quejas, críticas y sugerencias, compartanlo con sus amigos eso me ayudaría mucho. **

**No se si habrá secuela, tendré que meditarlo**

**No es un adiós, es un hasta luego! **

**MUCHAS GRACIAS FUE TODA UNA AVENTURA**

**UN ABRAZO A TODOS**


	24. ADVERTENCIA

**ADVERTENCIA :**

**Este capítulo es un final alternativo, por lo tanto en cierta forma lo considero "canónico únicamente en mi fanfic"**

**Me encanta el sonacord al igual que el fluttercord, por lo tanto este final sonata y discord terminaron juntos**

**Si eres fan de fluttershy y discord, por favor no leas el capítulo, o léelo bajo tu propio riesgo XD**

**Por favor no me odien por este capítulo**

**Yo adoro la pareja de fluttershy y discord, y desearía que realmente hasbro lo volviera CANON, **

**.**

**pero también me gustaría que sonata estuviera con discord**

**.**

**Bueno sin mas rodeos disfruten**

**Por cierto**

**No soy propietario de la serie de my little pony friendship is magic, tampoco de la películas de equestria girls. **


	25. Chapter 23A

**Capítulo 23A**

**Y al final**

Sin ser visto discord llego detrás del escenario y observó todo lo que estaba sucediendo, frente a miles de personas; tanto sus amigos villanos y los estudiantes estaban transformados y con auras luminosas, sus aspectos eran similares a la de fluttershy y sus amigas cuando perdió el control hace siete meses atrás.

Pero lo que más le impresionó era el aspecto de las mane 7 que parecian ángeles con sus atuendos blancos , joyas de oro y diamantes, ademas de que las siete chicas tenian alas completamente luminosas y radiantes; discord simplemente no lo podia creer y continuó observando.

\- lamentamos esto - dijo sunset shimmer con un tono piadoso - pero son una gran amenaza y no nos dejaron otra opción.

Discord enmudeció por las palabras de sunset, Sospechando lo que iba a suceder.

\- en verdad lo sentimos! - dijo fluttershy en un tono triste y comprensible.

Discord empezó a preocuparse y miró a sus amigos villanos; ellos estarán en el suelo, mirando con gran odio a las mane 7, la batalla debió haber sido muy dura por la que se veian tan agotados.

Discord notó que las alas, orejas y el aura oscura de los elementos de Caos comenzó a desvanecer hasta desaparecer por completo. El grupo de villanos volvieron a ser humanos.

\- maldición! - dijo adagio dando un golpe al suelo con su puño como un berrinche - no! No malditas rainbooms!

\- y... que esperan ángeles del infierno? - pregunto sombra tratando de mantenerse en pie - dejen esas tontetias de telenovela y acaben con nosotros de una vez!

Las mane 7 y el grupo de estudiantes se sorprendieron del comportamiento de los villanos.

\- no tiene que terminar así! - dijo twilight - escuchen! noso...

\- guardate tu piedad de porquería! - dijo ahuizotl enojado tratando de mantener el equilibrio - saben que nosotros no nos arrepentimos de nada! Y... en especial yo... quiero verlas arder en el infierno!

\- chicos! - dijo twilight tratando de ser diplomática y comprensible - por favor escuchen!

\- vete a la mi3rd ! !- grito chrysalis en el suelo - todos y cada uno de ustedes!

\- prefiero morir que volver a prisión! - grito mane-iac - así que. .. que esperan rainperras?!

\- son unos groseros - dijo rarity cruzada de brazos

\- oh chicos! - dijo twilight siendo muy tolerante - por fa...

\- olvidalo twilight - dijo applejack interrumpiendo a twilight - no tiene caso que sigas insistiendo

\- applejack tiene razon - dijo rainbow dash - mejor hay que darles a estos perdedores un verdadero escarmiento!

\- wow! Que mal educada - grito ahuizotl - ¿y se supone que estas niñitas mimadas son las buenas?

\- creo que lo único bueno que tienen - dijo sombra con un toque de humor - son sus cuerpos!

Lo elementos del Caos se rieron un poco.

\- eres un... - dijo rainbow dash

\- un momento rainbow dash - dijo sunset shimmer calmando a rainbow dash

\- si esa es su decisión - dijo sunset shimmer a los elementos del Caos - en verdad y espero que nos perdonen! Y que celestia se apiade de sus almas!

Los elementos del Caos más que asustados se quedaron confusos por las últimas palabras de sunset.

\- que mi3rd dijo? - pregunto sombra - que tiene que ver celestia en esto?

\- que onda con esa vieja? - dijo ahuizotl con un poco de humor - estará peda o algo así por el estilo?

Los elementos del Caos dieron una risa seca olvidando por un íntimo minuto su dolor y el amargo sabor de la derrota.

Las mane 7 se tomaron de las manos; las luces de colores que cada una emitía se había vuelto de color blanco, empezando a deslumbrar, como si fuera un sol. La pequeña risa de los elementos del Caos se había convertido en horror absoluto.

Todos los villanos pero en especial las dazzlings sabían o sospechaban lo que iba a suceder a continuación; totalmente con todo en su contra y con su final cerca; no había nada que hacer, estaban cansados, muy mal heridos, acorralados, no había por donde escapar y si escapaban solo les quedaría el horrible sabor de la derrota y la terrible humillación de haber vuelto a perder contra esas chicas.

\- no se ustedes pero yo no me quedare a esperar mi final - dijo chrysalis poniendose de pie con mucha dificultad - trataré de darle una buena paliza a twilight antes de que sus estúpidas amigas me vuelvan cenizas!

\- aunque sea un golpe! - dijo mane-iac también poniendose de pie - en sus estúpidas caras de adolescentes precoces!

\- desde cuando tengo ganas de darle un puñetazo en la cara a sunset! - dijo adagio levantándose con ayuda de sombra

\- hay que atacarlos de nuevo! - dijo ahuizotl limpiando su boca de algunas gotas de sangre! - que podemos perder?

Los villanos a pesar de su agotamiento y sus malestares; juntaron sus manos como un gran equipo.

\- villanos y muy orgullosos de serlo! - Gritaron todos al unísono - a la carga!

Los elementos del Caos corrieron en direccion al gran grupo.

\- wow! - dijo alguien entre el público

\- que valor! - dijo otra persona del público

\- este ha sido el mejor show en vivo - dijo otro

(- +)

Discord observó a sus examigos dirigiéndose a los estudiantes y las rainbooms, todos los wondercolts y shadowbolts los estaban esperando con sus respectivas transformaciones, mientras que las rainbooms se preparaban para el ataque definitivo.

En ese momento discord empezó a percibir todo en cámara lenta; y a razonar con mas claridad

Por un momento miro a los elementos del Caos, a pesar de no estar transformados, con sus heridas, su fatiga, y desventaja numérica, querían seguir peleando; no había duda que eran como él, ellos odiaban la derrota.

A pesar de haber sido traicionado por ellos, no les guardó algún tipo de rencor, de hecho sentía lástima, ya que como él, estaban sólos y con el mundo en su contra.

Las mane 7 le habían explicado que con quienes habia hecho amistad eran personas completamente malas, que ellos eran maldad en estado mas puro. .. pero se habian preguntado... por que?...

Recordó cuando cada quien le había contado su terrible pasado; haber sido exiliados, metido a prisión o haberles roto el corazón, a cualquiera lo hubieran convertido en villano.

Ser ignorado, Haberlo perdido todo o ser humilladas por toda la escuela, y por culpa de las supuestas heroínas, cualquiera querría vengarse.

Y ahora, que tenían la oportunidad de triunfar y mejorar sus vidas, se les era arrebatado por las mismas personas que les causaron penas en el pasado.

Después miró a las rainbooms y a todos los estudiantes, no habia duda que eran Buenos chicos, alegres y amistosos, canterlot high era de un ambiente pacífico y placentero.

Pero era muy obvio; todos eran chicos de clase alta, lo tenían todo, con tantos bailes, fiestas y eventos extracurriculares... incluso recordó brevemente la fiesta de hace cuatro meses, cuando fluttershy y las demás llegaron a la fiesta en una limusina... UNA GRAN LIMUSINA, además de tener hermosos y nuevos vestidos a la moda, con decoraciones, joyas de oro y diamante; mientras que discord en secreto tuvo que pedirle prestado a celestia un atuendo decente para aquella fiesta.

De nuevo miro a los elementos del Caos, recordó todas esas aventuras que vivió en manehattan con ellos, a pesar de que vivieron pobreza, discriminación, frío y hambre; eran felices y a discord nunca le molesto ya que en su crudo pasado vivió sin nada y con una completa soledad.

El chico caótico se dio cuenta de que tenía más en común con los elementos del Caos que con las rainbooms.

Discord empezó a recordar los lindos momento que compartió con las rainbooms, en especial con la chica de cabello rosa y piel mantequilla que mas había amado en la vida.

Pero también recordó lo momentos emocionantes, los actos criminales, los robos, las trampas y todas las aventuras que hizo con los elementos del Caos, recordando también los momentos dulces que vivió con sonata, la chica que muchas veces hizo acelerar su corazón

La mente del chico caotico empezó a nublarse, tratando de razonar lo que tenia que hacer.

De inmediato tuvo una idea que no le agradaría pero posiblemente detendría todo esto.

Las rainbooms cantaron:

_Unidos a pesar de nuestras diferencias_

_No hay nada mas poderoso _

_Que la armonía y amistad_

_sin importar los problemas_

_La armonía se levantara_

con esas últimas palabras, la energía de las mane 7 alumbró con mas intensidad y después un gran rayo fue disparado hacia los elementos del Caos.

El suelos empezó a temblar y había muchas ráfagas de aire, los elementos dejaron de correr , totalmente paralizados por el miedo, debido a la gran energía que los iban a golpear.

Rápidamente discord se puso en frente de los villanos, extendió los brazos y las piernas tratando de ocupar espacio.

Sonata observó rápidamente lo que estaba tratando de hacer discord; a pesar de haberlo traicionado, él estaba dispuesto a protegerla; sonata no pudo permitirlo.

De inmediato, sonata empujó a discord a un lado, término en el suelo, después el rayo golpeó a sonata. Sonata grito de dolor.

Discord y los elementos del Caos contemplaron con gran dolor a sonata caer en el suelo convertida en piedra.

\- Sonata! - grito discord tratando de no quebrarse de sufrimiento

\- hermana! - Gritaron las dazzlings sin creer lo que habia ocurrido

Las mane 7 viendo lo que habian ocurrido de inmediato dejaron de atacar y regresaron a su forma humana provocando que los demás estudiantes y shadowbolts regresarán a la normalidad.

Discord de inmediato corrió hacia sonata, se puso de rodillas para socorrerla, pero era inútil ya que sonata parecía una estatua de piedra.

\- Sonata! - dijo discord sin poder contener las lágrimas - no! Por qué hiciste eso?

Aria y adagio se acercaron para ver a su hermana con gran preocupación, a pesar de que ambas eran muy serias, muy frías y odiaban todo; ver en ese estado a su hermana menor, no resistieron el dolor.

\- tonta! - grito adagio llorando con rabia - no debiste hacerlo!

\- mensa! - dijo aria llorando y cubriendo su rostro - siempre tan impulsiva

Rápidamente llegaron los demás elementos del Caos rodeando el cuerpo de sonata, ahuizotl se acercó a aria y agarró su hombro dando señal de consuelo; aria sin pensarlo abrazo a ahuizotl y siguió llorando en el hombro del chico azteca, tratando de desahogarse. Sombra abrazo a adagio, adagio solo siguió llorando

\- por que no fui yo! - grito discord golpeando el piso, lloraba a mares - maldita sea! Debí ser yo!

Los demás villanos estaban con el rostro abajo frunciendo el ceño de tristeza.

Las mane 7 y demás estudiantes simplemente miraron la situación, sintiendo culpa.

Adagio se quitó la joya y lo empezó a golpear en la estatua de sonata

\- que haces? - dijo aria

\- debe haber magia - dijo adagio desesperada - talvez pueda ayudar a liberar a nuestra hermana

Aria se sorprendió, adagio en verdad quería ayudar a sonata; además adagio nunca se refirió a sonata como "nuestra hermana". Aunque aria también sufria por su hermana.

adagio rompió la joya, una pequeña bola de energia se dirigió a discord entrando a su pecho, adagio se molestó, la magia de draconequus regresó a discord y no ayudó para nada a sonata.

\- maldición! - grito adagio

En ese momento las mane 7 se acercaron con cuidado,

\- adagio - dijo sunset shimmer - talvez podamos ayudar

Adagio miró a las mane 7 con furia

\- Malditas pu7! - grito adagio acercándose a las mane 7, pero fue detenida por sombra - no se le acerquen!

\- tranquilizate! - dijo twilight - nosotras queremos ayudarle

\- con que elementos de la armonía no? - dijo aria con rabia; ella fue detenida por ahuizotl - si claro. .. como no. .. pudranse!

\- descuiden- dijo twilight - nosotros nos ocuparemos

Los elementos del Caos fruncieron el ceño y se hicieron a un lado; dando espacio a las rainbooms.

Las mane 7 rodearon a sonata, se concentraron hasta activar sus respectivos elementos, cada una lanzo magia hacía sonata, se hizo reacción, la estatua empezó a agrietarse y a romperse liberando a sonata.

Todos se tranquilizaron por un momento, pero algo estaba mal, sonata seguia en el suelo sin moverse, discord se asustó, rápidamente puso su oído en el pecho de sonata, después en el rostro de sonata, no estaba respirando. Discord se preocupo bastante.

De inmediato discord empezó a hacerle respiración de boca a boca, todos sólo miraron sin hacer ruido; tambien las mane 7, fluttershy miro el acto con muchísima seriedad.

Después de unos minutos, sonata empezo a toser y a moverse, comenzó a respirar, discord y los demás villanos suspiraron de alivio, pero sonata seguia inconciente.

De inmediato discord cargo con cuidado a sonata para llevarla al hospital, los demás elementos lo acompañaron ignorando por completo a las mane 7 y su ejército de estudiantes.

Después de que los villanos se retiraron, los estudiantes y shadowbolts sabiendo que el problema se resolvió empezaron a retirarse, el público al saber que se había terminado el concierto también empezaron a irse.

Las mane 7 seguian en el escenario tratando de digerir la situación.

\- no me esperaba este final - dijo applejack

\- lo que no puedo creer - dijo twilight - es que al convertir en piedra a sonata, estuvo a punto de morir asfixianda

\- quieres decir - dijo pinkie pie con su típico ánimo - que si hubiéramos convertido en piedra a discord hace siete meses atrás, se hubiera quedado sin aire y... oh! Ya entendí

\- que horror! - dijo rarity

\- debemos ver si sonata esta bien - dijo fluttershy un poco seria caminando hacia la salida

Las mane 6 al ver la seriedad de fluttershy, sabían que era por la respiración de boca a boca de discord a sonata, no dijeron nada y acompañaron a fluttershy

En el hospital. ..

Sonata estaba en una cama de paciente descansando, mientras que discord y los demás esperaban en el pasillo. Las mane 7 llegaron, también algunos estudiantes las acompañaron, incluyendo celestia, las crusaiders, cadence y shining armor.

Fluttershy se dio cuenta de que discord estaba sentado muy preocupado, sin prestar atención a nadie.

En ese momento salió el doctor del cuarto de sonata, discord fue el primero en levantarse y acercarse al doctor.

\- doctor! - dijo discord preocupado - como se encuentra?

\- por fortuna esta bien - dijo el doctor - por poco y la chica hubiera tenido problemas permanentes... por fortuna despertó y esta estable.

\- podemos entrar a verla? - pregunto discord

\- si - dijo el doctor - pero solo una persona

Los elementos del Caos miraron a discord.

\- creo que deberías entrar tu - dijo adagio

\- yo? - dijo discord

\- le alegrará verte - dijo aria empujando a discord hacía la puerta - no la hagas esperar. ..

Discord entro al cuarto de sonata, fluttershy estaba descontenta y se acercó a la puerta y la abrió un poco.

\- que estas haciendo? - pregunto adagio

Fluttershy la ignoró y prestó atención adentro.

En ese momento llegó businessman

\- hola elementos del Caos - dijo businessman - como se encuentra la chica

\- afortunadamente esta bien - dijo sombra tratando de fingir - Desafortunadamente.. eh... uh... el show salió mal. ..

\- si eso fue - dijo mane-iac siguiéndole el juego

\- lo lamento - dijo businessman - pero les tengo noticias. .. la gente les gustó su música y quiero que mi empresa haga un contrato con ustedes!

Los elementos del Caos abrieron la boca por la sorpresa al igual que las mane 7 y todos los presentes.

\- la condición es que no vuelvan a hacer esos shows tan raros - dijo businessman - ok tengo cosas que hacer. ..

Businessman empezó a retirarse

\- los veré en las Pegasus. .. les hablaré mañana - dijo businessman despidiéndose - y descuiden. .. lo del hospital ira a mi cuenta. ... nos vemos!

Todos estaban sorprendidos por la noticia, mientras tanto fluttershy prestaba atención a la conversación de discord y sonata.

Mientras tanto dentro del cuarto

Discord miró a sonata acostada, sonata abrió los ojos, miro a discord y sonrió.

\- hola sonata - dijo discord - te encuentras bien?

\- Hola discord - dijo sonata - como están los demás?

\- preocupados por ti - dijo discord - en especial yo

\- no quería que te pasará nada - dijo sonata triste - después de todo lo que te hicimos

\- hey - dijo discord - no pasa nada. .. no hay resentimiento!

\- perdóname discord - dijo sonata muy triste

\- no sonatadelicious - dijo discord - soy yo el que...

\- no discord - dijo sonata interrumpiendo - fue mi culpa. .. los celos me dominaron

\- celos? - dijo discord

\- discord - dijo sonata llorando - estoy enamorada de ti!

Discord se quedo en silencio, fluttershy los siguió escuchando.

\- en verdad te amo! - dijo sonata llorando con mas intensidad - nunca antes había sentido esto por nadie

\- Sonata - dijo discord - en verdad no lo sabía. .. soy muy torpe... y también soy muy nuevo en esto del amor

\- al saber que nos ibas a abandonar - dijo sonata - me desgarro el corazón...

\- Sonata en verdad lo siento - dijo discord - en verdad no se que decir. .. pero. . Por que me amas?... no soy un galán. .. tampoco soy un príncipe azul

\- nos diste amistad - dijo sonata - me salvaste la vida. .. hiciste que vivir en este horrible mundo sea una gran aventura... me brindaste el cariño que tanto quise en mi vida. ..

\- oh sonata - dijo discord suspirando de preocupación

Fluttershy se sorprendió, discord le había salvado la vida, les había ayudado y apoyado, tal como las había apoyado a ellas

Fluttershy empezó a sentir pena por ella y los elementos del Caos; haber dejado a las sirenas a su suerte sin su magia, fue un acto muy cruel, también por todo lo que le hicieron a los demás villanos. Finalmente fluttershy entendió.

Fluttershy fue con applebloom que estaba con las crusaiders acompañándolas en el hospital

\- applebloom - dijo fluttershy - de casualidad tienes la fórmula de amor que usaron en mi?

\- que? - dijo applebloom sorprendida - eh... si... snips y snails me la habían pedido para enamorar a sunset y trixie. .. pero debido a sus actos heroicos en el estadio... creo que ya no lo necesitan... por que?

\- damela? - dijo fluttershy

...

Segundos después fluttershy entró al cuarto donde discord y sonata seguían hablando.

\- interrumpo? - dijo fluttershy con dos vasos llenos de "jugo de uva"

\- no fluttershy - dijo discord sonriendo - descuida todo esta bien

Sonata simplemente miró a fluttershy

\- les traigo jugo de uva - dijo fluttershy triste fingiendo una sonrisa - para la sed

\- gracias fluttershy - dijo discord tomando los dos vaso

Después discord le dio un vaso a sonata, fluttershy sin decir nada salió del cuarto.

Fuera del cuarto sus amigas vieron lo que hizo fluttershy

\- fluttershy! - dijo rainbow dash - pero que diablos?

\- es lo mejor - dijo fluttershy empezado a llorar

Todos incluyendo los elementos del Caos no comprendían que trataba de hacer fluttershy.

\- ojalá y todo fuera diferente - dijo sonata triste contemplando el vaso con jugo

\- no te preocupes sonata - dijo discord - la vida esta llena de sorpresas

Después discord bebió el jugo de uva, al igual que sonata.

Después ambos se miraron a los ojos, los ojos de ambos cambiaron de color morado por un momento, ambos sonrieron de una manera muy adorable.

\- en verdad estuve tan ciego - dijo discord - eres una chica tan hermosa e increíble!

\- ya no hay dudas en mi corazón - dijo sonata - siempre he estado enamorada de ti discord

Discord tomo las manos de sonata

\- sonata - dijo discord - yo también te amo!

Sonata empezó a llorar, pero de alegria

\- en verdad? - dijo sonata

\- si - dijo discord - jamás te dejaré ir

\- oh discord - dijo sonata - TE AMO!

\- Y YO A TI - dijo discord

Sin dudarlo discord y sonata unieron sus labios, un beso apasionado

Fluttershy los vio besarse, con el corazón roto seco sus lágrimas

\- vamonos - dijo fluttershy retirándose

Las rainbooms y los demás se retiraron del hospital, mientras que los elementos del Caos se quedaron.

Al día siguiente en la entrada de la escuela canterlot.

Las mane 7 estaban junto a la estatua

\- saben que chicas - dijo twilight - debido a todo lo acontecido. .. sera mejor que me quede por un tiempo más

Todas celebraron la decisión de twilight

\- eso es genial - dijo rainbow dash

\- fiesta de que twilight seguirá con nosotras! - grito pinkie

Twilight sonreía, pero realmente decidió quedarse para apoyar a fluttershy en su dolor, fluttershy no lo demostraba, pero estaba destrozada por dentro.

\- bueno chicas - dijo fluttershy - la vida es corta y somos jóvenes! Vamos a divertirnos!

\- fluttershy? - dijo rainbow dash - estas bien?

\- chicas! - dijo fluttershy acariciando un ave en su mano - comprendi que la vida es demasiado corta para guardar rencores, sufrir o todas esas cosas negativas

\- tienes toda la razón fluttershy - dijo sunset shimmer

\- así que. .. - dijo fluttershy haciendo que el ave se fuera volando - disfrutemos todo el tiempo que nos queda en la escuela hasta que nos graduemos

\- me parece bien fluttershy - dijo rarity

\- cuenta conmigo cubito de azúcar - dijo applejack

\- quien quiere investigar el sábado lo que hay en everfree? - dijo fluttershy con los puños en alto

\- yo! - Gritaron todas con ánimo

El grupo de amigas se dirigieron a la escuela, felices de que fluttershy lo estaba tomando bien.

Antes de entrar a la escuela, fluttershy miro al cielo con un poco de tristeza

\- adiós discord - dijo fluttershy casi inaudible - y... buena suerte

Fluttershy sólo derramó una lágrima y sin mas entraron a la escuela.

(Resumen de los elementos del Caos)

Los elementos del Caos firmaron contrato con businessman y su disquera,

Dieron un gran espectáculo en las Pegasus

Después del concierto sonata y discord aprovecharon estar en las Pegasus, se escaparon por un momento y en una pequeña parroquia se casaron.

disfrutaron su luna de miel no solo en uno, sino en varios hoteles, esa noche.

A pesar de que el efecto de la pócima se había terminado, discord no se arrepintió de decir si a sonata en el altar

Paso el tiempo y los elementos del Caos fueron un éxito, vendiendo discos y música en la red, ganando discos de diamante.

Aria se caso con ahuizotl y adagio con sombra, por mucho tiempo fueron las parejas del momento en las noticias del espectáculo; pero jamás se compararon a la pareja de chrysalis y la chica de rosa.

Cada villano vivia bien y disfrutaban de la fama y fortuna, pero a pesar de ser villanos, NO ERAN ESTUPIDOS, sombra al ser empresario invirtió sabiamente las ganancias del grupo.

Luna abrió una escuela de talento artístico y mane-iac abrió una empresa de cosméticos.

Ahuizotl con parte de su fortuna apoyo al pueblo de tenochtitlan a pesar de no poder volver, debido a sus reglas.

Pasaron los años, discord y sonata tuvieron dos hijas, Eris Music y Pandora Sound, formando una familia caotica que ambos disfrutaron.

El draconequus y la sirena viviendo enamorados y felices hasta el final de sus vidas

FIN

* * *

**espero que les haya gustado este final alternativo, si el fanfic les gustó por favor dejen comentarios, quejas, críticas y sugerencias, compartanlo con sus amigos eso me ayudaría mucho, gracias por leer el fanfic**


End file.
